Pathos
by Bah Kika
Summary: Continuação DEVIR Devir/Eterno Retorno/Pathos  "Existe somente uma idade para ser feliz, uma época na vida em que é possível sonhar ...  Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente chama-se PRESENTE e tem a duração do instante que passa"
1. Prólogo

**Pathos – Prólogo**

A história da palavra PATHOS é obscurecida por sua pluralidade de conotações.

Seu primeiro significado parecer ser "algo que acontece"; que, posteriormente, se bifurca em dois sentidos: "Algo que acontece ao corpo" e "algo que acontece a alma".

O conceito filosófico de PATHOS, por sua vez, foi cunhado por Descartes, para designar tudo o que se faz ou que acontece de novo.

Hoje, PATHOS - Como palavra de origem grega - é traduzido tanto como algo relacionado à "paixão", quanto como "patologia" - algo relacionado às doenças.

Segundo o dicionário, PATHOS é "um tipo de experiência humana, ou sua representação artística, que evoca dó, compaixão, ou simpatia no expectador ou leitor"

Em suma, PATHOS é a novidade, o surpreendente, "Aquilo que acontece ao homem" de maneira inesperada. 

_"Existe somente uma idade para a gente ser feliz, somente uma época na vida de cada pessoa em que é possível sonhar e fazer planos e ter energia bastante para realizá-los a despeito de todas as dificuldades e obstáculos.  
>Uma só idade para a gente se encantar com a vida e viver apaixonadamente e desfrutar tudo com toda intensidade sem medo nem culpa de sentir prazer.<br>Fase dourada em que a gente pode criar e recriar a vida à nossa própria imagem e semelhança e vestir-se com todas as cores e experimentar todos os sabores e entregar-se a todos os amores sem preconceito nem pudor.  
>Tempo de entusiasmo e coragem em que todo desafio é mais um convite à luta que a gente enfrenta com toda disposição de tentar algo NOVO, de NOVO e de NOVO, e quantas vezes for preciso.<br>Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente chama-se PRESENTE e tem a duração do instante que passa"  
><em>  
>(A idade de ser feliz, Mário Quintana)<p>

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Queridas, voltei! Rsrsrs**_

_**Eu acho que até sexta já coloco o primeiro capítulo, ok?**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	2. Ao alcance das mãos

**Pathos – Capítulo 1**

"_**Ao alcance das mãos"**_

Bella acordou e nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Edward não estava na cama. Ele nunca estava na cama aos sábados pela manhã.

"Ai..." – Ela gemeu ao se virar, sentindo todos os músculos reclamarem. Ela andava se sentindo realmente tão cansada nesses últimos tempos.

O trabalho com a Promotoria era recompensador, mas estava bem longe de ser leve ou fácil.

Talvez – Muito provavelmente – Edward estivesse certo em viver insistindo para que Bella tirasse férias. Mas, a jovem promotora tinha sérios problemas para se afastar do trabalho, e sofria só de pensar em deixar alguns casos na metade do caminho.

Então, ela adiava. "Quem sabe no mês que vem? Ou quando ganharmos aquele caso..."

Mas, quando eles finalmente ganhavam aquele caso, que vinha se arrastando há meses, Bella já havia se envolvido em outro, ou outros... E as férias acabavam ficando para depois outra vez.

Então, o jeito era enfrentar o dia a dia com o máximo de disposição que pudesse conseguir.

Bella se espreguiçou, e tentou enxergar o relógio, que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira, bem ao lado do porta-retratos com a foto de seu casamento. Ela e Edward, dançando na varanda, e o pôr do Sol avermelhando a montanha atrás da casa.

Ela sorriu ao olhar a foto. Ela sempre sorria. Porque o sorriso de Edward na foto, para ela, era contagiante.

Alice não havia precisado de muito tempo para organizar a cerimônia depois que Edward havia oficializado o pedido de casamento no jogo final da NBA.

Edward havia feito questão de ir até Forks, falar com Charlie. Não que Charlie pudesse impedir os dois de ficarem juntos depois que eles haviam decidido, mas Edward queria fazer tudo direito e não parecia justo que o pai da noiva fosse o último a ficar sabendo.

De toda forma, Bella já estava morando com o namorado há alguns anos. Que motivo teria Charlie para implicar ao receber a notícia de que Edward finalmente estava querendo oficializar essa união e tornar Bella sua esposa?

Renée foi quem ficou mais apreensiva. Ela perguntou uma centena de vezes se Bella tinha mesmo certeza de que queria se casar.

"Mãe, eu amo o Edward" – Bella riu – "E eu já vivo com ele. O que poderia acontecer de errado só porque estamos tornando isso legal?"

"Se você tem certeza..."

"Mãe, por favor" – Bella rolou os olhos – "É claro que eu tenho certeza. Ele é o homem que eu amo, ele se ajoelhou por mim, na frente de vinte mil pessoas, ele me comprou um anel de diamantes, e... Mesmo que ele não pudesse fazer nada disso, há um só motivo que já me faria aceitar: Ele me faz feliz" – Bella sorriu.

Esme levou Bella e Edward para conhecer as casas que a corretora havia separado. Eram as mais diversas casas, em diferentes lugares da cidade de Phoenix, ou suas redondezas.

Todas elas tinham seus atrativos: A vista da montanha, ou um parque no fim da rua. Uma delas estava no mesmo bairro onde ficava o Fórum da cidade, outra era tão próxima ao hospital em que Edward cumpriria sua Residência...

"E então, aonde vamos morar afinal de contas?" - Edward perguntou quando eles já estavam deitados, na cama que Esme havia arrumado no antigo quarto de Edward.

"Eu não sei. Acho que nos deram opções demais" – Bella riu baixinho.

"A casa que fica perto do Fórum seria boa para você" – Edward sugeriu.

"Mas eu não sei se gostei da casa" – Bella confessou – "E, se for para pensar na comodidade, é muito melhor pensarmos na casa que fica perto do hospital. Afinal de contas, os seus horários serão bem mais complicados do que os meus"

"Não sei se gostei daquela casa..."

"Jura? Eu até que achei bonitinha"

"Mas não tem quintal, Bella. Nós pensamos em uma casa exatamente porque teríamos espaço para o Bear, para os nossos filhos..."

"Bom, eu gostei daquele condomínio que fica na montanha" - Bella sorriu, se lembrando da luz que entrava pela varanda com vista para a vegetação - "Parece tão calmo, tão pacificador. Deve ser um bom lugar para se voltar depois de um dia ruim"

"É... A vista é muito bonita" – Edward concordou – "E tem muito espaço para o Bear"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Só não gostei da cor da casa"

"Bom, eu acho que isso nós podemos resolver com relativa facilidade. Esme deve conhecer alguém competente, que nos entregue a casa pintada com a cor de sua escolha até o dia do nosso casamento"

"O dia do nosso casamento..." - Bella sorriu - "Será que a Alice já escolheu o dia do nosso casamento?"

"E não sei... Vamos ter que ver isso com ela"

"Oh, meu Deus!" - Alice saltou para dentro da cozinha - "Mamãe disse que vocês gostaram da casa da montanha e que tem um quintal lindo, com a vista da cidade toda! Nós temos que fazer o casamento lá!"

"Como vamos fazer o casamento na casa, Alice?" – Edward riu – "Nós precisamos mobiliá-la: É lá que vamos morar quando voltarmos de nossa lua de mel"

"E no que isso faz diferença, Edward Cullen?" - Alice retrucou - "Vocês escolhem todos os móveis, cores, peças de decoração - O que quiserem - E eu prometo que, quando vocês dois voltarem de sua lua de mel, a casa estará totalmente pronta e mobiliada"

"Aliás, para onde vocês vão na lua de mel?" - Jasper perguntou.

"Ah... Não sabemos ainda" - Bella riu, meio sem graça - "Mas o Edward vai escolher"

"O Edward vai escolher?" - Alice não podia acreditar - "Você vai deixar o Edward escolher?"

"Ele é bem melhor nessas coisas do que eu" - Bella riu, dando de ombros.

"Estou pensando em um lugar bem quente: Praia, um clima tropical... Para alegrar o coração da minha menina de Forks" - Edward sorriu.

"Nós fizemos um show no Havaí esses dias e a Alice adorou o lugar" - Jasper comentou - "O clima é ótimo: Calmo, alegre... _Aloha_"

"Hum... É verdade" - Alice sorriu se lembrando da paisagem - "A água azul, o céu claro... Surfistas, surfistas, surfistas..."

"Hey!" - Jasper bronqueou e todos riram.

A compra da casa foi fácil: Esme e a corretora resolveram tudo em alguns poucos dias. De toda forma, mesmo enquanto a papelada não estava pronta, Alice trabalhava na cerimônia.

Bella não fazia ideia do tipo de vestido de que gostava, mas soube que era "aquele" assim que se olhou no espelho.

Alice já a havia feito experimentar alguns vestidos, mas nenhum deles havia feito Bella sequer sorrir. A garota já estava imaginando que simplesmente não havia nascido para se casar de branco, véu e grinalda.

Mas quando Bella se viu no espelho, enquanto a ajudante da loja fechava o zíper do modelo de um jovem estilista, seus olhos simplesmente começaram a se encher de lagrimas.

"Oun..." - Alice sorriu - "Você vai chorar?"

"Ele é lindo" - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"O vestido ficou ótimo em você" - A garota da loja sorriu.

"Você poderia fazer cachos no cabelo e deixar ele todo solto, assim de lado" - Alice espalhou o cabelo de Bella, dando uma ideia de como poderia ficar - "Não sei se precisamos de um véu com esse modelo"

"Oh, não precisamos não" - A garota da loja concordou - "Ela vai parecer uma princesa em um baile, com um buquê muito bonito, e..."

"Oh, Bella... Não chore" - Alice sorriu, vendo a cunhada fungar baixinho - "É esse, não é?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

Bella ainda gostava do vestido quando olhava para a foto de seu casamento. Tanto quanto havia gostado em cada uma das provas, e especialmente: Tanto quanto havia gostado quando o colocou no dia da cerimônia.

"Nervosa?" - Alice perguntou, enquanto começava a escovar os cabelos de sua cunhada.

"O que você acha?" - Ela riu, olhando a cunhada pelo reflexo do espelho - "Pareço nervosa?"

"Bastante" - Alice riu também.

"É... Eu estou um tanto quanto nervosa" - Bella confessou.

"Bella, o casamento é uma benção e você não precisa ficar nervosa desse jeito. Eu tenho certeza que meu irmão será um marido maravilhoso e vocês dois serão felicíssimos"

"Eu não estou com medo do casamento. Quer dizer... Não da convivência depois da cerimônia. O que me assusta é andar com este vestido branco e saltos altos, diante de todo mundo, e depois ainda ter que falar... E se a minha voz falhar?"

"Porque sua voz iria falhar, Bells?" - Alice sorriu, tentando acalmar a garota.

"Eu não sei! Mas e se eu ficar nervosa demais e minha voz falhar? Vai ficar parecendo que eu estou indecisa. E eu não estou indecisa. Eu não quero que o Edward pense que a falha em minha voz quer dizer que estou hesitando"

"Ele não vai pensar" - Alice garantiu - "Você sabe que o Edward entenderia"

"É... Ele entenderia, não é?" - Bella sorriu - "Ele sempre entenderia tudo"

"O Edward te ama demais" - Alice sussurrou - "Agora vamos terminar este cabelo. Ou você pretende deixar meu irmão esperando no altar?"

"Claro que não. Eu... Eu só... posso ligar para ele antes de começarmos a maquiagem?"

"Oh, Deus! Eu acabei de expulsar aquele garoto de casa e você já está assim?"

"Ele me deixa calma" - Bella sorriu.

"Ok" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Ligue para o _Twin 2_"

"Achei que já estivesse claro que você é a _Twin 2_"

"Você quer mesmo ligar para ele, Isabella?" - Alice, veladamente, ameaçou.

"Ok, _Twin 1_" - Bella riu, revirando os olhos para a cunhada.

Edward estava tão nervoso quanto Bella. E, embora Emmett estivesse sendo implicante desde que havia chegado de LA, Edward simplesmente não podia disfarçar seu nervosismo. Ele e os "garotos" haviam sido gentilmente expulsos da casa dos Cullen por Alice. Já que ver a noiva antes dava azar, eles teriam que se arrumar na casa nova.

Edward sorriu ao avistar a casa, assim que eles subiram a curva da montanha: Ela havia sido pintada de branco, exatamente como Bella havia pedido. O segundo andar já estava todo mobiliado, e somente o primeiro estava todo decorado para a cerimônia.

"E este é o verdadeiro corredor da morte" - Emmett brincou quando eles entraram na sala, onde aconteceria a cerimônia, toda pronta para receber os convidados do casal. Não eram tantos, é verdade. Os conhecidos de Bella eram de Forks, os garotos da classe de Edward, haviam ficado em Nova Iorque... A maioria dos presentes seriam mesmo os familiares.

"Você está com inveja" - Edward zombou.

"Inveja de ser acorrentado?"

"Eu não vou discutir isso com você, Emm. Você sabe que estou certo" - Edward sorriu. Ele sabia que Emmett estava planejando uma forma de se "acorrentar" a Rosalie também.

Os olhos de Charlie ficaram cheios de lágrimas quando Bella veio descendo as escadas da casa de Esme. Já era hora de seguir para a cerimônia e a limusine estava esperando.

"Você está linda" - Ele engoliu em seco, tentando não parecer um pai ridículo demais.

"O senhor também não está nada mal" - Bella sorriu.

O vestido de Bella havia caído perfeitamente nela: Clássico, elegante, combinando lindamente com seu anel de noivado. Ele era justo, cinturado, com um bonito decote, que, nas costas, acabava em uma longa fileira de botões de pérola, que desciam até a pequena calda que se estendia.

O plano inicial era deixar os cabelos de Bella soltos, talvez com alguns cachos, ou ondas. Mas, Alice acabou percebendo que um coque simples se encaixaria bem melhor com o modelo do vestido.

"Nervosa?" - Charlie perguntou, enquanto o motorista da limusine os guiava até West Mountain Village, o Condomínio residencial onde Bella e Edward iriam morar.

"Um pouco" - Bella sorriu - "Para falar a verdade, eu estou achando que esse caminho está comprido demais: Nunca demorei tanto para chegar até lá"

"Fique calma, querida" - Charlie riu - "O Edward não vai fugir"

"Não tem graça falar isso" - Bella fez uma careta.

"Ok" - Charlie ergueu suas mãos, em sinal de rendição - "Me desculpa. Eu estava apenas brincando. Mas eu realmente acho que esse garoto não fugiria de você. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que tenho bastante sorte de estar te entregando a alguém que pareça te amar de verdade"

"Obrigada, pai" - Bella suspirou - "Desculpa falar assim com o senhor. É que eu estou um pouquinho nervosa"

"Está tudo bem, Bells" - Charlie sorriu - "Vou tentar não falar mais nenhuma bobagem. Se eu já estou nervoso, imagina só você"

"Mas você não pode ficar nervoso, pai. Alguém tem que manter a calma para poder me levar com segurança até o altar. Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca se esqueça: Não deixe a noiva cair"

"Eu não vou deixar" – Charlie garantiu, rindo.

Quando a limusine estacionou em frente à casa, o Sol estava começando a se pôr, exatamente como Alice havia planejado.

Edward estava tão nervoso. Aliás, ele estava tão nervoso quanto havia ficado naquele dia em que pediu Bella em casamento diante de vinte mil pessoas.

"A Bella chegou" - Alice sorriu.

"Tudo bem" - Edward assentiu, quase sem voz. Quase sem ar.

"Está nervoso?"

"Não" - Edward riu.

"Fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo. A Bella está linda"

"Ela é linda, Alice" - Edward corrigiu.

"Eu sei. Só demos alguns toques finais, mas realmente não precisamos de muito" - Alice assentiu - "Vocês dois formam um lindo casal. Vocês dois vão ser muito felizes"

"Obrigado, Alice"

"Agora vai para o seu lugar, esperar a sua noivinha, senão vamos acabar perdendo o pôr do Sol. E eu não passei o mês todo planejando cada detalhe desse casamento para ser vencida por um simples nervosismo"

Com todos em seus lugares, o primeiro acorde da Marcha Nupcial soou pelo salão.

"Deus do céu" - Bella sussurrou quando aquelas mil borboletas começaram a se debater contra seu estômago. Ela estava tão gelada que parecia estar descendo em uma montanha russa mortal.

"Algo errado, querida?" - Charlie pareceu preocupado.

"Só não me deixe cair" - Bella respirou fundo, e tentou sorrir quando a porta se abriu.

Seus olhos foram direto para o altar. Para os olhos de Edward. Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, assim que seus olhares se conectaram.

"Você está linda" - Edward sussurrou para ela, como se fosse um segredo que só eles dois pudessem escutar.

Bella agradeceu aos céus que a sala não fosse tão comprida, porque suas pernas estavam ficando mais leves a cada passo e, por um instante, ela realmente pensou que não aguentaria chegar ao altar.

"Hey, linda" - Edward sorriu ao se aproximar, quando Charlie parou no corredor, conforme Alice havia instruído.

"Hey" - Bella sorriu de volta.

Honestamente, Bella estava tão nervosa, que até hoje não se lembrava direito das coisas que aconteceram depois disso. Ela se lembrava de ter dito sim, e de Alice e Rosalie trombando na hora em que ela jogou o buquê... Flashes... Pequenos Flashes. Como a dança na varanda, onde Alice havia montado a pista de dança.

"Sua irmã e a Rose trombando foram meu momento preferido" - Bella riu enquanto Edward a guiava na dança.

"Hum..." - Edward fez um biquinho - "Esse foi seu momento preferido? Meu momento preferido foi quando você disse sim... Quando você se tornou a minha mulher"

"Ai, seu bobinho" - Bella sorriu - "Eu sou sua mulher há muito tempo. Muito antes de hoje"

"É?" - Edward sorriu, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella.

"É sim" - Bella assentiu antes de beijar seu marido. Edward Cullen, seu marido.

"Te amo" - Edward sussurrou contra os lábios de Bella bem quando Charlie limpou sua garganta, bem ao lado do casal.

"Pai" - Bella sorriu, um pouco sem graça, se afastando apenas um pouco.

"Será que posso dançar com essa noiva também?" – Charlie sorriu.

"Claro, pai"

"Vou aproveitar e roubar a Esme do meu pai também" - Edward sorriu antes de depositar um beijo na mão de Bella - "Já volto"

Algumas horas, uma ou duas taças de champanhe e muitas fotos depois, Alice levou Bella ao quarto para se trocar.

"Alice..." - Bella quase perdeu o ar. Ela ainda não havia visto o quarto que Esme e a filha haviam decorado - "O quarto ficou lindo"

"Vocês dois merecem" - Alice sorriu - "E eu quero muita felicidade fluindo por esse quarto, por essa casa, por essa cama..."

"Alice" - Bella riu, corando.

"Mas agora é hora da minha cunhadinha linda se trocar, porque temos um avião com embarque marcado para o Havaí e eu não quero que vocês se atrasem"

"Promete que vai cuidar direitinho do meu Bear?"

"E você acha que eu não iria cuidar do meu sobrinho quatro patas preferido?"

"Não deixe o Emmett implicar com ele"

"O Emmett?" - Alice riu - "É mais fácil eu ter que defender o meu irmão do Bear"

"Com licença?" - Renée abriu uma fresta da porta - "Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Claro, mãe" - Bella sorriu - "Entra. Me ajuda a tirar esse vestido"

"Você estava tão linda com ele" - Renée sorriu - "Parecia uma bonequinha"

"Ah, mãe" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Vou sentir sua falta" - Renée confessou, toda emocionada.

"Mãe... Eu vou continuar visitando vocês nos feriados. Do mesmo jeito que fazíamos na faculdade. Não precisa ficar preocupada, porque nada vai mudar"

"Ih, minha filha... A vida muda tanto. Agora você vai ter o seu trabalho, a sua casa, a sua família... É normal que você se dedique a eles "

"Eu não vou esquecer vocês, mãe. Pode ter certeza" - Bella prometeu.

A Lua de Mel deles duraria apenas poucos dias. Bella estava apenas começando em seu trabalho na Promotoria e Edward tinha a Residência para cumprir. Eles voaram para uma das ilhas havaianas e ficaram em um hotel de luxo, que mantinha uma praia privada.

"Hora de acordar, minha princesa" - Edward depositou um beijo no ombro de Bella, enquanto alguns nenês - Gansos Havaianos - faziam barulho no gramado lateral do hotel.

"Hum... Ainda não" - Bella reclamou.

"Já está tarde" - Edward afastou o cabelo de sua esposa e depositou um beijo em sua nuca - "Assim nós vamos perder todo o sol"

"Hum" - Bella se virou para olha-lo, mantendo um biquinho de protesto - "Você me deixou cansada"

"Mas já?" - Edward riu - "Mal chegamos e você já está cansada? Desse jeito nós vamos voltar para Phoenix sem nem um bronzeado"

"E pra quê bronzeado?" - Bella brincou enquanto passeava com sua mão pelo peito de Edward - "Eu prefiro ficar aqui, curtindo o meu maridinho"

"Ah, é?" - Edward riu, segurando a mão de Bella em seu peito.

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Sabe, eu não pretendo me casar outra vez, então eu acho que só vou ter uma lua de mel. E nós devíamos aproveitar bem o tempo dessa"

"Nós podemos ter quantas luas de mel você quiser" - Edward aproximou seu corpo do de Bella e a beijou - "Seria ótimo"

"Seria mesmo. Pena que nós temos que trabalhar"

"Ah... Isso é verdade. Bom, então eu acho que realmente, o único jeito, vai ser aproveitar essa lua de mel"

"Hu-hum" - Bella concordou – "Foi o que eu disse"

"Eu sei" – Edward sorriu, antes de beija-la.

Bella adorou o Havaí.

Quer dizer, Bella adorou Maui – Que foi a ilha que eles visitaram.

Edward contratou uma pequena lancha e eles navegaram para conhecer também uma das pequenas ilhas que ficavam ao redor de Maui, eles participaram de um Lual, e usaram os famosos colares havaianos, feitos de flores...

Uma pena que os dias tenham passado tão rápido e logo já era dia de voltar para o Arizona.

Mas, ao menos, o vestido, a cerimônia, todas as lembranças que Bella conseguia ter, a lua de mel no Havaí... Tudo estava ali: Ao alcance de suas mãos. Na foto que Esme havia colocado em sua mesinha de cabeceira.

Quando Bella e Edward voltaram de viagem, encontraram a casa totalmente pronta: Tudo estava limpo, pintado, com todos os móveis no lugar.

Desde então, pouca coisa havia mudado no quarto de Bella. Com exceção dos quadros que ela havia pendurado depois: O _Oshibana_, feito com flores brancas de cerejeira, que Edward havia lhe dado em seu primeiro dia dos namorados juntos; e a fotografia de um hibisco havaiano que eles haviam trazido da lua de mel.

Bella se esticou para ver as horas, e decidiu que se daria ao luxo de voltar a dormir um pouquinho mais. Edward devia estar chegando e ele a acordaria. Como fazia todos os sábados pela manhã, quando voltava.

Ela estava deitada de bruços, virada exatamente para o relógio, quando foi acordada por seu tradicional beijo no ombro.

"Hora de acordar, meu amor" – Edward sorriu enquanto brincava com o nariz nas costas de Bella.

"Você demorou" – Bella reclamou ao constatar a hora.

"Você sabe como o Benny é popular" – Edward riu – "Demora até conseguirmos sair de algum lugar"

"Onde ele está?" – Bella se virou para olhar o marido.

"Dando água ao Bear"

"Edward" – Bella bronqueou.

"O que?"

"Ele só tem quatro anos. Você não pode deixa-lo cuidando do Bear"

"Ele já tem quatro anos, Bella. Nosso filho consegue dar água ao cachorro"

"Hey! Por um acaso, você estão _bigando_?" – As sobrancelhas franzidas de Benny, parado na porta, olhando os pais, fizeram Bella sorrir.

"Claro que não" – Ela negou – "Você não vai vir até aqui dar um beijo na mamãe?"

Benny. Benjamin Cullen. Seu pequeno tesouro pessoal.

Um pequeno Edward, com os olhos de Bella. E um sorriso que, para ela, valia muito mais que um milhão de dólares.

Aquele pedacinho de gente que havia mudado sua vida completamente desde o dia em que havia passado a existir...

Agora era hora de se levantar da cama.

Como Bella fazia todos os sábados: Quando Edward e Benny voltavam da aula de natação, trazendo Bear, que sempre ia passear com eles, e uma sobremesa para depois do almoço.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ih, olhem só: Quanta coisa aconteceu na vida do meu casal.**_

_**Bom, eu acredito que vocês tenham notado que alguns anos se passaram. Quantos? Conforme os capítulos forem sendo postados, vocês vão começando a se situar.**_

_**E agora temos um baby! Um meninão: Benny.**_

_**Vocês não acharam que eu seria capaz de esperar mais por um bebê, não é? Vocês sabem como meus casais são reprodutores. Rsrsrs**_

_**Bem, eu quero agradecer por cada um de meus reviews, alertas, favoritos... Tudo!**_

_**Inclusive, vou responder minhas reviews agora mesmo.**_

_**E nos vemos na segunda-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vitória: **__Jasper? Quem é esse? Rsrsrs – Não sei, mas... Não sei, não._

_**Carol Machado: **__E... Temos um Benny para a Tia Carol. Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__Só um draminha bem pequeno. Ou não. Rsrsrs_

_**Manuela Susin: **__Ain, e aí? O que vocês acharam deste re-início?_

_**Deh C: **__Olha eu que boazinha: Dei até um neném para eles! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Nova fase de vida de Bella, Edward, Bear e... Benny! Bebê! (Quer dizer, nem tão bebê, mas você entendeu. Rsrsrs)_

_**Aiko-Chan xD: **__Obrigada. Seja bem-vinda (OBS: Achei seu nome chique)_

_**Kathyanne: **__Você não foi a única! Povo tudo esquecendo de colocar o nome. Estão achando que eu sou a Alice, é?_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Obrigada pela companhia._

_**Mari L: **__A explicação era para ser assim mesmo. A verdade, verdadeira, vocês só compreenderão tudo lá na frente. Hehehe._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Você pediu "Bebês logo"? Unf! Bebês a jato, querida! Rsrsrs_


	3. Padecer no Paraíso

**Pathos – Capítulo 2  
><strong>_**"Padecer no Paraíso"**_

"_Ser mãe é andar chorando num sorriso  
>Ser mãe é ter um mundo e não ter nada<br>Ser mãe é padecer num paraíso"_

Coelho Neto (Henrique Maximiano C. N.),  
>professor, político, romancista, contista, crítico, teatrólogo, memorialista e poeta. É o fundador da Cadeira n. 2 da Academia Brasileira de Letras e foi, por muitos anos, o escritor mais lido do Brasil. Sua frase "<em>Ser mãe é padecer no paraíso<em>" se tornou praticamente um ditado popular brasileiro.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Quando Bella ficava observando Benny dormir assim, ela sempre ficava se perguntando como ela podia não ter desejado filhos desde que era uma criança.

Muitas de suas amiguinhas da escola eram daquele tipo de garota que estão sempre com uma boneca, desejando ser "mamães" quando crescessem. Mas Bella não.

Bella nunca sonhou em ter filhos. Bella sonhava em ser uma advogada e se formar na _Ivy League_... Bella sonhou com conquistas para sua própria vida, mas nunca sonhou realmente em gerar outras vidas.

Os primeiros anos de casamento foram como um conto de fadas para Bella.

Ela realmente não havia pensado que o casamento fosse mudar qualquer coisa em seu relacionamento com Edward. Afinal, eles já moravam juntos há alguns anos e se conheciam muito bem.

Mas, surpreendentemente, Bella logo percebeu que o casamento havia tornado o relacionamento deles ainda melhor.

Eles logo tiveram que aprender a se virar com a rotina meio bagunçada.

Edward tinha seus plantões da Residência e alguns cursos de especializações que ele vivia descobrindo: Massagens, técnicas de parto, palestras sobre viroses infantis que Bella jamais conseguiria entender...

Bella, por sua vez, teoricamente tinha um horário fixo de trabalho. Mas a verdade é que, na prática, a coisa não era bem assim. Ela tinha sim um horário para entrar, mas nunca sabia a que horas conseguiria sair.

No começo, quando Bella ainda atuava mais como assistente, os horários eram ainda mais irregulares. Era ela quem tinha que cuidar das pesquisas, leitura dos papéis... Algumas vezes, ela até conseguia levar tudo para casa, mas na maioria, acabava tendo que ficar até mais tarde no trabalho.

Depois de dois anos morando em Phoenix, Edward era oficialmente um médico: Sua Residência estava cumprida e ele podia escolher o tipo de trabalho que exerceria.

As coisas para Bella também estava mais estáveis. Ela já estava assumindo seus próprios casos e conseguindo controlar melhor os seus horários.

Edward conseguiu a vaga em um hospital. Mas ele não pretendia ficar por muito tempo: Ele estava procurando um lugar para abrir seu próprio consultório.

E foi aí, com as coisas todas certas, que Edward começou a falar sobre ter filhos.

"Quando é que você vai me dar um bebê, hein?" - Ele sorria, acariciando a barriga de Bella, todas as vezes que tinha a chance.

Bella tentou argumentar que eles ainda eram jovens, tinham tempo... Que, com um bebê em casa, tudo mudaria. Que eles não poderiam mais tomar banho juntos sempre que quisessem, nem namorar no sofá da sala, que Bear poderia ficar com ciúme...

Mas Edward... Edward adorava a ideia de ter filhos! E ele não deixava que nenhum dos argumentos de Bella mudassem seus sentimentos.

Depois de três meses de insistência, ele finalmente conseguiu convencer Bella, e ela marcou uma consulta, para conversar com seu médico e parar com as pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Mas Bella fez isso por Edward. Porque ela sabia o quanto ele desejava filhos e ela não queria negar isso a ele.

Quase seis meses se passaram até que a menstruação de Bella atrasou. Edward ficou radiante quando Bella contou que podia estar grávida e correu até a farmácia mais próxima para comprar um exame daqueles de caixinha.

"Isso funciona mesmo?" - Bella perguntou, um pouco em dúvida se confiava em um palitinho de plástico para confirmar ou não sua gravidez.

"Funciona" - Edward deu de ombros - "Ao menos, na maioria das vezes. Essencialmente, esse tipo de exame detecta a presença do HCG na urina. Normalmente, quando dão errado, é porque a mulher ainda está muito no princípio da gestação"

"Está bem. O que eu faço?"

"Vamos precisar da sua urina" - Edward estendeu um potinho.

"Argh. Isso é nojento" - Bella fez uma careta - "Eu não quero que você veja isso"

"Bella, eu sou médico! Isso realmente não me importa" - Edward riu - "Mas eu não preciso ver: Você faz aqui no pote, pega a pepita do exame e coloca algumas gotas no lugar indicado"

"Está bem"

Bella seguiu para o banheiro e fez tudo o que Edward havia dito. Ela ficou olhando aquele palitinho plástico, imaginando quantas listrinhas deveriam aparecer.

"E aí?" - Edward estava um pouco ansioso quando Bella saiu do banheiro.

"Já fiz. E agora?"

"Esperamos cinco minutos. Se aparecer uma risca, você não está. Se aparecerem duas, você está"

"E o que nós fazemos para não enlouquecer enquanto esperamos?"

"Nós devíamos sair com o Bear" - Edward sugeriu.

"Sair com o Bear?"

"É. Só uma volta. Nós vamos até o parque na próxima quadra e voltamos. Pelo menos não caímos na tentação de passarmos cinco minutos olhando para esse palito"

"Boa ideia" - Bella assentiu.

Bear, que sempre ficava eufórico quando via sua coleira, veio calmamente até Bella e lambeu o pé de sua dona.

"O que você tem?" - Bella estranhou a atitude do cachorro.

"Ih, amor. Acho que você está mesmo. O Bear já está te tratando diferente"

"Ai, Edward. Isso não quer dizer nada" - Bella desconversou, meio nervosa.

Eles caminharam com Bear até o parque. Já era tarde e começava a escurecer, mas algumas crianças ainda brincavam por ali. Edward sorriu, imaginando quando poderia trazer seu filho para brincar também.

Mais do que cinco minutos, eles demoraram quase meia hora para voltar para casa.

"Tem problema ter termos demorado tanto?" - Bella perguntou enquanto eles subiam para o quarto.

"Não. Ele para de reagir depois de um tempo"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou - "Edward... Se eu não estiver..."

"Não tem problema" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Nós temos tempo. Você não precisa se preocupar"

"Certo" - Bella tentou respirar calmamente enquanto pegava o palitinho, tentando não olhar o resultado - "Um risco, eu não estou. Dois riscos, eu estou. Certo?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu, e Bella virou o palito - "E então?" - Ele perguntou, apreensivo, quando Bella não disse nada - "Você está?"

"Eu não sei"

"Como assim? Tem quantas riscas?"

"Uma e uma... Meio fraca" - Bella mostrou o palito para Edward.

"Hum..."

"Isso quer dizer que eu estou?"

"Eu não sei" - Edward confessou.

Eles leram as instruções outra vez, tentando encontrar algo que explicasse aquilo. As fotos demonstrativas mostravam duas listras da mesma intensidade. Ou, apenas uma listra e mais nada. Não havia qualquer referência a uma listra fraca.

"Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã e você faz um exame de sangue"

"Até amanhã? E como é que eu durmo com essa dúvida?"

"Bom, se você quiser, eu posso fazer um exame de toque no seu colo de útero"

"Você está brincando, não é?" - Bella fez uma careta - "Eu espero até amanhã. Prefiro que você me "apalpe" de outras formas"

"Amor" - Edward riu.

O exame de sangue confirmou que Bella estava mesmo esperando um filho. E a felicidade, não só de Edward, como de toda a família deles, foi enorme.

Carlisle, Esme, Renée, Charlie, e até mesmo Phill, estavam radiantes com a ideia de ter seu primeiro neto. Alice e Emmett mal podiam esperar para serem tios. E Alice até usou o assunto para dar dicas a Jasper sobre quanto tempo eles já estavam namorando.

Mas Bella continuava feliz com a felicidade de Edward. Sem realmente sentir que a gravidez fosse algo para ela.

Edward era um pai incrível. Mesmo antes de ser um pai de verdade. Assim que ele soube que Bella estava grávida, ele jurou cuidar do bebê, assim como sempre cuidaria de sua mulher.

Ele vivia esperando o momento em que a barriga de Bella começaria a crescer. Na verdade, ele jurava que a barriga de Bella já estava começando a crescer.

Só ele achava isso. Mas ele jurava que já podia ver uma pequena ponta na barriga de Bella.

Bella achava que não.

Bella quase não teve enjoos, nem muitos dos sintomas clássicos da gravidez. E isso só contribuiu para que ela parecesse não se dar muito conta do que realmente estava acontecendo em seu corpo.

As coisas só começaram a mudar, quando Bella sentiu o bebê se mexendo dentro dela pela primeira vez.

Ela havia voltado do trabalho, depois de um dia super agitado, e aproveitando que Edward não teria plantão naquele dia, os dois escolheram um filme e comeram pipoca no sofá.

Bear estava deitado aos pés do sofá e Bella repousou sua cabeça nas pernas de Edward. Suas costas estavam um pouco doloridas, então ela acabou se deitando com sua barriga para cima.

Depois de tentar algumas outras posições, essa parecia a mais confortável.

Ela até estava prestando atenção no filme, quando sentiu aquela coisinha estranha batendo em sua barriga.

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou, quando ela ficou tensa, e ele notou que havia algo acontecendo.

"Eu acho que o bebê se mexeu"

"Oun..." - Edward sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Bella, que agora repousava de forma protetora sobre seu próprio ventre.

"Mas... Isso é possível? Eu nem tenho uma barriga direito"

"É claro que você tem uma barriga, Bella" - Edward riu - "E já está na época de você começar a sentir mesmo"

Desde esse dia, tudo mudou para Bella.

O bebê agora existia de verdade. Ela sentia aquele ser se movendo dentro dela, ela conversava com ele e, de repente, ela mal podia esperar para conhecer o rostinho de seu menino.

Sim, seu menino. Porque Bella tinha certeza que estava esperando um menino.

"Como você vai se chamar? Você deveria dar uma dica para a mamãe, sabia? Eu não quero te dar um nome que você deteste quando crescer"

"Eu gosto de Clear"

"Edward, é um menino" - Bella riu.

"Como você sabe? Nós só vamos fazer o ultrassom na semana que vem"

"Eu não sei. Mas eu tenho certeza de que é um menino"

"Está bem, está bem... Eu gosto de Benjamin"

"Benjamin?"

"É" - Edward sorriu - "Você não acha bonito? Nós podemos chama-lo de Ben, ou Benny. Benny Cullen. É sonoro, imponente... Eu acho que seria um bom nome para um presidente dos Estados Unidos"

"Oh, Edward. Não pressione o bebê"

"Não estou pressionando. Eu vou amar nosso filho, seja qual for a profissão que ele escolher. Só estou garantindo que ela seja apto para todas as opções, tendo um bom nome"

Benjamin Cullen. O nome logo foi decidido.

Mas então, a gravidez se complicou um pouco: A pressão arterial de Bella se mostrava alta em alguns momentos e eles tiveram que manter um acompanhamento rígido para que ela não tivesse nenhuma complicação mais grave.

Ela e Edward estavam lutando por um parto natural, então o médico indicou que ela tirasse uma licença de duas semanas antes de completar os nove meses, para repousar e ver se sua pressão se mantinha mais baixa.

Se a pressão de Bella começasse a subir, isso inviabilizaria o parto natural que ela queria.

Benjamin decidiu que chegaria em um sábado à noite. Edward e Bella estavam jantando na casa de Esme, quando a bolsa estourou.

Bella sempre achou que se sua bolsa estourasse em qualquer lugar, ficaria super tensa. Mas a presença de dois médicos - O marido e o sogro - a deixaram mais confiante. Mesmo que eles não fossem obstetras, eles deveriam poder ajudar, no caso de qualquer emergência.

Carlisle dirigiu até o hospital, enquanto Edward acalmava Bella, no banco de trás do carro. As contrações começaram assim que a bolsa estourou. Mas Bella estava surpresa que elas não fossem tão absurdamente dolorosas quanto haviam lhe dito a vida toda.

O parto foi tranquilo. Bella mal havia chego ao hospital, e já estava com a dilatação quase completa.

Edward havia lido muito sobre tipos de parto e exercícios para ajudar na dilatação, pequenos detalhes para se preocupar no pré-natal, durante o parto, ou enquanto o bebê fosse um recém-nascido... Então, Bella havia feito muitas coisas certas.

Alice estava visitando a loja em Nova Iorque, e Emmett jogando em LA. Renée ainda morava em Jacksonville (mas estava falando em voltar para Phoenix quando Phill se aposentasse, desde que Bella ligou para contar de sua gravidez). Charlie, em Forks, chorou quando Bella contou que ele seria avô.

Mas, só Esme e Carlisle estavam lá quando Benny nasceu. E Edward. Edward estava na sala de parto, segurando a mão de Bella, perguntando tudo e, muito provavelmente, deixando os médicos malucos.

Quando Benjamin finalmente nasceu, e deu seu primeiro choro nesse mundo, Bella descobriu o que era ser mãe, na totalidade de seus sentimentos.

Ele era tão pequenininho e Bella ficou se perguntando como alguém tão pequenininho podia ter gerado tanto amor dentro dela.

Benny era seu bebê. Seu lindo bebê sem cabelo. O filho do amor que ela sentia por Edward, e que nem imaginava que podia ficar ainda maior com esse elo.

É claro que os primeiros dias não foram fáceis para Bella: Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre tantas coisas e Benny era tão dependente, chorando o tempo todo.

Por sorte, ela tinha Edward. Um pediatra 24 horas, para tirar suas dúvidas, e ajudar quando ela começava a achar que iria enlouquecer.

Difícil mesmo foi manter a relação de casal. Agora os dois tinham tanto com que se preocupar como pais e tudo estava tão diferente.

Edward não sabia muito bem como tocar o corpo de Bella agora que ela era a "mãe do seu filho" e Bella não conseguia se concentrar em outras coisas, sabendo que um bebê totalmente dependente, podia precisar dela a qualquer momento, no quarto ao lado.

Demorou um pouco até que eles se acertassem nessa área outra vez, mas eles acabaram conseguindo se entender.

Edward vivia comentando sobre ter outros filhos. Na verdade, assim que Benny nasceu, quando Edward o pegou em seu colo pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele sorriu para Bella, dizendo: "Ele é perfeito. Quero ter outro"

Bella é que não estava pensando em repetir a experiência tão cedo.

Ela amava tanto Benny. E, sinceramente, ela se sentia um pouco insegura sobre ter outros filhos. E se ela não os amasse todos da mesma forma?

Podia parecer loucura, mas Bella já havia ouvido falar sobre muitas mães que faziam diferença entre seus filhos e, ela amava tanto Benny, que tinha medo de não conseguir amar mais um filho daquela mesma maneira.

E também, tinha o trabalho. Depois que Benny nasceu, Edward organizou seus horários no consultório de forma a ter o máximo de tempo para fazer coisas com o filho. Mas Bella, só estava cada vez mais atolada no trabalho da Promotoria.

Quando Benny era um bebê, Bella teve que se desdobrar - Certas coisas, como a amamentação, tinham que ser feitas por ela. Não tinha outro jeito. E a Promotoria de Phoenix tinha um programa para ajudar as mães nesse período.

Mas, conforme Benny foi crescendo, se tornando menos dependente da mãe, Edward foi assumindo grande parte das tarefas com o filho.

Edward levava Benny à escolinha, Edward buscava Benny na escolinha, Edward levava o filho às aulas de futebol e também às aulas de natação. Os dois tinha toda uma rotina de idas ao parque, e passeios com Bear, e cafés da tarde na casa da Vovó Esme.

Rotina na qual Bella fazia muito pouco. Rotina da qual Bella participava muito pouco.

Ela tentava colocar Benny na cama todas as noites e contar uma história para o filho dormir, mas às vezes ela se atrasava no trabalho, e Edward fazia questão que o filho tivesse um horário para ir para a cama.

Bella logo descobriu o grande dilema das mães que trabalham fora: A eterna divisão entre querer estar com seu bebê, e querer manter o seu trabalho.

"Eu preciso de férias" - Bella suspirou ao se deitar ao lado de Edward.

Sábado sempre era seu dia preferido na semana. Porque era o dia em que ela conseguia entrar um pouco mais na rotina dos dois.

Sim, ela dormia enquanto Edward levava Benny à aula de natação, mas depois, eles tinham o dia todo para ficar juntos. Bella cozinhava, eles comiam na mesa da varanda, passeavam com Bear, faziam programas familiares, e depois, Bella conseguia colocar Benny na cama e contar uma história bem comprida, até ver seu filho pegar no sono.

E como era bonito quando dormia. Ele franzia o cenho e ficava ainda mais parecido com Edward.

Bella tinha certeza de que seria capaz de passar a noite toda ali, observando cada detalhe do rosto de seu menino.

"Eu preciso de férias"

"O que foi?" - Edward fechou o livro que estava lendo e o colocou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, dando atenção à Bella.

"Você está certo: Eu preciso de férias. Um tempo para nós, para o Benny. Edward, eu mal faço parte da vida do nosso filho"

"Também não é assim, amor"

"Você sabe que é. Faz meses que você vem me falando sobre tirar férias e eu só adio, adio... Mas agora é sério: Eu vou falar com o meu chefe e avisar que preciso de férias. Não vou pegar mais nenhum caso novo e, assim que eu terminar estes de que estou cuidando, eu vou tirar um tempo para ficar com o Benny"

"Você sabe que vamos ficar muito felizes" - Edward sorriu, segurando a mão de Bella.

"Você pode tirar férias conosco?"

"Claro. É só me dizer quando você acha que vai estar livre e eu começo a me programar também" - Edward sorriu calmamente. Ele estava tentando não se animar demais, porque tinha medo que Bella acabasse mudando de ideia na segunda-feira - "Nós podíamos levar o Benny para visitar sua mãe. Talvez dar aquela esticada até a Disney, que nunca conseguimos..."

"É. Disney. O Benny vai amar" - Bella assentiu - "E depois nós podíamos leva-lo a Forks. Até hoje ele não conhece a casa do Vovô Charlie"

"Claro. O Benny vai adorar. Nós podíamos tirar um mês todo só para nós três"

"Eu vou falar com o chefe" - Bella afirmou mais uma vez - "Eu também ando me sentindo muito cansada, sabe? Eu preciso descansar um pouquinho"

"Bella, seu chefe vai entender. Ele sabe o quanto você é dedicada" - Edward ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella - "Além disso, é seu direito sair de férias"

"Eu sei" - Bella suspirou.

"Nós também podíamos aproveitar... E tirar alguns dias só para nós dois" - Edward sorriu - "Um final de semana, que fosse. O Benny podia dormir na minha mãe e nós podíamos... Sei lá. Alugar uma casa na Marina"

"Nós podemos pensar nisso" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Nós podíamos aproveitar para encomendar uma menininha"

"Edward... Outro filho? Agora? Eu mal consigo cuidar do Benny. Eu mal consigo fazer parte da vida de vocês. Não quero ter outro filho agora"

"Nós daríamos um jeito, amor"

"É fácil para você falar" - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas - "Você tem o relacionamento mais lindo do mundo com o nosso filho. Mas e eu? Às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que eu não passo de uma visita na vida do Benny"

"O que é isso, meu amor? O Benny ama você. Aonde vamos, ele sempre fala na mamãe"

"Mas eu nunca estou lá com vocês" - Bella fungou.

"Ah, meu amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Se isso te machuca tanto, porque você não tenta mudar os seus horários? Talvez... Abrir seu próprio escritório, ou arrumar um emprego no setor jurídico de uma empresa. Alguma coisa que te permita ter mais tempo para estar com ele"

"Mas eu amo tanto o que eu faço, Edward. Eu sonhei com isso a minha vida toda. Eu não quero abrir um escritório para atender só quem pode pagar, ou trabalhar em uma empresa... Eu amo isso"

"Eu sei" - Edward assentiu.

"Eu sou uma péssima mãe, não é?"

"Claro que não. Você é uma ótima mãe. Você não acha que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho com o Benny? Ele é um menininho ótimo"

"Graças a você. Se não fosse por você, eu não sei se teríamos um filho tão maravilhoso"

"Ele tem tanto de você, sabia? Tão justo e bravo!" - Edward riu.

"Você sabe tanto sobre ele..." - Bella suspirou.

"Você também sabe" - Edward apoiou - "Não fica assim, vai. Nós vamos dar um jeito. Lembra quando nós estávamos em Forks, quando o pai do Jacob morreu?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, sem entender o que isso tinha a ver com o que eles estavam falando.

"Você lembra o que me disse quando estávamos saindo do velório?"

"Não" - Bella confessou e Edward riu.

"Quando eu te perguntei se estava tudo bem, você disse que sim. E, que o que ainda não estava bem, nós daríamos um jeito de ficar"

"Eu disse isso?"

"Disse" - Edward sorriu - "E eu vou te dizer agora: Está tudo bem. O nosso filho é maravilhoso, você é uma mãe maravilhosa, e eu te amo muito. E, se tem algum detalhe que ainda não está bom, nós vamos dar um jeito de ficar. Está bem?"

"Ai... O que é que eu ia fazer da minha sem você?" - Bella tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ah... Mas eu espero que isso não seja uma opção. Porque não é para você ficar sem mim, nem para eu ficar sem você. Nós dois temos que ficar juntos para sempre. Eu, você, o Benny, e a menininha que eu ainda vou te convencer a encomendar"

"Eu te amo muito, sabia?" - Bella sorriu.

"Eu te amo também. Você é a minha vida" - Edward sorriu de volta.

"Ai... Eu preciso de férias..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem" - Edward beijou sua mulher - "Eu prometo"

"Mãe..." - Benny choramingou da porta.

"Oi, filho. O que foi?"

"Tem um monstro no meu quarto. Alguém tem que ficar comigo"

"Você quer que o papai mate o monstro?"

"Não... Eu quero a mamãe" - Benny reclamou.

"Eu?" - Bella sorriu, toda boba por Benny querer ela e não Edward.

"Você não fica comigo?"

"Fico" - Bella assentiu - "Claro que fico, meu amorzinho"

"Então vem" - Benny falou, virando as costas e saindo em direção a seu próprio quarto.

"Eu disse que ele te ama" - Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, e ela virou para olha-lo.

"Eu acho bom o papai me esperar" - Bella sorriu - "Eu só vou ali, matar esse monstro e já volto para você"

"Hum... Papai espera" - Edward assentiu - "Papai espera o quanto for preciso"

"Acho bom"

"Mamãe!"

"Eu já vou, meu bem!" - Bella se afastou de Edward - "Eu volto logo"

"Não se preocupe: Mate o monstro. O papai vai estar esperando"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**A Bella não é má, ok?  
>Ela está em conflito - O eterno conflito materno.<br>Afinal, ser mãe é padecer no paraíso! Rsrsrs**_

_**Olha, eu não sou mãe, mas muitas coisas desse capítulo tirei de histórias de pessoas próximas.  
>E eu tenho mesmo uma conhecida que morria de medo de engravidar de novo e não conseguir amar o segundo filho tanto quanto amava o primeiro.<strong>_

_**Bom, acho que isso é a coisa mais controversa que escrevi, mas eu tenho histórias reais para todas as coisinhas conflituosas que escrevi nesse capítulo.**_

_**De toda forma, é isso: A Bella precisa de férias.  
>Vamos ver se ela terá coragem para aceitar as férias.<strong>_

_**Agora fiquem quietinhas, que ela vai colocar o Benny para dormir.  
>Boa noite.<br>Ou bom dia.**_

_**Até quarta-feira.  
>Vou ali responder minhas reviews.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Manuela Susin: **__Estou eficiente! Rsrsrs – Já aconteço logo tudo no primeiro capítulo, que é para não ficar enrolando._

_**Carla Garcia**__: É, tirando os conflitos internos da Bella, está tudo indo muito bem na vida deles._

_**Phi Cullen**__: Eu tenho minhas cartinhas na manga. Aguarde._

_**Gporazza**__: Já estou no esquema segunda-quarta-sexta. Quantos capítulos? Hum... Eu ACHO que uns 20, como as outras temporadas._

_**Deh C**__: Não, não pode roubar o Benny! Ficou louca? O Edward e a Bella vão te caçar até o inferno se você roubar o bebezinho deles._

_**Daia Matos**__: Nesse capítulo ainda vimos um pouco de como foram as coisas do passado. E é claro que eu ia precisar de um bebê! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**__: Mas como assim você achou que eu não ia contar da gravidez? Baby Benny muito bem explicadinho. Agora eu vou contar como esse meu menininho cresceu. Chuchu de criança! Rsrsrs_

_**Ssika**__: Benny ainda vai dar muito o que falar. Esse meu menininho... (Eu estou apaixonada por ele__-__)_

_**Isa Alonso**__: Muito mais de Benny. Pode esperar._

_**JaqueF**__: Nem tantos anos assim... Acho que o Edward deve ser bom de persuasão._

_**BabyLovely**__: Bom, se depender do Edward, a menininha vem o mais rápido possível._

_**Ferpbiagi**__: Eu fiz a Bella ficar grávida. Só que já contei logo tudo de uma vez! Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorres**__: Essa Bella foi toda certinha: Filho, só depois de bem casadinha, formada, com emprego estável..._

_**Carol Machado**__: Lily já está grande! Já é mãe e tudo mais. É hora de passar o trono das tias para o Benny._

_**Kathyanne**__: Ih, cansaço pode ser tanta coisa. E também pode não ser nada... Quem sabe? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Pode deixar que, aos poucos, eu vou contando TU-DO!_

_**Naty Alves**__: todas felizes com a chegada do Benny. Coisa fofa da mamãe._

_**Vitória**__: Ain, eu já sofri demais com essas gestações. Pronto: Já nasceu! Hora de contar o resto da vida! Rsrsrs_


	4. Decisões, decisões

**Pathos - Capítulo 3  
><em>"Decisões, decisões..."<em>**

"Oi" - Bella suspirou derrotada quando entrou em casa, sabendo que era tarde demais - "Ele já dormiu?"

"Já" - Edward assentiu do sofá.

"Ai... Desculpa. Demorou mais do que eu imaginava" - Bella deixou as coisas em um canto qualquer e se deixou cair no sofá.

"Tudo bem. Amanhã você coloca o Benny na cama" - Edward sorriu, tentando acalma-la, enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Eu falei com o meu chefe..."

"Que carinha é essa, Bella? Olha, se ele disse que você não pode sair agora, ou qualquer coisa assim, você tem todo o direito de sair de férias"

"Eu sei. Não é isso"

"Então o que foi?"

"Eles querem que eu me candidate na próxima eleição" – Bella contou, enquanto soltava seu cabelo.

"Como assim?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Estamos falando exatamente do que?"

"Da eleição para chefe da promotoria. O chefe atual não pode mais se reeleger e eles querem que eu seja a candidata"

"Isso é sério?" - Edward sorriu amplamente, surpreso com a notícia.

"É" - Bella assentiu - "Mas eu não sei se vou aceitar"

"E porque não?"

"Eu não sei se vai ser bom. Você acha que isso vai ser bom?"

"Claro que é bom! Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! É o reconhecimento do seu trabalho"

"Mas e se isso me deixar mais sem tempo ainda?"

"Talvez não deixe. Talvez seja melhor. Lembra quando você era assistente? Seus horários eram muito piores. Depois que você passou a assumir seus próprios casos, as coisas melhoraram um pouco. Eu sei que ser chefe vai trazer um monte de responsabilidades, mas talvez seja bom para os seus horários"

"Você acha?"

"Só tem um jeito de saber, amor" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu pedi uns dias para pensar. Mas eles querem que eu responda o mais rápido possível. Impreterivelmente antes das férias" - Bella contou e Edward abriu seu melhor sorriso.

"Nós vamos mesmo sair de férias?"

"Em duas semanas, se você puder" - Bella sorriu - "Mas eu preciso voltar logo. Principalmente se eu for aceitar: Eles querem montar minha estratégia de campanha, ou qualquer coisa assim"

"Isso quer dizer?"

"Que temos só quinze dias"

"Quinze dias?" - Edward sorriu - "Quinze dias com a minha família. Vai ser ótimo! O Benny vai ficar enlouquecido quando souber. Aliás, ele vai ficar tão orgulhoso de você quando souber que a mamãe vai ser a Chefe da Promotoria"

"Eu ainda nem aceitei me candidatar" - Bella riu.

"Você tem que aceitar" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "É um passo incrível na sua carreira. E, se você aceitar, eu tenho certeza que você vai ganhar a eleição"

"Você confia demais em mim" - Bella sorriu.

"Confio mesmo. E eu não me lembro de ter errado alguma vez. Ou, por acaso, eu errei?"

"Não" - Bella confessou. Edward nunca havia errado: Tudo o que ele havia dito que Bella conseguiria, ela havia realmente conseguido.

"Nós vamos fazer isso juntos: Nossa família. Eu, você e o Benny" - Edward notou o cachorro roendo alguma coisa perto deles - "E o Bear"

"Obrigada" - Bella abraçou o marido - "Por me apoiar. Mesmo quando eu ainda nem decidi se quero isso"

"Ah, Bella! Mas você tem que aceitar! Imagina só como o Charlie vai ficar orgulhoso! O Chefe de polícia de Forks, pai da Chefe da Promotoria de Phoenix! Seu pai vai enlouquecer quando souber"

"Você acha mesmo que eu devo aceitar" - Bella constatou.

"Mas é claro que eu acho que você deve aceitar" - Edward assentiu - "Você tem trabalhado com a sua alma por todos esses anos. É mais do que justo que você avance na sua profissão"

"E o Benny?"

"Amor..." - Edward suspirou - "O Benny vai estar aqui no final do dia. E vai crescer muito orgulhoso por saber que a mãe dele dedicou a vida a ajudar uma cidade inteira"

"Mesmo que, para ajudar essa cidade, ela tenha sacrificado o tempo que ela poderia ter com ele?"

"Mesmo assim" - Edward afirmou.

"Ai, Edward... Bem que eu queria ter essa certeza toda" - Bella sentiu as lágrimas começarem a queimar seus olhos - "Hoje eu praticamente nem vi o nosso filho. Quando eu levantei, vocês já tinham ido, quando eu voltei, ele já estava na cama. Meu único contato com ele, foi um beijo que ele me deu, correndo, antes de sair"

"Você estava cansada. Nós dormimos tarde ontem"

"Estou cansada de estar cansada" - Bella choramingou.

"Não chora, amor. Olha, porque nós não tentamos nos programar? Vai tomar seu banho, eu vou dar um jeito no jantar, nós jantamos e vamos direto para a cama. Assim você vai estar mais descansada, para amanhã levantar mais cedo, e tomar o café da manhã com o Benny"

"É?" - Bella fungou, com seu nariz vermelho.

"É" - Edward sorriu - "Vamos cuidar para que você tenha mais tempo com o Benny. Assim você vai ficar mais tranquila para aceitar a eleição, não é?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

"Então vamos: Para o banho, agora" - Edward riu, antes de depositar um beijo na testa de Bella - "O Chef Cullen vai preparar algo para você"

"Oh, por favor! Peça pizza" - Bella riu - "Não acho que seja um bom dia para experiências"

"Ah... Eu ia pedir a massa que você gosta naquele restaurante"

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu, sentindo sua boca cheia d'água só por imaginar o prato - "Ok, Chef Cullen, o Chef pode sugerir meu prato"

Naquela semana, Bella fez tudo o que foi possível para estar com Benny o máximo de tempo que pudesse. E Edward, é claro, colaborou totalmente.

Bella estava se levantando mais cedo, para poder acordar Benny e ajuda-lo a se arrumar para a escola, enquanto Edward preparava a mesa do café da manhã – Que agora eles tomavam todos juntos.

Ela ia com Edward e Benny até a escola e depois Edward a deixava no trabalho, antes de seguir para o seu consultório. De tarde, Edward fazia o caminho contrário: Buscava Benny e depois passava para buscar Bella.

Só não deu certo um dia, em que Bella precisou mesmo ficar até mais tarde. Porém, sabendo que eles viriam busca-la, Bella estava conseguindo priorizar as emergências para estar pronta quando eles chegassem.

"Acho que estou gostando dessa nova rotina" – Bella sorriu quando a sexta-feira chegou – "Dá um pouco de trabalho, e eu preciso acordar mais cedo, mas eu estou adorando passar mais tempo com vocês dois"

"Nós também estamos adorando" – Edward sorriu de volta – "A professora do Benny me disse hoje, quando fui busca-lo, que ele está totalmente falante nessa semana. Todos notaram o quanto ele anda feliz"

"Sei" – Bella fez uma pequena careta.

"O que?"

"Nada"

"Eu te digo que o nosso filho está feliz e você faz uma careta, e isso simplesmente não quer dizer nada?"

"Essa professora do Benny vive encontrando motivos para ter conversas com você. Todo fim de tarde ela tem algo para te contar"

"Ela é a professora do Benny. Ela gosta de compartilhar sobre a evolução do nosso filho. Não entendo o porquê disso incomodar você, Bella"

"Porque eu sei muito bem o quanto o meu marido é bonito, e muitas vezes simpático demais, sem notar as reais intenções de uma garotinha de vinte anos, louca para compartilhar bem mais que a evolução do nosso filho. Quer saber? Eu duvido que ela tenha o que contar sobre todos os alunos no final de todos os dias"

"Isso é porque o nosso filho é especial" – Edward riu.

"Oh, Edward! Por favor! – Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você fica realmente adorável quando está com ciúmes" – Edward afagou o rosto de sua esposa – "Fazia tempo que não te via assim. Nem me lembrava mais como era"

"Fazia tempo que eu não era obrigada a ver uma garotinha sorrir para o meu marido como eu vejo todo dia pela manhã, quando vamos deixar o Benny. Eu não gosto nem um pouco da maneira como essa garota te olha"

"Ela não me olha de jeito nenhum" – Edward riu – "Ela me olha da mesma maneira como olha cada pai que busca sua criança"

"Ah, mas eu duvido! Aquele sorrisinho de canto? Ela não sorri daquele jeito para nenhum outro pai, porque eu já notei muito bem!"

"Ah, esquece isso" – Edward sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella – "Você sabe muito bem que ela não é nada perto de você"

"Mentiroso" – Bella sorriu – "Ela é bem bonitinha. Mas tudo bem... Eu gosto quando você mente assim para mim"

"Não estou mentindo. Você sabe muito bem que, quando você está por perto, eu só tenho olhos para você"

"Quando eu estou por perto?" – Bella riu – "Então quer dizer que, quando eu não estou por perto, você até que aproveita a visão?"

"Não. Quer dizer que, quando você não está por perto, eu me torno cego. Não vejo nada..."

"Sei" – Bella riu.

"Lembra da minha professora da faculdade, que me chamou para aquele projeto, em que eu aprendi a _Shantala_?"

"Lembro" – Bella assentiu – "Não vai me dizer que ela também te paquerava?"

"Claro que não" – Edward riu – "Ela era uma estudiosa de toda a cultura oriental e árabe, hindu... Ela absolutamente adorava esse tipo de coisa! E ela nos ensinou um cumprimento árabe" – Edward apontou seu coração, sua boca, sua testa, e então estendeu sua mão para Bella – "Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Não"

"Que, quando você vai embora, você leva com você, o meu coração, minhas palavras e todos os meus pensamentos" – Edward explicou, repetindo os gestos – "Quando você não está por perto, não existe mais nada. Há não ser que esteja com o Benny. Então, existe o Benny. Porque o Benny é meu pedaço de você, eternamente ligado a mim"

"Oun, Edward... Isso foi lindo" – Bella confessou – "Agora eu nem posso ficar brava com a professora do Benny, não é?"

"Porque?"

"Como eu posso reclamar de ser invejada, se tenho o melhor marido do mundo?" - Bella sorriu antes de beijar seu marido.

"Hum..." - Edward quebrou o beijo depois de algum tempo - "Já que estávamos falando em _Shantala_, e o Benny já está dormindo, chegou cansado do treino... Será que a minha esposa gostaria de uma massagem?"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou, com um sorriso - "Eu acho que vou aceitar, doutor. Sua massagem é maravilhosa"

"Ótimo" - Edward sorriu torto antes de voltar a beija-la - "Ah?, já ia me esquecendo: Você já avisou sua mãe que estamos indo para a Flórida?"

"Eu havia dito que iríamos nos programar. Amanhã eu ligo e digo quando chegamos"

"Diga à ela que não vamos ficar muitos dias. De lá, vamos para a Disney" - Edward lembrou - "Eu acho que o Benny vai adorar! E nós também. Sabe, eu estava dando uma olhada em ótimas suítes conjugadas"

"Suítes conjugadas?"

"Dois quartos independentes, mas que tem uma ligação entre si" - Edward explicou - "Assim, podemos ter o Benny sob nossos olhos, mas ainda manter alguma privacidade

"Hum... Ótima ideia, meu príncipe encantado"

"Até porque, depois nós vamos para Forks, e eu já sei que não vamos ter muito tempo ou espaço por lá, só para nós dois"

"São apenas alguns dias" - Bella prometeu - "Dois. Ou três, no máximo. Só para o Benny conhecer o lugar onde eu nasci"

"Tudo bem" - Edward sorriu - "Mas nós vamos precisar fazer uma visita a Chicago. O Benny também não conhece o lugar onde eu nasci"

"Oh... É verdade. Mas acho que vamos ter que deixar para as nossas próximas férias" - Bella fez uma careta culpada - "Acho que já sobrecarreguei o roteiro dessa"

"Próximas férias?" - Edward sorriu amplamente - "Que evolução estamos tendo: Foi tão difícil para conseguirmos esta e agora já estamos falando nas próximas férias? Minha esposa está de parabéns"

"Eu estou indo bem, não estou?" - Bella mais afirmou do que perguntou. Ela estava realmente feliz com seu próprio progresso - "Qualquer cinco minutos com o Benny, com você... Qualquer cinco minutos já valem a pena. Férias, então... Férias serão uma festa!"

"Vai ser ótimo" - Edward assentiu - "Só tem uma pessoa que não está gostando muito disso"

"Quem?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Minha mãe" - Edward riu - "Você precisa ver como ela está com o Benny desde que eu comentei que iríamos viajar"

"Oun... Mesmo? A sua família é tão amorosa com o Benny"

"No momento, Esme está sendo até um pouco amorosa demais. Ela fez o bolo preferido dele e quase fez com que ele comece o bolo todo, e o abraçou tanto na hora de irmos embora, que o Bear teve que latir para ela!"

"O Bear latiu para a sua mãe?" - Bella ficou chocada - "Edward! Você não pode rir disso"

"Ela apertou o nosso filho, meu amor!" - Edward riu ainda mais - "O Bear só estava defendendo o Benny de um ataque. Eu acho que, se você tivesse visto, até você teria latido"

"Não seja exagerado" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Eu não estou sendo. Quando entramos no carro, o Benny reclamou, dizendo que a Vovó Esme estava muito esquisita. E daí, ele passou o resto da noite fazendo perguntas, todo desconfiado da despedida dela. Sorte, que ele achou que Esme é que estava saindo de viagem e não queria contar"

"Oun... Meu bebê. Bom, eu acho que agora que já está tudo certo, nós já podemos contar para o Benny. Que tal amanhã no almoço?"

"Parece ótimo" - Edward concordou.

"Oh, não! Tive uma ideia muito melhor!" - Bella se animou - "E se eu fosse na aula de natação com vocês, e depois nós saíssemos para almoçar?"

"Você? Na aula de natação? O Benny ia ficar todo feliz"

"Você acha?"

"Claro que sim" - Edward assentiu - "E eu também"

"Hum... Então, eu vou" - Bella sorriu.

"Hum... Vamos adorar" - Edward sorriu de volta, antes de beijar sua mulher.

"Edward?" - Bella quebrou o beijo depois de algum tempo.

"Oi, amor" - Edward respondeu, mas sem deixar de brincar com seus lábios no pescoço de Bella.

"Você está tentando me distrair, ou esqueceu da minha massagem?"

Bella e Edward haviam combinado que não contariam sobre a viagem para Benny até que tudo estivesse realmente certo. Ele tinha apenas quatro anos e Edward não queria que ele ficasse ansioso, ou frustrado, se a viagem acabasse não acontecendo.

Mas agora, que tudo estava encaminhado, eles contariam para Benny.

A primeira parada seria Jacksonville. Phill não jogava mais, mas ainda trabalhava na comissão técnica do The Suns.

Sinceramente, havia sido uma sorte que os dirigentes do time tivessem oferecido um lugar para ele, porque Phill não sabia fazer outra coisa de sua vida. Ele havia passado toda a sua juventude tentando se tornar um astro do baseball e, mesmo assim, ele não havia ganho lá muito dinheiro com isso.

E o trabalho como assistente técnico era muito mais estável do que sua vaga como jogador.

De toda forma, agora, poucos anos separavam Phill de uma aposentadoria. E agora que Renée era avó, ela estava louca para convencê-lo sobre uma volta a Phoenix.

Jacksonville não ficava muito longe de Orlando: Menos de três horas de carro e eles estariam no Walt Disney World.

"Bella, eu estava dando uma olhada no mapa, e nós vamos passar bem pela praia. O que você acha se nós parássemos um pouco em Port Orange, ou Daytona Beach, só para o Benny ver o mar?"

"Pode ser" - Bella assentiu - "Nós podemos sair cedinho de Jacksonville, almoçar na praia, e quando começar a cair a tarde, nós seguimos até o hotel"

Depois de alguns dias em Orlando, eles voariam até Seattle, atravessando o país. Charlie já estava todo animado e havia prometido busca-los no aeroporto.

Bella riu para si mesma, imaginando que Benny fosse achar divertido andar na viatura do Vovô.

Mas antes de viajar, e desfrutar de todo o roteiro programado com sua família, Bella ainda precisava resolver algo: Seus superiores aguardavam uma resposta sobre a eleição de Chefe da Promotoria.

O que deixava Bella realmente tensa, era que o cargo seria decidido em uma eleição local, com toda a população de Phoenix. Isso queria dizer, que Bella teria que se expor para que todas essas pessoas a conhecessem. E a julgassem também.

Ela sabia que Edward estava certo: Mesmo que ela não chegasse a ganhar as eleições, ser escolhida por seus superiores como candidata, era um grande reconhecimento de seu trabalho.

Mas Bella via muitos prós e muitos contras também.

"Você só está com medo do desconhecido" - Edward brincou.

"Talvez" - Bella deu de ombros - "Há muitos pontos cegos, e eu não sei o que esperar. Pode ser ótimo, mas pode não ser"

"Como poderia não ser ótimo, amor? Vai ser uma grande experiência: Participar de uma eleição, entender como tudo isso funciona. É algo grande. Vai ser ótimo para você"

"E se eu não ganhar? Não sei se quero expor nossa família. Não sei bem o que esperar da imprensa se entrarmos na disputa"

"E o que eles dirão de nós? Que somos casados, que temos um filho... Seu pai é chefe de polícia, meu pai é médico. Não somos uma família muito emocionante em termos de fofoca"

"Meus pais são separados, Alice namora um rockstar, Rosalie se envolveu naquele caso com Royce King II..." - Bella argumentou.

"Ah, Bella! Pais separados já deixaram de ser um escândalo explorável há muito tempo. Alice não tem nada a ver com a sua vida, e a Rose... Bom, o caso de Royce King, ao meu ver, se torna um ponto positivo para você, desde que você fez parte da equipe que conseguiu uma condenação para ele"

"Mas eu não sei se nossas famílias estão dispostas a ver tudo isso possivelmente sendo explorado por aí"

"Nós perguntamos" - Edward deu de ombros.

E eles perguntaram. Edward ligou para seus irmãos e comentou sobre a proposta. Ele avisou que poderiam ter interesse em vasculhar o passado de Bella e que, algo sobre eles poderia acabar surgindo.

Alice disse que não tinha o que esconder e que esganaria qualquer jornalista petulante que tentasse denegrir a imagem de Bella.

Emmett perguntou que vantagens ele teria sendo cunhado da Chefe da Promotoria de Phoenix. Sobre os escândalos, Emmett lembrou a Edward que sua vida como jogador de basquete não havia sido livre dessas preocupações.

"Nada mudaria para mim. Uma pessoa pública vive sob esse perigo, pequeno Cullen"

"E para a Rose?"

"E o que mais poderiam dizer sobre ela? Acho que finalmente estão permitindo que ela se torne quem deve ser"

"E se a história de Royce vier a tona outra vez?"

"Rose já disse tudo o que poderia sobre esse assunto, Edward. Se a história vier a tona, vamos repetir tudo aquilo que já sabemos de cor. Rose não tem que se envergonhar. Quem precisa se envergonhar do que aconteceu, é Royce King II"

Renée ficou feliz que Bella tivesse uma oportunidade que parecia tão incrível, mas também ficou apreensiva. Não por ela. Ela já havia vivido tudo o que tinha para viver e não se deixaria abalar por qualquer coisa que dissessem. Mas ela não admitiria que magoassem sua filha.

"Se disserem algo ruim sobre mim, eu juro que não me importo. Desde que você não se importe também"

Charlie era o chefe de polícia, namorando uma viúva, que havia vivido sua vida do jeito mais certinho que se poderia imaginar. Bella achava que ele era o último com quem devia se preocupar. E ele também era do tipo durão, que não ia se deixaria abalar por qualquer historinha inventada.

De qualquer forma, todos eles disseram que Bella devia aceitar a proposta.

Então, Bella marcou uma reunião com seu Chefe, para discutir os pontos que a estavam preocupando. Ele, por sua vez, trouxe alguns outros senhores - Seus possíveis organizadores de campanhas.

Todos eles a tranquilizaram, dizendo que, apesar de ser uma eleição local, esse tipo de escândalos não costumava ser aproveitado.

"Os candidatos procuram não atacar uns aos outros dessa maneira, pois já se comprovou que a população não aceita bem quando o fazem"

"Somos promotores. As pessoas esperam que sejamos sérios e centrados, e elas não gostam muito quando as discussões passam a esse patamar tão baixo"

"Se essa é sua maior preocupação, acho que podemos avançar com a campanha. Não fique se preocupando com isso"

"Tudo bem" - Bella suspirou - "Mas eu só posso começar a trabalhar com a campanha, quando voltar de minhas férias"

"Férias? Agora?" - Um dos senhores presentes reclamou - "Sinto muito, mas vai ser bem melhor se não perdermos tempo precioso e começarmos a trabalhar imediatamente"

"Minhas férias já estavam programadas, senhor"

"Você pode deixa-las para depois das eleições" - O homem parecia um pai autoritário, decidindo a vida de uma adolescente.

"Senhor, eu não tiro férias há um bom tempo e meu filho de quatro anos está crescendo. Depois das eleições, se ganhar, não terei condições de tirar férias tão rapidamente. As férias são um ponto indiscutível: Ou eu tiro férias agora, ou não há mais o que se discutir"

"As férias já eram um ponto pré-estabelecido, senhor" - O atual Chefe da Promotoria avisou - "Isabella ficará fora apenas por quinze dias e, quando ela retornar, trabalharemos na campanha"

"Agora, se os senhores me dão licença, ainda preciso ajeitar muitas coisas antes de viajar"

"Para onde a senhora vai?" - Um dos homens, o que fazia milhares de anotações, perguntou. Bella teve o ímpeto de dizer que aquilo era pessoal, mas achou melhor responder.

"Vou visitar minha mãe e levar meu filho à Disney"

"O seu marido irá também?"

"Claro que sim"

"Ótimo. Passeios em família são um ótimo programa" - O homem comentou com um sorriso, e Bella sabia que ele não estava falando que era um ótimo programa para sua vida, mas um ótimo programa para ser visto pelos eleitores.

Bella saiu da reunião irritada, mas disposta a afastar tudo aquilo de sua mente e organizar o que era preciso, para poder sair e curtir apenas seu marido e seu filho, que viriam busca-la em breve.

Os organizadores da campanha saíram da reunião satisfeitos. Bella era exatamente o tipo de mulher que eles esperavam: Pronta a enfrentar quem quer que fosse preciso para defender seu ponto de vista.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Decisões, decisões, decisões...**_  
><em><strong>Bella vai é surtar com esses birutas querendo decidir a vida dela! Rsrsrs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mas, antes da campanha, nós vamos passear.<strong>_

_**Bom, eu atrasei.**_  
><em><strong>Feriado de quarta-feira sempre me atrapalha.<strong>_

_**De toda forma, estou indo lá responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Nessinha Cullen**_:_ A Bella está tentando fazer mais parte da vida do Benny, mas sem largar o trabalho... Quem sabe um equilíbrio funcione de verdade._

_**Na Cullen**: A dona senhorita não deveria estar prestando atenção na aula, não?_

_**Manuela Susin**: Menino Benny é uma coisinha fofa! Eu agarrava ele igualzinho a Vovó Esme, até o Bear começar a latir! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**: Calma, calma. Tudo a seu tempo! A Bella precisa se entender com a rotina do Benny antes de providenciar outro bebê. Ou ela surta de vez!_

_**Deh C**: Controle-se, menina! Se você roubar o Benny, ele vai chorar de saudade da mamãe e do papai!_

_**Carla Garcia**: Acho que ainda vamos ver bastante da Bella sendo mãe._

_**JuliaGTorres**: Vocês queriam um bebê, eu dei o Benny. Vocês já querem outro? O Edward ainda precisa trabalhar mais para convencer a Bella._

_**Ferpbiagi**: "Twin" é "Gêmeo" - Gêmeo 1 e Gêmeo 2. Eu não sei se é de algum lugar... Mas quer dizer isso: Gêmeos. Porque a Alice e o Edward são gêmeos._

_**Gporazza**: A Bella está tentando ajeitar os horários dela. E também já dei algumas ideias sobre como serão as férias, não é?_

_**Kathyanne**: Não queria, não queria, mas acabou virando uma mamãe apaixonada._

_**Daia Matos**: A Bella está tentando fazer as concessões certas entre o trabalho e o lado materno dela._

_**Isa Alonso**: Até a Bella já sabe que não pode reclamar de ser invejada. Com o Edward menino de ouro..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Será que se vier a menininha, a Bella vai relaxar mais, ou surtar mais?_

_**Vitória**: ah, eu já escrevi demais sobre gravidez. Estou toda entendida em tipos de parto! Já chega! Rsrsrs_


	5. Caindo na Estrada

**Pathos - Capítulo 4**

"_**Caindo na estrada"  
><strong>_

"O que você tem? Está toda tensa" - Edward massageou os ombros de Bella.

"Não foi nada. É que eu fiquei um pouco irritada com a forma como aqueles senhores falaram comigo na reunião"

"Por quê? Eles foram indelicados? Eles disseram o que?" - Edward nem sabia o que era, mas já estava sentindo seu sangue a ponto de ferver.

"Não. Eles só... Eles me trataram como se pudessem decidir qualquer coisa sobre a minha vida. Eu posso até ter aceitado concorrer ao cargo, mas isso não quer dizer que eles têm o direito de me tratar como se fossem meus donos"

"O que foi que eles disseram, Bella?"

"Não foi nada. É que um deles simplesmente decidiu que eu não devia sair de férias agora. Que, já que eu havia aceitado participar da eleição, eu devia começar a trabalhar na campanha agora e deixar minhas férias para depois"

"E o que foi que você disse?"

"Eu disse que não! É óbvio, não é? Eu disse que minhas férias não eram um ponto discutível de maneira alguma"

"E eles?"

"Eles têm que aceitar. Quer dizer, se eles quiserem realmente que eu concorra a essa eleição, eles têm que aceitar as minhas condições. A candidata sou eu. Se eles quiserem um fantoche, sem voz, eles que escolham outra pessoa"

"E o que eles disseram?"

"Quer saber de verdade?"

"Não sei..." - Edward respondeu, depois de pensar um segundo e ficar imaginando o que eles poderiam ter dito.

"Por fim, eles aceitaram minhas férias. Mas aí, eles queriam saber para onde eu estava indo"

"Para que? Você ainda nem é uma candidata oficial. Eles vão o que? Mandar a impressa atrás de nós?"

"Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei se ficaria surpresa. Eles acharam um passeio ótimo esse nosso. Bem familiar, do tipo que deixaria muitos eleitores felizes"

"Bells... Mas que gente estranha. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Eu pensei em desistir. Mas eu não posso desistir só porque não gostei da forma como uma pessoa falou comigo" - Bella ponderou - "Mas, quando eu voltar, se as coisas continuarem dessa forma, eu vou ter que colocar meus termos. Ou as coisas são do meu jeito, ou não são"

"Está certo" - Edward sorriu para sua esposa - "Mas, se eles não forem legais, é só você me dizer"

"Eu sempre vou dizer" - Bella apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward - "Você é a única pessoa com quem me sinto a vontade para desabafar qualquer bobagem"

"E eu sempre vou te escutar" - Edward assentiu.

"Eu sei" - Bella sorriu - "Mas agora já chega de pensar nisso. Eu estou saindo de férias e eu não vou ficar preocupada com essa eleição, ou com qualquer outra coisa. Vão ser dias só para nós"

"É" - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo na têmpora de Bella - "E vão ser ótimos dias"

Benny acordou antes dos pais no dia de partir. Na verdade, foi ele quem acordou seus pais! Pulando na cama de Edward e Bella, até que eles estivessem totalmente despertos.

"Deus do céu..." - Bella suspirou quando Benny desceu da cama e correu de volta para seu próprio quarto - "Você sabe que isso aí veio da sua família, não é?"

"Sei" - Edward resmungou de volta - "Alice fazia isso todas as vezes que tínhamos uma viagem"

"Todas às vezes?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"A vida toda?"

"O que você acha?"

"Deus do céu..." - Bella suspirou outra vez, puxando os lençóis sobre sua cabeça.

"Porque o Bear não pode ir conosco?" - Benny perguntou enquanto Edward dirigia até a casa de Esme, onde Bear ficaria.

"Nós já falamos sobre isso, campeão. Ele teria que ficar em um lugar muito apertado dentro do avião e depois, o hotel não o aceitaria e nós teríamos que deixa-la na casa da Vovó Renée"

"E, como a Vovó Renée vai conosco até a Disney, o Bear ficaria sozinho com o Phill" - Bella lembrou.

"Sim. Eu realmente acho que o Bear vai gostar mais de ficar com a Vovó Esme. Você sabe que ela vai cuidar bem dele"

"É, mas... Eu vou sentir saudades" - Benny fez um biquinho.

"Nós também vamos, bebê" - Bella assentiu.

"Mãe!"

"O que?"

"Não me chame de bebê" - Benny revirou os olhos.

"Ok, grande rapaz" - Bella riu.

"Papai?"

"Oi, filho"

"A Vovó Esme vai me apertar daquele jeito de novo?"

"Eu acho que sim" - Edward riu.

Mas Benny estava menos preocupado do que deveria. Vovó Esme não estava sozinha: Tia Alice também queria se despedir com grandes e apertados abraços.

É claro que ela se despediu de Edward e Bella também. Porém, como Benny era menor que Tia Alice, ele sempre sofria bem mais.

"Você cuida do Bear, Vovô?"

"Claro que sim, Benjamin" - Carlisle sorriu. Ele era o único que fazia questão de chamar Benny por seu nome todo.

"Hey! Eu vou cuidar do Bear!" - Esme reclamou - "Você não está me achando capaz de cuidar do seu cachorro, é?"

"Não, Vovó! É que o Vovô _Calslile_ é médico. Que nem o papai. Se o Bear ficar dodói, o Vovô pode cuidar dele melhor que você"

"O Vovô é médico de gente, Benny" - Bella corrigiu - "Se o Bear ficar doente, a Vovó vai leva-lo ao Veterinário"

"Eu não gosto daquele _veteinário_. Ele puxa a boca do Bear para ficar olhando os dentes dele" - Benny reclamou, de forma dramática.

"Ele precisa examinar o Bear, filho" - Edward explicou - "Para ter certeza que nada errado está escondido"

"Você também puxa a boca dos bebês para olhar os dentes deles?"

"Os bebês ainda não têm dentes, Benny"

"Então você vai puxar a minha boca? Porque eu já tenho dentes"

"Não. Porque eu posso pedir, e você vai abrir"

"Se ele pedir, o Bear também abre a boca! O meu cachorro é o cachorro mais esperto do mundo!"

"Seu cachorro?" - Alice riu - "Roubou de vocês na cara dura, hein?"

Eles ficaram de coração partido por deixar Bear para trás, mas já não era viável leva-lo por onde iam. Bear estava grande demais para viajar na cabine e tinha que ser despachado no compartimento de bagagens. Além disso, eles ficariam em um hotel, e o hotel não aceitava animais.

"Me traga um presente da Disney" - Tia Alice sorriu - "Eu amo todas as princesas!"

"Vou te trazer a tiara da Fiona" - Benny sorriu de canto, exatamente como Edward fazia, quando eles eram pequenos, e ele queria implicar com a irmã.

"Shrek nem é da Disney, seu pimentinha" - Alice bagunçou o cabelo do sobrinho.

Bella achou que Benny dormiria, assim que se sentisse entediado, sentado no avião... Mas ele estava muito mais animado do que ela havia imaginado!

"Eu sento na janelinha!" - Ele saltitou, quando viu os lugares.

Ele estava animado com tudo: Janela, nuvens, as cidades lá embaixo. Bella ficou feliz por eles terem escolhido um voo diurno: Benny tinha muito o que ver através dos vidros.

Assim que o voo se tornou estável, o piloto informou que abriria uma rápida visitação à cabine.

"Eu posso? Eu posso?" - Benny quicava em seu assento.

"Claro" - Edward sorriu - "Mas você não pode mexer em absolutamente nada lá dentro"

"Eu prometo" - Benny ergueu sua mãozinha direita e jurou solenemente.

O garoto passou as quatro horas de voo, com seus olhos bem abertos, vendo tudo, comentando tudo... E Bella e Edward adoravam vê-lo tão animado assim.

"Vovó Renée vem nos buscar no Aeroporto. Não esqueça que você precisa se comportar enquanto estivermos na casa dela. Nada de fazer bagunça, está bem?"

"A Vovó Esme me deixa fazer bagunça"

"Benjamin" - Edward bronqueou.

"Desculpa" - Benny se ajeitou na poltrona, olhando para frente, e então sussurrou para Bella, que continuava o olhando - "Papai me chamou pelo nome todo"

Renée estava tão animada por receber Bella e sua família depois de tanto tempo. A última vez em que eles tinham vindo a Jacksonville, havia sido no primeiro Ano Novo de Benny.

Renée e Charlie haviam ido a Phoenix no Natal e depois Bella e Edward levaram Benny até a Flórida.

Depois disso, eles nunca mais tinham visitado os pais de Bella. Aliás, eles mal haviam arrumado chances de sair do Arizona.

"Oun, Benny!" - Renée abraçou o neto tão apertado quanto Esme, e Bella e Edward riram da cara que ele fez - "A Vovó estava com tanta saudade de vocês"

"Também estávamos com saudade de você, mãe" - Bella a abraçou.

Eles só ficariam dois dias em Jacksonville, antes de seguir para Orlando. Edward alugaria um carro e dirigiria até a Disney, passando por Daytona Beach.

"A Vovó vai fazer macarrão com queijo. Espero que você goste"

"Desde quando você cozinha?" - Bella riu.

"Agora eu sou uma avó, Bells. As pessoas esperam que eu saiba cozinhar"

"As pessoas esperam que mães saibam cozinhar também" - Bella riu.

"Benny, conta para a Vovó" - Renée chamou - "Por um acaso, a sua mãe cozinha para você?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu, enquanto tomava sua soda, com um canudinho cheio de voltas, que Renée havia comprado para ele.

"Mas olha só que menina prendada! A mamãe fica muito orgulhosa. Ela acha até que, boa mãe desse jeito, você devia ter mais um bebê"

"Ih..." - Bella riu - "Você contratou a minha mãe?" - Ela perguntou para Edward.

"Não tenho nada com isso" - Ele riu de volta.

"Você não ia gostar de ter um irmãozinho, Benny?"

"Eu acho que está bom assim"

"Ouviu?" - Bella riu - "O Benny acha que está bom assim"

"Com um filho tão bonito, tão bom... Vocês deviam tentar ter outros" - Renée insistiu.

"Seguindo por essa lógica, a senhora está dizendo que eu não fui uma criança bonita ou boazinha, e por isso sou filha única?"

"Claro que não, Bells! É que é diferente. Você e o Edward... É diferente. Vocês são felizes, se amam..."

"Ai, mãe... Desculpa" - Bella se sentiu péssima por ter dito aquilo.

"Tudo bem. Me dê outros netos, e eu perdoo"

"Mãe!" - Bella riu.

Dois dias depois que eles haviam chegado a Jacksonville, lá estavam eles, sendo acordados por Benny outra vez. Era dia de "cair na estrada" e seguir viagem.

Benny adorou Daytona Beach. Ele já conhecia o mar - De uma vez que eles haviam visitado Tio Emm - Mas isso já fazia muito tempo. Bella nem tinha certeza de que ele se lembrasse de verdade disso.

Eles pegaram um dia incrivelmente perfeito: Com o céu claro, mas sem um Sol forte demais. Edward dirigiu até a praia, e eles deixaram Benny se divertir um pouco, antes de almoçar em um restaurantinho com vista para o mar.

"O Bear iria adorar essa praia" - Bella comentou, com saudades de seu cachorro, vendo um rapaz correndo com seu amigo de quatro patas.

"Eu posso ligar para ele?" - Benny franziu o cenho e lembrou tanto Edward, que Bella teve que sorrir.

"Pode" - Ela assentiu, pegando seu celular e ligando para Esme. Vovó Esme garantiu que tudo estava certo: Os humanos todos bem, e Bear sobrevivendo à saudade.

"Vamos até a ducha, lavar esses pés?" - Edward chamou quando eles já haviam acabado de almoçar e estavam prontos para continuar a viagem.

"O Edward é um ótimo pai" - Renée comentou, enquanto as duas observavam ele se afastando, de mãos dadas com Benny.

"Sim, ele é. Ele é o grande responsável por Benny ser a criança adorável que é"

"E mesmo assim, com um marido tão incrível, você não quer outros filhos?"

"Agora não" - Bella suspirou - "Eu aceitei participar dessa eleição, mãe. E não deve me sobrar muito tempo. Além disso, eu já percebi que vou estar sob estresse e, com meu histórico de pressão alta na gravidez, não vai ser uma boa hora para enfrentar isso"

"E quando será uma boa hora? Quando você ganhar e tiver mais trabalho?"

"Mãe..."

"Só não adie tanto as coisas, querida"

"Não estou adiando, mãe. Estou... Preparando o momento certo"

"Bells" - Renée pegou sua mão - "Eu só não quero que, quando você olhar para trás, sinta que deixou coisas importantes para trás. Ter filhos é uma benção. Principalmente para um casal que se ama como vocês dois"

"Mãe... Eu amo o Edward. E eu amo o Benny mais que a minha vida. E eu sei que o Edward está louco por outro filho... Mas agora não. Agora eu não posso"

"Tudo bem. Eu não quero te pressionar" - Renée sorriu - "Eu apenas acho que você parece estar feliz sendo mãe. E seu sorriso quando o Benny sorri... Me faz sorrir também"

"Mamãe!" - Benny acenou, ainda longe - "Vem! Temos que ir!"

"Já vamos, amor" - Bella acenou de volta.

"Coloquem os cintos" - Edward indicou enquanto todos entravam no carro alugado outra vez.

"Eu _peciso_ subir no assento, papai" - Benny reclamou porque Edward não o estava ajudando.

"Oh, sinto muito, Benny. Eu realmente me esqueci de ajudar"

"Você esqueceu de me ajudar?" - Bella sorriu com aquele biquinho lindo que Benny fazia quando estava ficando frustrado ou irritado com algo.

"Que tal um pouco de música, Ben?" - Ela sugeriu, enquanto Edward o ajudava a subir no assento e colocava seu cinto de segurança.

"Sim!" - Benny sorriu, animado outra vez, e Bella colocou o CD. 

**Three Little Birds**  
>(Três Pequenos Pássaros - Bob Marley)<p>

_(Link: youtube. com/ watch? v=en5CZcTYNZw)_

Don't worry about a thing,  
><em>Não se preocupe com nada<em>  
>'Cause every little thing<br>_porque, cada pequena coisa_  
>Gonna be all right<br>_Vai ficar bem_

Saying , don't worry about a thing  
><em>digo, não se preocupe com nada<em>  
>'Cause every little thing<br>_Porque cada pequena coisa_  
>Gonna be all right<br>_Vai ficar bem_

"Three Litlle Birds?" - Renée perguntou.

"O Benny gosta" - Bella deu de ombros.

"De Bob Marley? Sério?"

"O Tio Emmett me deu o CD" - Benny sorriu, orgulhoso - "É uma coisa tipo "_Cool_", como a Califórnia, Vovó"

"Ah... Ok" - Renée riu. 

Rise up this morning  
><em>levante esta manhã<em>  
>Smile with the rising sun<br>_Sorria para o Sol_  
>Three little birds<br>_Três pequenos pássaros_  
>It's by my doorstep<br>_Estão em minha porta_  
>Singing sweet songs<br>_Cantando uma doce canção_  
>Of melodies pure and true<br>_De melodia pura e verdadeira_  
>Sayin',"This is my message to you"<br>_Dizendo: "Esta é minha mensagem para você"_

Saying don't worry about a thing  
><em>Digo, não se preocupe com nada<em>  
>'Cause every little thing<br>_Porque cada pequena coisa_  
>Gonna be all right<br>_Vai ficar bem_

Singing don't worry about a thing,  
><em>Digo, não se preocupe com nada<em>  
>Worry about a thing,<br>_Se preocupe com nada_  
>Every little thing gonna be all right<br>_Cada pequena coisa vai ficar bem_  
>Don't worry!<br>_Não se preocupe!_  
>Singing don't worry about a thing<br>_Cantando, não se preocupe com nada_  
>I won't worry!<br>_Não se preocupe_  
>'Cause every little thing<br>_Porque cada pequena coisa_  
>Gonna be all right<br>_Vai ficar bem_

E enquanto Edward dirigia, eles logo começaram a avistar os parques, ao longe. O Sol já estava começando a se pôr, e era uma bonita vista o emaranhado de brinquedos e trilhos que se via à distância.

"Olha, filho! Que bonito!" – Bella apontou.

"Hu-hum..." - Benny resmungou.

"Cansado, campeão?" - Edward mal acreditava que a energia de Benny finalmente estivesse acabando.

"Hu-hum" – Ele respondeu, com seus olhinhos quase fechados.

"Nós já estamos chegando" - Renée mexeu no cabelo de Benny.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho no quarto"

"A Vovó vai ficar com você"

"E vocês?" - Benny franziu o cenho.

"Vamos estar no quarto ao lado. E tem uma porta por onde você pode entrar direto no nosso, está bem?" - Edward explicou.

"Hu-hum"

"Pode dormir, filho. Depois a mamãe te leva no colo" - Bella tinha que aproveitar. Não era sempre que Benny permitia que ela o tratasse como seu bebê.

"Cansada?" - Edward massageou os ombros de Bella quando eles finalmente se instalaram em sua suíte. Benny já estava dormindo em sua caminha, após um banho - Que Bella havia lhe dado, mesmo com ele praticamente dormindo em pé.

Ter Renée com Benny no quarto era tranquilizador para Bella. Embora não estivessem a uma distância maior do que estariam em casa, era difícil deixar seu filho dormindo sozinho em um lugar desconhecido.

"Eu é que devia estar te perguntando isso: Você dirigiu até aqui" - Bella sorriu – "Deve estar todo quebrado.

"Eu estou feliz" - Edward sorriu de volta, puxando Bella para junto de si, abraçando sua cintura - "Podia dirigir o dia todo para estar com você"

"Oun..." - Bella esfregou seu nariz no de Edward, bem de leve - "Acho que precisamos descansar. Amanhã o Benny vai acordar com tudo"

"É verdade. Mas... Que tal um banhinho antes" - Edward sugeriu.

"Um banho? Ah, mas vai demorar para cada um tomar de uma vez..." - Bella fingiu não entender.

"Bom, nós podíamos tomar juntos" - Edward entrou na brincadeira.

"Juntos? É... Acho que pode ser" - Bella sorriu, meio que dando de ombros.

"Então vamos, Cinderela"

"Cinderela? Logo a Gata Borralheira?" – Bella apertou seus olhos para Edward – "Não havia uma princesa mais nobre para você me nomear?"

"Hum... Ok. Minha Branca de Neve" – Edward sorriu – "Melhorou?"

"Melhorou" – Bella sorriu – "Se eu comer uma maça envenenada e não acordar amanhã, você me beija?"

"Amor... Eu vou te beijar. Dormindo ou acordada"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hum... E eu?**_

_**Ai, eu estou meio ocupada**_

_**E bastante sem assunto.**_

_**Portanto, vou só responder minhas reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até semana que vem.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Na Cullen: **__Ai, Jesus! Se eu escrever tudo errado sobre a Disney, você finge que eu escrevi direito, ok?_

_**Daia Matos: **__A Bella sendo ligeiramente surtada como é, eu acho que até o final das eleições: Ou surta e desaba, ou surta e dá na cara de todos esses tiozinhos. Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__Ninguém atrapalhará as férias do Benny! Ninguém! RUM!_

_**Carol Machado: **__E os Cullen lá precisam trabalhar para ter condições de criar vinte filhos? Dinheiro é problema de reles mortais como nós._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ih... Ela largou tudo, mas teve que deixar o Bear com a Vovó Esme. Bom, pelo menos ela vai se divertir bastante com os dois meninos dela, e a Vovó Renée de bônus._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Ou é do jeito dela, ou não é! Você viu? Menina Bella toda brava!_

_**Deh C: **__Todo capítulo que eu sou boa você fica com medo! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Edward e Benny gostam de um clima assim mais "Three Little Birds" – Alguém nessa família tinha que ser calmo (E se não for o homem, eu não sei quem será)_

_**Belle: **__A Bella está sofrendo que nem a Belle – Trabalhar e ser mãe: Precisa muita coragem. Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eu também uso o Chrome e tem alguns sites que só abrindo o IE para conseguir usar direito. Por isso que eu já deixei instalado aqui: Tem uns sites do trabalho que não abrem de jeito nenhum!_

_**Mel Arruda: **__Ah! Eu vou colocar o Benny lá no perfil. _

_**Vitória: **__Edward? Estressado? Claro que não! A pessoa que tem herança e trabalha por amor à Medicina? Vitória... Claro que não! Rsrsrs_

_**Ferbiagi: **__De nada! ;)_


	6. Castelos, Princesas e Príncipes Encantad

**Pathos – Capítulo 5  
><em>"Castelos, Princesas e Princípes Encantados"<em>**

Bella acordou com um beijo em seu ombro, e sorriu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Edward depositou outro beijo e outro beijo, criando uma trilha até o pescoço de sua esposa.

"Hora de acordar, princesa" – Ele sussurrou, afastando o cabelo de Bella.

"Hum..." – Bella sorriu ao se virar – "Que dia é hoje?"

"Quinta-feira" – Edward sorriu de volta – "Por quê?"

"É que eu só estou acostumada a ser acordada assim aos sábados"

"Ah, mas nós estamos de férias" – Edward riu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caía no rosto de Bella – "E quando estamos de férias, todo dia é final de semana"

"É... É verdade" – Bella se aproximou de Edward – "Então... Que horas são? Porque, se é final de semana, nós devíamos ficar um pouco mais na cama"

"É cedo" – Edward sorriu de canto – "Bem cedo"

"Tem certeza que o Benny ainda não acordou?"

"Tudo quieto no quarto ao lado"

"Hum..." – Bella sorriu – "Então, vamos aproveitar para namorar um pouquinho, príncipe?"

"Com certeza, minha princesa" – Edward a beijou.

Mas, mal as coisas começaram a esquentar, Benny abriu a porta, fazendo com que os dois dessem um salto.

"Mãe!"

"Benny!" – Bella deu graças a Deus que o edredom gigante estivesse sobre eles.

"Jesus Cristo" – Edward sussurrou para si mesmo, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo.

"Hora de levantar! Você prometeu que hoje nós iríamos ao _Animal Kingdom_"

"Nós vamos, querido" – Bella sorriu – "Nós só... Só... O Parque não vai fugir de você!" – Bella tentava organizar seus pensamentos – "Vai... Vai escovar os dentes. A mamãe já vai levantar"

"Eu volto em cinco minutos. E _quelo_ vocês dois de pé" – Benny apertou seus olhos, antes de sair, puxando a porta atrás de si.

"Ai..." – Bella suspirou – "Acho que vamos ter que deixar nosso namoro para depois, não é?"

"É... Acho que eu vou precisar de um banho" – Edward esfregou seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Quer companhia?" – Bella riu.

"Não. Não quero deixar o Benny traumatizado, nos pegando nessa situação"

"Então... De noite nós continuamos?"

"Espero que sim" – Edward a beijou rapidamente antes de se levantar – "Eu estou realmente... Ansioso"

Os dias na Disney estavam sendo ótimos. Benny estava encantado com os parques. No fim do dia, ele estava exausto, mas com um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto. E Bella e Edward não poderiam estar mais felizes em vê-lo assim.

Toda noite, quando eles voltavam para o hotel, Edward ligava para Esme – Benny gostava de saber como Bear estava e também queria contar sobre todas as aventuras que havia vivido naquele dia.

Vovó Esme estava um pouco enciumada por Vovó Renée ter ido com eles para a Disney, mas tentava disfarçar.

Edward estava feliz por Vovó Renée ter ido com eles. Apesar de, nem com ajuda dela, ter conseguido manter "certas intimidades" com sua esposa.

"Minha cabeça dói" – Renée comentou quando eles subiam no elevador do hotel – "Acho que sua avó não tem mais pique o suficiente para te acompanhar Benny"

"Tem sim, Vovó! Você mandou muito bem naquela montanha dos Dinossauros!"

"Obrigada" – Renée sorriu.

"Você quer uma aspirina, mãe? Eu acho que trouxe na mala"

"Oh, claro! Eu iria adorar" – Renée assentiu – "Aliás, acho que hoje vou pedir o jantar no quarto. Tomo um banho, coloco meu pijama, e janto por aqui mesmo"

"Jantar no quarto?" – Benny perguntou – "Eu também quero! Posso pedir meu jantar no quarto, mamãe?"

"Filho, a Vovó quer descansar. Porque você não vem jantar comigo e com o papai e deixa a Vovó Renée tranquila?"

"Ah, mas eu quero jantar no quarto" – Benny fez aquele seu biquinho.

"Deixa, Bells. Não tem problema nenhum" – Renée sorriu – "Nós só vamos jantar e cair na cama, não é?"

"É, mamãe! Eu prometo que vou me comportar direitinho, e não vou fazer bagunça, e vou deixar a Vovó dormir e vou jantar tudinho o que vier no meu prato"

"Deixa, filha" - Renée sorriu com o entusiasmo de Benny.

"Tem certeza, mãe?"

"Claro que sim, Bells. Eu vou adorar passar a noite com o meu neto"

"E eu vou adorar passar a noite com a Vovó" – Benny abraçou as pernas de Renée.

"Bom, então... Acho que nós também podemos pedir no quarto"

"Ah, mas de jeito nenhum, Bella!" – Renée protestou – "Aproveitem a noite. Saiam vocês dois, passeiem... Aproveitem que crianças e idosos vão dormir cedo e estiquem um pouquinho por aí"

"Ah... Não sei. Será?" – Bella se virou para Edward – "O que você acha?"

"Eu iria adorar sair um pouquinho com você" – Edward sorriu.

"Viu só? Seu marido iria adorar" – Renée insistiu.

"É, mamãe! Pode ir! Eu já sou um rapaz. Não vou fazer bagunça e vou obedecer a Vovó"

"Está bem, meu rapazinho. Eu e o papai vamos sair e deixar você e a Vovó Renée aproveitarem o jantar de vocês no quarto"

"Ye!" – Benny comemorou.

"Você não acha que nosso filho está muito novo para não querer mais sair conosco?" – Bella perguntou quando ela e Edward estavam sozinhos em seu quarto.

"Ele só quer se sentir em uma aventura" – Edward sorriu.

"Ah... Eu acho tão bonitinho aqueles filhos que não desgrudam da mamãe..."

"Nem se for para a mamãe ficar um pouquinho com o papai?" – Edward abraçou a cintura de Bella e ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do marido.

"Hum... Não... Se for para a mamãe ficar um pouquinho com o papai, a mamãe fica feliz"

"Então vamos tomar um banho e sair para jantar em algum lugar bem romântico" – Edward brincou com seu nariz no pescoço de Bella.

"Jantarzinho romântico?" – Bella riu baixinho – "Na Disney? Tem certeza que vamos encontrar um lugar onde isso seja possível?"

"Para mim, um jantarzinho romântico, com você, sempre será possível. Afinal, se eu estiver com você, sempre será romântico"

"Oun..." – Bella se derreteu em um sorriso – "Você é o marido mais lindo do mundo, sabia?"

"Eu sabia" – Edward riu.

"Hey! Não seja presunçoso!" – Bella bateu em seu ombro, rindo também.

Enquanto Bella tomava seu banho, Edward fez uma rápida pesquisa na internet. E ficou realmente surpreso com quantas dicas de programas românticos para casais na Disney ele encontrou.

"Hum... Meu marido está ligando para quem?" - Bella brincou quando saiu do banheiro e encontrou Edward desligando seu celular.

"Fazendo nossas reservas" - Edward sorriu.

"Hum... Reservas? Que elegante"

"É. Não é sempre que eu ganho uma noite na Disney só com a minha mulher. Tenho que aproveitar essa chance para fazer a melhor noite possível"

"Uau..." - Bella sorriu, se aproximando, acariciando o peito de Edward - "Você está tão romântico hoje"

"Estou tentando te conquistar" - Edward tomou a mão de Bella e depositou um pequeno beijo - "Agora eu vou tomar meu banho, está bem? Coloque sua roupa mais linda"

"Minha roupa mais linda? Eu não trouxe muita coisa, Edward. Meu vestidinho preto é a coisa mais elegante que tenho na mala"

"Ótimo! Você fica uma gata naquele vestidinho preto"

Bella fez o melhor que poderia com o que havia em sua mala. Vestiu seu vestido preto, escovou seu cabelo, e passou um batom - Que era toda a maquiagem que ela costumava carregar. Edward nem se esforçou muito, mas também não era necessário: Uma calça escura, uma camisa branca... Bella sorriu como boba, vendo o marido ajeitar o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

"O que foi?" - Edward sorriu também, olhando Bella através do reflexo do espelho.

"Nada. Eu só... Estava pensando como você é bonito. Nós temos sorte que o Benny tenha nascido com essa carinha assim, igual a sua"

"Bom, eu também iria adorar ter uma menina com essa carinha assim, igual a sua" - Edward andou até Bella e a beijou.

"Ih, mas nem começa com essa história" - Bella riu - "Não estraga nossa noite romântica falando em me deixar gorda e mau humorada"

"Você não ficou gorda quando estava grávida do Benny"

"Mas fiquei mau-humorada" - Bella riu.

"Só um pouquinho" - Edward riu também - "Mas não vamos falar nisso hoje"

"Ok. É melhor. Vamos deixar essa noite só entre nós"

"Isso" - Edward assentiu - "Essa noite romântica vai ser só para nós. Agora vamos dar um beijinho no Benny, porque temos reservas, e não podemos nos atrasar"

Benny estava radiante em ficar só com a Vovó Renée. Vovó Esme soube e fez com que ele prometesse que passaria uma noite em sua casa quando eles voltassem para Phoenix, deixando Edward e Bella saírem para jantar também.

"Sua avó anda muito ciumenta" - Edward riu.

"Mas quando eu for dormir na Vovó Esme, eu posso levar o Bear comigo, não é?"

"Depois a gente vê isso, Benny" - Bella desconversou - "Vai demorar um pouquinho até a mamãe se acostumar com a ideia de você dormir fora de casa"

"Filha, você não quer se maquiar um pouquinho?" - Renée sugeriu.

"Mas eu passei batom, mãe"

"Mas a mamãe tem pó, rímel, blush..." - Renée insistiu.

"Ah..." - Bella riu - "Eu acho que já está bom assim"

"A mamãe fica bonita de batom" - Benny sorriu.

"O papai também acha" - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de Bella - "Mas já está ótimo assim, Renée. Sua filha é linda de qualquer maneira"

"Eu sei" - Renée revirou os olhos - "Modéstia a parte, fiz um ótimo trabalho nessa garota"

"Mãe!" - Bella riu.

"Hum... Acho que precisamos ir" - Edward conferiu seu relógio.

"Isso: Vão. Eu e o Benny vamos escolher nossos pratos"

"E vamos comer na cama!" - Benny quicou, animado, fazendo o colchão balançar.

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou - "Já vamos indo. E você, senhorzinho Benny, comporte-se"

"Pode deixar, mamãe. E eu vou cuidar direitinho da Vovó" - Benny assentiu, e Bella riu.

"Isso aí, campeão. Os meninos cuidam sempre das garotas" - Edward assentiu.

"Eu sei" - Ele respondeu, com seu ar de "_sabichão_".

"Então... Vamos?" - Edward afagou as costas de Bella.

"Hu-hum"

"Divirtam-se" - Renée desejou.

"_Divitam-se_" - Benny desejou também.

Bella suspirou quando a porta do elevador se fechou. Ela ainda não estava lidando muito bem com a maneira como Benny vinha crescendo depressa.

"Hum" - Edward depositou um beijo na têmpora de sua mulher - "Pensando em que?"

"Acho que o Benny está crescendo muito depressa"

"Ih... Mas nós não vamos poder ficar discutindo o crescimento do nosso filho hoje. Não, não... Lembra? Você disse que deixaríamos essa noite só para nós"

"Hum... Eu sei" - Bella fez um biquinho - "É que é difícil não pensar nele. Mas eu vou me esforçar. Prometo! Não vou estragar nossa noite romântica falando em outro rapaz"

"Acho bom! Porque eu sou um marido bem ciumento"

Edward tinha feito reservas no Coral Reef Restaurante.

Ele ficou entre o Castelo da Cinderela e o Coral Reef, mas acabou ficando com pena deles irem ao Castelo da Cinderela sem Benny. Então, ele já havia deixado reservas para o café da manhã no Castelo. Para quatro. Porque Benny iria gostar de tomar café com os personagens.

Edward pediu um táxi e eles foram ao Epcot. Foi adorável para Bella caminhar de mãos dadas até o restaurante.

"Coral Reef" - Bella leu o letreiro - "O que vamos ter aí dentro?"

"Corais" - Edward sorriu, dando de ombros.

Bella ficou encantada com o aquário, visto por toda parte, que fazia parecer que eles estavam dentro de um submarino no fundo do mar, iu qualquer coisa assim. As luzes refletindo na água, o clima... Parecia bem romântico. Apesar de algumas crianças ainda estarem no local.

"É tão bonito" - Bella comentou, enquanto eles se sentavam na mesa reservada - "O Benny iria gostar. Ai. Desculpa!" - Bella riu - "É difícil não pensar no nosso filho"

"Eu sei" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella - "Eu também fiquei pensando nele quando fiz a reserva. Por isso, fiz as reservas para amanhã: Vamos tomar café da manhã no Castelo da Cinderela"

"É sério?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ah... O Benny vai adorar" - Bella sorriu.

Edward e Bella terminaram seu jantar, e caminharam de volta à entrada do Parque. Estava uma noite linda, clara... As estrelas brilhavam por todo o céu,

"Eu fiz mais uma reserva" - Edward disse, quando eles já chegavam à saída.

"Para agora?" - Bella estranhou.

"Hu-hum"

"Onde?"

"Uma suíte" - Edward sorriu.

"Nós já temos uma suíte" - Bella riu.

"Uma suíte sem vizinhos. No último andar"

"Nós vamos, tipo... "Dormir fora de casa"?"

"Talvez não seja boa ideia "dormir fora de casa". Você sabe: Renée pode ficar preocupada. Mas... Nós podemos namorar um pouquinho antes de voltar"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu.

Era uma bela suíte no último andar. E a verdade é que Edward e Bella mal podiam esperar para estar sozinhos por alguns momentos. Eles adoravam ser pais, e amavam Benny, mas, era impossível anular totalmente sua relação - Além de não ser nem um pouco saudável. Nem para eles, nem para Benny.

"Ou... Deus" - Bella suspirou, se deixando relaxar contra o travesseiro.

"Você está bem?" - Edward afastou o cabelo de Bella, umidecido pelo suor.

"Estou bem. Estou ótima" - Bella sorriu, se virando para encarar Edward - "Estou perfeita"

"Uau... Foi mesmo bom para você, ah?" - Edward riu.

"Sempre é" - Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo - "Nós já temos que ir?"

"Não, na verdade"

"Nós podemos ficar até o dia clarear e depois entrar de mansinho, na ponta dos pés?"

"Podemos" - Edward sorriu.

"Ah... Mas e se o Benny acordar durante a noite e nos procurar?"

"Sua mãe explicaria que precisamos de um tempo para namorar" - Edward riu e Bella fez uma careta - "O que? Você sabe que ela faria"

"Deus! O pior é que eu sei que ela faria mesmo. Vamos acabar tendo um filho com traumas irreversíveis"

Edward, Bella, Benny e Renée visitaram cada um dos parques de Walt Disney World naquela semana. Benny adorou absolutamente tudo! Os brinquedos, os restaurantes, o café da manhã no Castelo, e estar com papai e mamãe todo o tempo, o tempo todo.

"Eu não quero ir embora..." - Benny fez um biquinho, enquanto Bella o ajudava a fechar sua mala.

"Mas nós prometemos que visitaríamos o Vovô Charlie, Benny"

"Quando nós voltarmos para casa, você e o papai vão voltar para o trabalho, e eu vou sentir saudade de vocês"

"Oun, filho... Nós estamos de férias. Não vamos poder continuar de férias para sempre"

"Porque não? Eu gosto das férias" - Benny insistiu.

"Eu sei, meu amorzinho. Eu também estou adorando as nossas férias. Mas a mamãe e o papai precisam trabalhar, para podermos pagar por ótimas férias, tão boas quanto essas, daqui há algum tempo"

"E eu tenho certeza que sua Vovó Esme também deve estar morrendo de saudades" - Renée tentou ajudar Bella a convencer Benny.

"Ah, com ceretza! E o Bear também! Imagina só como o Bear deve estar morrendo de saudades de nós!"

"Ele vai pular em todo mundo quando nós chegarmos!" - Benny riu.

"Sim, ele vai" - Bella concordou.

"Todos prontos?" - Edward chegou - "O carro já está lá embaixo, prontinho para receber nossas malas"

Renée deixou Bella, Edward e Benny no Aeroporto e seguiu com o carro, de volta para Jacksonville. Bella chorou quando se despediu da mãe. Embora ela tenha tentando disfarçar, todo mundo notou.

"Você vai gostar de Forks, campeão. Vovô Charlie vai nos buscar com a viatura de polícia"

"Vovô Charlie usa um unifoime?"

"Sim, ele usa" - Bella riu.

"Vovô Charlie é muito _cool_" - Benny disse com aquele seu jeitinho, fazendo Bella sorrir.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Rumo a Forks! Vamos lá!  
>Eu sei: Me desculpem pelo atraso!<br>Esse final de semana foi uma pequena loucura para mim, e eu não tive tempo de escrever nem meia palavra.  
>Mas ainda postei na segunda, neh?<br>Eu sei! Eu peço desculpas mesmo assim.**_

_**Se Deus quiser e me ajudar (muitão), eu posto na quarta-feira cedinho.**_

_**Beijinhos.  
>Até quarta.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Phi Cullen**: Não vamos estragar a noite falando de deixar a Bella gorda outra vez. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: Porque essa garota te chamou de Gata Borralheiras?_

_**Gporazza**: O Edward cuidaria de vinte filhos no maior amor. O problema é que a Bella ficaria cada vez mais surtada por não dar conta de tudo._

_**Daia Matos**: Todos não. O Benny não quer irmãozinho - Está bom do jeito que está!_

_**Belle**: Mais um livro para o Edward lançar. Depois de "O manual do marido perfeito", vamos pedir também pelo "Manual do pai perfeito". Rsrsrs_

_**Nessinha Cullen**: Nada nesse mundo é mais fofinho que um bebê com genes de Edward Cullen._

_**Carla Garcia**: Imagina se a Bella perde essa maravilha de férias (suíte)? Rsrsrs_

_**Baby Lovely**: Sinto muito, só a Kristen pode ser Bella E Branca de Neve E namorada daquela coisa mais linda do mundo, chamada Robert. *E eu nem tenho inveja. Jamais. Nem um pouco._

_**Vitória**: Sorte da Bella é que homem perfeito não trai! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**: Que isso? Nós, autoras? Nós nunca somos más._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Não pode emprestar o Edward. Ele tem que ir para Forks agora._

_ _


	7. Eterno Retorno

**Pathos – Capítulo 6**

"_**Eterno**__** Retorno"**_

"Ai..." – Bella gemeu, se esticando no sofá.

"Tudo bem?" – Edward afagou o rosto de Bella.

"Saudades das nossas férias" – Bella suspirou – "Saudades de passar o dia com você e com o Benny, e ver o nosso filho sendo feliz o tempo todo"

"O nosso filho é feliz o tempo todo"

"Mas na maioria do tempo, eu não vejo" – Bella suspirou.

"Hey... Não vamos começar com isso outra vez. Você sabe que é uma mãe maravilhosa, e que o Benny compreende que há compromissos que precisamos cumprir"

"Desculpa... É que eu já estou pressentindo como as coisas vão ser com essa campanha. Por mais que eu tente estabelecer meus limites, se eu quiser mesmo ganhar, vou ter que colocar algum empenho nisso"

"E algum tempo"

"E algum tempo" – Bella concordou.

"Não fica assim, amor. Você sabe que o Benny está super orgulhoso de você. Ele e o seu pai..." – Edward riu – "Eu não poderia distinguir quem estava mais orgulhoso"

"Meu pai" – Bella afirmou – "O Benny ainda não tem idade para entender realmente o que uma Promotora de Justiça faz. Mas meu pai... meu pai vive isso todos os dias. Ele adora que eu tenha seguido uma carreira na área da Justiça. Ele se sente representado de alguma maneira"

"O Benny entende que você prende homens maus. É uma boa imagem para uma criança ter de sua mãe: Uma super heroína prendendo os vilões"

"Você sabe que nem sempre as coisas são assim tão definidas" – Bella fez uma careta – "Nem todos os casos envolvem um vilão e um mocinho"

"Eu sei" – Edward assentiu – "Mas essa parte nós podemos esperar para explicar quando o Benny tiver realmente idade para compreender que o mundo não é assim tão branco e preto, e que há muitas graduações de cinza entre os extremos"

"É... É tão bom quando ainda acreditamos que o mundo se divide entre mocinhos e bandidos, e que é fácil reconhecer quem é quem só pelo tipo de uniforme que ele usa"

"Todo mundo que usa uniforme é mocinho" – Edward brincou.

"Não é verdade" – Bella o olhou – "Os vilões de desenho também usam uniformes"

"Não estou falando dos desenhos, estou falando da vida real" – Edward sorriu, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Bella – "Promotores, Médicos, Policiais... Todo mundo que usa uniforme é mocinho. E o Benny está cercado por todo tipo de mocinhos"

"Ele adorou a viatura do meu pai, não foi?" – Bella sorriu.

"Imagina só como um garoto de quatro anos deve se sentir, sabendo que o avô dele é um policial. Um Chefe de Polícia. Deve ser mesmo muito _cool_" – Edward riu, imitando a maneira como Benny agora costumava falar.

Quando eles aterrissaram em Seattle, a primeira reclamação de Benny foi sobre o tempo fechado que eles encontraram ali. Para um garoto que havia nascido em Phoenix, e convivido com o Sol praticamente todos os dias de seus quatro longos anos, as nuvens de Washington pareciam outro mundo.

Bella riu, imaginando o quanto o humor de Benny iria ficando pior, conforme eles fossem se aproximando de Forks, e todas as nuvens e chuva, e o clima típico de sua terra natal.

Mas o mau-humor de Benny não durou muito. Na verdade, Vovô Charlie acabou com o mau-humor do neto assim que chegou: Usando seu uniforme e dirigindo sua viatura.

"Hey, Vovô!" - Benny correu até Charlie.

"Hey, Benjamin!" - Charlie o ergueu em seus braços - "Benny! O Vovô estava morrendo de saudades de vocês"

"Sua roupa é muito cool" - Benny sorriu - "Porque você nunca a usou para me visitar lá em Phoenix?"

"Porque esta é minha farda, Benny. Eu só posso usá-la quando estou em serviço. Eu não posso usá-la no Arizona. Lá, eu não posso exercer minha profissão"

"O que é... _Zecer a pofissão_?"

"É exercer a profissão, Benny" - Bella riu - "Quer dizer que o Vovô Charlie não pode trabalhar de policial quando está nos visitando no Arizona. Porque ele é um policial de Forks"

"Por quê?" - Benny insistiu.

"Porque o trabalho do Vovô é em Forks. É aqui que ele pode trabalhar"

"Mas... O Tio Emm joga em vários lugares do país, e o papai socorreu aquela menina que caiu e machucou o joelho, mesmo estando na Disney"

"Ah..." - Bella pensou em como poderia explicar aquilo tudo para Benny.

"Mas o papai não estava com o jaleco quando atendeu a menina, não é?" - Edward perguntou.

"Não"

"Então, se o Vovô Charlie estiver em Phoenix e um bandido tentar machucar alguém, o Vovô Charlie vai prender o bandido. Mas, ele vai estar sem a farda. Entendeu?"

"Acho que sim" - Benny deu de ombros.

Eles viajaram na viatura até Forks. Bella e Benny no banco de trás (Porque Edward era grande demais para caber ali).

"Leah está grávida" - Charlie comentou, como quem não quer nada.

"Oh, é mesmo?" - Bella sorriu - "O Jake deve estar feliz"

"Mais ou menos..." - Charlie suspirou.

"Porque, pai? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Jake... Você sabe. Ele não queria que tivesse acontecido assim. Eles não estão casados, eles ainda nem moram juntos... Na verdade, quando a Leah descobriu sobre o bebê, eles estavam... Como vocês dizem hoje em dia? Marcando o tempo?"

"Dando um tempo" - Edward soprou.

"É. Dando um tempo. Eles estavam dando um tempo"

"Ele não quer o...?" - Bella se deteve, olhando para Benny, que estava quase cochilando, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, e diminuiu seu tom, esperando que seu filho não estivesse prestando atenção naquela conversa - "Ele não quer assumir?"

"Ele vai assumir" - Charlie afirmou - "Leah até tem falado sobre se casar. Mas... Eles tiveram uma boa cota de brigas antes de conseguirem se acertar"

"Ele só deve estar assustado" - Bella ponderou - "Mas o Jake é um bom garoto"

"Ele não é mais um garoto, Bella" - Edward corrigiu.

"Não, ele não é" - Charlie concordou - "E já está na hora dele descobrir como age um homem. Mas ele não vai deixar Leah sozinha nessa. Ele não seria maluco"

"Mamãe?" - Benny resmungou.

"Oi, filho"

"Vocês não estão me deixando dormir" - Ele reclamou, com seu biquinho e o cenho franzido.

"Oh... Sinto muito, querido" - Bella afagou o cabelo de Benny - "Vamos ficar quietinhos, está bem?"

Por sorte, eles não estavam muito longe da casa de Charlie. Em poucos minutos, Benny já estava dormindo profundamente. E, em mais alguns minutos, a viatura estava sendo estacionada.

"Bom, vocês sabem que a casa é pequena, mas eu já dei um jeito: Vou ficar com a Sue. Assim, vocês dormem no meu quarto, e o Benny fica no antigo quarto da Bells"

"Pai, não tem cabimento o senhor sair da sua casa por nossa causa"

"Tudo bem, Bells. É melhor assim. Todo mundo fica mais confortável" - Charlie sorriu - "Amanhã cedo, eu volto. Estava pensando em levar o Benny para pescar no lago"

"No lago?" - Bella ficou tensa - "Ai, pai... Não é perigoso? O Benny até nada bem, mas... Ele nunca nadou assim, em um lago"

"Nós vamos de barco, filha" - Charlie riu - "E eu tenho um colete salva-vidas para o Benny" - Charlie informou e Bella sorriu, meio sem graça - "Você também está convidado, Edward. Mas, acho bom que você saiba nadar. Eu não tenho colete salva-vidas para você"

"Acho que posso me virar" - Edward riu.

Charlie ajudou a levar as malas para o andar de cima. Edward levou Benny e o colocou na cama que havia sido de Bella.

"Seu quarto está diferente" - Edward sorriu, enquanto Bella colocava uma manta sobre o filho.

"É... Mas ainda parece o mesmo"

"Desculpa se eu mexi em algumas coisas, filha. É que a Leah precisou dormir aqui algumas vezes, porque fica mais perto do médico, e..."

"Não tem problema, pai" - Bella sorriu - "Não tem problema nenhum"

"Ok" - Charlie sorriu de volta - "Eu vou ajeitar minhas coisas, e... Tem alguma comida no armário, então... Se vocês precisarem de algo, eu tenho o número da Sue anotado ao lado do telefone"

"Pode ficar tranquilo, pai"

"É, Charlie" - Edward assentiu - "Nós vamos cuidar bem da sua casa"

"Espero que não tão bem" - Charlie comentou entre dentes, antes de sair do quarto.

Bella se despediu de Charlie, pegou suas coisas e foi tomar um banho. O chuveiro não era dos melhores - Principalmente para alguém que havia acabado de sair de um hotel - mas a água continuava super quente. Em Forks, um bom sistema de aquecimento, era item de primeira necessidade.

Bella colocou um pouco de shampoo em seu cabelo e riu para si mesma, observando aquele mesmo azulejo que estava nas paredes desde que ela era uma menina.

"Amor?" - Edward bateu na porta - "Posso entrar?"

"Pode" - Bella tentou enxergar através da fumaça que a água quente formou - "O que foi?"

"Nada" - Edward sorriu, já abrindo seu cinto - "É que o seu pai já foi, e o Benny está dormindo tão profundamente. Então eu pensei, que talvez nós devêssemos economizar para o Charlie, e tomar esse banho juntos"

"Hum..." - Bella abriu o box e sorriu - "Vem"

"Esse banheiro é um pouco pequeno" - Edward riu quando entrou no box com Bella e os dois não tiveram muita opção além de se abraçar.

"Eu gosto assim" - Bella sorriu ao lançar seus braços ao pescoço de Edward.

"Eu também" - Edward riu, antes de beijar sua esposa.

O banheiro era mesmo apertado. Principalmente para um homem tão alto quanto Edward. Mas, em Forks, não tinha muita opção. Ou Edward ficava com Bella no banheiro, ou... A outra opção seria a cama de Charlie, mas a cama de Charlie não dava para considerar como opção.

E, levando em conta que Edward estava achando que não teria um segundo sequer de intimidade com sua mulher, namorar no banheiro era um bônus e tanto.

"Está sem sono?" - Edward afastou o cabelo de Bella e a olhou. Eles já estavam deitados há algum tempo e Bella não parava de se mexer na cama.

"É essa casa..."

"O que tem de errado com a casa?"

"Sei lá... É meio estranho. Ela não mudou praticamente nada. Continua a mesma de quando eu fui para Phoenix com a Renée. E isso... Faz mais de dez anos"

"Mais de dez anos" - Edward sorriu - "Mais de dez anos que você se mudou para o quarto ao lado do meu. E me conquistou"

"Quando eu saí daqui, eu nunca imaginaria que a minha vida estaria assim agora. Foi tudo tão diferente do que eu planejei"

"E isso é ruim?"

"Claro que não" - Bella sorriu.

"Então porque você está assim?"

"Eu não sei. Acho que só... Finalmente percebi que a vida que eu havia planejado, não teria dado certo. Eu não teria você. E eu, com certeza, não teria o Benny. A vida que eu planejei seria muito chata. E muito errada"

"É por isso que é bom ser surpreendido. Surpresas sempre são legais"

"É" - Bella suspirou, se aconchegando contra o peito de Edward - "Surpresas sempre são legais. E vocês são as melhores surpresas da minha vida"

"E você é a melhor surpresa da minha vida" - Edward depositou um beijo em seus cabelos - "Agora dorme, porque amanhã cedo temos uma pescaria agendada"

"Se você não quiser ir, não tem problema" - Bella riu.

"E você acha que eu vou perder a primeira pescaria do Benny? De jeito nenhum"

"Eu adoro isso em você, sabia?" - Bella confessou em um suspiro.

"Isso o que?"

"O jeito como você é um pai maravilhoso" - Bella o olhou – "O jeito como você ama o nosso filho"

"Você ficou incomodada com essa história do Jacob, não é?" - Edward perguntou e Bella riu baixinho, sem humor, pela forma como o marido a conhecia tão bem.

"É estranho. Eu meio que entendo o lado dele, porque eles nem estavam juntos direito, mas... Foi tão fácil com você. Você queria tanto ser pai, e ficou tão feliz quando eu engravidei... É estranho pensar que não é sempre assim, com todos os homens do mundo. Além disso, eu..." - Bella suspirou.

"Além disso, você...?"

"Eu fiquei pensando que, se fosse eu na situação da Leah, eu não teria o bebê"

"Bells" - Edward meio que bronqueou. Ele não gostava de falar sobre isso. Nem um pouco.

"Não. Você não entende. Quando eu disse que não teria um filho seu, naquela época, quando nós estávamos em Nova Iorque, eu nem sabia do que estava falando. Mas agora... Agora que eu tenho o Benny, só de imaginar que eu teria feito isso, meu estômago chega embrulhar"

"Mas você não fez. Então esquece essa bobagem"

"Graças a você" - Bella sorriu - "Você me deu uma chance incrível de ser mãe. E mãe do garotinho mais adorável do mundo"

"Amor, ele não é adorável. Ele é _cool_" - Edward brincou e Bella riu.

A pescaria com Charlie foi aterrorizante para Bella. Mas perfeitamente incrível para Benny.

Bella, Sue e Leah estavam sentadas com Seth, perto de uma fogueira, feita na beirada do lago. Charlie, Edward e Benny podiam ser vistos bem no meio do lago, no barquinho.

A cada peixe que um deles conseguia pegar, Benny gritava para Bella, acenando com o peixe, animado como se conquistado o mundo.

"Seu filho é adorável, Isabella" – Sue sorriu.

"É" – Bella assentiu – "Ele tem uma porção do Edward, graças a Deus"

"Que horas são, Seth?" – Leah perguntou.

"As mesmas de ontem"

"Deixa de ser infantil, garoto!"

"Seth, não deixe a sua irmã nervosa, por favor"

"É ela que tem que parar de ficar sempre tão nervosinha, mãe! Eu não tenho culpa se o Jacob está sempre atrasado" – Seth se levantou e saiu.

"Ai, Isabella... Me desculpe" – Sue parecia mortificada – "O Seth ultimamente parece que resolveu viver a adolescência tardia"

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Sue" – Bella sorriu, meio sem graça – "Está tudo bem"

"Quer saber? O Seth está certo" – Leah também se levantou, embora já com certa dificuldade. Apesar de sua barriga ainda não estar muito grande, Leah já estava sentindo os efeitos da alteração de seu centro de gravidade.

"Ai, os meus filhos..." – Sue suspirou – "Essa gravidez da Leah fez uma bagunça lá em casa"

"No começo é assim mesmo, Sue. Daqui a pouco, tudo se acerta" – Bella tentou ajudar – "Depois que a criança nasce, todo mundo acaba cedendo"

"Deus te ouça, Isabella" – Sue tentou sorrir – "O Seth sofreu muito com a perda do pai, ele se sente meio que o responsável pela casa. E agora, com a Leah grávida... Ela e o Jacob sempre tiveram essa relação tumultuada. Mas agora, com um bebê na história, a coisa tinha que mudar de figura"

"Vai mudar" – Bella segurou a mão de Sue – "O começo da gravidez é meio assustador, mas logo a gente descobre o quanto é fácil amar essas coisinhas preciosas"

"O Jacob está cada vez mais distante. Não aparece por dias, não tem muito interesse nas consultas da Leah... Não tem sido fácil para ela suportar tudo sozinha"

"Imagino" – Bella assentiu.

"Bom, pelo menos hoje, ele resolveu aparecer" – Sue indicou a estrada, por onde um carro vinha chegando – "Seu pai vai ficar louco com ele"

"Essa é... A minha _pick-up_?" – Bella franziu o cenho, mal podendo acreditar.

"Seu pai explicou tanto que queria fazer uma surpresa, e o Jacob chega assim, no meio do dia, com todo mundo vendo"

"Ah, meu Deus! Essa é mesmo a minha _pick-up_?" – Bella riu.

Bella não podia acreditar que Charlie houvesse guardado a _pick-up_ por tantos anos. Na verdade, ela nem havia mais pensado na pick-up depois de algum tempo longe.

Charlie ligou o motor do barco assim que viu Jacob descendo pela estrada e logo eles estavam na beira do lago também.

"Me desculpe, Charlie. Não deu para acabar antes" – Jacob ergueu as mãos, enquanto descia da _pick-up_ – "Hey, Bells"

"Hey, Jake" – Bella sorriu – "Eu não acredito que vocês cuidaram tão bem da minha velha _pick-up_"

"Velha, não" – Jacob riu – "Depois de tudo o que eu trabalhei nela, essa belezinha está nova em folha"

"Esse carro é seu, mamãe?"

"Uau... Você deve ser o Benjamim" – Jacob olhou para o pequeno garoto, meio admirado.

"Benjamim Cullen, muito prazer" – Benny estendeu sua mão.

"Jacob Black" – Jacob riu ao apertar a mão do garoto – "Seu avô fala o tempo todo de você"

"O Vovô Charlie é um cara muito legal" – Benny disse em um tom engraçado e todos riram.

"Hey, Edward" – Jacob acenou.

"Meus parabéns" – Edward sorriu – "Eu soube que você vai ser pai. Acredite: Isso muda a nossa vida completamente"

"É... Já percebi" – Jacob deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

"Mãe! A gente pode dar uma voltinha na sua _pitape_?"

"É _pick-up_, filho" – Bella riu.

"Ah, mãe! Por favor! Vamos dar uma voltinha!"

"Ah... Não sei, Benny. Esse é um carro muito antigo. Eu não sei se seria seguro levar você"

"Ah, mãe!" – Benny cruzou seus braços, emburrado.

"Benjamim" – Edward o repreendeu – "Não faça assim"

"Desculpa" – Benny fez um biquinho.

"Deixa o garoto dar uma volta, Bells. Eu juro que deixei tudo tinindo – Não vai escapar nenhuma porca no caminho"

"É, meu amor" – Edward se aproximou de Bella e afastou uma mechinha de seu cabelo. Na verdade, ele não queria que ninguém notasse, mas ouvir Jacob chamando sua esposa de "Bells" havia sido bem irritante – "Vamos dar uma voltinha. Com a nossa família"

"Está bem" – Bella se derreteu com o tom carinhoso que Edward havia usado – "Vem, Benny"

"Abre o vidro, mamãe!" – Benny estava tão animado, sentado entre seus pais, com Edward dirigindo devagar, pela pequena estrada de terra, em volta do lago.

"Você está gostando da minha terra, Benny?" – Bella sorriu, apoiando sua cabeça contra a de seu filho.

"Sua terra é muito _cool_" – Benny sorriu – "Mas eu ainda sinto falta do Bear"

No voo de volta para Phoenix, Benny estava realmente exausto. As férias em família haviam sido muito intensas – Até para ele. Bella sorriu, acariciando o cabelo cada vez mais avermelhado de Benny, que dormia, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

"Vou sentir falta das férias" – Ela comentou com Edward – "De passar o tempo todo com vocês..."

"Nós podemos começar a programar outra viagem. Quem sabe nas festas?"

"Não..." – Bella fez uma pequena careta – "Eu gosto de passar as festas com a sua família. Acho tão bonito que o Benny tenha essa tradição de sempre estar com uma grande família e tudo isso..."

"Mas a nossa família nem é tão grande assim..." – Edward sorriu torto, com aquele seu jeito sugestivo.

"Culpa dos seus irmãos que não me arrumam sobrinhos" – Bella riu e Edward a acompanhou.

"Também vou sentir saudades de ficar com você o tempo todo" – Edward confessou, enquanto corria seu dedo pela sobrancelha de Bella.

"Ai..." – Bella suspirou – "E agora preciso começar a trabalhar na campanha"

"Bells... Olha" – Edward segurou a mão de sua mulher – "Se você não quiser participar das eleições, eu vou estar te apoiando da mesma maneira"

"Eu sei" – Bella assentiu – "Mas sabe... Eu acho que o Benny vai ficar orgulhoso em saber que a mãe dele foi Chefe da Promotoria"

"E o seu pai vai ficar radiante em saber que a menininha dele chegou tão longe" – Edward sorriu.

"E você? Vai ficar orgulhoso de mim?"

"Seja o que você decidir, eu sempre vou ficar orgulhoso"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Estou atrasada!**_

_**Tá bom! Já sei!**_

_**Só vou responder a reviews e postar rapidinho, ok?**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Com o Edward eu ia para qualquer lugar... *ai, ai_

_**Gporazza: **__Olha, que ia papel para embrulhar um Edward assim, tamanho Robert Pattinson! Tadinho do Edward já ficou todo apertado no banheiro do Charlie, ainda vai ficar embrulhado em um pacote de presente! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Vamos pescar em Forks. E o Benny gostou, hein?_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O Benny é um menino muito cool! Muito! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__É que o sorriso Cullen é meio letal para a sociedade! _

_**Daia Matos: **__O Benny – Menino de Phoenix – Também não gostou muito desse tempo fechado de Forks. Rsrsrs_


	8. O melhor dia da minha vida

**Pathos - Capítulo 7**

"_**O melhor dia da minha vida"**_

"Mamãe!" - Benny correu até Bella quando a viu finalmente saindo do prédio da Promotoria.

"Hey, baby" - Bella sorriu, cansada, fazendo força para levantar Benny em seu colo - "A mamãe estava com tanta saudade de você"

"Ai, mamãe" - Benny riu - "Você me viu hoje cedo"

"Eu sei. Mas a mamãe morre de saudades, mesmo se ficar só cinco minutos longe de você"

"Hey" - Edward sorriu quando ela se aproximou.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu de volta antes de beijar seu marido.

"Mamãe, adivinha só?" - Benny chamou a atenção para si.

"O que?"

"Hoje eu vou dormir na casa da Vovó Esme!"

"Hoje?" - Bella se surpreendeu - "Hoje, não. Nós temos que combinar direitinho, Benny. Você não pode marcar assim"

"Mas a Vovó já deixou" - Benny franziu seu cenho - "E além disso, o papai quer te levar para jantar"

"Benny" - Bella riu da forma como o filho falou, fazendo parecer algo tão romântico que Edward quisesse leva-la para jantar.

"É verdade!" - Benny protestou e Bella olhou para Edward, que parecia um pouco triste de repente.

"O que foi?"

"Você esqueceu" - Edward tentou sorrir, sem graça. Seus olhos pareceram tão vazios, e Bella não podia entender o por que.

"Esqueci? O que eu...? Oh, Deus..." - Bella sentiu seu coração derreter ao se lembrar - "Oh, Edward... Eu sinto muito! Eu ando tão enlouquecida que... Eu me esqueci"

"Está tudo bem" - Edward deu um sorriso fraco.

"Não, não está tudo bem" - Bella finalmente colocou Benny no chão - "Eu não acredito que me esqueci de nosso aniversário"

"Não, está tudo bem" - Edward insistiu - "Você anda correndo muito mesmo"

"Me perdoa, está bem?" - Bella se aproximou, apoiando sua testa contra a de Edward. Seus olhos já estavam cheios d'água. Tudo o que ela mais queria era poder voltar atrás e apagar os últimos cinco minutos.

"Eu sempre perdoo, meu amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, e depositou um pequeno beijo em sua testa antes de se afastar - "Vamos para casa?"

"Vamos" - Bella assentiu, tentando engolir as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos.

"Mamãe?" - Benny perguntou, depois de algum tempo que o silêncio vinha reinando dentro do carro.

"Oi, filho?" - A voz de Bella saiu um pouco presa.

"Eu vou poder dormir na Vovó na Esme?"

"Hu-hum"

"Yes" - Benny comemorou baixinho.

"O que eu coloco na minha mala, papai?" - Benny perguntou, assim que eles desceram do carro.

"Um pijama, Benny. E suas coisas da natação, porque o Vovô Carlisle vai te levar à aula amanhã"

"Vovô _Cailile_?" - Benny sorriu - "_Cool_!"

"Primeiro, você vai para o banho, depois nós vamos te deixar na Vovó, está bem?"

"Hu-hum!" - Benny assentiu, antes de correr, escada a cima.

"Hey..." - Edward sussurrou, abraçando a cintura de Bella e apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Bella - "E você? Não vai tomar um banho também?"

"Não estou legal, Edward" - Bella suspirou ao confessar - "Não acredito que esqueci o nosso aniversário"

"Amor... Não fica assim, vai. Você..."

"Não tenta justificar" - Bella o interrompeu - "Nada vai justificar isso"

"Está bem" - Edward segurou os ombros de Bella - "Olha pra mim. Você esqueceu. Pronto. Foi horrível. Eu não gostei, você não gostou, ninguém ficou feliz com isso. Mas ainda é o nosso aniversário. Você vai deixar isso estragar a nossa noite toda?"

"Ai, Edward... Desculpa" - Bella suspirou - "Eu não acredito em como estou sendo boba. Eu estou estragando tudo, não estou?"

"Vamos esquecer e começar de novo?" - Edward sorriu - "Vamos aproveitar que o Benny vai dormir na minha mãe, e namorar um pouco?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella tentou sorrir.

"Olha, vai tomar um banho você também. Enquanto isso, eu vou levar o Benny na minha mãe. Eu volto, tomo meu banho também, nós saímos para jantar, lembramos daquele tempo em que éramos só nós dois" - Edward foi se aproximando, até depositar um pequeno beijo no rosto de Bella - "Sem preocupações, sem "vida de adulto", sem consultório, sem campanha... Só nós dois"

"Hum... Você é o melhor marido do mundo, sabia?"

"Porque eu tenho a melhor mulher do mundo" - Edward correu as costas de seus dedos pelo rosto de Bella.

"Tem nada..."

"Não" - Edward sorriu, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella - "Sem besteira hoje. Só nós dois"

"Desculpa" - Bella riu, sem graça.

"Vai tomar seu banho. Eu vou subir e ajudar o Benny com a mala dele"

Bella entrou no chuveiro, desejando que a água lavasse sua alma. Ela havia estragado tudo o que podia estragar em um dia só. Não que ela realmente fosse conseguir apagar seu esquecimento, mas Bella só conseguia pensar que precisava pensar em algo para se redimir - Ao menos um pouco.

Ela não era do tipo que conseguia ter ideias fantásticas em cinco minutos, e algumas das ideias que ela teve foram mesmo de assustar. Outras, não eram ruins, mas também não poderiam ser executadas em meia hora, enquanto Edward ia e voltava da casa de Esme.

"Bella?" - Edward entrou no quarto, procurando por sua mulher.

Enquanto Benny tomava seu banho, Edward arrumou a pequena mala que seu filho iria levar. As coisas da natação já estavam na bolsa, então era só acrescentar um pijama e escova de dentes.

"Eu posso levar o Bear?"

"Hoje não, campeão" - Edward sorriu - "Não vamos dar tanto trabalho para sua avó, está bem?"

"Está bem..."

"Não precisa fazer esse biquinho, Benny. Você volta amanhã, logo depois da aula de natação. O Bear só vai dormir sem você. Amanhã vocês dois podem brincar o dia inteiro"

"Está bem"

"Agora pega sua bolsa: Eu vou te deixar na Vovó Esme"

"E a mamãe?"

"Sua mãe foi tomar banho. Vai até lá, diz tchau, e eu vou colocando as coisas no carro"

"Mãe?" - Benny abriu a porta do quarto dos pais devagar, depois de dar uma batidinha

"Oi, meu amorzinho" - Bella sorriu.

"Eu já estou indo"

"Oun... Vem cá" - Bella o chamou, e Benny andou até ela, encontrando um abraço de sua mãe - "Comporte-se, está bem? E, se você sentir medo, ou precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. Você lembra o número da mamãe?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu, chacoalhando firmemente sua cabeça, para frente e para trás.

"Não desobedeça a sua avó, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, mamãe"

"Eu vou morrer de saudade" - Bella apertou Benny em seu abraço, uma vez mais.

"Eu também, mamãe"

"Vai nada" - Bella riu - "Mas a mamãe entende"

"Papai está me esperando"

"Vai com Deus, meu filho" - Bella sussurrou ao depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Benny - "A mamãe te ama muito. E, quando você chegar lá embaixo, diz ao papai que a mamãe ama muito ele também"

"Está bem" - Benny ameaçou correr, quando a buzina do carro de Edward soou lá embaixo, mas então voltou e agarrou as pernas de Bella - "Também te amo" - Ele disse antes de finalmente correr.

Edward levou Benny até a casa de Vovó Esme. E fez todas as recomendações que Bella já havia feito: Seja bonzinho, obedeça a Vovó, ligue!

"Você lembra o número do papai, não é?"

"Lembro sim" - Benny assentiu. Edward havia insistido em ensinar ao filho, os números de telefone dele e de Bella. Segundo ele, uma questão de segurança.

"Vá em paz, filho" - Esme sorriu - "Eu criei vocês três e, modéstia a parte, eu realmente acho que me saí muito bem. Se tivermos qualquer problema, pode ter certeza que não hesitarei em telefonar.

"Obrigado, mãe" - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de Esme antes de voltar para o carro. Benny já havia se despedido do pai, assim que chegaram, e corrido para o escritório do Vovô Carlisle. O médico estava ensinando seu neto a jogar xadrez, e havia prometido uma aula especial para essa noite.

Edward dirigiu de volta para casa, pensando que não havia feito nenhuma reserva. Ele esperava que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado e que ele conseguisse vaga em um belo restaurante.

O que será que Bella gostaria de comer nessa noite?

"Bella?" - Edward entrou no quarto, procurando por sua mulher.

"Oi" - Bella saiu do closet, usando a camisola mais sensual que pode encontrar em seu guarda-roupa.

Não era uma camisola do tipo "curta demais". Pelo contrário, era uma camisola longa, em seda azul marinho e renda creme adornando o decote discreto.

Mas Bella sabia que Edward adorava aquela camisola.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu, surpreso - "Você..." - Ele engoliu seco, tentando manter o pensamento coerente - "Nós... Não vamos sair para jantar?"

"Você quer? É que eu... Queria me redimir por ter sido uma esposa muito feia. Então eu pensei... Bom, eu preparei seu banho. Na banheira" - Bella sorriu - "Mas se você quiser sair para jantar, eu posso me trocar em um minuto. Eu quero fazer qualquer coisa que seja do seu agrado"

"Oh, Deus" - Edward riu, e então respirou fundo - "Para de falar assim" - Edward sussurrou.

"Assim como?" - Bella sussurrou de volta, enquanto andava em direção ao marido.

"Com essa voz suave, dizendo que quer me agradar..."

"Mas eu quero. Você... Não me quer?" - Bella olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Edward ao perguntar.

"Por Deus, Bella... Você é minha mulher" - Edward se aproximou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Eu te quero mais que tudo" - Edward sussurrou antes de beija-la. 

**A Song For You**  
>(Uma canção para você - Michael Bublé)<p>

(LINK: youtube. com/ watch? v= gAuwdcADcIU)

I've been so many places in my lifetime  
><em>Eu já estive em tantos lugares em minha vida<em>  
>I've sung a lot of songs i've made some bad climbs<br>_Eu tenho cantado tantas canções, e feito algumas rimas ruins  
><em>I've acted all my life in stages with ten thousand people watching  
><em>Eu atuei toda minha vida em um palco com dez mil pessoas assistindo<em>  
>but we're alone now and i´m singing this song for you<br>_Mas, agora estamos sozinhos, e eu estou cantando esta canção para você_

"Vem" - Bella sussurrou de volta, quebrando o beijo, para levar Edward até o banheiro.

A banheira estava cheia. A água morna tinha algumas pétalas e muitos sais de banho. Três ou quatro velas, que Bella tinha pela casa, agora adornavam o banheiro, acesas, iluminando suavemente.

"Uau..." - Edward sorriu - "Você fez tudo isso enquanto eu fui até a minha mãe?"

"Eu estava em débito" - Bella deu de ombros, enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa de Edward.

"Hey" - Edward tomou o rosto de Bella entre suas duas mãos - "Você nunca está em débito"

"Eu sempre estou em débito" - Bella sorriu para seu marido.

I know your image of me was what i hope to be,  
><em>Eu sei que sua imagem de mim não deve ser bem como eu gostaria<em>  
>i´ve treated you unkindly<br>_Eu te tratei mal_  
>But girl can't you see, there's no one more important to me<br>_Mas garota, você não pode ver que não há nada mais importante para mim?_  
>So darling can't you please stay through me,<br>_Então, querida, você não poderia ficar?_  
>'cause we're alone now<br>_Porque nós dois estamos sozinhos agora_  
>And i'm singing my song for you,<br>_E eu estou cantando minha canção para você_

Bella ajudou Edward a tirar sua roupa, antes que ele a ajudasse a tirar sua camisola também, e ambos entraram na banheira.

Bella apoiou suas costas contra a banheira, e Edward se apoiou contra ela. Ele estava sentado entre as pernas de sua esposa, e Bella massageou os ombros de seu marido.

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu inconscientemente - "Isso é tão bom"

"Me desculpe se tenho andado tão distante" - Bella sussurrou, enquanto continuava massageando os ombros de Edward - "Eu vou esforçar para ser melhor"

Edward segurou a mão de Bella em seu ombro e se esforçou para depositar um beijo nela - "Você é maravilhosa, querida"

You taught me precious secrets  
><em>Você me ensinou preciosos segredos<em>  
>The truth with holding nothing,<br>_A verdade, sem cobrar nada em troca, _

you came out in front  
><em>você esteve na linha de frente<em>  
>and i was hiding, but now I'm so much better<br>_E eu estava escondido, mas agora estou muito melhor_  
>So If my words don't come together, listen to the melody<br>_Então, se minhas palavras não fizerem sentido, ouça a melodia_  
>'cause my love is in there hiding<br>_Porque meu amor está escondido em algum lugar_

Bella suspirou profundamente ao abraçar o corpo de Edward o mais apertado que pode.

"Eu te amo" - Ela disse, e Edward segurou sua mão - "Eu te amo mais que tudo. Quando eu estiver fazendo bobagem, só lembra disso, está bem? Eu te amo"

"Também te amo, Bella. Se fosse para fazer tudo de novo com você, eu não mudaria nada"

Não era muito fácil se beijar dentro da banheira, então Edward e Bella decidiram ir para sua cama. Edward levou sua mulher no colo e a colocou sobre a cama que já dividiam há alguns bons anos.

O que Bella adorava em Edward era que ele ainda era o mesmo garoto carinhoso que havia sido com ela em sua primeira vez. Ele a tocava como se a adorasse, e cuidava dela como se ela fosse uma menina.

Com Edward, Bella se sentia protegida. Quando ele afagava seu rosto, Bella se sentia como se fosse capaz de conquistar o mundo todo.

"Eu te amo" - Ela sussurrou.

I love you in a place where there's no space or time,  
><em>Eu te amo em um lugar onde não há tempo ou espaço<em>  
>I love you for my life<br>_Eu te amo, por toda a vida_  
>'cause you're a friend of mine, and when my life is over<br>_Porque você é minha amiga, e quando minha vida acabar_  
>Remember when we were together<br>_Lembre-se que estivemos juntos_  
>we were alone and i was singing my song for you<br>_Nós estávamos sozinhos, e eu cantei minha canção para você_

"Bells" - Edward gemeu.

"Eu gosto quando você me chama de Bells" - Bella sorriu.

"Bells" - Edward depositou um beijo na pálpebra de Bella - "Minha Bells... Só minha..." 

and when my life is over  
><em>E, quando minha vida acabar<em>  
>Remember when we were together<br>_Lembre-se que estivemos juntos_  
>we were alone and i was singing my song for you<br>_Nós estávamos sozinhos, e eu cantei minha canção para você._

"Hum" - Bella acordou, com a claridade começando a aparecer lá fora. Ela se virou para Edward e ele estava tão bonito. Ele era tão bonito - "Bom dia" - Ela sussurrou baixinho depois de depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

"Hum... Que horas são?" - Edward perguntou sem abrir os olhos, mas puxando Bella para si, de forma possessiva, com suas mãos na cintura dela.

"Eu não sei" - Bella riu baixinho, se aconchegando contra o peito do marido.

"Eu acho que é muito cedo para você sair de perto de mim"

"Eu também não quero sair de perto de você" - Bella sorriu, acariciando o peito de Edward - "Mas é que... Eu estou com fome"

"Oun... Me desculpe. Eu esqueci que acabamos não jantando"

"Você não precisa me pedir desculpas. Na verdade... A noite de ontem foi a melhor de toda a minha vida"

"Foi?" – Edward riu.

"Hu-hum. Você tem o dom de sempre transformar meus dias nos melhores da minha vida" – Bella sorriu – "O dia em que você me pediu em namoro, foi o melhor da minha vida. Porque eu estava tão apaixonada, e eu nunca havia sentido algo assim tão forte por ninguém, e saber que você também gostava de mim... Foi o melhor dia da minha vida"

"Bells..." – Edward se derreteu em um sorriso.

"Mas aí, o melhor dia da minha vida foi quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Porque eu tive tanta certeza de que você era o cara perfeito para mim" – Bella sorriu, enquanto Edward afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha dela – "E então... Você me pediu em casamento. E o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi quando me tornei sua mulher"

"Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida também" – Edward sussurrou.

"Aí eu engravidei, e o dia mais feliz da minha vida, foi quando eu senti o Benny se mexendo pela primeira vez" – Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de lágrimas, prontos a transbordar – "Porque ele era seu. O seu bebê, dentro de mim. Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Até o Benny nascer"

"Eu também adorei passar por tudo isso com você" – Edward depositou um pequeno beijo no rosto de Bella.

"E ontem, apesar de eu não merecer, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Bells..." – Edward tentou interrompê-la.

"Mesmo quando eu faço tudo errado, eu ainda te amo"

"Eu sei, amor" – Edward secou uma lágrima que Bella nem havia notado rolar – "Não tem sido fácil para nenhum de nós, mas logo vai acabar a campanha, e você vai ser a Chefe da Promotoria mais linda do mundo"

"Eu não quero magoar vocês" – Bella sussurrou tristemente.

"Eu sei" – Edward sorriu firmemente – "Agora chega disso, está bem? Nós vamos nos levantar, e eu vou preparar o café da manhã. O que você vai querer de especial?"

"Eu acho que não temos muita coisa na dispensa" – Bella riu, embora um pouco sem humor – "E também acho que você não sabe cozinhar muita coisa"

"Eu sei fazer ovo mexido" – Edward alegou.

"Ok. Então eu aceito ovo mexido" – Bella sorriu.

"Nós somos um time" – Edward parou, segurando o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos – "Quando um ganha, todo mundo ganha. E, quando você ganhar a eleição, eu e o Benny vamos ganhar junto com você"

"O que me preocupa não são os ganhos"

"Mas são só eles que importam"

Edward preparou ovos mexidos, enquanto Bella observava tudo, sentada no balcão da cozinha. Bella pensou em ler o jornal, mas ela não queria ir lá fora busca-lo enquanto estava usando apenas uma camiseta de Edward.

"Sabe, certas coisas jamais envelhecem" – Edward sorriu.

"Como o que?"

"Como o prazer de passar a noite com a minha mulher, e depois preparar o café da manhã para ela, enquanto ela me observa, usando minha camiseta"

"Bobo" – Bella sorriu.

"É sério" – Edward se aproximou e apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella por um segundo, antes de beija-la devagar – "Quer saber? Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Hum... Da minha também" – Bella sorriu.

"Bom" – Edward se afastou, para poder cuidar de seus ovos – "Eu acho que já estamos prontos. E então? Quer tomar café na varanda?"

"Hum... Já que o Benny não está, nós podíamos fazer uma coisa muito feia, e tomar o café da manhã no sofá da sala"

"Ótima ideia. Mas nunca deixe que ele saiba disso"

"Voto de silêncio eterno" – Bella riu enquanto Edward colocava tudo em um prato.

"Toma" – Edward passou o prato para Bella – "Leva o prato. Eu vou buscar o jornal lá fora"

"Como você sabe que eu queria ler o jornal?" – Bell brincou.

"Eu leio seus pensamentos, querida"

Bella andou até a sala, enquanto Edward buscava o jornal no gramado da frente. A manchete chamou sua atenção.

Eles estavam à apenas uma semana da eleição para Chefe da Promotoria.

A campanha havia sido intensa. Bella havia participado de alguns debates, e Benny havia achado muito engraçado ver sua mãe na televisão. Algumas notas ou pequenas reportagens sobre os candidatos haviam saído aqui e ali, mas Edward ficou realmente surpreso ao notar que os candidatos eram a manchete de primeira página.

"Amor, olha só para isso!" – Edward estendeu a primeira página, para que Bella pudesse ver. As fotos oficiais dos três candidatos estavam logo abaixo da manchete, que anunciava um caderno especial, em que o perfil dos três seria profundamente analisado.

"Uau..."

"Você não sabia?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. Eu ando dando tantas entrevistas e tudo isso. Não me lembro"

"Anda. Abre" – Edward sorriu – "Vamos ver o que eles disseram"

"Ai... Não sei, não" – Bella fez uma careta.

"Então me dá" – Edward riu – "Pode deixar que eu abro"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oooi!**_

_**Até que hoje eu nem cheguei tão tarde, ah?**_

_**Bom, em comparação ao resto da semana, eu madruguei! Rsrsrs**_

_**Para evitar a demora e acabar perdendo esse meu "adiantadinho", eu vou responder minhas reviews, e postar bem linda.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Até segunda-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne: **__Sim, o Bear é por causa do Bear Stew-Pattz. BOA SORTE NO VESTIBULAR!_

_**Na Cullen: **__Eu não sei sobre Ângela e Bem... (Hoje estou partindo para sua terra)_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Tudo deles é muito Cool, porque eles são muito Cool. Você sabe... Cool. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Mas o sonho da Bella sempre foi ajudar o mundo! Ela não vai conseguir se contentar em viver de férias (por melhores que elas sejam)_

_**Daia Matos: **__Definitivamente, tem gente que não serve para ter filhos._

_**Belle: **__Que bom que estão gostando (Beijos na Gabi, por favor)_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Super-super Cool. _

_**Gporazza: **__Ain, nem me fala de BD! Vai ser... Ai, ai..._

_**Mari L: **__Acho que vamos falar dos outros Cullen no próximo capítulo. Ou no outro... Ainda não sei direito. Rsrsrs_

_**Viviane Ferreira: **__A Bella sempre sonhou em ajudar as pessoas com a profissão dela. Mas é que agora ela é mãe, neh? Ai... O coraçãozinho divide ao meio._


	9. A mulher que nunca chora

**Pathos - Capítulo 8  
><em>"A mulher que nunca chora"<em>**

_"It's time to be a big girl now/And big girls don't cry, don't cry..."  
>(É hora de ser uma garota grande agoraE garotas grandes não choram, não choram...)_

_Big girls don't cry, Fergie._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"A mulher que nunca chora?"

"É só uma forma de atrair os leitores, meu amor"

"A mulher que nunca chora" - Bella continuou a ler a matéria - "Assim definem Isabella Swan Cullen nos corredores da Promotoria de Justiça. Apesar de ser a mais jovem entre os três candidatos ao cargo de chefia, todos dizem que ela não se parece em nada com uma garotinha"

"Isso é bom" - Edward argumentou - "Você não acha?"

"Durona, essa jovem que ainda não chegou aos trinta anos, nasceu em Washington, em uma cidadezinha chamada Forks - Que talvez você nem consiga encontrar no mapa. É filha do Chefe de polícia local e de Renée, - hoje, Dwyer - moradora de Jacksonville, na Flórida, casada com o ex-jogador de baseball Phill Dwyer, e colecionadora de pequenos empregos irrelevantes" - Bella aumentou seu tom de voz ao ler "irrelevantes" - "Bom, já sabemos que ela deve ter saído ao pai"

"Amor..."

"Espera! Agora eu quero ler tudo" - Bella informou, enquanto ajeitava o jornal para continuar - "Isabella se formou em Nova Iorque, na Universidade de Columbia. Os antigos colegas de classe a descrevem como alguém quieta, focada, que passava a maior parte de seu tempo com o então namorado, Edward Cullen...

_Entretanto, parece que Isabella não precisou de muito tempo para se destacar entre a turma: Logo no começo do curso foi convidada por um de seus professores, Dr. Gerandy - Jurista consagrado em Nova Iorque - para estagiar em seu escritório._

_Um caso curioso marca o início de sua carreira: Isabella trabalhou no caso Hale X King._

_Royce King II, filho do senador King, foi acusado por uma até então desconhecida, Rosalie Hale, por agressão física. O rapaz, já naquela época, conhecido como um Playboy irrecuperável, se viu obrigado a assumir a culpa, embora tenha alegado ser um "doente viciado em álcool", o que o teria feito agir de tal forma._

_Royce foi condenado ao pagamento de uma pomposa indenização, além de um tratamento contra o álcool na Clínica St. Clear. Saiu de lá se dizendo recuperado, mas logo teve seu nome envolvido em recorrentes escândalos formados sempre pelos mesmos elementos: Álcool, drogas e mulheres bonitas._

_O curioso neste caso é que Rosalie Hale tinha um envolvimento passado com o cunhado de Isabella, Emmett Cullen. Após a conclusão do processo, aliás, os dois voltaram a ficar juntos e você não está enganado se acha que já ouviu estes nomes em algum lugar._

_Emmett Cullen iniciou sua carreira no time de basquete da Universidade da Califórnia e, assim que se formou, seguiu diretamente para o quadro de jogadores do Los Angeles Lakers, onde joga até hoje._

_Rosalie Hale fez alguns filmes em Hollywood, mas sua carreira nunca chegou a deslanchar de verdade._

_Hoje, os dois têm um programa de televisão, no estilo "Reallity Show". "Cullen loves Hale" chegou discretamente no ano passado, mas já se tornou um sucesso. Não se sabe bem se por vontade do casal, ou para agradar aos fãs (Ou talvez os dois), eles estão organizando seu casamento para a próxima primavera._

_Embora morem juntos há uns bons anos, só agora o casal queridinho da Califórnia vai oficializar essa união._

_Na verdade, se a família de Isabella é pequena e discreta (talvez possamos dizer monótona?), a família para a qual ela entrou após o casamento com Edward Cullen é do tipo que você sempre vai ver por aí._

_Edward Cullen é médico pediatra, filho de um médico cirurgião, chamado Carlisle Cullen, e de uma dona de casa, chamada Esme. Além do irmão jogador de basquete, Edward também tem uma irmã gêmea: Alice Cullen._

_Alice Cullen vive entre Phoenix e Nova Iorque e qualquer lugar aonde sua moda a possa levar. Dona e designer da marca "C. Mode", Alice vem firmando seu nome no mundo fashion há alguns anos._

_A morena, conhecida por sua personalidade forte e seu gosto certeiro nas passarelas, namorou durante algum tempo com o cantor Jasper Whitlock. Alegando "incompatibilidade de agendas" os dois anunciaram seu rompimento logo após Alice passar três meses morando em Paris, enquanto Jasper estava viajando pelos Estados Unidos, em turnê com sua banda._

_Muitos nomes passaram pela vida de Alice, muitos nomes passaram pela vida de Jasper, até que, recentemente, os dois começaram a sair juntos outra vez. Ambos negam que tenham reatado e se dizem apenas bons amigos, mas o clima que as fotos registram não parece ser bem esse._

_Bem, este é assunto para outras colunas, e teremos que esperar para descobrir o que se passa com esses dois. Mas, como se pode ver, Edward Cullen é o único entre seus irmãos que optou por uma carreira "normal" e uma vida discreta. (Embora tenha um rosto que poderia lhe garantir facilmente um lugar na lista dos homens mais bonitos da Vanity Fair)._

_Quando adolescente, Edward namorou Tânia Denali. (Será que ele imaginou que estava deixando uma futura Miss USA quando rompeu o namoro?)_

_Nessa época, Isabella estava morando na casa da família Cullen. Não se espante! As mães de Edward e Isabella são primas e Esme apenas ofereceu um lugar para Renée ficar com sua filha quando essas saíram de Forks e se mudaram para Phoenix._

_Renée queria que a filha tivesse chances de realizar seu sonho: Se formar em direito em uma das Universidades da Ivy League._

_Talvez, na convivência íntima, Isabella não seja tão durona. Ou talvez, Edward goste exatamente de mulheres assim. Não se sabe. Mas foi exatamente nessa época, morando na mesma casa e convivendo praticamente 24 horas por dia, que os dois começaram a namorar._

_Edward também foi aceito em Columbia e os dois fizeram tudo juntos desde então: Os anos da faculdade, em que os dois viveram quase como um grupo fechado, sem fazer grandes amigos ou frequentar festas no Campus; A formatura no mesmo ano, e a volta para Phoenix, onde Edward cumpriu sua residência e Bella começou a trabalhar na Promotoria._

_Desde então, o casal "perfeito" se casou e teve um filho. Benjamin está com quase cinco anos e já frequenta uma das escolas mais tradicionais da cidade._

_Isabella progrediu em sua carreira, degrau por degrau. Começou como assistente da Promotoria, mas em poucos anos foi promovida a promotora._

_Em entrevistas recentes, Isabella disse que ficou totalmente surpresa ao ser convidada para participar das eleições. Ela é a candidata da "situação", sendo apoiada pelo atual Chefe._

_Mas será que ela relamente ficou surpresa com o convite? Apesar da pouca idade, Isabella é uma das mais antigas Promotoras atuando em Phoenix hoje. Não seria o caminho natural que a escolhessem como representante?_

_De qualquer forma, Isabella tem liderado as pesquisas de intenção dos votos desde o anúncio das candidaturas._

_Alguns acreditam que isso se deva exclusivamente ao apoio do atual Chefe. Foi ele um dos grandes responsáveis pela implementação do novo modelo de Segurança Pública, que combateu as gangues mexicanas que vinham se instalando cada vez mais em todo o Arizona, e agradou a população._

_Sua reeleição foi consagrada em uma vitória massacrante contra os outros candidatos. E ele, provavelmente, só não está assumindo o cargo novamente, porque a segunda reeleição não é permitida._

_Segundo o que nós pensamos, Isabella saiu na frente ao ser apoiada pelo atual Chefe, com certeza, mas ela parece ter algo mais que agradou aos seus eleitores._

_Talvez seja a fama de durona, apesar do rosto delicado. Magra, bem vestida (normalmente ela comparece aos eventos oficiais usando modelos da grife de sua cunhada, a C. Mode), jovem, com um belo marido e um filho descrito por funcionários da escola que frequenta, como a criança mais graciosa da classe._

_Mas talvez o que tenha atraído os eleitores seja exatamente essa junção de tudo._

_Isabella é exatamente a mulher que muita mulher gostaria de ser. Uma profissional em ascensão que ainda encontra tempo para manter um longo relacionamento amoroso, cuidar do filho, da casa, ter um cachorro como animal de estimação, e ainda assim, estar sempre muito bem vestida e milimetricamente penteada._

_O eleitorado feminino sabidamente tem crescido e sido decisivo na hora da urnas. Então, será que as mulheres estão querendo eleger Isabella Swan Cullen, ou a mulher que elas mesma gostariam de ser, e Isabella parece representar muito bem?_

_O que nos resta é aguardar._

_Aguardar para saber se as pesquisas de intensão de voto se confirmarão, e Isabella será mesmo a nova Chefe da Promotoria de Phoenix. E aguardar para descobrir se, caso seja eleita, Isabella continuará sendo conhecida como "a mulher que nunca chora"._

"A mulher que nunca chora" - Bella suspirou, ao colocar o jornal de lado - "Dá para acreditar nisso?"

"No fim das contas até que a matéria não foi ruim, não é?"

"Você achou?"

"Você não achou?" - Edward questionou de volta.

"Eu não sei... Eu não gosto de saber que o Benny está sendo exposto dessa maneira. "Funcionários da escola"... Como é que os funcionários da escola saem dando informações sobre o nosso filho para qualquer jornalista que chega fazendo perguntas, sem nem nos perguntarem se nós queremos que o nosso filho seja mencionado em uma matéria de jornal?"

"Nós podemos falar com eles"

"Agora é tarde. Já falaram o que tinham para falar" - Bella deu de ombros - "E eu duvido que a pessoa que falou com o jornalista vá se apresentar. Embora eu tenha quase certeza de que foi aquela professorinha abusada"

"Mas você cismou com ela mesmo, ah?" - Edward riu.

"Cismei. Cismei com ela desde o dia em que ela cismou com o meu marido"

"Boba" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Você sabe que pode ter sido qualquer um. Assim como, na verdade, pode nem ter sido ninguém. Não se precisa de mais que uma olhada na classe, brincando no parquinho, para ver que o Benny é a criança mais graciosa entre eles"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu acho que devia ligar para a sua irmã"

"Por que?"

"Por que? Bom, eu vou ter que te dizer que também não entendo o que isso tem a ver com minhas habilidades como promotora ou como Chefe da Promotoria, mas parece que eles achavam relevante para o meu trabalho se a Alice está ou não namorando o Jasper"

"E ela está?"

"Edward..."

"Bella, você e Alice vivem cochichando pelos cantos" - Edward pontuou - "Você vai me dizer que ela não te contou nada sobre esse bendito namoro com o Jasper?"

"Ela não está namorando com o Jasper"

"Não?"

"Ai, Edward!" - Bella reclamou entre dentes - "Eu não sei!"

"Você acabou de dizer que ela não está namorando com o Jasper"

"Eles estão... Você sabe. Eles ainda não definiram bem o que são"

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Lembra quando nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez?"

"E o que nós temos com isso? Você está tentando me enrolar"

"Não estou" - Bella riu - "O que eu quero dizer é que nós estávamos confusos, e demorou até que nós pudéssemos entender o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois. A Alice e o Jasper... Eles ainda não sabem direito o que está acontecendo entre eles dois"

"Bells... Nós éramos dois adolescentes. Você não acha que minha irmã já é uma adulta? Está na hora dela saber o que está fazendo com a vida dela"

"Exatamente" - Bella sorriu - "A Alice é adulta. Não sou eu quem vai ficar dando bronca nela por causa de um namoro enrolado"

"Eu só..." - Edward suspirou - "Não quero que ela se magoe outra vez"

"Edward" - Bella riu - "Você sabe muito bem que foi a Alice quem quis terminar o namoro com o Jasper. Foi ela quem disse que era jovem demais, e precisava se dedicar ao trabalho... O Jasper nunca fez nada para magoar a sua irmã"

"Então eu... Não quero que ela o magoe de novo?" - Edward fez parecer uma pergunta e Bella riu.

"O Jasper também é grandinho para cuidar de si mesmo"

O celular de Bella tocou e eram os organizadores de campanha. Apesar de não terem gostado de alguns pontos na reportagem, eles acharam que o saldo final ainda era positivo.

_"Infelizmente, eles colocaram as coisas quase como a guerra dos sexos. Falaram como se você estivesse à frente das pesquisas simplesmente por ser mulher"_ - Um dos organizadores comentou com Bella - _"Por sorte, o eleitorado feminino tem uma força inegável hoje em dia e, eu estou apostando que isso possa reverter de forma positiva para nós"_

"Havia mesmo a necessidade de falarem da família do Edward? E do meu filho? Que diferença faz o que os funcionários da escola do Benny pensam sobre ele?"

_"Você tem ligações, Isabella. É normal que as explorem em reportagens. Sinceramente, eu até acho positivo que a liguem aos seus cunhados. Estar relacionado à nomes que as pessoas já ouviram e de quem provavelmente gostem, é uma grande vantagem"_

"Eu não vejo necessidade de expor a família do Edward"

_"A família do seu esposo é a sua família, Isabella. O que acontece com ela, respinga em você. O que acontece com você, respinga neles também"_

Bella nem sabia por onde começar. Ou melhor, por quem começar. Mas ela sentia que era melhor ligar para todos os citados naquela reportagem.

Charlie só estava preocupado que Bella estivesse bem e Renée só reclamou por ter sido chamada de monótona. Esme e Carlisle afirmaram que Bella não devia ficar preocupada com nada daquilo.

Emmett e Rosalie não haviam se importado muito com a notícia. Na verdade, seu agente havia ligado cedo para contar que eles haviam sido citados, mas ele havia tratado tudo como uma ótima notícia: Os produtores de "Cullen loves Hale" esperavam que aquilo alavancasse a audiência do programa em Phoenix.

"Eu já sei" - Alice atendeu o celular - "Minha assistente pesquisa nossa marca todos os dias pela manhã e se surpreendeu ao me encontrar na coluna política"

"Alice... Sinto muito"

"Relaxe. Não disseram nada de muito diferente do que já vivem dizendo na coluna de fofocas"

"Mesmo assim, você não parece feliz" - Bella notou aquele tom um tanta estranho na voz da cunhada.

"Eu estou preocupada com outra coisa" - Alice confessou.

"Posso ajudar? Talvez ouvir... Qualquer coisa que me faça sentir um pouquinho melhor"

"Promete que não conta nada para ninguém?" - Alice pediu - "Nem para o Edward?"

"Hum... Falando nisso, eu meio que contei para ele que você e o Jasper meio que estão... Ficando?"

"Ah... Bom, tudo bem" - Alice disse, com sua voz meio sem emoção - "Todo mundo ia acabar sabendo mesmo"

"Ok... Então... O que você ia me dizer?"

"Isso você não pode contar agora, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu.

"Eu estou grávida"

"O que?" - Bella quase gritou - "Me desculpa. Eu... Fiquei meio surpresa"

"Eu também!" - Alice falou mais alto, com sua voz mais aguda de repente - "Ai, Bella... O que é que eu vou fazer?"

"É do Jasper?"

"É claro que é do Jasper! Eu tenho cara de que, Isabella? Eu só estou transando com ele, está bem?"

"Você sabe que deviam ter usado camisinha, não sabe?"

"Eu sei. E nós usamos! Foi uma escapadinha só! Uma vez só! Mas esse homem... Ele parece que fez de propósito!" - Alice reclamou, irritada.

"O Jasper fez de propósito?" - Bella riu.

"Ele quer me prender, Bella! E tem uma maneira mais primitiva de prender alguém do que literalmente plantando uma sementinha na barriga dessa pessoa?"

"Você não quer o bebê?"

"Ai... Eu não sei" - Alice choramingou - "Eu estou tão confusa, Bells! E se eu não for capaz de cuidar do bebê? E se eu não souber educar? E se eu e o Jasper formos um daqueles casais que se odeiam e usam a criança como uma arma um contra o outro?"

"Alice, eu sei o quanto assusta. E acredite, eu me fiz todas as perguntas mais estranhas do mundo. Mas, quando o Benny nasceu... quando o bebê nasce, você vai aprendendo tudo"

"Mas você tinha o Edward. O Edward... Ele é o melhor pai do mundo! Depois do meu pai, é claro! Mas como é que eu vou saber se o Jasper vai ser um bom pai?"

"Você só vai saber se der a ele a chance de tentar"

"Ai, Bells..."

"Olha, seu irmão já vai sair do banho. Que tal se marcarmos para conversar sobre isso depois?" - Bella sugeriu.

"E você lá vai ter tempo para marcar comigo nessa semana?"

"Nós marcamos na próxima" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Está bem... Mas não diga nada ao Edward ainda. Eu nem sei se vou levar essa gravidez adiante"

"Alice... Você disse isso ao Jasper?"

"Mas é claro que não! Vocé ficou louca? Se eu disser ao Jasper que estou grávida, ele nunca vai me deixar sequer pensar em outra opção que não seja ter o bebê"

"Logo ele vai notar" - Bella avisou.

"Ele vai ficar fora por duas semanas agora. Esse é o tempo que eu tenho para decidir"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu ao ver Edward saindo do banheiro - "Seu irmão já saiu do banho. Nós combinamos depois, está bem?"

"Como Alice reagiu?" - Edward sorriu de volta ao ver Bella colocando o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Ela reagiu bem" - Bella soltou o ar devagar, tentando sorrir sinceramente - "Todos reagiram bem"

"Viu só?" - Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora - "No final, vai acabar tudo bem. Mais uma semana, e tudo isso terá acabado, você será a Chefe da Promotoria, e todos estarão bem"

"Eu só espero que as manchetes não se tornem recorrentes se eu realmente me eleger"

"Oras, Bells!" - Edward riu - "Não fique chorando pelo leite que ainda nem se derramou. O que aconteceu com a minha mulher que nunca chora?"

"Essa mulher não existe e você sabe muito bem!" - Bella riu - "Eu vivo chorando no seu colo"

"É, mas eu nunca vou contar para ninguém" - Edward sorriu se aproximando - "Ao menos isso, sempre será só meu"

"Mas tem tantas coisas que são só suas, Dr. Cullen" - Bella sorriu de volta - "Ou o senhor já se esqueceu de ontem à noite?"

"Não, não esqueci..." - Edward beijou Bella devagar.

"Mamãe!" - Beny gritou lá embaixo, fazendo com que os dois se afastassem.

"De volta à realidade" - Bella suspirou.

"Pelo menos ele é a criança mais graciosa da classe"

"Oras, Edward! O Benny é a criança mais linda do mundo!"

_** -x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Postando atrasada, mas postando!  
>E aqui em São Paulo está uma chuvinha tão boa para dormir...<br>Mas eu não vou dormir!  
>Porque eu serei forte e verei a premiere (pensamento positivo)<strong>_

_**Agora vou responder as reviews e postar, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos  
>Até quarta-feira.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne:** Uai, o coitado do casal precisa de uma folga para namorar, ok? Isso também é cool. Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark**: Eu também conheço uma moça que tinha medo de não amar o segundo filho. Aí ela engravidou sem querer, e o bebê é um grude com ela! Se sair de perto cinco minutos, ele já fica chamando._

_**Rosana Tecshu**: Aê! Alcançou a gente!_

_**Gporazza**: Ai, Deus! BD está super aí! Que medo, que nervoso, que ansiedade, que tudo!_

_**JuliaGTorres**: Tsc, tsc, tsc! Que coisa feia, dona Júlia! Ficou de castigo, neh? Tsc, tsc._

_**Carla Garcia**: Sim, as coisas simples são as melhores. Principalmente quando são coisas assim... Simplesmente Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen**: Quem sabe, não é? O dia da votação está chegando!_

_**Daia Matos**: Edward é perfeito e ainda mais um pouco. (suspira)_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Viu? Dessa vez não fui eu quem pulou a review!_

_**Renata**: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! (ligeiramente atrasado)_

_**Carol Machado**: Tia Carol só pensa em bebês! Por enquanto, vai ter que mimar o bebê da Alice. Isso, se ela decidir que consegue sobreviver à filhos._

_**Adriana**: ain, eu, como leitora que sofre com fic abandonada, não aguento demorar um mês para atualizar capítulo._

_**Vitória**: Até que não falaram mal da Bella. Mas falaram super bem do Edward (Acho que era jornalista menina. Ou não, neh? Hoje em dia...)_

_**Isa Alonso**: Bublé para deixar a noite do casal ainda mais romântica._

_**Na Cullen**: Passei só o fim de semana na terra natal. Mas aquele shopping fechando 8:30, foi o fim da minha vida! Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L**: A Suri já é minha Renée de Novos Ares. E depois, quando ela cresceu, a Suri era minha Anne. Já que as duas tinham a mesma carinha - Só mudava a cor dos olhos :)_

_**Sofia Carvalho**: Eu não tenho como colocar imagens agora. Quarta-feira eu tento arrumar._

_ _


	10. O melhor da festa é esperar por ela?

**Pathos - Capítulo 9  
><strong>_**"O melhor da festa é esperar por ela?"**_

A semana da eleição foi a mais intensa de todas. Os organizadores haviam programado uma agenda que beirava o caos e Bella teve que correr como louca para conseguir cumpri-la.

Na segunda-feira, Bella acordou sentindo seu corpo estranho. Suas mãos estavam um pouco inchadas - Ela notou, porque a aliança estava apertando o dedo.

Era segunda-feira. A apenas cinco dias da votação, Bella imaginou que um inchaço não era algo com que se preocupar.

Nesse dia, Bella mal viu Benny. Ela tinha um debate no jornal da noite e só voltou para casa quando o filho já estava dormindo.

"Estou cansada" - Bella suspirou - "Acredita que meu pé está inchado?"

"Você ficou muito tempo em pé" - Edward assentiu enquanto colocava as pernas de Bella em seu colo e a ajudava a tirar os sapatos - "Me deixa ver? Hum... Que tal uma massagem para ajudar na circulação?"

"Ai... Você faria isso por mim?" - Bella sorriu.

"Seria um sacrifício muito grande" - Edward brincou, tentando não rir - "Mas eu acho que consigo"

"Obrigada" - Bella se esforçou para beijar seu marido, apesar da posição incômoda.

"Mais quatro dias e o grande dia vai chegar" - Edward sorriu, enquanto começava a massagear os pés de Bella.

"O grande dia…" - Bella riu baixinho - "Eu acho que estou mais preocupada em ter mais tempo para ficar com o Benny"

"Você quer desistir?" - Edward perguntou com um sorriso calmo, como quem pergunta se você aceita um copo de água.

"Você ficaria do meu lado, não é?" - Bella sorriu, já tendo certeza da resposta.

"Claro que sim" - Edward assentiu - "Antes de ser a Promotora Isabella, você é a minha mulher. E eu tenho certeza que você só faria o melhor para todos nós"

"Eu não quero desistir" - Bella suspirou - "Não agora. Falta tão pouco, não é?"

"É" - Edward concordou.

"Você também me apoiaria se eu dissesse que matei alguém?" - Bella riu.

"Depende. Quem você matou?"

"Ninguém. Ainda" - Os dois riram.

"Que tal um banho?" - Edward sorriu para sua própria ideia - "Nós poderíamos encher a banheira outra vez"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu - "Eu acho que posso gostar"

"Ok. Você fica aqui. Liga a televisão, assiste alguma coisa... Eu vou preparar o seu banho"

"Nosso banho" - Bella corrigiu.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Se a senhora faz tanta questão" - Edward brincou - "Eu não vou ficar aqui contrariando a futura Chefe da Promotoria"

"Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Edward Cullen. Sua mãe nunca te ensinou isso?"

"Não. Esme sempre foi do tipo que dizia aos filhos que eles poderiam conseguir absolutamente tudo aquilo que quisessem"

"Ah! Já entendi porque Alice e Emmett são quem são" - Bella riu.

"Você está falando mal de meus irmãos, Isabella Swan?" - Edward estreitou os olhos.

"É Isabella Swan Cullen. Eu sou uma senhora casada, caso o senhor tenha se esquecido disso"

"Ah, é?" - Edward se deitou sobre Bella, fazendo-a rir.

"Edward"

"Eu adoro mulheres casadas"

"Ah!" - Bella bateu no ombro do marido.

"Ai, Bells!" - Ele esfregou o lugar onde ela havia batido, enquanto ria - "Isso doeu, sabia?"

"Bem feito! Quem manda ser safado? Se você se engraçar com outra mulher, eu te processo e te condeno à prisão perpétua!"

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu docemente, enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella - "Você fica tão linda quando está com ciúmes..." - Edward mordeu o queixo de Bella devagar e então a beijou.

As coisas estavam começando a esquentar quando Bear latiu e os dois se assustaram.

"O que foi, Bear?"

"Papai?" - Benny choramingou do topo da escada.

"É o Benny" - Os dois se levantaram em um pulo e em um segundo Bella estava com seu filho no colo.

"Você chegou" - Benny a abraçou apertado, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rostinho tão bonito - "O monstro queria me levar embora"

"Ninguém vai te levar embora" - Bella afirmou, apertando Benny contra si - "Ninguém nunca vai levar você"

Edward trouxe um pouco de água para Benny se acalmar, e Bella se deitou na beirada da cama, com o filho, até que ele pegasse no sono outra vez.

"A senhora precisa de corretivo extra" - A maquiadora comentou de maneira ácida.

"Eu tenho um filho de quatro anos e ele teve um pesadelo" - Bella sorriu, tentando não pensar de verdade na forma como aquela garota havia falado. Apesar das olheiras extras que isso havia lhe causado, Bella havia adorado ficar um pouquinho com Benny,

"Crianças, crianças..." - A apresentadora entrou na sala de maquiagem, rindo - "Como vai doutora?"

"Muito bem, obrigada" - Bella sorriu pelo reflexo do espelho - "Apesar de ter sido informada de que precisarei de mais corretivo para as olheiras"

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso" - A apresentadora riu, sendo simpática - "Eu preciso dele todos os dias. Uma menina de sete e outra de três. Imagine só quantos monstros preciso caçar debaixo da cama"

"Pois é" - Bella assentiu - "Mas no final, vale a pena ficar com eles, não é?"

"E como. Você vai ver só quando seu menino entrar na fase das primeiras lições de casa. Eles pensam que você sabe de tudo só porque consegue explicar que dois mais dois é igual a quatro"

A entrevistadora do programa da manhã era realmente muito simpática e ela e Bella logo engataram uma animada conversa, ainda nos bastidores. Edward levou Benny à escola e seguiu para seu consultório. A agenda estava cheia e tudo indicava que essa seria uma manhã agitada para ele.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen" - Dora, a recepcionista cumprimentou.

"Bom dia" - Edward sorriu de volta para a simpática senhora, que já havia trabalhado em alguns consultórios médicos e estava com ele há alguns anos - "Minha primeira paciente ainda não chegou?"

"Como o senhor sabe que é uma paciente?"

"Não é a Michele Travis?" - Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele tinha certeza de que aquela garotinha ruiva era sua primeira consulta do dia.

"Sim, era a Michele" - A recepcionista riu - "Mas eu fico me perguntando como o senhor consegue se lembrar de todos os pacientes e saber quando eles marcaram suas consultas"

"Eu tenho uma cópia da agenda" - Edward deu de ombros - "Você mesma a faz para mim"

"Sim, mas eu sempre fiz uma cópia para todos os médicos a que assessorei. E não me lembro de nenhum deles ter sequer olhado para ela"

"Era... Espere!" - Edward interrompeu, prestando atenção a seus próprios pensamentos e não ao que Dora estava falando - "Você disse que Michele era minha primeira paciente de hoje? Por quê? Não é mais?"

"Oh, sim" - A recepcionista riu - "Era apenas uma consulta de rotina e parece que a garota teve uma prova marcada. A senhora Travis ligou para remarcar. Ela me disse na sexta-feira, mas eu acabei me esquecendo de dizer ao senhor"

"Está tudo bem..." - Edward suspirou - "Bom, acho que vou aproveitar essa pequena folga e tentar assistir ao "_Bom Dia, Phoenix"_. A Bella vai dar uma entrevista ao vivo"

"Oh, eu vi o anúncio! Dona Isabella estava tão bonita naquele debate de ontem"

"Sim, ela estava" - Edward sorriu.

"Então, Promotora Isabella" - A entrevistadora sorria o tempo todo - "Nós estávamos conversando sobre filhos nos bastidores. Quanto a senhora acredita que sua família faça parte de seu sucesso"

"Oh... Obrigada pelo "sucesso"..." - Bella sorriu - "Bom, eu... Eu acho que seja algo como 110%"

"Mesmo?"

"Bom, você tem filhos. Você sabe. Certos dias só valem a pena porque você sabe que vai voltar para casa e encontra-los. E o Edward... Meu marido é... Bom, eu tive realmente muita sorte com a minha família toda. Meus pais abriram mão de muito por mim. Quando nos mudamos de Forks para o Arizona, meu pai teve que abrir mão de nosso relacionamento próximo. E também não foi fácil para Renée mudar toda sua vida. Mas eles fizeram tudo para que eu pudesse realizar meu sonho: Me formar em uma boa faculdade, e ajudar as pessoas com a minha profissão"

"Eles devem estar orgulhosos" - A entrevistadora sorriu.

"E então... A família de Esme, que é a mãe do meu marido, e também é prima de minha mãe... Eles me receberam e cuidaram de mim como uma família de verdade. E o Edward..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu jamais teria chegado tão longe sem ele para me apoiar. Eu jamais poderia me comprometer com uma campanha como a que temos feito, se não soubesse que ele está cuidando do nosso filho. Bom, eu vou te dizer algo…"

"E estamos loucas para ouvir, não é?" - A entrevistadora brincou com a câmera.

"Ontem eu estive em campanha o dia todo. E, quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, meu marido havia dado banho em nosso filho, alimentado, colocado na cama. E eu..." - Bella parou e sorriu - "Bem, meus pés estavam inchados, porque eu havia ficado praticamente o dia todo em pé, e ele... Edward estava sorrindo assim que eu passei pela porta, e ele massageou meus pés, e conversou comigo... O que mais eu poderia pedir? Ele... Edward é meu suporte. O tempo todo"

"Oun... Aposto que estamos todas dando um grande suspiro para isso, não é?" - A entrevistadora falou com a câmera outra vez - "Mas você sabe o que dizem: Não é bom fazer propaganda de um bom marido"

"Mas eu não poderia mentir sobre ele" - Bella sorriu, corando um pouco.

A entrevista não foi muito longa e Bella logo seguiu para a sede da campanha. Eles tinham alguns pontos importantes para discutir antes dos compromissos do outro dia e antes de Bella poder voltar para casa.

De qualquer forma, Bella ainda voltaria para casa mais cedo do que o normal.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu assim que Bella entrou em casa.

"Oi. Chegou mais cedo?" - Bella se surpreendeu ao encontra-lo em casa àquela hora.

"Avisei a mamãe que não iríamos tomar café da tarde com ela hoje" - Edward deu de ombros - "O Benny também gostou da ideia de prepararmos um café da tarde para você. Não é sempre que te temos em casa a essa hora"

"Oun... Edward" - Bella sorriu ao se aproximar de seu marido - "Você é o melhor marido do mundo, sabia?"

"Ouvi dizer" - Ele tentou não rir enquanto dava de ombros - "Aliás, gostei da entrevista de hoje"

"Você assistiu?" - Bella corou.

"Minha paciente teve uma prova e a mãe remarcou a consulta para a semana que vem. Aí acabei ficando livre para assistir ao "_Bom Dia, Phoenix_" com a Dora" - Edward sorriu.

"Eles ficaram bravos" - Bella sorriu de volta, embora um pouco sem humor.

"Quem?"

"O pessoal da campanha. Eles disseram que eu deixei a entrevista ficar pessoal demais. Mas foi ela quem perguntou e eu não tenho motivo nenhum para esconder você. Muito menos o que eu sinto por você"

"Eu achei uma entrevista adorável. Mesmo"

Quarta-feira, quinta-feira, sexta-feira... Como era de se esperar, todos os dias daquela semana foram marcados por compromissos da campanha.

Quando o sábado chegou, o corpo de Bella estava exausto.

Edward tentou manter a rotina e levantou cedo para levar Benny à aula de natação. Ele ficou surpreso ao encontrar meia dúzia de fotógrafos esperando na portaria do condomínio.

"O que eles querem, papai?" - Benny pareceu assustado com a quantidade de flashes disparados contra eles.

"Eles só querem tirar fotos, campeão" - Edward tentou acalma-lo, enquanto abria o vidro do carro.

"Senhor Cullen, senhor Cullen! Vocês já estão indo para a votação?"

"Por favor, eu só estou indo levar meu filho à aula de natação. E vocês realmente o estão assustando"

"Onde está a Promotora?" - Um dos repórteres perguntou.

"A que horas ela pretende sair para a votação?" - Outro questionou.

"Minha esposa está em casa, descansado. E eu estou indo levar o meu filho à natação. Por favor, vocês poderiam deixar isso tudo para quando nós formos sair para a votação? Por favor?"

"Vocês estão confiantes com a vitória?"

"O que o senhor acha das alegações que tem surgido de que a Promotora está usando a família como um trunfo político?"

"Por favor, saiam da frente do meu carro. Meu filho tem horário e eu não gosto de me atrasar. Quando minha esposa for sair, nós falaremos sobre a campanha"

"Sr. Cullen!" - Um dos repórteres ainda tentou perguntar algo, enquanto Edward subia o vidro de seu carro.

"Papai?" - Benny tinha o cenho tão franzido quanto o de seu pai.

"Está tudo bem, campeão" - Edward tentou acalma-lo.

"O que é _tunfo polígico_?"

"É trunfo político, filho" - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "E você não deve ligar para nada do que eles disserem sobre a mamãe, está bem?"

"Isso é uma coisa feia?" - A expressão de Benny se fechou ainda mais.

"Não..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "Não de verdade"

"Então porque você não quer me contar?" - Benny insistiu e Edward suspirou.

"Eles querem dizer que a mamãe tem falado de nós em alguns lugares, porque isso pode fazer com que ela tenha mais votos na eleição"

"E o que tem isso? Nós somos mesmo muito _cool_. Eu não me importo que a mamãe me chame de _tunfo polítio_"

"Está bem, campeão" - Edward riu - "Mas a mamãe não falou de você por isso, está bem? A mamãe falou de você porque ela te ama muito"

"Eu sei" - Benny assentiu - "Porque eu também falo dela para todo mundo!"

"Isso mesmo. Isso mesmo, campeão"

Durante todo o dia de votação, os fotógrafos permaneceram na porta do condomínio. Chegar e sair foi uma loucura. E uma loucura amplamente registrada.

Um motoqueiro até mesmo seguiu o carro de Edward até o local aonde Bella iria votar.

"Eu estou meio enjoada" - Bella confessou.

"É normal. Você está nervosa" - Edward segurou sua mão.

"Mamãe?"

"O que foi, querido?"

"Eu não me importo de ser seu tu... Como é mesmo o nome, papai?"

"Do que você está falando, Benny?"

"Aquilo que o _fotógafo_ disse! Que nós damos mais votos para a mamãe!"

"Trunfo político" - Edward respondeu, embora meio entre dentes. Ele havia evitado contar aquilo para Bella, mas se não respondesse, Benny voltaria a pensar que aquilo era algo pior ainda do que realmente era.

"Quem disse isso?" - Bella encarou Edward.

"Um daqueles fotógrafos lá na porta de casa. Ele usou esse termo e o Benny cismou com isso. Não é nada demais"

"Ele disse que vocês são meu trunfo político?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu gosto de ser o _tunfo_!" - Benny sorriu e Bella acabou se derretendo com seu sorriso – "Isso é algo muito _cool_"

"Quer saber? Esse fotógrafo está certo" - Bella sorriu de volta para Benny - "Sem o papai e sem você, a mamãe não seria absolutamente nada"

Os organizadores da campanha sugeriram uma festa no fim da noite. E queriam que Bella estivesse no escritório de sua campanha no outro dia, até que o resultado das apurações saísse.

Mas ela negou os dois.

Primeiro, ela não queria uma festa antecipada. Uma festa significava comemorar e ela não queria comemorar algo que ainda não era certo. Depois, ela preferia ficar em casa e esperar pelo resultado com seu filho e seu marido.

"Durma, meu amor" - Edward abraçou sua cintura - "Amanhã saberemos finalmente, se você mudará o mundo"

"Exagerado" - Bella riu baixinho, deixando seus olhos pesarem com o cansaço.

"Não sou não. Eu sei que você nunca faria algo da mesma forma que os outros. Você sempre faz tudo melhor"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu, segurando a mão de Edward em sua cintura - "Eu espero que o resultado saia apenas na parte da tarde"

"Por quê?"

"Porque assim eu posso dormir mais" - Bella confessou - "Se o resultado sair cedo, eles não parar de ligar até que eu atenda"

"Você escreveu um discurso?"

"Porque eu escreveria um discurso?"

"Para o caso de você ganhar. Você tem que ter um discurso"

"Não, eu não tenho. Eu só vou ser a Promotora de Phoenix, eu não sou a Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Ninguém vai querer me ouvir em um longo discurso da vitória"

"Eu acho que você devia ter um discurso" - Edward insistiu.

"E você espera que eu o escreva agora? Tudo em que eu consigo pensar é "Graças a Deus acabou. Eu estou tão cansada. Deixem-me dormir por uma semana, por favor". E eu acho que o pessoal da campanha não vai gostar disso" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Talvez eles te providenciem um discurso"

"É mesmo. Boa ideia, amor"

"Aonde você vai?" - Edward se surpreendeu quando Bella se afastou.

"Ligar para o pessoal da campanha. Eu preciso de um discurso. Para o caso de ganharmos. E alguém por lá deve estar em condições de pensar nisso agora. Bem mais do que eu" 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E então? Vocês acham que o melhor da festa é esperar por ela?  
>Bom, vocês têm até sexta-feira para esperar pelo resultado das eleições.<br>A Bella está exausta e precisa dormir (Abraçada ao Edward).  
>Então, vamos deixar a Promotora Swan Cullen descansar?<br>Na sexta-feira, já vou avisando (Se é que alguém vai ler o capítulo já que é estreia de BREAKING DAWN! Aaaaaah!)  
>Mas, como eu ia dizendo, sexta-feira... Eu acho que vai ser O capítulo. Rsrsrs<br>E vocês vão entender um outro lado da história que ninguém prestou muita atenção até agora. Mas, ok.  
>Chega de atiçar a curiosidade. Rsrsrs<strong>_

_**Nos vemos sexta!**_

_**Já compraram seus ingressos?  
>(eu já! Para a pré-estreia. Deus me ajude! Porque no outro dia a pessoa acorda cedo)<strong>_

_**Ain... Estou ansiosa agora.**_

_**Bom, me deixa responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos,  
>Até sexta!<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:  
><strong>__  
><em>_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: E a culpa é da Bella? O marido é um espetáculo, mas é só dela! Essa professorinha é que está muito abusada! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**__: será que de um priminho o Benny vai gostar? Ou vai ficar com ciúme de perder o trono de rei na casa de Vovó Esme?  
><em>_**  
>NatyAlves<strong>__: Hey! Como assim "vê se não dorme"? Eu preciso dormir, ok? Quer me deixar maluca? Minha mente para de funcionar depois de certo limite de sono, então não adianta mais ficar acordada, porque eu não consigo escrever nada. Ou melhor, os personagens geralmente começam a brigar, porque eu fico irritada. Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**__: Devia ter te contratado para escrevê-la. Me pouparia bastante trabalho. Rsrsrs_

_**JuliaGTorre**__s: Eu não vou ficar aqui dando spoiler, mas... Eu acho que a promotoria não será uma dor de cabeça tão grande._

_**RosanaTecshu**__: Mas a Bella não tem nada a esconder! Muito menos o Edward, neh? Pelo amor de Deus! Não esconda o Edward!_

_**AAAAAAH! Esqueci de agradecer por minhas 116 reviews! Sério! Mais de 100 reviews e a história não tem nem dez capítulos! Obrigada, meninas!**_


	11. Pathos

**Pathos - Capítulo 10**

"_**Pathos**_**"  
><strong> 

O corpo de Bella estava pesado, e os passarinhos cantando nas árvores que ficavam perto da janela até incomodavam um pouco, mas ela se esqueceu de tudo e sorriu, assim que Edward depositou um beijo em seu ombro.

"Hora de acordar, princesa" - Edward sussurrou, enquanto brincava, esfregando seu nariz bem devagar na pele das costas de sua mulher.

"Não é, não. Ainda é cedo" - Bella reclamou.

"Não é não" - Edward riu baixinho - "Na verdade, já passa da uma"

"Jura?" - Bella se virou para olha-lo - "Isso é mesmo sério? Eu não posso ter dormido tanto assim"

"Você estava precisando descansar" - Edward sorriu docemente.

"O mais incrível é que continuo me sentindo cansada" - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Prometo que amanhã vou deixar você dormir até tarde outra vez" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair no rosto de Bella.

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu para seu marido - "Sabe o que é estranho? O pessoal da campanha não me ligou até agora?"

"Ah..." - Edward fez uma expressão culpada.

"O que foi?"

"Eu desliguei seu celular" - Edward franziu o nariz.

"Você o que? Edward!" - Bella se esticou para pegar o aparelho em sua mesa de cabeceira.

"Você disse que não queria ser acordada por eles, então eu desliguei! Assim eles não te acordariam por qualquer coisa"

"Mas e se eles precisassem falar comigo de verdade?"

"Eu disse a eles que ligassem aqui em casa"

"Você disse?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"E... Eles não ligaram?"

"Ligaram sim"

"Eles ligaram?" - Bella sentiu sua boca seca.

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu - "Foi só por isso que eu vim te acordar. Se eles não tivessem telefonado, eu teria te deixado dormir até ficar bem descansada"

"Edward..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Pelo amor de Deus, diz logo o que eles disseram"

"Calma" - Edward riu enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella - "Eu não entendo porque é que você fica tão nervosa. Não é óbvio que você ganhou?"

"Ah..." - O coração de Bella falhou uma batida - "Você está falando sério?"

"Você era a primeira colocada nas pesquisas desde o começo e, que me desculpem seus concorrentes, mas você era obviamente a candidata mais preparada. Então... Porque você parece surpresa?"

"Ah..." - Bella tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo estava gelado, sua mente estava vazia - "Ah... Eu acho que não consigo respirar"

"Amor. Olha pra mim - Edward sorriu, segurando o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos - "Meus parabéns"

"Oh, Edward" - Bella não pode mais conter as lágrimas, quando Edward a beijou.

"Preciso confessar que também desliguei seu celular por outro motivo" - Edward sorriu, apoiando sua testa contra a de Bella - "Queria poder ser eu a te dar essa notícia.

"Obrigada" - Bella o beijou devagar.

"Você será a melhor Chefe de Promotoria que Phoenix já teve. E a mais bonita também"

"Ai, meu Deus" - Bella não conseguia parar de rir. E de chorar. E tudo ao mesmo tempo - "Eu não posso acreditar nisso!"

"E porque não? Todo mundo sabia que você tinha total condição de ganhar"

"Ai, mas... É tão estranho" - Bella suspirou e então encarou Edward, quando a ideia a alcançou - "Edward, você tem certeza que eu ganhei, não é? Você não entendeu errado, nem nada assim?"

"Bella" - Edward começou a rir - "Sério! Eu devia ficar muito bravo por você imaginar que eu não sou capaz de entender uma frase tão simples quanto "_Yes! Nós conseguimos! Ela foi eleita!_"" - Edward quase gritou, imitando a animação do chefe de campanha quando ligou para ele - "Mas, eu vou relevar. Porque eu sei que você não está pensando direito"

"Ai, desculpa" - Bella riu também, abraçando seu marido o mais apertado que pode - "É que isso tudo é tão irreal. É tão maior do que tudo o que eu sonhei na minha vida"

"Mas é o que você merece" - Edward sussurrou, antes de depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"Eu nem sei o que falar" - Bella tentou secar as lágrimas que escorriam sem controle.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Eles disseram que estão enviando o discurso no seu e-mail" - Edward riu e Bella o acompanhou.

O restante do dia foi uma loucura sem fim!

O telefone de Bella não parou de tocar. Nem o de Edward. Nem o da casa deles. E Benny estava achando bem engraçado aquela sinfonia sem fim de campainhas telefônicas.

Esme ligou. Ela e Carlisle não queriam atrapalhar o dia corrido que Bella, com certeza, teria, mas disseram que a nova Chefe da Promotoria seria bem vinda se precisasse passar para uma refeição rápida, ou se eles quisessem que Vovó cuidasse de Benny.

Alice ligou. Ela estava embarcando para Nova Iorque porque a semana de moda estava chegando e ela estava supervisionando as costureiras da nova coleção da C. Mode.

"Desenhe algo bem bonito e discreto" - Bella sorriu - "Eu quero estar usando um C. Mode exclusivo quando for tomar posse"

"Oh..." - Alice ficou emocionada - "Jura? Ah, Bella... Quando é a posse? Que cor você quer usar?"

"A posse é daqui a dois meses. Eu sei que é tempo suficiente para a minha cunhada favorita terminar um belo vestido vinho, combinando com a bandeira da cidade"

"Oh... Você vai ficar tão linda de vinho"

"Alice... Você está chorando?" - Bella estranhou.

"É essa gravidez. Droga de gravidez! Eu agora não paro de chorar!"

"Não fala assim, Alice. Não fala desse jeito da sua gravidez. Depois você vai acabar se arrependendo de falar assim. Você já conversou com o Jasper?"

"Já te disse que ele só volta na semana que vem"

"Vocês precisam conversar sobre isso, Alice"

"É a Alice?" - Edward entrou no escritório de repente, surpreendendo Bella, que mal conseguiu sorrir.

"É"

"O que foi? Que cara é essa?" - Edward riu.

"Nada. É que eu estava distraída e você entrou..." - Bella riu, meio sem graça.

"Desculpa" - Edward depositou um beijo na têmpora de Bella - "Só vim buscar meu celular. Oi, Alice"

"Diz que eu disse oi também" - Alice respondeu do outro lado.

"Ela disse oi também" - Bella sorriu.

"Não fiquem fofocando demais. Nós temos hora na sede da campanha"

"Pode deixar" - Bella assentiu - "Nós já estamos desligando"

Emmett e Rosalie também ligaram. Bella mal havia sido eleita e os produtores de "_Cullen loves Hale_" queriam convida-la para participar de um episódio especial.

"Agora é que você e o meu irmão não aparecem mais para ver meus jogos mesmo, não é?" - Emmett reclamou.

"Você sabe o quanto é corrido, Emmett. Quando você vier jogar contra o Phoenix Suns, nós prometemos que vamos assistir"

"E eu posso saber para quem a Chefe da Promotoria vai torcer?"

"Depende..."

"Depende de que?"

"Depende de para quem o meu filho vai querer torcer" - Bella riu - "Antes de ser a Chefe da Promotoria, eu ainda sou mãe"

"Ah! Mas esse anãozinho que invente de torcer contra o próprio tio!"

"Emmett Cullen!" - Bella bronqueou - "Não ameace o meu bebê!"

Vovó Renée ligou da Flórida. E Vovô Charlie ligou de Forks. Os dois choraram: Renée abertamente, Charlie tentando disfarçar.

"Filha... Você é minha maior realização" - Charlie repetiu o que havia dito para Bella no dia de sua formatura.

Naquele dia Bella havia dito que Charlie estava errado. E ele havia insistindo que, quando ela tivesse filhos, ela entenderia o que ele queria dizer. E agora que ela tinha Benny, Bella era capaz de entender o que Charlie queria dizer. Porque aquele pedacinho de gente era a melhor coisa que Bella poderia ter sobre ela mesma.

Até Dr. Gerandy ligou! Bella nem sabia como ele havia encontrado seu número, mas ele encontrou.

Bella foi até a sede da campanha e fez seu "discurso da vitória". Com Edward ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. O marido de Bella trazia ainda Benny em seu colo, e a olhava como se estivesse vendo uma deusa encantada.

É claro que os fotógrafos estavam na saída do condomínio, seguiram o carro deles até a sede da campanha, e estavam, com mais uma dezena de jornalistas, na própria sede.

"Essa gente toda está aqui para ouvir o que eu vou dizer?" - Bella mal podia acreditar.

"E mais um montão de gente vai ouvir" - Edward sorriu - "Porque hoje a noite vai estar na televisão, com certeza. E amanhã cedo, eu vou comprar todos os jornais em que você sair"

Bella fez um discurso rápido. Era sua versão do que haviam escrito - Ela havia revisado e diminuído.

"Você deveria ter falado mais"

"Por quê?" - Bella riu - "Eu falei bem mais que o suficiente. Eu sou uma Promotora de Justiça, não uma celebridade"

"Errado" - Edward corrigiu e Bella o olhou, confusa.

"O que?"

"Você não é Promotora de Justiça. Você é Chefe da Promotoria"

"Quando nós chegarmos em casa, eu posso ligar para a Vovó Esme?" - Benny perguntou, do alto de seu assento de segurança.

"Claro, filho" - Edward sorriu pelo retrovisor.

"_Cool_. Eu vou contar para ela que tinha uma montão de _fotógafos_ só para ver a mamãe!"

"Eu sei!" - Esme tinha seu tom de voz um tom mais agudo que o normal, por causa da animação - "Eles passaram ao vivo no canal de notícias! A Vovó viu você, querido! Você estava tão lindo no colo do seu pai!"

"Você me viu?" - Benny sorriu - "Vovó viu nós três na _celevisão_"

"Ela viu?" - Bella franziu o cenho - "Ai, Deus... Espero que isso acabe logo. Eu me elegi para trabalhar e não para ficar dando entrevistas. Até porque eu não tenho o mínimo talento para isso"

"Ah, eu discordo" - Edward segurou a cintura de Bella com sua mão - "Você estava tão bem naquele púlpito. Tão bonita, tão segura..." - Edward se aproximou para dizer no ouvido de Bella - "Tão sexy"

"Amor..." - Bella riu baixinho, antes de beijar seu marido.

"Não, Vovó! Eles tão namorando" - Eles se afastaram, rindo, ao ouvir Benny dizer a Esme - "Está bem! Papai, Vovó Esme quer falar com vocês"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu quando Benny estendeu o telefone em sua direção.

"Ah!" - Bella se esticou na cama o máximo que pode - "Eu mal posso acreditar que acabou"

"Agora você pode relaxar e dormir até tarde amanhã" - Edward sorriu, se deitando ao seu lado.

"Mais ou menos, não é? Esqueceu que amanhã eu tenho aquela reunião para definirmos a agenda da semana que vem"

"Mas é só de tarde. Você pode descansar a manhã toda tranquilamente que, quando for a hora, eu te acordo"

"Hum... Que despertador mais lindo que eu arrumei" - Bella sorriu, se ajeitando contra Edward - "Sabe, eu gosto mais do método dele: Prefiro os beijinhos do que as campainhas"

"Você sabe que nós poderíamos ficar ricos com isso, não é?"

"Ah, é? Como?"

"Nós poderíamos vender esse despertador para outras pessoas. Você sabe, eu acho que toda mulher iria preferir os beijinhos"

"Edward Cullen!" - Bella o olhou - "Nem pensar! O despertador é só meu. Só meu" - Bella sorriu antes de beija-lo.

"Tudo bem" - Edward riu baixinho - "Eu só queria ajudar"

"Ah..." - Bella resmungou quando tentou se mover - "Minha cabeça está com uma dorzinha tão chata. Você podia me dar um remedinho"

"Sem remedinhos desnecessários, Bella. Você só precisa dormir e a dor de cabeça já vai passar"

"Está bem, está bem" - Bella se ajeitou contra o peito de Edward e suspirou - "Boa noite"

"Boa noite" - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella - "Durma, meu bem. Eu vou estar velando seu sono"

A noite de Bella foi agitada: Sonos estranhos e aquela dorzinha chata que não passava. O corpo de Bella que deveria estar se recuperando, apenas se tornou mais pesado durante a noite.

"Hora de acordar" - Edward sorriu ao beijar o ombro de Bella. Mas, ao contrário dos outros dias, Bella não se sentia nenhum pouco feliz.

"Não" - Ela resmungou, se encolhendo.

"Amor" - Edward riu baixinho - "Você precisa se arrumar para a reunião"

"Não quero. Não dá. Não estou legal"

"Como assim, não está legal?" - Edward franziu o cenho, preocupado. Para Bella estar confessando não estar legal, é porque ela não estava legal mesmo - "Olha pra mim, amor"

"Ai" - Bella gemeu baixinho ao se virar na cama. Seu corpo todo doía.

"Você está quente" - Edward notou ao tocar seu rosto - "O que você está sentindo?"

"Tudo dói. Minha cabeça, meu corpo... Eu só preciso dormir um pouco mais"

"Você está com febre, amor. Não acredito que você adoeceu logo hoje" - Edward sorriu, condescendente - "Mas faz sentindo. Com toda a loucura das eleições, sua imunidade deve ter baixado e você pegou uma virose ou algo assim"

"Virose? Oh, não..."

"Fique deitada um pouquinho" - Edward ajeitou o cabelo de Bella - "Eu vou buscar minha maleta para vermos essa febre, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella sussurrou, deixando seus olhos quase fecharem.

"Quase 38" - Edward decretou ao tirar o termômetro de Bella.

"Não é tão alto"

"É alto, sim" - Edward sorriu, tentando passar segurança, como se Bella fosse uma criança medrosa em seu consultório - "Vamos ver sua pressão"

"Por quê?"

"É o que podemos fazer aqui e, se der alguma alteração, pode nos ajudar a seguir algum caminho"

Edward colocou o aparelho digital no pulso de Bella e a ajudou a ficar na posição correta para o funcionamento do mesmo.

"Agora fique bem quietinha" - Ele sorriu, e afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás de sua orelha - "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"O que foi?" - Bella notou a expressão de Edward quando o aparelho apitou e ele viu o resultado no visor.

"Acho que deu errado. Vamos medir de novo"

"Edward, o que está acontecendo?" - Bella perguntou quando a expressão do marido se enrijeceu ainda mais diante do segundo resultado.

"Esse aparelho não deve estar bom"

"Está alta?"

"Alta demais" - Edward chacoalhou sua cabeça em descrédito - "Vou ligar para o meu pai e pedir para ele trazer outro aparelho"

Carlisle estava lá em alguns minutos e o segundo aparelho apenas confirmou: A pressão de Bella estava alta demais. Edward se sentiu um idiota por não notar. Isso explicava a dor de cabeça que Bella estava sentindo desde ontem. Sua pressão devia vir subindo pouco a pouco, e ele não notou.

"Pressão alta é assim silenciosa mesmo, filho. E como a Bella teve o histórico de hipertensão na gravidez, eu indico que você a leve a um hospital"

"Claro, pai" - Edward assentiu - "Eu só vou acordar o Benny. O senhor pode leva-lo para a sua casa?"

"Claro que sim"

Edward teve que chamar um táxi. Ele ligou para avisar o pessoal da campanha que precisava levar Bella ao hospital e que eles precisavam cancelar a reunião. Eles não gostaram nada da ideia de que o carro de Edward fosse seguido até o hospital por algum fotógrafo enxerido e sugeriram que eles saíssem em um carro mais discreto.

"A pressão continua bem acima" - A médica parecia preocupada.

"Edward" - Bella chamou o marido que estava conversando com a médica ao lado da cama - "Eu estou enjoada"

"Fique calma, meu amor. Nós vamos cuidar de você"

Mas Bella só estava piorando desde que eles haviam chegado ao hospital. Edward estava aflito porque o exame de sangue apenas havia acusado uma infecção, mas eles não estavam conseguindo encontrar o local dessa infecção.

A médica estava pedindo mil exames diferentes. E, apesar de Bella estar medicada, sentindo um pouco menos dos sintomas, os sintomas agora eram o de menos: Eles precisavam encontrar a causa de Bella estar se sentindo tão mal.

"Edward, Isabella, esse é o Dr. Mark" - A médica que estava cuidando de Bella até então entrou no quarto, acompanhada por um outro médico, um pouco mais velho - "Ele é especialista em rins"

"Rins?" - Edward franziu o cenho.

"Boa tarde" - O médico tentou ser simpático - "Nós encontramos a infecção que está debilitando seu corpo, Sra. Cullen. A senhora está apresentando uma nefropatia autoimune. Ela causa uma infecção nos rins"

"O que isso tudo quer dizer?" - Bella olhou para Edward, procurando por uma resposta.

"A senhora tem sentindo cansaço, diminuição na quantidade de urina, inchaços pelo corpo, como anéis que ficam mais apertados do que o normal? A boca seca, o enjoo... Tudo isso são sintomas da nefropatia"

"Minha aliança..." - Bella sussurrou para si mesma - "Meu corpo tem inchado nos últimos dias. Mas eu... Oh, Deus!" - Bella parou, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que foi, amor?" - Edward se abaixou perto dela.

"Eu achei que pudesse estar grávida" - Bella soluçou.

"Oh, amor..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar, se sentindo tão miserável.

"As blusas apertadas nos seios, minha menstruação atrasou, eu estava sentindo tanto cansaço e... Eu achei que podia estar grávida outra vez. E eu não queria te contar antes de ter certeza" - Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e Edward a secou - "Me desculpa" - Bella soluçou - "Eu só achei que estava grávida"

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem" - Edward sussurrou para sua mulher - "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"O que eu faço agora?" - Bella se virou para o médico - "É só me dizer. Eu vou cumprir. Eu tomo os remédios... O que for necessário"

"Bom..." - O médico buscou ar e Edward sabia que isso não devia ser bom.

"O que está acontecendo, doutor?" - Edward forçou um pouco.

"Sua infecção já está bem avançada e comprometeu de forma grave ambos os rins. O tratamento seria apenas paliativo e ficaríamos adiando o que vai acabar sendo inevitável. Nossa indicação é que você faça um transplante"

"O que?" - A voz de Bella quase não saiu.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ok...  
>Apenas releiam o prólogo:<strong>_

_**"A história da palavra PATHOS é obscurecida por sua pluralidade de conotações. Seu primeiro significado parecer ser "algo que acontece"; que, posteriormente, se bifurca em dois sentidos: "Algo que acontece ao corpo" e "algo que acontece a alma".**_

_**Hoje, PATHOS - Como palavra de origem grega - é traduzido tanto como algo relacionado à "paixão", quanto como "patologia" - algo relacionado às doenças..."**_

_**Eu falei de todas as paixões da Bella e de tudo que aconteceu a alma dela e vocês nunca notaram, nem sequer questionaram sobre o que acontece ao corpo - as "PATHOLOGIAS".**_

_**Todas vocês estavam com ela: Acharam que tudo era sobre um bebê...**_

_**Eu sei que vocês vão me xingar tudo o que puderem e nem vou tentar me defender, mas eu tinha esse capítulo na cabeça desde o começo e tudo veio caminhando para ele.**_

_**Agora, mudando um pouquinho de assunto: Aaaaah! Breaking Dawn!  
>Morri mil vezes naquele cinema!<br>Até agora só vi uma pessoa falando que detestou, mas a maioria amou e eu estou entre essas últimas: Amei. E pretendo ver mais vinte vezes.**_

_**Não vou ficar estragando a surpresa de vocês, então sem spoilers por hoje, ok?  
>Quem vai ao cinema hoje, ou sábado, ou domingo: Espero que curtam tanto quanto eu.<strong>_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**E lembrem-se: Se vocês matarem a autora, nunca saberão o fim da história ;)**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Nathy Dee: **__Ninguém trouxe lembrancinha de nove meses, não..._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Nã-na-nina! Ninguém toca o meu Benny! Ou eu mato todo mundo!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Pronto, já matei sua curiosidade. Não é um bebê._

_**Line Masen: **__Como não teriam prestado atenção a uma gravidez? Todas as leitoras só pensavam nisso 24H, em todos os capítulos! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Eu acho que é coisa da sua cabeça. Há não ser que o que você achasse que está acontecendo fosse uma nefropatia._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Você queria ser promotora? Ou eu que não entendi a piada? Rsrsrs_

_**Alice: **__Não, ela não tá grávida!_

_**Ferpbiagi: **__E aí, você tinha sacado o outro lado da história? Você falou que achava que sim, mas não me disse o que estava pensando._

_**Naty Alves: **__Ai... Amanhecer. Tão lindamente lindo. Eu amei *-*_

_**Kinca: **__Obrigada!_

_**Baby Lovely: **__Não, a Bellita não está grávida! Vocês gostam de bebês, não é? Rsrsrs_

_**Taty: **__Não tem gravidez, não. Tem uma nefropatia autoimune mesmo._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Puxa-puxa, que puxa! Você precisa ir ver Amanhecer! Seu marido não tem folga? Pelo amor de Deus, faça alguma coisa!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Vocês simplesmente perderam o duplo significado de "Pathos" Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__Olha! Você foi a única que chegou mais perto e pensou na possibilidade da Bella estar doente e não grávida!_

_**Gláucia Matos: **__Vocês estão como a Bella: Se deixaram levar pelos sintomas confusos._

_**Adriana: **__O capítulo de segunda, postei quase na hora da Premiere de Amanhecer... Quase ninguém leu antes de quarta! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Fique longe do twitter, porque as pessoas estão dando cada spoiler de dar raiva! E olha que eu já vi o filme!_

_**Vitória: **__Como foi a prova? Como foi o filme? Porque todo mundo achou que a Bella estava grávida? Porque Cordel Encantado acabou? Qual é o sentido da vida? Rsrsrs_

_**Mari L: **__Acho que o Benny terá que se contentar só com o priminho. Isso, se Alice não enlouquecer._


	12. Questão de tempo

**Pathos - Capítulo 11  
><strong>_**"Questão de tempo"**_**  
><strong> 

_Em um minuto, você tem tudo. No outro, você não tem nada._

_Por um segundo, eu me senti assim. Mas, na verdade, essa frase não pode se aplicar a mim, porque eu ainda tenho tudo o que tinha - Eu tenho meu marido, e meu filho, eu tenho minha família, minha profissão, e tudo o que amo. Eu não perdi nada._

_O problema é que, além de tudo aquilo que eu tinha, agora eu tenho algo mais: Uma nefropatia. Seja lá o que isso possa significar._

_E essa nefropatia tirou de mim uma coisa que eu nunca tive, mas sempre acreditei que sim. A única coisa que ninguém tem, mas todo mundo vive como se tivesse: Um futuro garantido._

_Ou, por um acaso, não vivemos adiando tudo para o amanhã? Como se o amanhã fosse algo certo, garantido, algo que podemos planejar e tudo sairá perfeitamente como o plano?_

_Mas ele não é._

_Na verdade, o futuro não está garantido para ninguém. Mas nós gostamos de fingir que está. Porque isso nos faz ter esperanças de que construiremos algo, de que temos tempo, de que algum dia as pessoas vão entender seus motivos para agir como agiu e escolher o que escolheu._

_Eu achei que tivesse tempo. Eu tinha planos, sonhos, desejos... Eu me deitei na cama, com a minha mente tomada por todas as possibilidades que estavam diante de mim, e acordei com o meu pequeno mundo planejado, desabando bem debaixo dos meus pés._

"Um transplante?"

"Sim" - O médico assentiu - "Eu sei que assusta, Isabella. Mas o transplante de rim é um dos transplantes mais simples que existem"

"Não tem outro jeito? Outro tratamento, ou um remédio?"

"Isabella, eu vou ser bem sincero: Seus rins estão bem comprometidos, mas ainda tem condições de se manter em funcionamento por algum tempo. Se nós começarmos a procurar por um doador agora, nós podemos conseguir te mandar para a cirurgia antes de você precisar da hemodiálise. Eu sei que o nome transplante assusta a qualquer um, mas acredite em mim: Você não vai querer ficar presa ao aparelho de hemodiálise. É muito pior do que passar pela cirurgia"

"Nós queremos autorização para colocar seu nome na lista de espera agora mesmo" - A outra médica informou.

"O meu nome? Eu não sei..." - Bella estava assustada com como tudo estava acontecendo tão depressa, de uma hora para outra - "Eu acabo de ser eleita, eu não sei se é prudente que o meu nome seja colocado em uma lista pública, que qualquer um pode ver... Eu acho que vou precisar falar com o pessoal da campanha primeiro"

"Tudo bem" - A médica assentiu - "Mas quanto antes colocarmos seu nome na lista, mais chances nós temos"

"O transplante de rim tem uma particularidade, Isabella. Ele também pode ser feito com doadores vivos" - O médico informou.

"Como?"

"Nós temos dois rins, mas sobrevivemos muito bem com apenas um. Na verdade, normalmente, quando uma pessoa doa um de seus rins, o órgão remanescente costuma trabalhar com mais capacidade, compensando a perda do outro órgão. Por isso, a doação ainda em vida tem sido um método cada vez mais adotado"

"Dessa forma, podemos trabalhar em duas frentes: Seu nome vai para o cadastro nacional, mas enquanto isso, os familiares costumam fazer o exame de compatibilidade. Você tem irmãos?"

"Não" - Bella engoliu seco - "Sou filha única"

"Seus pais são vivos?"

"Sim. Meu pai mora em Forks, Washington, e minha mãe mora em Jacksonville, na Flórida"

"Um dos dois tem doenças graves conhecidas?"

"Que eu saiba, não"

"Vocês tem amigos, outros familiares que morem, na cidade ou próximo de Phoenix?"

"Minha família é daqui" - Edward informou - "Eu tenho certeza que todos vão fazer o exame"

"Certo" - A médica assentiu - "Eu vou pedir para a enfermeira vir conversar com vocês. Ela é a responsável pela parte jurídica das cirurgias de transplante e sempre consegue esclarecer as dúvidas que o pessoal costuma ter"

"Não tenham medo nem vergonha de perguntar qualquer coisa para ela" - O outro médico disse, antes que eles saíssem do quarto, deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos. Com o silêncio.

"Bella?" - Edward chamou depois de algum tempo.

"Oi?" - Ela respondeu sem olhar para o marido.

"Em que você está pensando?"

"Estou tentando acordar"

"Bells..." - Edward suspirou.

"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Meu Deus do céu" - Bella esfregou as mãos no rosto, tentando voltar à realidade.

"Calma, meu amor"

"Edward" - Bella finalmente o olhou - "Por favor. Diz que isso é um sonho. Diz que esse médico não entrou aqui e disse que eu preciso de um transplante. Por favor"

"Bells, fica calma"

"Edward, eu não quero morrer. Eu não posso morrer"

"Você não vai morrer"

"Ai, meu Deus... O Benny" - Bella finalmente desistiu de conter as lágrimas - "Eu não posso deixar o Benny!"

"Bells, Bells" - Edward segurou os pulsos de Bella, fazendo com que ela o olhasse - "Para. Para" - Ele repetia calmamente - "Você não vai morrer. Está me ouvindo? Nós vamos conseguir resolver. Fica calma" - Ele depositou um beijo na mão de Bella antes de solta-la - "Fica calma, por favor"

"Eu estou com medo" - Bella confessou, assustada.

"Eu sei" - Edward assentiu - "Eu sei. Mas nós vamos ouvir tudo o que eles têm a dizer, e vamos fazer o melhor. Está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu, embora continuasse chorando.

"Nós vamos conseguir, está bem? Eu prometo. Mas você precisa manter a calma. Por mim. Pelo Benny. Por você. Está bem?"

"Está bem, está bem" - Bella assentia automaticamente.

Quando Edward teve condições de pensar em algo e lembrou-se de telefonar para Carlisle, seu pai apareceu no hospital em alguns poucos minutos. Ele pediu para ver os exames e conversou com os médicos responsáveis, tentando descobrir se o transplante era mesmo a saída mais viável para Bella.

"O que causou isso, pai? A Bella estava bem e de repente..."

"Você não vinha sentindo nada de estranho, Bella?"

"Na última semana eu notei que meu corpo vinha inchando, mas eu... Estava correndo tanto com a campanha, e imaginei que estivesse grávida. Eu não queria dizer nada antes de ter certeza, então planejei fazer um exame quando a agitação terminasse. Eu jamais iria imaginar que podia ser algo tão grave"

"O estresse extremo pelo qual a Bella vinha passando com certeza é um dos motivos para a doença ter se manifestado agora" - Carlisle assentiu.

"Isso" - Bella engoliu em seco antes de perguntar - "Isso que eu tenho... Não é genético, não é? Não vai... Se manifestar no Benny também?"

"Bella, mesmo que o Benny tenha uma predisposição para a manifestação de uma nefropatia, há uma série de condições que precisam convergir para que ela realmente se manifeste. Na verdade, esse não é o tipo de doença que costuma atingir vários familiares. Ele tem tantas chances de ter uma nefropatia algum dia, quanto uma criança cujos pais não tiveram uma nefropatia. Exatamente como você, que não tem um histórico de doenças renais na família"

"Pelo menos isso, não é?" - Bella suspirou - "Pelo menos eu não vou passar isso para o nosso filho"

"Não se preocupe com isso" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella - "O Benny vai ficar bem"

"Bom, eu conversei com os médicos e vi todos os exames. Eu estou convencido de que um transplante seria a melhor alternativa para seu quadro, Bella"

"E quanto tempo eu tenho?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Todo mundo sabe que esperar por um transplante não é fácil. Quanto tempo eu vou ter condições de esperar nessa fila, Carlisle?"

"Na verdade, Isabella, você descobriu a doença em um momento propenso. Se nós conseguirmos um doador rapidamente, você poderá fazer um transplante preemptivo, que é como se chama o transplante feito antes da fase em que o paciente precisa ser encaminhado para a hemodiálise"

"E se eu não conseguir?"

"Seus pais são vivos e aparentemente saudáveis. E nós todos faremos os exames também. Além da fila de espera por doadores mortos, você tem grandes chances de conseguir um doador vivo"

"Colocar um de vocês em uma mesa de cirurgia? Sem saber os riscos, sem saber quanto tempo vocês vão demorar para se recuperar...?"

"Os riscos para um doador de rim são mínimos, Isabella. É claro que é uma cirurgia, mas a recuperação é rápida e o risco é de 1%"

"Isso quer dizer que, de cada cem doadores, um deles morre" - Bella sorriu, sem humor.

"Amor, isso quer dizer que, de cada cem doadores, noventa e nove se recuperam completamente" - Edward tentou mostrar outro lado.

"Eu não quero arriscar a vida de mais ninguém"

"Sinto muito" - Edward suspirou - "Carlisle já ligou para os seus pais e os dois já estão voando para cá. Amanhã mesmo nós vamos começar a fazer os exames. E eu duvido que se um de nós for compatível, você poderá mudar nossa ideia"

"Você é nossa única filha, Bells" - Charlie franziu o cenho quando ela disse que não queria que nenhum deles doasse o rim - "Se eu for compatível, eu vou doar o rim para você"

"Eu só não quero arriscar a vida de vocês em uma mesa de cirurgia, pai"

"O risco é mínimo, Bells" - Renée completou - "Carlisle nos explicou tudo"

"E mesmo que fosse máximo, eu ainda faria questão de doar o meu rim" - Charlie afirmou, irritado que Bella pensasse na chance de dissuadi-lo da doação.

"Pai..." - Bella suspirou.

"Filhinha, ouve: Eu sei que você está assustada, mas nada vai nos fazer mudar de ideia" - Renée explicou - "Ou você acha que alguém poderia te impedir de salvar a vida do Benny, caso ele estivesse precisando?"

O coração de Bella falhou uma batida só de ouvir aquela frase. Ela não podia nem imaginar o que faria se Benny estivesse naquela mesa de hospital, em seu lugar. Mas ela tinha certeza que ninguém poderia impedi-la de fazer o que fosse necessário para salvar a vida de seu filho.

Charlie coletou o material necessário para o exame e voou de volta para Washington. Ele só havia conseguido trocar um plantão, mas ainda precisava trabalhar no outro dia.

Renée ficou em Phoenix. Agora ela e Edward estavam constantemente se revezando ao lado da cama de Bella.

"Eu vou precisar sair um pouquinho" - Edward depositou um beijo na mão de Bella.

"Aproveita e dorme em casa" - Bella tentou sorrir - "Você deve estar todo dolorido de dormir nessa poltrona"

"Eu não quero ficar longe de você. Só estou indo porque a minha mãe disse que o Benny está começando a ficar preocupado. A primeira noite dormindo lá pareceu divertida, mas agora ele já está perguntando por que não fomos busca-lo. E porque o Vovô Carlisle buscou o Bear também"

"Estou com saudade dele" - Bella sorriu, sem humor.

"Eu sei... Vou ver com o médico se podemos trazê-lo amanhã"

"Não" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas - "Não traga o Benny ao hospital. Eu não quero que ele me veja assim. Além disso, o médico disse que não vou ficar muito, não é?"

"Ele só quer ter certeza que a sua pressão está estável. Depois, nós vamos esperar os resultados em casa"

"Está vendo? Não traz ele aqui. Eu não quero ver o meu bebê aqui"

"Tudo bem" - Edward sorriu - "Mas quando eu chegar a casa na minha mãe, vou telefonar. Assim você pode falar com ele um pouquinho"

"Eu vou adorar ouvir a vozinha dele" - Bella assentiu.

"E eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ouvir a sua" - Edward sorriu antes de depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"Dorme com ele hoje" - Bella pediu - "Amanhã cedo você volta. O Benny deve estar assustado. Eu não quero que ele fique achando que nós o abandonamos"

"E você?"

"Eu estou bem, a minha mãe está aí. E se acontecer qualquer coisa, nós ligamos para você. Eu prometo"

Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, apenas a encarando por algum tempo. Bella fechou seus olhos, aproveitando a sensação da mão de Edward em sua pele. Embora adorasse aquela sensação, Bella percebeu que há muito tempo não a aproveitava tão bem.

"Nós vamos conseguir um doador" - Edward sussurrou, correndo um dedo pela sobrancelha de Bella - "Você vai ver"

"Hu-hum" - Bella se esforçou para engolir o bolo se formando em sua garganta - "Quem sabe um de meus pais não seja compatível? Os médicos disseram que é bem comum que um deles seja, não é?"

"É" - Edward assentiu - "Eles serão. Se Deus quiser"

"Licença?" - Renée entrou após uma batidinha na porta - "Fui até a lanchonete comer alguma coisa. Agora já estou pronta: Pode ir ver o Benny, Edward. Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando da minha menininha, enquanto você cuida do seu garotão"

"Obrigado, Renée" - Edward tentou sorrir.

"Não precisa agradecer. Não faço mais que minha obrigação"

"Mãe, a senhora não se importa se o Edward só voltar amanhã, não é? É que eu queria que ele passasse a noite com o Benny"

"Mas é claro que não! Faz muito bem, Edward. Durma. Durma com o seu filho, deixe o Benny tranquilo. Amanhã você também vai estar mais descansado, disposto..."

"Duvido que eu vá descansar tanto assim" - Edward sorriu - "Eu nunca durmo bem quando estou longe da minha menina"

"Oun... Isso foi muito bonitinho" - Renée sorriu - "Você tem um maridinho de ouro, minha filha"

"Eu sei, mãe. Pode ter certeza que eu sei"

Edward se despediu de Bella e saiu do hospital, deixando metade de seu coração naquele quarto do quinto andar. Ele pegou um táxi até sua casa, porque havia prometido a Esme que levaria outra troca de roupas para Benny. E também porque precisava de roupas para si mesmo.

Ele só não estava usando a mesma coisa com que havia chegado ao hospital, porque estava usando roupas de Carlisle - Que o próprio havia trazido, para que Edward pudesse, ao menos, tomar um banho.

Edward pagou o taxista e saltou do carro, assim que eles estacionaram em frente ao gramado da casa dos "Swan-Cullen" - como Esme e Alice haviam mandado pintar na caixinha do correio.

Na verdade, quando Edward bateu seus olhos na caixa do correio azul, ao ler seu sobrenome junto ao de Bella, ele quase pode ouvir a risada que sua esposa havia dado quando viu a caixa pela primeira vez.

Eles haviam voltado de lua de mel e estavam descarregando a bagagem, quando Bella notou o que estava escrito ali - "Swan-Cullen" - Ela leu em voz alta, e então riu gostosamente - "Fica bonito. Você não acha?"

Edward abriu a porta da frente de sua casa, deu um passo para dentro, encostou a porta atrás de si - Tudo automaticamente, sem nem notar o que estava fazendo.

Ele andou até o quarto de Benny, pegou uma bolsa e encheu de roupas do filho: Camisetas, calças, um pijama mais quentes, uma blusa de mangas longas - Porque hoje havia esfriado um pouco mais. Edward aproveitou e colocou na bolsa também, um ou dois dos brinquedos preferidos de Benny.

Ele fechou o zíper da bolsa e deixou bem na beira da escada, seguindo então para seu próprio quarto, para pegar suas coisas.

Mas ele não conseguiu entrar.

A porta estava aberta, e a cama ainda estava desfeita. Ele nem precisava chegar perto para saber que o perfume de Bella ainda devia estar nos lençóis.

Edward só notou que estava chorando quando seus olhos ficaram embaçados demais.

A simples ideia de perder sua Bella, fazia com que cada um de seus órgãos doessem. Parecia que ele estava prestes a explodir. Edward procurou por algo por perto, algo em que ele pudesse descontar todo o ódio e a frustração que ele estava sentindo.

Não havia nada. Então, ele socou a parede mais próxima.

Mas não adiantou: A dor nos nós de seus dedos, não chegava nem perto da dor que ele sentia em seu peito.

"Ah!" - Ele gritou o mais alto que podia, se deixando escorregar contra a parede - "Por favor, Bella... Por favor" - Edward murmurou para si mesmo.

Edward perdeu totalmente a noção de quanto tempo ficou ali, até que seu telefone tocou.

"Alô" - Ele atendeu a ligação, sem nem olhar quem era.

"Amor?"

"Bella?" - Ele tentou não parecer estar chorando.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Claro, claro" - Edward tentou sorrir, como se Bella pudesse vê-lo.

"Onde você está, Edward?"

"Em casa. Eu passei para pegar mais roupa para o Benny. E também um pijama para eu dormir"

"Edward... Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você está parecendo estranho"

"Está tudo bem" - Edward suspirou - "É só que é estranho ver nossa casa assim vazia. Sem você, sem o Benny..."

"Oh, me desculpe..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu... Eu telefonei para te dizer que o Benny me ligou"

"Ele ligou para você?" - Edward se surpreendeu.

"Você sempre quis que ele soubesse os nossos números, não é?" - Bella riu - "Ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu disse que você estava indo para lá e ia explicar para ele"

"Tudo bem. Eu falo com ele" - Edward assentiu.

"Edward?"

"Oi, meu amor"

"Pega também uma roupa para mim? O médico disse que talvez eles me liberem amanhã. E eu não quero perder nenhum minuto assim que eles disserem que posso ir para casa"

"Amanhã?" - Edward mal podia acreditar.

"Parece que minha pressão está mais estável"

"Graças a Deus" - Edward suspirou - "O que você quer que eu leve?"

"Uma calça de ginástica e uma camiseta" - Bella riu - "Qualquer coisa que seja muito confortável"

"Tudo bem se te fotografarem assim?" - Edward riu da ideia deles encontrando um fotógrafo, enquanto Bella usava uma roupa tão simples. Não que ele não a achasse linda com qualquer roupa, mas Edward imaginou a cena, e parecia divertida.

"Quem se importa com os fotógrafos?" - Bella deu de ombros - "Agora eu só vou fazer o que eu tiver vontade"

"Bells..." - Edward estava confuso se devia entender isso como uma coisa boa ou não.

"Edward, traz a roupa, amor. Cuida do nosso filho, volta logo para mim... Saiba que eu estou morrendo de saudade e que você... Você é o amor da minha vida. Você é melhor do que qualquer príncipe encantado da Disney"

"Bells" - Edward riu da animação repentina de sua mulher.

"Edward, um médico me disse que eu preciso de um pedaço de outra pessoa, ou eu vou morrer. E não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso além de esperar"

"Bella" - Edward disse, em tom de bronca.

"Mas há algo que eu posso fazer. Que eu vou fazer" - Bella sorriu - "Eu não vou mais perder tempo. Eu amo você. E quando você chegar, eu quero beijar você como não beijo há muito tempo. E quando eu voltar para casa, nós vamos passar o dia todo abraçados: Eu, você e o nosso filho"

"Amor, o que eles te deram?" - Edward riu, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado por Bella, de repente, parecer tão mais leve. Talvez até... mais feliz?

"Um prazo. Foi isso que eles me deram. E quem tem um prazo, Edward, não pode ficar desperdiçando tempo" 

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong> 

_"Algo que ficou claro após meu transplante de rim, são as coisas que quero e as que não quero da vida(…) Psicologicamente, é um processo difícil. Mas tenho a sensação de que eu precisava passar pela experiência. A vida é muito mais bonita do que eu achava antes." - Dinorá Floriani, 36 anos, transplantada de rim. Doador vivo: O pai de Dinorá._

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Alguns males podem vir para o bem.**_

_**Outros não, é claro.**_

_**Mas você sabe: "Diante da morte, o supérfluo desaparece. Diante da morte, apenas o essencial sobrevive"**_

_**E... Amanhecer?**_

_**Todas já viram?**_

_**Eu já revi! E continua lindo na segunda vez. Rsrsrs**_

_**Queria re-rever, mas essa semana acho que será um pouco difícil. Vamos ver na próxima.**_

_**Me contem sua cena preferida.**_

_**Eu amei o filme todo, mas a minha cena preferida é o pós-parto, Edward tentando "ressuscitar" a Bella (Isso pode ser considerado spoiler, se está no livro?)**_

_**Bom, me conte a sua cena preferida.**_

_**Vou responder reviews.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Até quarta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Nathy Dee: **__Calma, eu sou má só nas fics. Não vou te bater na rua! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Você vê: Bem pelo contrário. Ao se ver doente, a Bella decidiu aproveitar mais o tempo que tem._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Ai, Jesus! Eu ri demais com a sua review! Eu sei que você estava triste, mas eu ri demais. Fica calma! Está parecendo a Bella tendo um surto!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Como o médico disse, o rim ainda é um pouco menos complicado porque pode ser doado por alguém vivo. Minha prima precisou de um transplante de pulmão e foi uma luta aguentar até aparecer o doador. Graças a Deus, ela conseguiu fazer o transplante e hoje está bem._

_**Naty Alves: **__Ih, ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer com a Bella... E aí? Qual foi sua cena preferida de BD?_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Com certeza, seria bem melhor se fosse um baby! Mas na vida, nem sempre conseguimos apenas o que seria melhor e mais fácil, não é?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__O caso é grave, mas ela ainda tem algum tempo. Agora é cruzar os dedinhos por um doador compatível!_

_**Vitória: **__A pré-estreia só teve grito! Foi muito irritante. Mas a sessão que peguei sexta, só tinha adultos, foi tão calma (Graças a Deus). Os discursos foram muito legais! Eu amei aquela parte! Amei as partes carinhosas, os beijinhos no ombro, na barriga, as risadinhas... Mas também estou me perguntando cadê o soco mais esperado do mundo, cadê?_

_**Gporazza: **__Obrigada pela confiança. Rsrsrs – E aí? Viu BD? O que você achou?_

_**Belle: **__E eu lá tenho o costume de ficar matando personagens por aí? (Não responda)_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não está vendendo o despertador! Você não viu? A Bella vetou a venda! Menina egoísta..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Torcendo para um dos familiares ser doador compatível, assim a Bella segue direto para o transplante preemptivo._

_**Ferpbiagi: **__Já assistiu BD de novo? Também achei o melhor até agora. Foi super fiel ao livro e as pequenas adaptações que fizeram foram muito fofas._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Dizem que já viram o filme nas barraquinhas de camelô! Eu ainda não vi, mas também não passei por nenhuma... Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Cruze os dedinhos e ore por ela._

_**Mari L: **__Eu não bebi, ok? Rsrsrs – E eu já escrevi sobre gravidez de risco, porque você quer que eu volte para aquilo? Vamos sofrer com outra coisa, Mari!_

_**Kathyanne: **__E aí? Gostou do filme? Sua sessão estava calma? (Sua review veio duas vezes Rsrsrs)_


	13. Segmento linear de tempo

**Pathos - Capítulo 12  
>"<strong>_**Segmento linear de tempo**_**"**

_"O passado é imutável, o futuro é imprevisível, e no presente, tudo é possível"  
><em> 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Eu vou te dar alta, mas você precisa prometer que vai correr para o hospital ao primeiro sinal de que algo está errado"

"Pode deixar, doutor Cullen. Eu vou ficar de olho nessa moça" - Edward depositou um beijo na têmpora de Bella.

"Ok, doutor" - O médico riu - "Eu vou confiar em seu julgamento. Fique de olho mesmo. Qualquer sinal de febre ou pressão alta, me liguem na mesma hora e corram para cá"

"Pode ficar tranquilo, doutor" - Bella sorriu - "Eu vou me cuidar"

"Muito bom ouvir isso, Isabella. É muito bom quando o paciente está tão disposto a melhorar" - O médico sorriu de volta - "De qualquer forma, eu vejo vocês dois em duas semanas, com os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade"

"Nós estaremos aqui na primeira hora. O senhor pode ter certeza" - Edward assentiu.

"Eu tenho" - O médico riu. Ele já havia notado que aquela família era do tipo em que uns fariam de tudo pelos outros.

Edward e Bella andavam para fora do hospital, ao lado de Renée, que ainda estava com eles.

"Saudade de ver o Sol" - Bella sorriu, parando um segundo, para respirar mais fundo, o ar de um local aberto.

"Você ainda vai ver muito o Sol" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos, e ela abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo para ele.

"Vou sim" - Bella assentiu, antes de beija-lo devagar - "Vou sim" - Bella repetiu, antes de jogar seus braços, abraçando o pescoço de seu marido.

"Tão bom ver você assim" - Edward tentou não ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - "Vai dar tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo"

"Bom..." - Renée limpou sua garganta - "Eu não gosto de ficar interrompendo, mas é que o carro já chegou"

Edward e Bella riram e então ele se afastou um pouquinho para poder encarar sua esposa - "Vamos para casa?"

"Por favor" - Bella sorriu.

"Vamos almoçar na minha mãe e depois vamos para nossa casa" - Edward informou assim que eles entraram no carro.

"Tudo bem" - Bella assentiu - "Eu só... Quero ver o Benny o mais rápido possível. Estou morrendo de saudades daquele menininho"

"Acredite: Ele também está louco para ver você" - Edward sorriu - "Ontem ele demorou a dormir, chamou seu nome de noite"

"Oun... Bom, hoje eu quero dormir bem agarradinha com ele. Aliás, com vocês dois" - Bella acariciou a perna de Edward.

"Mães no carro" - Renée tossiu, disfarçadamente, no banco de trás.

"Mãe" - Bella riu - "Prometo que dou te dou um beijinho de boa noite também"

"Oh, obrigada" - Renée assentiu, rindo.

Edward dirigiu até a casa de Esme e Carlisle. Benny estava na janela de seu quarto desde que Esme contou que Bella estava vindo para almoçar com eles.

Desde que Bella havia ficado grávida, Esme havia feito um quarto para Benny. O quarto que havia sido de Edward. Onde agora havia uma decoração infantil e uma cama em forma de nave espacial.

"Vovó! A mamãe chegou!" - Benny gritou, antes de correr escada abaixo, assim que viu o carro de Edward virando a esquina.

"Benny, não corra na escada!" - Alice bronqueou.

"Alice, você devia mesmo estar tomando sorvete logo antes do almoço?" - Esme bronqueou ao encontrar sua filha, no sofá, com um pote de sorvete, coberto com muito chantilly.

"Eu estava com vontade" - Alice deu de ombros, mas ruborizou um pouco.

"Ah, ótima explicação"

"Vovó, vovó! Eu posso ir lá fora?"

"Benny, deixe a mamãe entrar e sentar no sofá. Não pule em cima da mamãe"

"Mas você disse que ela estava melhor" - Benny franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela está melhor, meu bem" - Esme falou calmamente - "Mas a mamãe ainda precisa de cuidados. E nós vamos cuidar dela direitinho, não vamos?"

"Hu-hum"

"Hey, família" - Edward sorriu ao abrir a porta - "Olha só quem eu trouxe comigo"

"Oi, mamãe" - Benny sorriu, quase quicando em seu lugar, tentando não correr até Bella e pular em seu pescoço.

"Oi, meu amorzinho" - Bella andou até onde Benny estava e sentiu na beiradinha do sofá - "Como você está, meu amor?" - Bella ajeitou o cabelo de Benny - "Você se comportou direitinho com a Vovó Esme?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu.

"E você não vai dar um abraço na mamãe?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu antes de lançar seus bracinhos no pescoço de Bella.

"Ai, meu amor. A mamãe sentiu tanto a sua falta" - Bella apertou o filho contra si - "Que saudade de você, filho" - Bella beijou e apertou Benny o máximo que conseguiu - "Que saudade de você"

"Você está melhor, mamãe?" - Benny perguntou quando eles finalmente se separaram.

"Um pouquinho" - Bella sorriu.

"Papai disse que um pedacinho do seu corpo não está funcionando direito..."

"É" - Bella assentiu - "São os meus rins"

"Porque ele não quer funcionar?"

"Eu não sei" - Bella deu de ombros - "É como... Lembra quando seu boneco do _Buzz_ estava com a pilha fraca? Ele falava, mas bem devagar?"

"Hu-hum"

"O rim da mamãe está com a pilha fraca. Está funcionando, mas bem devagarzinho. Agora vamos ter que trocar"

"O médico vai trocar a sua pilha?" - Benny pareceu surpreso.

"Na verdade, ele vai trocar o meu rim"

"E porque você ainda não comprou outro?"

"Porque não dá para comprar um rim, filho. A mamãe vai ter que esperar. Ela precisa esperar que alguém possa doar um rim para ela" - Bella tentou explicar, mas Benny parecia ainda mais confuso.

"Ouve, campeão" - Edward sentou com eles, para tentar ajudar - "Cada um de nós tem dois rins, a mamãe precisa encontrar alguém que possa doar um dos rins para ela, entendeu?"

"Como se fosse para dividir o lanche?"

"Mais ou menos" - Edward riu.

"Eu posso te dar o meu, mamãe" - Benny disse, como se tudo estivesse, de repente, resolvido.

"Oun, filhinho... Obrigada" - Bella depositou um beijo na bochecha de Benny - "É que o seu rim ainda é muito pequeno. Ele não cabe no corpo da mamãe"

"E porque vocês não deram um rim para a mamãe?" - Benny olhou em volta, acusando sua família.

"Nós vamos dar, Benny" - Edward afirmou - "O médico colheu nosso sangue e agora eles estão fazendo muitos exames. Se o médico disser que um de nós pode doar o rim para a mamãe, nós vamos doar"

"E se o médico não deixar vocês doarem um rim para a mamãe? Você me espera?" - Benny olhou para Bella - "Se você esperar eu crescer, eu dou o meu rim para você"

"Eu espero, sim" - Bella assentiu, tentando segurar as lágrimas - "Eu vou esperar todo o tempo que puder, até que eu te veja bem crescido"

"Não fique preocupado com isso, Benny" - Edward mexeu no cabelo de Benny, e o garoto o olhou, com seus lindos olhos escuros, iguais aos de Bella - "O papai promete que vai conseguir um rim para a mamãe, está bem? O papai promete"

A família almoçou toda reunida. Esme pediu ajuda a Carlisle sobre o que Bella não deveria comer.

"Vamos para casa?" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella, enquanto Renée e Esme fofocavam na cozinha, tomando uma xícara de café.

"Vamos" - Bella assentiu.

"Vamos para casa, campeão?" - Edward bagunçou o cabelo de Benny, que estava sentado no colo de Bella, com a cabeça apoiada em seu coração.

"Hu-hum" - Ele assentiu.

"Que tal se nós assistíssemos a um filme?" - Bella sorriu para o filho - "Quer ver alguma coisa com a mamãe?"

"_Transformers_" - Benny sorriu amplamente.

"E nós temos? Quer dizer: Temos esse filme em casa?"

"Temos" - Edward assentiu - "Vai buscar sua mala, filho. E não corre na escada"

"Eu já volto, mamãe"

"Eu espero, meu príncipe" - Bella depositou um beijo na bochecha de Benny antes dele seguir para o andar de cima.

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou quando Bella suspirou profundamente.

-75-

"Eu nem sei os filmes que o nosso filho gosta de assistir. Sinto que perdi tanto tempo, Edward. Sinto que vivi tão pouco dos anos do nosso filho, que poderia ter aproveitado muito mais do meu tempo ao lado do Benny. Ao lado de vocês dois"

"Você ainda vai ter muito tempo para aproveitar comigo e com o Benny" - Edward sorriu - "E eu posso te fazer uma listinha dos filmes que ele gosta, para você ir decorando"

"Você não está me levando a sério, não é?"

"Estou. Estou sim. É que eu ainda prefiro quando você está sorrindo, e não quando você fica triste, pensando em bobagem"

"Eu não estou triste" - Bella suspirou, ao deixar sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Edward - "Eu só..."

"Shh" - Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella e a calou - "Não diz que perdeu tempo. O que passou, não tem mais jeito, não dá mais para consertar. Nós só podemos cuidar do que ainda vai acontecer"

Alice vinha descendo a escada, parecendo mais branca que as paredes da sala de Esme.

"Você está bem?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto ela se deixava cair na poltrona, de frente para eles.

"Hu-hum" - Alice assentiu, meio sem emoção.

"Ok... Eu vou ver se o Benny está precisando de ajuda com as coisas dele" - Edward depositou um beijo no rosto de Bella - "Já volto"

Alice e Bella continuaram em silêncio, até que Edward sumiu no outro andar.

"Você está bem?" - Bella perguntou, em um tom baixo, quase um sussurro.

"Eu não aguento mais sentir enjoo" - Alice respondeu no mesmo tom - "Esse feto está tentando me matar"

"Não chama o seu filho assim"

"Filho" - Alice suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"Você já falou com o Jasper?" - As duas continuavam sussurrando.

"Ele ainda não voltou. Só daqui a dois dias"

"Alice" - Bella se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?" - Alice a olhou, tão assustada, que Bella quase riu - "É melhor você se sentar"

"Eu não estou paraplégica, Alice. Porque essa surpresa toda?" - Bella veio até a poltrona, e se sentou ao lado daquela em que Alice estava sentada - "Alice..." - Bella puxou a mão de sua cunhada entre as suas - "Por favor, tenha o bebê. Eu tenho certeza que a sua família jamais te deixaria sozinha"

"Filho precisa de tudo, Bells: Mamãe, vovô, vovó, mas também precisa de pai"

"Eu entendo" - Bella sorriu, embora um pouco se humor - "Antes de ser mãe, eu não conseguia sequer imaginar como eu lidaria com isso. Mas agora você está grávida, e por mais que você prefira fingir que não é bem isso, tem um bebezinho aí dentro de você. Daqui a pouco, ele vai se mexer, você vai sentir, e... De uma hora para a outra, tudo muda"

"Mamãe!" - Benny gritou do alto da escada - "Olha só a minha nova fantasia!"

"Hey, _Superman_" - Bella riu, ao vê-lo com a capa - "Só não voe na escada, está bem?"

"Ai, mamãe! Eu não sou o _Superman_! Eu sou o _Super-Benny_" - Benny se virou para que Bella pudesse ver a capa - "Está vendo? Minha capa tem um "B". A tia Alice costurou para mim"

"Oun... Obrigada, Alice. Ficou linda"

"Não tem de que" - Alice sorriu.

"Pensa naquilo que eu te disse, está bem?" - Bella sussurrou para Alice quando elas estavam se despedindo.

"Amanhã eu vou esperar vocês para o almoço de novo, está bem?" - Esme abraçou Bella - "E vamos ter torta de chocolate" - Ela piscou para Benny.

"_Cool_" - Benny comemorou.

"E você, mãe?" - Bella perguntou para Renée - "Tem certeza mesmo que prefere ficar aqui? Você sabe que não atrapalharia em nada, ficando lá em casa"

"Hey! Desse jeito eu vou ficar ofendida!" - Esme reclamou - "Eu e a prima vamos apenas colocar a fofoca em dia"

"E deixar você curtir sua família também" - Renée sorriu - "Amanhã nós já vamos nos ver de novo, Bells. Eu acho que somos capazes de sobreviver"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu.

Bella seguiu com sua família para casa. Até as ruas pareciam mais bonitas, com o Sol começando a se pôr.

"Porque você não toma um banho?" - Edward sugeriu - "Eu vou aproveitar e dar um banho no Benny também. Depois, nós vamos assistir Transformers, lá no nosso quarto, na nossa cama, juntinhos, bem abraçadinhos..."

"Parece ótimo" - Bella sorriu.

Bella ainda estava no banho quando viu o sangue no chão do banheiro. Na hora, ela ficou assustada, mas logo percebeu que era sua menstruação. Estava atrasada a mais de uma semana, e talvez, agora, com sua pressão estável e tudo mais, seu corpo tivesse decidido "funcionar" outra vez.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada" - Bella fungou, antes de entrar no banheiro outra vez.

"Papai vai ao banheiro" - Edward sorriu para Benny - "Não coloque o filme antes de nós voltarmos, está bem?"

"Posso assistir o Ben 10 enquanto isso?"

"Claro que sim"

"O que aconteceu?" - Edward fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

"Nada, Edward" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Se nariz está vermelho e eu sei que você chorou. Não é uma boa hora para você me esconder qualquer coisa que seja, então eu vou ser direto: Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Então me conta o que foi?" - Edward se aproximou e apoiou sua testa contra a de Bella.

"Estou menstruada"

"Bella, isso não vai ser uma boa desculpa" - Edward se afastou um pouquinho, apenas o suficiente para encarar Bella - "Desde quando você fica tão sensível assim, a ponto de chorar por absolutamente nada?"

"Eu não estou te dando uma desculpa, estou explicando. Estava chorando porque estou menstruada"

"Sinceramente, eu acho que não entendi"

"Eu acho que ainda tinha esperanças de estar grávida" - Bella deu de ombros, tentando minimizar sua confissão.

"Ai, meu amor..." - Edward suspirou, enquanto abraçava sua mulher - "Você não poderia. Não agora. Eu nem sei se você poderia levar a gravidez até o fim sem comprometer ainda mais a sua saúde. E não seria prudente esperar nove meses para começar qualquer tratamento"

"Me perdoa" - A voz de Bella mal saiu - "Eu juro que queria te dar outro filho. Você falou tantas vezes em ter outro filho e eu adiei, e adiei... Eu achei que nós teríamos tempo, que o momento certo iria chegar. Agora, eu... Eu não vou mais poder te dar um filho, não é?"

"Você já me deu o Benny" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos.

"Eu vou me arrepender para sempre de não ter te dado mais filhos" - Bella tentou sorrir, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa escorria por seu rosto - "Para sempre"

"Não fica assim" - Edward secou aquela lágrima - "Nós temos um filho maravilhoso. E agora, a única coisa que me importa, é que você fique bem"

"Eu achei que tinha muito tempo. Muito tempo..."

"Amor..."

"Papai!" - Benny chamou do lado de fora - "O Ben 10 já terminou! Eu quero ver o filme!"

"Nós já vamos, campeão" - Edward respondeu, e então se virou para Bella outra vez - "O passado é imutável. Mas nós podemos aproveitar o presente" - Ele sorriu de lado, enquanto tentava secar os olhos de Bella - "Chega de choro. Vem deitar com a sua família"

Benny dormiu pouco depois da metade do filme. Depois da milésima vez, já não deve ficar tão interessante.

Bella também dormiu antes do fim, e Edward tomou o máximo de cuidado possível para não acorda-la, quando levou Benny de volta para o seu quarto.

Edward voltou para sua cama e apoiou seu rosto contra o rosto de Bella, para conferir se ela não estava com febre. A temperatura dela estava normal, e Bella se aconchegou mais contra ele, dormindo tranquilamente. Mas Edward mesmo, não estava conseguindo dormir, então achou melhor sair da cama, ou acabaria acordando Bella também.

Ele se sentou no sofá da sala e ligou seu notebook e, em segundos, estava pesquisando sobre transplantes. Edward sabia que não era boa ideia pesquisar sobre saúde na internet, porque nunca se sabe o que é de verdade, mas ele não podia evitar. Além disso, ele só usaria as informações para fazer perguntas ao médico de Bella, quando eles voltassem para conhecer os resultados dos exames.

Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Alice e o próprio Edward, haviam colhido o material. Ainda havia Emmett e Rosalie, mas eles não podiam deixar LA agora, e os produtores de "_Cullen loves Hale_" queriam um episódio sobre o exame, o que Edward não aceitou. Talvez, se fosse necessário, eles fizessem o exame depois.

"Oi" - Bella cumprimentou, apoiada contra a parede, parecendo meio indecisa sobre se aproximar.

"Oi" - Edward sorriu, enquanto fechava o notebook - "Tudo bem?"

"Eu acordei, e você havia sumido"

"Eu estava sem sono e não queria te acordar. Você precisa descansar bastante"

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Só lendo uns e-mails" - Edward colocou o notebook de lado - "Vem cá"

Bella andou até ele e deitou no sofá, apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas de Edward. Ele ajeitou o cabelo de sua mulher, afastando-o, até que pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro o tempo todo"

"É assim mesmo" - Edward assentiu - "O médico disse. Você não se lembra?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella resmungou - "Edward? Sabe o que eu achei estranho? Não vi nenhum fotógrafo. Não estão dizendo nada sobre a minha internação?"

"O pessoal da campanha liberou um comunicado, dizendo que estávamos viajando para comemorar sua vitória. Só nós, em família, para um lugar não divulgado. Eu acho que está dando certo até agora"

"Parece que sim..." - Bella soltou o ar devagar - "Edward?"

"Oi" - Edward sorriu enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua mulher.

"Eu acho que quero renunciar ao meu cargo"

"O que?" - Edward franziu o cenho com a surpresa - "Renunciar ao cargo de Chefe da Promotoria? Bells... Achei que isso fosse importante para você"

"Importante para mim" - Bella riu sem humor, antes de virar para encarar Edward - "Minhas prioridades mudaram, Edward. E eu não estou falando em renunciar ao cargo de Chefe. Desse, eu nem tomei posse ainda. Estou falando em renunciar ao cargo de Promotora de Justiça"

"O que? Mas, Bella... Você sempre amou seu trabalho. Porque isso agora?"

"Eu nem sei os filmes que o meu filho gosta de assistir"

"Bells..."

"Eu preciso de tempo, Edward"

"Você ainda vai ter muito tempo. Para de pensar que não"

"Mesmo que eu tivesse duzentos anos, eu preciso de tempo" – Bella insistiu – "Eu quero ter tempo para ficar com você na cama, e fazer amor, sem me preocupar porque amanhã vou estar cansada e preciso acordar cedo. Eu quero ter tempo para fazer o café da manhã do Benny, leva-lo até a escola, e dar três beijos nele antes de olhar no relógio, porque estou atrasada outra vez. Eu quero saber o que meu filho assiste, e alugar aquela casa na marina de que nós falamos, mas nunca tivemos tempo! Se um dos meus pais for compatível, eles vão me dar um pedaço da vida deles, e eu quero ter certeza de que honrei esse sacrifício, sendo feliz no tempo que eles me deram"

"É isso? Você acha que vai ser mais feliz se deixar o cargo?"

"Acho" – A voz de Bella se quebrou ao assentir.

"Está bem. Tudo bem. Se for isso mesmo o que você quer, você sabe que vou te apoiar. Só pense mais um pouco, está bem? Eu vou adorar cada minuto em que pudermos ficar mais juntos. Eu só não quero que você se arrependa depois, por deixar algo que sempre foi parte de você também"

"Tudo bem" – Bella tentou sorrir – "Eu vou pensar"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_(...) Como um navegador inexperiente, deixei meu barco à deriva e não tinha a menor noção de onde iria chegar. Tinha a sensação de ter perdido o controle de minha vida, ela literalmente, naufragava..._

"_(...) Não saberia precisar quando, mas em determinado momento, percebi como era forte sobrevivendo com tanta garra a todas as dificuldades do caminho. Havia uma vontade e uma energia no meu ser que me impulsionava a recomeçar com base no que a vida me retirava aos poucos e, paradoxalmente, me devolvia em forma de aprendizado. Havia alegria no contorno dos obstáculos e na espera ativa por dias ensolarados em meio aos dias nublados. Gradativamente fui compreendendo que o corpo é um instrumento da mente. Retomei o leme e fui atrás de uma rota segura"_

_Ângela Guimarães, Rio de Janeiro_

_Ângela descobriu sua doença aos 18 anos e já passo, durante toda a vida, por três transplantes de doadores vivos: Pai, irmã e madastra._

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu não sei... Me achei tão confusa nesse capítulo.**_

_**Mas acho que eu estou meio que como a Bella: Tentando entender o que se faz com essa situação toda.**_

_**No próximo capítulo eu conto para vocês se a Bella terá um doador compatível na família, ok?**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Até sexta-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Adorei o seu "é só uma dica" Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Edward tentando ser o menino forte, e a Bella até que está sendo forte também._

_**Carol Machado: **__Oh, Tia Carol! Você ainda não assistiu BD? Foi a única que não me contou sua cena favorita._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Oun, o Edward escutando o bebê foi lindo mesmo! E a Bella chorando, e eles virando uma família... Foi lindo._

_**Adriana: **__Ver a morte de perto, costuma mesmo mudar as pessoas._

_**Taty: **__Era um bebê com a cara da Mackenzie, neh? Mas o bebê não dura muito mesmo, logo vai estar adolescente._

_**Gláucia Matos: **__Mas porque você assistiu ao filme dublado? Não tinha legendado por aí? – Eu acho que arrumei o link da foto do Benny. Dá uma olhada lá no perfil._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__O Edward está tentando ser um menino forte, mas também está preocupado._

_**Ferpbiagi: **__A Bella tentando seduzir, e as caras (de Robert) que o Edward faz. São muito engraçadas!_

_**Naty Alves: **__Eu estou louca para ver BD de novo. Mas estou achando que só na semana que vem... Snif_

_**Gporazza: **__O Edward está tentando ser seguro para a Bella, mas não quer dizer que ele não esteja com medo também._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Logo o imprinting? Que triste... Rsrsrs – E aí? Foi ao cinema? O que você achou do filme em tela grande? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Achei que o relacionamento dos dois foi muito mais próximo da realidade nesse filme. Os beijinhos, as risadinhas, as brigas, o medo... Foi tudo tão perto do real. E o Edward meio que de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer nada. E eles virando uma familinha, quando ele ouviu a Nessie, me lembrou a Bella sentindo o Benny se mexer pela primeira vez *-*_


	14. I'll Stand by you

**Pathos - Capítulo 13**

"_**I'll Stand by you"**_

Bella estava tão distraída, secando a louça que havia tirado da máquina de lavar, que nem havia se dado conta da bagunça que Benny estava fazendo, correndo com Bear pela casa.

"Mamãe!" - Benny correu para a cozinha, rindo e fugindo de Bear - "Me ajuda!"

O copo que estava na mão de Bella se espatifou no chão. Ela ainda tentou segurar, mas observou quase em câmera lenta, enquanto o vidro estilhaçava ao tocar o assoalho da cozinha.

"Oh, Benny..." - Bella suspirou.

"Desculpa" - Os olhinhos de Benny brilharam, cheios de lágrimas, ao observar o copo quebrado. Bear parou logo atrás e deitou no chão, escondendo a cabeça com uma pata e choramingando baixinho.

"O que aconteceu?" - Edward entrou na cozinha como um foguete. Ele estava no andar de cima e imaginou o pior dos cenários ao ouvir o barulho na cozinha.

"O copo caiu"

"Desculpa. Eu não queria assustar a mamãe" - O lábio de Benny tremeu, e Bella sabia que ele estava a ponto de chorar.

"Está tudo bem, querido" - Bella tentou acalmá-lo - "Foi só um copo. A mamãe não está brava com você, está bem? Eu é que estava distraída. Vai brincar com o Bear lá fora, para a mamãe limpar isso aqui"

"Você me desculpa?" - Benny insistiu.

"Claro que sim, amorzinho" - Bella tentou sorrir - "Depois de limpar tudo aqui, a mamãe vai brincar com vocês lá fora, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu.

"Ok" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Benny - "Leva o Bear com você. Nós não queremos que ele se machuque com o vidro, não é?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu outra vez - "Vem, Bear" - Ele chamou, e o cachorro saiu, logo atrás dele.

"Está tudo bem?" - Edward tentou desviar dos cacos para chegar até sua mulher - "Você se cortou?"

"Não" - Bella respondeu fracamente.

"O que aconteceu?" - Edward pegou as mãos de Bella para conferir se ela não tinha mesmo nenhum corte.

"Eu estou bem, Edward" - Bella suspirou - "Eu só estava distraída, o Benny entrou correndo, o copo escorregou da minha mão. Não foi nada demais, está bem? Eu só preciso limpar isso aqui e vai ficar tudo bem"

"Não. Deixa isso aí"

"Edward, se o Benny entrar, vai acabar se machucando"

"Eu limpo" - Edward depositou um beijo na testa de Bella - "Vai lavar essa mão, trocar essa sandália, que pode ter algum caco de vidro e acabar machucando o seu pé"

"Está bem" - Bella tentou sorrir.

Bella saiu da cozinha e tirou suas sandálias, evitando espalhar qualquer caco de vidro pelo restante da casa. Ela subiu para o banheiro e bateu as sandálias no vaso sanitário - Uma ou duas pedrinhas transparentes tilintaram para dentro da água e Bella acionou a descarga para se livrar delas de uma vez.

Edward terminou de limpar a cozinha e conferiu mais uma vez se não havia nenhum caco perdido, antes de dar a tarefa por concluída. Ele encontrou Benny no sofá, com Bear deitado perto de seus pezinhos, que ainda nem alcançavam o chão.

"Hey, campeão" - Edward sorriu, mas Benny não correspondeu - "O que houve?" - Edward sentou ao lado do filho.

"Eu não queria assustar a mamãe"

"Eu sei. E ela sabe também"

"Ela se machucou?"

"Não" - Edward sorriu, tentando passar confiança para Benny - "Perdemos apenas um copo. De resto, já está tudo bem"

"Mesmo? A mamãe não ficou brava comigo?"

"Mas é claro que não, campeão. A mamãe continua amando você mais e mais" - Edward cantarolou e Benny riu - "Isso aí, campeão. Eu e a mamãe gostamos de ver você sempre sorrindo. Aliás... Falando nisso, onde foi que a sua mãe se meteu?"

"Ela subiu" - Benny deu de ombros.

"Ah... Então eu acho que vou lá ver o que a sua mãe está aprontando. Aprenda desde cedo, pequeno Benjamin: Não deixe as mulheres sozinhas por muito tempo. Elas necessitam de um pouco de atenção. O tempo todo"

"Ok" - Benny sorriu, sem entender direito a "dica" de seu pai.

"Papai já volta" - Edward riu, enquanto se levantava do sofá.

Edward procurou Bella pelo quarto, mas ela não estava lá. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, então Edward sorriu, imaginando que Bella estivesse lá dentro.

"Bells?" - Ele chamou na porta e Bella o olhou, sentada sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário - "Está tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou, mas Bella respondeu apenas com um levantar dos ombros - "O que foi? Você se cortou?" - Edward se aproximou e segurou o rosto de Bella com uma de suas mãos.

**I'll stand by you  
>(Eu estarei aqui para você - Carie Underwood)<br>**

**[link: youtube. com/ watch? feature= player_ embedded &v=lPzAsuWV_ XM]**

"Não" - Bella sussurrou - "Não... Eu só estava aqui, pensando..."

"Pensando em que?"

"Em nada" - Bella sorriu, sem graça - "Esquece. Eu preciso terminar o jantar"

"Bells..." - Edward se agachou perto dos joelhos de Bella - "Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? Qualquer coisa"

_Oh, Why you look so sad?_  
>Oh, porque você parece tão triste?<br>_Tears are in your eyes_  
>Há lágrimas em seus olhos<br>_Come on and come to me now_  
>Vamos, venha para mim agora<br>_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
>Não tenha vergonha de chorar<br>_Let me see you through_  
>Deixe-me ver você por inteiro<br>_Cause I've seen the dark side too._  
>Porque eu já vi o lado escuro também<p>

"Você vai ficar bravo" - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Por quê? Você está pensando besteira?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella.

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

_When the night falls on you_  
>E quando a noite cair sobre você<br>_You don't know what to do_  
>E você não souber o que fazer<br>_Nothing you confess_  
>Nada que você confesse<br>_Could make me love you less_  
>Poderá me fazer te amar menos<p>

"Então não fala" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Não fala, que é para não atrair. Porque amanhã, só vamos ter notícias boas. Eu tenho certeza"

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou ao abraçar seu marido.

_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
>E não deixarei que ninguém te machuque<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<p>

Bella tentou manter sua cabeça no lugar, para terminar o jantar sem causar nenhum acidente. A noite, felizmente, acabou passando ilesa, mas a cabeça dela não estava exatamente "no lugar".

Amanhã seria o dia em que, finalmente, eles saberiam os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade. E Bella não conseguia parar de pensar nas possibilidades - ou impossibilidades - que surgiriam depois disso.

"Você devia dormir, meu amor" - Edward apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Bella. Eles já haviam se deitado há um bom tempo, mas nenhum dos dois havia conseguido realmente dormir.

"Devia mesmo" - Bella suspirou - "Mas não consigo. Acho que vou levantar. Assim, pelo menos você dorme"

"Não" - Edward segurou sua cintura - "Eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor"

"Que ideia?" - Bella o olhou, confusa.

"Vem" - Edward se levantou em um pulo, estendendo sua mão para Bella.

"Para onde?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Se não vamos mesmo dormir, qual é o sentido de ficarmos no quarto?"

"Bom, eu tenho algumas ideias" - Bella deu de ombros - "E costumavam funcionar muito bem"

"Bells" - Edward riu baixinho - "Vem" - Ele ajudou Bella a se levantar da cama também.

"E então? Para onde você vai me levar?" - Bella abraçou o pescoço de Edward.

"Vem" - Edward sorriu ao pegar Bella no colo.

"Edward!" - Bella riu, surpresa.

Edward desceu as escadas, com Bella no colo, e saiu da casa, indo até a varanda. Eles tinham uma espreguiçadeira de vime, que Esme havia colocado bem onde o sol nascia pela manhã.

Quando Bella estava grávida de Benny, nos finais de semana, eles levantavam cedo e se deitavam juntos na espreguiçadeira, para que Bella pudesse tomar um pouco de sol. "O bom sol da manhã" - Como diria Esme.

Edward se recostou na espreguiçadeira e Bella se recostou contra ele.

"O céu está bonito" - Ela sorriu, observando a boa quantidade de estrelas que estavam brilhando nessa noite.

"Sabe do que isso me lembra? Do nosso primeiro dia dos namorados" - Edward sorriu também - "Você me comprou um Duplo Quarteirão com Queijo"

"É... Comprei" - Bella suspirou - "Nós já vivemos tanta coisa não é?"

"Mas ainda não foi o bastante. Nós ainda vamos viver muito mais"

"Edward..." - Bella se virou, para afundar seu rosto no peito de Edward, enquanto as lágrimas queimavam seus olhos - "Estou com medo. Estou com muito medo" – Bella se permitiu finalmente chorar, assim que confessou.

"Eu sei" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella, deixando que ela chorasse em seus braços, pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam descoberto sua doença - "Eu sei, meu amor"

_So,_  
>Então<br>_If your mad, get mad_  
>Estiver enlouquecendo, enlouqueça<br>_Don't hold it all inside_  
>Não guarde isso dentro de você<br>_Come on and talk to me now_  
>Venha aqui, e fale comigo agora<br>_Hey, what you've got to hide_  
>Hey, o que você tem a esconder?<br>_I get angry too_  
>Eu fico brava também<br>_But I'm a lot like you_  
>Eu tenho tanto a ver com você<p>

Edward deixou que Bella chorasse tudo o que ela tinha para chorar.

Desde o dia em que eles haviam ido parar no hospital, com todas as descobertas, todos os acontecimentos, nem Edward e nem Bella haviam se dado a chance de realmente sentir tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava tão assustada, mas ainda assim, lutando com todas as suas forças para manter os dois pés no chão e o coração com esperanças de que tudo ficaria bem.

E ela estava com tanto medo de deixar Benny assustado. Tudo que Bella não queria era que Benny fosse capaz de perceber a gravidade da situação pela qual eles estavam passando.

Edward, por sua vez, estava tentando ser forte, ser o ombro de que Bella, com certeza, estava precisando nesse momento, ser o homem que precisava ser, e cuidar de sua família.

Mas estava sendo muito difícil não se desesperar diante da possibilidade de ver Bella adoecendo cada dia mais, esperando dia após dia por um órgão compatível com seu corpo. Um órgão que talvez... - E Edward se arrepiava só com o pensamento de tal ideia - mas, como médico, ele sabia que o órgão poderia não chegar.

"Eu sei que você está com medo, mas vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor" - Edward repetia como um mantra, tentando convencer a Bella e a si mesmo, enquanto esfregava suas mãos pelos braços de sua mulher - "Vai ficar tudo bem"

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
>Quando você está em uma encruzilhada<br>_Don't know which path to choose_  
>E não sabe qual caminho escolher<br>_Let me come along_  
>Deixe-me ir junto<br>_Cause even if your wrong..._  
>Porque mesmo se você estiver errado...<p>

_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
>E não deixarei que ninguém te machuque<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
>Me deixe entrar em suas horas de escuridão<br>_And I'll never desert you_  
>E eu jamais abandonarei você<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<p>

Edward não podia encontrar muito mais o que dizer, então ele ofereceu o que era capaz de oferecer nesse momento: Seu abraço. E seu amor.

Eles ficaram ali, na espreguiçadeira, abraçados, até que Bella caiu no sono, depois de deixar a camiseta de Edward molhada, por tanto chorar. Edward nem sabia mais há quanto tempo eles estavam ali. Horas, talvez.

"Meu amor" - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella, quando ela fungou, mesmo dormindo - "Vai ficar tudo bem. Tem que ficar tudo bem. Porque eu não posso te perder. Não posso" - Edward a abraçou mais apertado - "Eu preciso de você aqui. Por favor"

Edward ficou feliz que Bella tivesse conseguido dormir um pouco. Ela vinha dormindo mal todos esses dias e não era bom para a saúde dela essa privação de sono. Então, ele tentou ficar o mais quieto que pode, enquanto Bella se ajeitava melhor contra seu peito.

Mas ele mesmo não conseguiu dormir. E, aliás, se ele sabia que Bella não vinha dormindo bem, é porque estava sempre acordado também.

_And when_,  
>E quando<br>_When the night falls on you baby_  
>A noite cair sobre você, baby<br>_Your feeling all alone_  
>Você se sentir só<br>_You won't be on your own_  
>Caminhando sem mais ninguém<p>

_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
>E não deixarei que ninhuém te machuque<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<br>_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
>Me deixe entrar em suas horas de escuridão<br>_And I'll never desert you_  
>E eu jamais abandonarei você<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<p>

A primeira coisa que Bella viu quando abriu os olhos, foi a camiseta branca que Edward estava usando para dormir. Ela sorriu para o tecido branco, por um segundo - Até se lembrar de tudo o que estava acontecendo, e tentar entender onde eles estavam dormindo.

"Olá" - Edward sorriu, afastando o cabelo do rosto de Bella, assim que notou que ela havia acordado.

"Oi" - Bella o olhou, um tanto quanto constrangida - "Eu acho que dormi um pouco"

"Não tem o menor problema. Aliás, muito pelo contrário: Você realmente precisa descansar o máximo possível"

"Me desculpa por ontem" - Bella pediu - "Eu acho que me descontrolei um pouquinho..."

"Bells" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos - "Nós estamos juntos nessa. Se você precisar chorar, eu espero que seja no meu colo. E, quando tudo estiver bem outra vez, eu espero que o seu sorriso também seja todo meu"

"Obrigada" – Bella apoiou sua cabeça contra o peito de Edward – "Eu não sei se seria capaz de enfrentar tudo isso sem você"

"Você nunca vai enfrentar nada sem mim" – Edward sussurrou de volta.

_Oh, I'll stand by you_  
>Oh, eu estarei aqui<br>_I'll stand by you_  
>Eu estarei aqui para você<p>

Eles ficaram assim, abraçados mais um pouco, como se o tempo não estivesse passando. O céu já estava começando a ficar mais claro, anunciando que logo o sol iria aparecer, e a manhã chegaria.

"Acho melhor irmos para dentro" – Edward suspirou – "Nós temos que acordar cedo"

"Que horas são?"

"Não faço a mínima ideia" – Edward sorriu – "Mas já é tarde"

"Não" – Bella riu baixinho – "Já é cedo. Bem cedinho..."

"É, você está certa" – Edward riu também.

"Mamãe" – Benny fungou da porta e Bella se levantou em um pulo.

"O que foi, filho?" – Em um segundo ela estava ao seu lado – "O que foi? Você se machucou?" – Bella perguntou e Benny soluçava ao tentar dizer que não – "O que foi? Foi um pesadelo?"

"Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora" – Ele confessou entre soluços e Bella entendeu que Benny só estava assustado. Provavelmente, ao ir até o quarto dos pais, procurando por um canto na cama, como ele sempre costumava fazer, ao encontrar a cama vazia, Benny concluiu que estava sozinho.

"Eu não fui embora. Nós só estávamos aqui" – Bella pegou Benny no colo e sentou na espreguiçadeira outra vez – "Pronto. Pode parar de chorar, já passou"

Benny se agarrou a Bella o máximo que pode e Bella o embalou, como fazia quando ele era um bebê, até que ele parasse de chorar e ficasse quietinho em seu colo.

"Acho que ele dormiu de novo" – Edward se sentou atrás de Bella e apoiou seu queixo no ombro da mulher.

"Acho que sim" – Bella afagou o rosto do filho.

"É melhor leva-lo de volta para a cama"

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu.

Até que Bella gostaria de ter levado Benny em seu colo, mas o médico havia indicado que ela não fizesse esforço físico. Então, Edward levou o filho de volta para o quarto e o deitou outra vez em sua cama.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho" – Bella cobriu Benny com sua manta azul e observou o relógio, notando que o sol nasceria a qualquer momento – "Não dá mesmo para dormir mais"

Edward e Bella estavam duas pilhas de nervos. A hora parecia não passar nunca! Eles ficaram prontos para a consulta muito tempo antes do necessário.

Benny, pelo contrário, teve que ser acordado quase na hora de sair.

Bella ficava feliz que seu menino ainda não fosse capaz de perder o sono com aquilo tudo, embora já estivesse estranhando ser deixado na casa de Vovó Esme tantas vezes nos últimos dias.

Ele só não reclamava de verdade, porque ficar na casa de Vovó Esme, com Vovó Renée lá, era ser mimado em dobro, e isso, ele adorava. Era realmente muito _cool_.

"Vai com Deus, filha" – René abraçou Bella apertado – "Vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho certeza, você vai ver"

"Deus te ouça, mãe"

"Se eu for a doadora compatível, você me liga na hora! Eu vou para lá e já escuto tudo o que for preciso para ir me preparando"

"Pode deixar" – Bella tentou rir, mas estava totalmente sem humor.

Seu estômago queimou o caminho inteiro. A estrada parecia longa, e ao mesmo tempo tão curta.

Longa, porque Bella queria logo saber o resultado dos exames, para sair de uma vez daquela aflição. Mas tão curta, cada vez que Bella pensava que o resultado podia não ser bom. E, se o resultado não fosse bom, ela preferia nem ouvir.

"Seu lábio vai começar a sangrar" – Edward indicou e Bella o olhou confusa, até entender do que ele estava falando.

"Desculpa" – Ela suspirou, parando de morder seu próprio lábio, e massageando o lugar com o dedo.

"Não fique assim tão nervosa. Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Hu-hum. Eu juro que estou tentando dizer isso a mim mesma, mas está difícil demais de me convencer"

A sala de espera parecia a fila do corredor da morte: Enquanto Bella estivesse ali, havia esperanças de que tudo ainda pudesse ficar bem, mesmo que a morte estivesse espreitando de tão perto.

Quando a recepcionista chamou seu nome, Bella sentiu seu corpo gelado e o ar lhe faltou por um instante. Se Edward não estivesse ali, para guia-la até a sala do médico, provavelmente Bella nunca mais teria conseguido se levantar.

"Bom dia" – O médico sorriu enquanto os dois se sentavam do outro lado da mesa – "Como vocês tem passado desde a última vez em que nos vimos?"

"A Bella não teve febre, doutor. E eu estou controlando os remédios pessoalmente: Ela tem tomado tudo nos horários corretos"

"Muito bem, doutor Cullen" – O médico assentiu – "E a pressão? Como está?"

"Sem picos altos ou baixos. Eu estou anotando cada vez que conferimos"

"Ótimo" – O médico anotava tudo na ficha de Bella, enquanto ela continuava estática, sem se mover um milímetro sequer na cadeira – "E você, Isabella? Tem algo a me dizer, está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não" – Foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu responder. Praticamente, com apenas um sussurro.

"Bom, eu acho que vocês devem estar ansiosos pelos resultados de compatibilidade, não é?"

"Muito" – Edward assentiu.

"Eu preciso dizer que temos um caso bem raro aqui. Algo que não é nada comum de acontecer"

"Ai, meu Deus..." – Bella murmurou e Edward apertou sua mão.

"Calma, amor" – Edward a olhou rapidamente – "O que houve, doutor? Nós não temos um doador compatível?"

"Não, muito pelo contrário. Esse seria exatamente o comum: Muitas pessoas não conseguem um doador compatível entre os familiares"

"Ai, meu Deus" – Bella já estava começando a se sentir um pouco zonza.

"Por favor, doutor. Eu acho que não estamos compreendendo"

"A Bella não tem UM possível doador entre os familiares. Ela tem TRÊS"

"Isso é sério?" – O sorriso de Edward se abriu inconscientemente – "Você ouviu, meu amor? Você tem três doadores compatíveis! Três! Oh, Deus! Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem!"

"Renée Dwyer e Esme Cullen foram descartadas logo de início, por causa do tipo sanguíneo incompatível. De restante, o doutor Carlisle Cullen foi eliminado pela prova cruzada – Quando juntamos seus sangues, os seus anticorpos combateram o sangue dele. Sabemos então, que eles fariam o mesmo com o rim, e seu corpo rejeitaria o órgão"

"Então..."

"Sobraram Charlie Swan, de quem já esperávamos a compatibilidade assim que notamos o mesmo grupo sanguíneo. Afinal, um dos pais sempre acaba sendo compatível" – O médico continuou explicando – "Sua cunhada, Alice Cullen. E, embora eles não sejam homozigotos, o irmão gêmeo dela também é compatível para doação: O doutor Edward Cullen"

"Eu?" – Edward sorriu, encantado por ser compatível com sua Bella – "Você ouviu, meu amor? Até nisso nós somos compatíveis"

"É claro que são apenas os exames preliminares. Ainda há muitos exames que precisam ser feitos. Exames mais profundos, que determinarão com precisão qual é o doador mais correto. Um doador com mais chances de recuperação, com um órgão melhor, mais compatível com o corpo de Isabella... Tudo isso vai ser analisado ainda"

"Mas um de nós vai poder doar. Não vai?"

"Eu acho muito difícil que vocês três apresentem problemas durante o processo dos exames. Às vezes acontece de descobrirmos algo que impeça a doação, mas com três pré-candidatos, nós temos um percentual muito bom"

"Ouviu, meu amor?" – Edward sorriu – "Você ouviu tudo o que o médico acabou de dizer?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella finalmente assentiu.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, princesa" – Edward depositou um beijo em sua bochecha – "Agora vai ficar tudo bem"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Vai ficar tudo bem *-***_

_**Agora temos três chances!**_

_**Charlie, Alice e Edwardzinho.**_

_**E Edward todo encantado porque é compatível com a mulher? Oun...**_

_**Bom, agora eu vou responde minhas reviews, por que já estou um pouquinho atrasada.**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Até semana que vem.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Vê se estuda direitinho para não ficar de castigo sem computador, e depois não poder ler nada. Agora... Quatro rins? Seu amigo podia doar os dois que estão sobrando, neh?_

_**Carol Machado: **__Com certeza os cinemas devem estar muito felizes com BD! Com certeza!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__A gravidez depois do transplante é uma gravidez de risco. Na verdade, até pouco tempo atrás, era considerada impossível._

_**Daia Matos: **__Muita gente perdeu a cena dos Volturi! Na primeira vez que assisti, eu nem sabia também. Mas nunca saio correndo do cinema – Tem sempre um mar de gente mega apressada, se matando para sair primeiro. Então, eu sempre vejo créditos, ouço a música do final... _

_**JaqueF: **__Quem detestou BD é porque não gostou do livro também. Porque é bem fiel ao que está no livro. Bem mais que os outros._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__O Benny é uma fofura sem fim. Mas acho que não vamos precisar esperar ele crescer – Graças a Deus!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Eles conseguiram três possíveis doadores – Vamos ver os resultados dos próximos exames._

_**Adriana: **__A Bella tem um filho muito novinho para não querer viver, neh? Tem que querer, pelo menos, ver a criança crescer._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Ainda bem que ainda deu para tirar alguma coisa boa disso tudo, não é?_

_**Belle: **__Não é? Apesar de ser triste, é assim que as coisas acontecem._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Você sabe que esse Fanfiction tem umas frescuras, neh? Ele duplicou umas reviews, apagou a sua..._

_**Kathyanne: **__Ai, como foi lindo o Edward escutando o bebê! Eu achei que foi o momento em que eles viraram uma família: Papai, mamãe e bebê, cheios de beijinhos, carinhos, choro... Foi lindo!_

_**Mari L: **__AlguénS da família são compatíveis. Fique calma!_

_**Gporazza: **__Sabe que eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de leitoras que tem histórias de transplante na família ou com amigos? Eu tenho uma prima que fez transplante de pulmão , mas não imaginava que fosse ter tantas histórias sobre isso._

_**Vitória: **__O Edward é sexy gritando. Me desculpe a Bella, sofrendo, com aquela meinha horrorosa que ela está usando no filme, mas... Eu só conseguia pensar em como o Edward é sexy gritando. E... Ela não tinha motivos descentes para gritar com ele em Eclipse, mas ele tinha! Eu acho._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Pelo que a Kristen disse em uma entrevista aí, ela emagreceu até onde deu, mas não dava tempo de emagrecer tudo aquilo, então depois de um ponto é computação gráfica. Mas ficou muito bem feito, neh? Ela ficou parecendo aquelas crianças no holocausto – Horrível._


	15. Família

**Pathos - Capítulo 14  
>"<strong>_**Família**_**"**

_"Família! Família!  
>Cachorro, gato, galinha<br>Família! Família!  
>Vive junto todo dia<br>Nunca perde essa mania"_

(Família, Titãs)

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Porque você está tão quieta?" - Edward finalmente se cansou do silêncio. Bella praticamente não havia falado nada desde que eles estavam no consultório do médico e menos ainda depois que eles haviam entrado no carro - "Nós não devíamos estar comemorando?"

"Oi?" - Bella o olhou, distraída.

"Bells..." - Edward suspirou - "Nós não devíamos estar felizes? No que é que você está pensando?"

"Em nada"

"Como "_em nada_", Bella?"

"Eu só estava pensando, Edward"

"Pensando em que?"

"Pensando no Charlie. Pensando que ele talvez precise tirar uma licença, que eu não sei se isso vai ser bom para ele há essa altura. Quanto tempo deve faltar para o meu pai se aposentar?"

"Se você está preocupada com isso, eu e a Alice podemos fazer os exames. Se, e apenas se, nenhum de nós dois puder doar, o Charlie pega uma licença e faz todos os exames"

"Eu preferia que meu pai fosse o doador" - Bella confessou.

"Por quê?" - Edward a olhou.

"Porque o Benny precisa de você, Edward"

"O Benny precisa de nós dois. E nenhum de nós dois vai morrer"

"Eu não estou falando só disso, Edward"

"E você está falando de que?"

"Tem a cirurgia, e toda a recuperação. Já não vai ser fácil para o Benny me ver assim, eu não quero que ele fique sem nós dois. Enquanto eu estiver de cama, o nosso filho devia, pelo menos, ter você ao lado dele. Para cuidar dele"

"É só por isso mesmo?" - Edward insistiu.

"Eu não vou dizer que essa é a situação dos meus sonhos. Que eu não preferia não colocar nenhum de vocês em uma mesa de cirurgia, mas eu não acho que tenha mais condições de simplesmente dizer que não vou aceitar o transplante"

"Está bem" - Edward assentiu - "Eu vou ser a última opção. Está bem assim? Eu vou deixar que Charlie e Alice sejam suas primeiras opções, e eu só vou ser o seu doador se não tiver outro jeito. Mas eu vou fazer todos os exames junto com eles. Porque, caso aconteça de nenhum deles poder doar o rim, eu não quero que tenhamos perdido tempo. Está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Charlie vai doar"

"Porque Charlie? Porque não a Alice?" – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Porque ele é meu pai" - Bella deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar - "Eu imagino que ele tem mais chances de ter os tecidos compatíveis com os meus"

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu - "Nós vamos pagar tudo que o Charlie precisar também: Viagem, estadia... Ele não vai gastar nada do dinheiro dele"

"Deixa que eu falo sobre isso com ele, está bem? Você sabe como o Charlie é orgulhoso. Eu não quero que ele se ofenda"

"Claro" - Edward assentiu, enquanto estacionava o carro em frente à casa de Esme.

"Filha!" - Renée abriu a porta antes mesmo que eles tocassem a campainha - "Entrem, entrem. E então, como foi a consulta? Digam que temos um doador compatível, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Calma, mãe" - Bella sorriu.

"Nós temos" - Esme sorriu, emocionada - "Nós temos um doador, não é?"

"Como você sabe?" - Renée perguntou.

"Olha como o Edward está sorrindo" - Os olhos de Esme estavam cheios de lágrimas - "O meu menino não sorria assim desde que..." - Esme se interrompeu, tentando secar as lágrimas que insistiam em transbordar - "Ai, desculpa"

"Tudo bem, mãe" - Edward sorriu - "Você está certa"

"Sou eu?" - Renée perguntou, apreensiva.

"Mamãe!" - Benny veio correndo até as pernas de Bella - "Você demorou! A Tia Alice vai fazer uma fantasia nova para mim! Não é Tia Alice?"

"Bom, se você me deixar usar as cores certas" - Alice reclamou, enquanto entrava atrás de Benny - "Porque a mamãe está chorando?"

"Alguém é compatível com a Bella" - Esme contou.

"Oh, meu Deus! Me desculpem! Que distração a minha!" - Alice riu.

"Na verdade, não é alguém" - Edward sorriu - "O médico disse que é algo muito raro de acontecer, mas a Bella tem três possíveis doadores"

"Três?" - Renée ficou boquiaberta - "Eu sou um dos possíveis doadores?"

"Sinto muito, Renée... Não"

"Eu não sou?" - Renée fez um biquinho - "O seu pai sempre consegue tudo, não é?"

"Como você sabe que o papai é compatível?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa.

"Seu médico disse que um dos pais sempre é" - Renée deu de ombros.

"E os outros? Quem são?" - Esme questionou.

"Você e a Renée não tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que todos nós" - Edward explicou - "E o sangue da Bella combateu o sangue do papai"

"Então..." - Alice gaguejou - "Sou eu? Eu sou compatível?"

"Você e o Edward" - Bella assentiu.

"Uau..." - Alice sorriu.

"Oun... Isso não é lindo?" - Esme abraçou Renée - "Nossos filhos são compatíveis"

"Nós já devíamos ter imaginado. Para terem feito um filhinho tão bonito como o Benny, eles só podiam ter a combinação perfeita"

"Bells" - Alice abraçou sua cunhada - "Eu vou ficar muito feliz se for sua doadora"

"Alice" - Bella sussurrou - "Nós precisamos conversar"

Alice se afastou, encarando Bella, parecendo um pouco confusa, mas não disse nada.

"Você vai doar o seu rim para a mamãe?" - Benny puxou a blusa de Alice, pedindo atenção.

"Nós ainda não sabemos, filho" - Bella respondeu, antes que Alice pudesse abrir sua boca - "Tia Alice, seu pai, e o Vovô Charlie precisam fazer mais exames"

"Quantos exames, mamãe!" - Benny reclamou.

"Eu sei, filho" - Bella assentiu - "Mas isso é para depois a mamãe ficar boa rapidinho, e poder cuidar de você"

"Você vai ficar boa" - Benny abraçou as pernas de Bella – "E eu também vou cuidar de você"

"Obrigada, meu amor" - Bella afagou os cabelos de Benny.

"Nós temos que comemorar!" - Esme exclamou - "O que vamos fazer? Abrir champanhe? A Bella pode beber champanhe?"

"É melhor não, Esme" - Bella sorriu, não pensando apenas nela, mas também em Alice.

"Oh... Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! O que você quer comer? Eu vou fazer um jantar maravilhoso!"

"Bolo de chocolate!" - Benny quicou em seu lugar.

"Hum..." - Alice sentiu sua boca cheia d'água - "Sim, bolo de chocolate, por favor!"

"Vocês dois só pensam em comer bobagem" - Esme riu.

Esme e Renée foram logo para a cozinha. Edward insistiu para que Bella ligasse para Charlie imediatamente - Já que ela estava preocupada com o trabalho de Charlie, era bom que ele tivesse o máximo de tempo possível para se programar.

Charlie ficou radiante em saber que era um possível doador de Bella. Ele disse que se informaria sobre o que precisaria fazer para ter quantos dias fossem necessários para realizar os exames em Phoenix, e depois avisaria.

Se dependesse dele, Charlie estaria em Phoenix o mais rápido possível. E por quanto tempo fosse necessário, é claro.

Como era de se esperar, ele ficou ofendido quando Bella disse que compraria as passagens para ele, e eles terminaram desligando sem chegar a uma decisão sobre o assunto.

Bella aproveitou que Edward e Benny estavam na cozinha, esperando para comer a massa de bolo que ficasse na bacia, e procurou Alice. Elas definitivamente precisavam conversar sobre o assunto "gravidez".

Embora Alice parecesse não notar (ou preferisse fingir), estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder a gravidez do restante da família.

Bella bateu na porta do escritório que Esme havia decorado para Alice, embora a porta estivesse aberta.

"Posso entrar?" – Bell perguntou quando sua cunhada a olhou.

"Oi" - Alice sorriu – "Claro"

"Será que nós podemos conversar um pouquinho?"

"Claro que sim, Bells" - Alice fechou o caderno em que estava desenhando algo - "Senta"

"Alice, desculpa... Mas... Você já conversou com o Jasper sobre aquele assunto?" - Bella foi direto ao ponto, e Alice desviou o olhar - "Desculpa. Eu só estou perguntando, porque agora todo mundo vai saber. Você não pode doar um órgão nessa situação. O médico foi bem discreto não dizendo nada, mas é óbvio que eles já sabem que você está grávida"

"Você acha que eles vão contar?" - Alice franziu o cenho.

"Eles não vão contar, Alice. Mas o seu irmão não é bobo. E o seu pai é médico também. Você acha que eles não vão querer saber o porquê de você não poder doar o rim? O Edward já me perguntou por que eu nem considerei a ideia de você ser a doadora. Eles logo vão desconfiar. E além disso, você não vai mesmo poder esconder por muito tempo. Quantos meses você acha que tem?"

"Ai, Bella..."

"Você ainda não falou com ele?"

"Falei"

"Falou? Mas e então? O que ele disse quando você contou?"

"Ele quer casar" - Alice fez uma careta engraçada.

"Jura?" - Bella sorriu - "Isso é bom. Não é bom? Quer dizer, você ama o Jasper, não ama? Não diga que não ama, Alice. Vocês dois sempre se deram tão bem"

"Ai, Bella... Eu não sei se quero me casar. Nem com o Jasper, nem com ninguém"

"E porque não, Alice? O casamento pode ser ótimo, está bem?"

"Eu amava o Jasper há anos atrás. E eu terminei com ele exatamente porque queria ser uma mulher independente, que tinha a própria profissão, e decide tudo por si mesma... E não uma mulher submissa que larga tudo por um cara, e vive a vida dele"

"E desde quando o casamento significa isso, Alice? Eu me casei com o seu irmão, e continuei tendo minha profissão, sendo independente, e decidindo as coisas por mim mesma. Nem todo homem tenta anular a esposa"

"Mas o meu irmão não está cada fim de semana em um lugar do país. Se eu quisesse manter meu relacionamento com o Jasper naquela época, teria que largar tudo para ir atrás dele!"

"Mas agora ele já está mais calmo, não é? E vocês são dois adultos, capazes de administrar esse tipo de coisa, Alice"

"Ai, meu Deus..." – Alice choramingou – "Eu estava indo tão bem. Solteira, feliz, com a minha marca crescendo a cada dia... Me diz: Porque é que eu tinha que ficar grávida?"

"É o que?" - Edward perguntou, de pé, parado na porta.

"Edward" - Bella tentou dizer algo, mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Você está grávida?" – Edward encarava Alice, com uma expressão quase chocada - "Alice... Eu não acredito que você está grávida"

"Não acredita por quê? Por acaso eu não sou uma mulher? Com um útero e dois ovários? Por acaso eu sou algum tipo diferente de ser humano, e não estou sabendo?" – Alice de repente parecia tão irritada.

"Alice" - Bella bronqueou.

"Quem é o pai?"

"E isso lá é da sua conta?"

"Alice!" - Edward tentou parar, e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, enquanto corria os dedos por entre os cabelos, e soltava o ar devagar - "Filho é coisa séria, está bem? Não dá para um cara te engravidar e simplesmente sumir" - Edward se aproximou e segurou a mão de sua irmã - "Eu só quero que vocês fiquem bem"

"Eu vou dar um jeito, está bem?" - Alice suspirou, desviando o olhar - "Não precisa se preocupar"

"Alice... Olha pra mim" - Edward engoliu seco - "Diz que não está pensando em abortar"

"Edward..." - Alice o olhou, e Edward pode notar seus grandes olhos escuros, cheios d'água - "É mudança demais"

Embora fossem irmãos gêmeos, Edward e Alice eram completamente diferentes um do outro. Em praticamente tudo.

Ele era alto, ela baixinha. Os olhos de Edward eram claros, os de Alice, totalmente negros. Bom, os cabelos tinham um tom parecido daquela cor quase cobre. Mas eles sempre haviam tido personalidades totalmente diferentes. Embora fossem muito parecidos em um ponto: Eram obstinados.

Esme aprendeu rapidamente que seus filhos, quando queriam algo, não desistiam facilmente. Ao contrário de Emmett, que, se não pudesse ter um brinquedo, logo se esquecia daquilo, e passava a se divertir com outra coisa, Edward e Alice, nunca esqueciam, nunca deixavam algo passar.

Foi assim que ambos aprenderam a engatinhar bem mais cedo do que Emmett havia aprendido: Havia algo foram do alcance.

E ninguém precisou ensina-los como buscar o que eles queriam. Havia uma espécie de instinto, muito forte, que os fez entender que, se algo estava fora do alcance, deveria ser alcançado. De alguma maneira.

E Edward gostava de ver esse sentimento refletido em Alice. Sua irmã sempre fora uma companheira nesse aspecto. Porque eles se entediam. Um entendia quando o outro precisava de algo. Um entendia o quanto o outro era obstinado.

E um entendia quando o outro estava fraquejando sobre algo.

"Nós vamos estar ao seu lado. Mesmo que o pai não esteja" – Edward afagou a mão de Alice, tentando mostrar que a apoiaria, independente das circunstâncias.

"Em defesa do pai da criança, preciso dizer que o pai quer estar por perto" - Bella informou e Alice a olhou, tentando parecer ameaçadora.

"Pelo menos" – Edward suspirou – "Eu sabia que o Jasper não seria tão burro" - Edward sorriu, e Alice o olhou, surpresa - "Ele sempre foi louco por você" – Edward afirmou, e Alice revirou os olhos.

"Ele quer se casar" - Alice fez aquela mesma careta e Bella quase riu.

"Qual é o seu problema com o casamento? Ele pode ser maravilhoso" – Edward sorriu para Bella.

"Foi o que eu disse" – Bella sorriu de volta.

"Vocês estão me deixando enjoada" – Alice resmungou.

"Ah, qual é, Alice? Você também é louca pelo Jasper" – Edward a encarou – "Se não fosse assim, vocês dois não teriam continuado solteiros até hoje, esperando um pelo outro, mesmo depois de tantos anos"

"Eu acho que tenho medo de enfrentar um casamento a essa altura da vida" – Alice suspirou – "Com tudo tão certinho, nos trilhos, de repente, eu engravido, e tudo despenca na minha cabeça"

"Você o que?" - Esme perguntou da porta.

"Oh, Deus..." - Alice choramingou - "Será que vocês podem parar de entrar nesse escritório sem bater?"

"Filha..." - Esme andou até Alice, e afagou seu rosto - "Filhinha... Você está mesmo grávida?"

"Desculpa, mamãe" - Alice a encarou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Alice, você não precisa me pedir desculpa. É a sua vida, filha. Eu só quero te ver feliz. E eu vou te apoiar. Sempre. E eu vou amar e cuidar desse neto, com o mesmo amor que tenho pelo Benny"

"Obrigada, mamãe"

"Opa" - Renée parou na porta - "Eu posso entrar? Estou atrapalhando?"

"Renée, entre" - Esme chamou - "Eu vou ser avó outra vez!"

"Oh, meu Deus!" - Renée sorriu - "Como?"

"Alice está grávida" - Esme sorriu, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo de sua filha.

"Oh, meus parabéns" - Renée sorriu, embora parecesse um pouco confusa - "De quem?"

"Mamãe!" - Bella bronqueou, diante da indiscrição de sua mãe.

"Do Jasper" - Esme afirmou - "Você se lembra dele: Alice o namorou quando você ainda morava aqui em casa"

"Ah, sim! O cantor, loiro... Um moço muito bonito. Vocês terão filhos lindos"

"Filhos? No plural" - Alice quase engasgou - "E a senhora? Como a senhora sabe que o filho é do Jasper, se nem sabia que eu estava grávida?"

"Alice" - Esme riu, revirando os olhos - "E de quem mais seria? Só diga que ele continua sendo um bom menino e vai assumir o seu bebê"

"Ele quer casar com ela" - Edward informou.

"Mesmo?" - Esme sorriu amplamente - "Oh, Alice... Você vai ficar linda de noiva!"

"E eu disse que vou me casar?"

"E porque não?"

"Mamãe!"

"Alice, não seja infantil! Você já tem quase trinta anos, sempre foi apaixonada por esse rapaz, e está esperando um filho dele! Qual é o motivo que falta para você querer se casar com ele?"

"Alice Whitlock não é um nome bonito. E a minha marca se chama C. Mode. Eu não posso mudar meu sobrenome"

"Alice Whitlock é um nome ótimo. Mas, mesmo assim, se você faz mesmo tanta questão, é só manter o seu nome de solteira"

"Você quer mesmo me obrigar a casar?"

"Eu quero que você seja feliz, Alice! E já que você não tem coragem de admitir que quer se casar com o Jasper, eu estou apenas tentando te mostrar"

"Vovó!" - Benny entrou no escritório

"Oi" - Esme e Renée responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Benny" - Bella começou a rir, assim que olhou para o rosto de Benny, todo coberto de massa de bolo de chocolate - "Você está todo lambuzado, filho"

"Benny, você comeu toda a massa do bolo? E não deixou nada para o papai?" – Edward franziu o cenho, brincando com o filho.

"Você sumiu!" - Benny deu de ombros.

"Ai, meu Deus! O bolo!" - Esme saiu correndo.

"Vem, filho" - Bella riu - "Vamos ver se tem uma camiseta sua para trocar isso. Parece que você derrubou a massa toda na roupa e no rosto. Deu para comer alguma coisa?"

"Deu" - Benny riu, olhando para Edward - "E estava muito bom!"

"Hey! Você está tentando me deixar com inveja?" - Edward perguntou e Benny riu ainda mais - "Acho bom você correr, mocinho. Porque, se eu pegar você..."

Edward e Benny correram, rindo, e Bella subiu as escadas atrás deles.

"Sua mãe está certa: Você vai ficar muito bonita de noiva" - Renée assentiu, antes de sair do escritório, deixando Alice sozinha.

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Alice suspirou, falando consigo mesma.

"Alice!" - Esme apareceu na porta outra vez.

"O que foi, mamãe?"

"Esqueci de dizer: Avise ao Jasper que ele está convidado para o jantar de hoje" - Esme sorriu, toda orgulhosa.

"Mamãe..." - Alice revirou os olhos.

"É um jantar de família, Alice! E agora ele também é parte dessa família"

"Ele ainda não é parte dessa família"

"Ainda" - Esme sorriu, enfatizando o sentido de "_ainda_" - "Mas logo será"

"Mamãe!"

"E pare de ser tão reclamona, Alice! Deus me livre de você ser uma dessas grávidas surtadas, hein?"

"Ah!" - Alice até ia reclamar, mas Esme já havia virado as costas e saído, deixando-a sozinha outra vez.

A garota apoiou seus dois cotovelos sobre a mesa, e segurou sua cabeça entre as mãos.

"Alice" - Bella chamou da porta outra vez.

"Oi" - Alice a olhou, sem qualquer expressão de humor.

"Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Acho que sim" – Alice suspirou – "Nem acredito que eles acabaram sabendo de tudo desse jeito"

"Desculpa pela confusão" - Bella veio se sentar perto de Alice outra vez - "Eu não imaginava que eles fossem acabar ouvindo"

"Tudo bem. Eu acho" - Alice suspirou - "Ao menos me livrei de um peso. Agora eles já sabem de tudo"

"Então..." – Bella sorriu – "Isso quer dizer que você terá o bebê?"

"Ai, Bella... E se eu não souber cuidar de um bebê?"

"Você vai aprender" - Bella afirmou.

"E se o meu casamento não der certo?"

"E se der?" - Bella sorriu.

"E agora não vou poder doar o rim para você, não é?"

"Não se preocupe com isso" - Bella sorriu - "O meu pai vai doar"

"Ou o Edward" - Alice completou, mas Bella quase fez uma careta para a ideia - "Por quê?... Porque você fez essa cara?" - Alice riu - "Você não quer que o Edward doe o rim para você?"

"Não" - Bella confessou em um suspiro.

"E porque não? Você tem medo da cirurgia?"

"Eu não quero que o Benny corra o risco de ficar sem nós dois. Ele já está correndo o risco de ficar sem a mãe, eu não vou colocá-lo na posição de ficar sem o pai também"

"Mas ele não vai ficar sem vocês, Bella. O médico disse que a chance de acontecer qualquer coisa, com você, ou com o doador, é mínima"

"Mas existe" - Bella sorriu, embora sem humor - "E se eu puder evitar, eu vou evitar"

"E o meu irmão aceitou isso? Isso é que é realmente surpreendente. Achei que ele vestiria sua armadura de metal reluzente, tiraria o rim, ele mesmo, e obrigaria você a aceita-lo"

"Que imagem preciosa, Alice" – Bella riu – "Mas logo-logo você vai entender, Alice. Assim que esse bebezinho nascer. Depois que os filhos chegam, eles passam a ser a prioridade. Embora o Edward não goste de pensar assim, ele sabe que é o melhor para o nosso filho"

"Tia Alice?" - Benny a olhava da porta, parecendo analisa-la, como se ela, de repente, fosse outra pessoa.

"O que foi, querido?"

"É verdade que tem um bebezinho dentro da sua barriga?" - Ele franziu o nariz.

"Mas até você, Benny?" - Alice choramingou.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Alguns sabem que fiz doação de medula recentemente, outros não… então queria compartilhar um pouco dessa experiência com vocês(...) No fim, apesar de haver recebido vários parabéns por este ato que vai salvar uma vida, sem falsa modéstia, eu tenho a sensação de que não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação(...) Não me lembro de algo mais nobre ou grandioso que eu tenha feito até hoje em minha vida"_

_(Raphael Dalto, Londrina/PR - Doador de medula óssea a um desconhecido)_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bom dia.**_

_**Boa segunda-feira (pós Hopi-Hari. Estou toda dolorida e queimada. Mas ok)**_

_**Um capítulo um pouco mais leve, para dar uma amenizada nos sofrimentos.**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviewzinhas, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Kathyanne: **__Não estou pensando em outra temporada, não. Acho que vamos encerrar no fim dessa._

_**Maiara do Carmo: **__Obrigada por todos os elogios, seja bem-vinda, e a Bella também prefere que o Charlie doe o rim._

_**Manuela Susin: **__Várias leitoras sumiram: Provas, vestibular, etc... Sem problemas. Espero que vocês se saiam bem._

_**Deh C: **__Comentar no fanfiction pelo celular, parece que é algo que ninguém nunca consegue fazer._

_**Phi Cullen: **__É o rim, os remédios que o transplantado precisa tomar pelo resto da vida, a hipertensão... Uma série de fatores decorrentes do transplante e não apenas o transplante em si que torna a gravidez uma gravidez de risco._

_**Nathy Dee: **__Ih, mas essa parte da batalha será todinha o filme parte II, neh? Se bem que ainda terá bem os momentos Beward "namorando", Beward na cabana, Edward lendo a mente de Bellinha... *-*_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Quem não ficaria com medo e começaria a rever a vida toda diante de uma situação como essa, não é?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Alice não pode doar o rim enquanto estiver grávida, nem em período de amamentação. Mas, ainda temos Charlie e Edward. Veremos como vai ficar._

_**Line Masen: **__Acho que a fic (Na verdade, já é minha Trilogia, neh? Rsrsrs) – Mas acho que a fic acaba no fim dessa temporada._

_**Carol Machado: **__Eu faria maldades? Jamais! Eu sempre sou tão boazinha... ¬¬'_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Edward, passando adiante os ensinamentos de Papai Carlisle – É a herança dos homens Cullen. Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__Alice ainda está um pouco tensa com essa história de casar. Não sei não..._

_**Vitória: **__Gente que trabalha demais e não tem nem tempo de beber água. É nisso que dá: O corpo se revolta._

_**Naty Alves: **__Você aguenta até o(s) próximo(s) capítulo(s) sim! Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Tem uma cena depois dos créditos, meio que dando uma dica para o próximo filme. São os Volturi, na sala deles, sendo avisados de que a Bella foi transformada em vampira. E o Aro dizendo que isso não muda nada porque Carlisle tem algo que ele quer. Ou seja, Já dando a entender o verdadeiro motivo deles virem atrás do "Clã Cullen"._

_**Adriana: **__Três luzinhas no fim do túnel. Mas a da Alice está vermelha! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__E o mundo descobriu que Alice está grávida! Rsrsrs__s, seja bem-vinda, e a Bella tamb_


	16. Um por todos e todos por umA

**Pathos - Capítulo 15  
>"<strong>_**Um por todos e todos por um(a)**_**"**

Edward se deitou, abraçando a cintura de Bella, e trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do seu.

"Como você está?" - Ele perguntou, enquanto Bella se aconchegava ainda mais a ele.

"Nervosa, e ansiosa, e morrendo de medo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, e com uma intensidade incrível"

"Eu sei" - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo em seu ombro - "Também estou me sentindo assim. Mas acho que é normal, não é? Não se pode passar calmamente por uma noite antes de um transplante"

"É" - Bella suspirou - "Eu acho que não"

Charlie havia vindo para Phoenix o mais rápido possível. Infelizmente, isso havia sido quase duas semanas após os resultados de compatibilidade - O que deixara Edward aflito.

Bella insistiu que era totalmente desnecessário começar os testes complementares antes de Charlie chegar, já que Charlie era o candidato "número 1". Mas, se fosse por Edward, ele teria feito tudo antes mesmo de Charlie.

Como médico e como marido, Edward se sentia tão impotente. E, ficar parado, esperando, fazia seu coração mais angustiado a cada manhã.

E se eles esperassem demais?

Edward já tinha bons anos atuando na Medicina, e experiência suficiente para saber que o corpo humano é capaz de se transformar do dia para a noite. E, assim como há recuperações milagrosas, há também surpresas dolorosas, que ninguém pode prever.

Mas Charlie tinha toda uma burocracia a cumprir para ter sua licença concedida. E Bella não queria que ele saísse prejudicado de maneira nenhuma. Então, só restou a Edward esperar.

Mas assim que Charlie chegou, eles imediatamente começaram os novos exames. Apesar do sangue compatível, ainda havia muito o que se verificar antes do transplante realmente ser considerado como certo.

O primeiro passo foi a avaliação física.

Nem Charlie e nem Edward eram esportistas, mas ainda assim eram dois homens saudáveis. E os testes físicos tiveram resultados satisfatórios.

A avaliação psicológica foi fácil: Se o que a psicóloga encarregada procurava era qualquer sinal de que Charlie ou Edward não estavam fazendo aquilo por vontade própria, ela obviamente não iria encontrar.

Tanto Edward quanto Charlie tinham laços fortíssimos com Bella e motivos mais que suficientes para querer vê-la bem outra vez.

A avaliação renal veio logo a seguir. Os exames tinham por objetivo não apenas avaliar se os rins dos possíveis doadores estavam em boas condições, mas também descobrir qual dos rins estava em melhores condições.

Isso porque a lei sobre transplantes com doadores vivos tinha uma especificação clara: O doador tinha que ficar com o melhor rim. Indiscutivelmente.

Mais uma série de exames laboratoriais foi feita. Tanto com Edward e Charlie, quanto com Bella.

Aqueles exames pareciam não acabar mais. E Edward queria tanto poder fazer algo para acelerar os resultados. Embora soubesse que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

A avaliação cardiológica era uma das fases finais.

E trouxe uma surpresa completamente inesperada.

"Talvez nós devêssemos repetir um dos exames de Charlie. O resultado ficou um tanto inconclusivo e..."

"Oh, Deus" - Edward soltou o ar devagar. Ele não havia gostado quando o médico de Bella havia pedido para conversar com ele em particular, mas não havia imaginado isso de maneira alguma - "O que está acontecendo?"

"Você sabe que não posso dizer nada antes de ter certeza"

"Por favor. Eu só quero estar preparado. Por favor"

"Nós detectamos um sopro" - O médico confessou - "Precisamos refazer o exame, ter certeza de que o sopro está lá, e então descobrir do que se trata, e qual é o melhor tratamento"

"Ah, meu Deus... Charlie tem um sopro no coração?"

"Precisamos refazer o exame"

"E como isso não foi detectado até agora?"

"A bateria de exames segue uma rotina, Edward. Não vamos fazer exames cardiológicos se o doador não for nem compatível. Detectamos isso agora porque esse é o momento em que examinamos mais profundamente a condição cardiológica"

"Me desculpe" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Eu posso falar com o Charlie sobre isso? A Bella está muito fragilizada com toda a situação e eu não quero contar sobre um assunto tão delicado, há não ser que seja estritamente necessário"

"Claro" - O médico assentiu.

Edward não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo logo agora. Logo agora que Bella havia acabado de renunciar ao cargo de Chefe da Promotoria.

Tudo estava andando bem e Bella imaginou que o transplante seria marcado em breve. Então ela marcou uma reunião com todo o comitê de campanha para conversar sobre qual seria melhor decisão a se tomar.

Ela ainda não havia tomado posse do cargo, mas isso aconteceria em pouco mais do que um mês.

"Eu vou renunciar" - Ela avisou Edward.

"Tem certeza?" - Ele insistiu.

"Eu não tenho condições de assumir o cargo agora. Não tenho condições físicas, e não tenho cabeça também. Eu preciso do transplante agora e não sei quanto tempo vai demorar a minha recuperação. Não é justo que eu assuma o cargo sabendo de tudo isso. As pessoas me elegeram porque confiaram em mim, confiaram que eu faria o melhor para a cidade"

"E você faria" - Edward segurou a mão de Bella entre as dele.

"E eu ainda vou fazer" - Bella assentiu - "Porque o melhor para a cidade é que eu renuncie ao cargo e permita que uma nova eleição seja feita, ou que o segundo colocado tome posse... O que for melhor, ou a justiça escolha"

"Mas você ainda vai ter seu cargo de Promotora"

"Vou" - Bella suspirou - "Desse, pelo menos por enquanto, eu vou só me licenciar"

"Está bem" - Edward afagou o rosto de sua mulher - "Você sabe que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Se você tem certeza que esse é o melhor para você, esse é o melhor para nós"

Bella não precisou confessar para Edward saber: Apesar de ter certeza de que esse era o melhor para todo mundo, Bella passou alguns dias um tanto quanto melancólica após ter renunciado.

Principalmente porque ela precisou ir a público, e contar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

E isso quase criou uma verdadeira comoção.

Vários jornais, sites e revistas procuraram Bella, querendo uma exclusiva, fotos, notinhas - Qualquer coisa que expusesse ainda mais sua vida e sua doença.

"Você acha que eu devia falar com eles?"

"Oi?" - Edward riu da pergunta repentina de Bella. Eles estavam vendo um programa qualquer na televisão e ela de repente perguntou, assim, do nada.

"Todos esses sites, jornais... Toda essa gente que quer uma reportagem comigo. Você não acha que eu devia falar com alguém? Não por mim, mas... Talvez eu possa falar sobre a doação de órgãos, ou sobre a prevenção de doenças. Talvez, se eu falar, eu possa alertar alguém. Você entende?"

"Entendo" - Edward assentiu - "Se você quer falar com alguém, nós podemos procurar um jornal sério. Alguém que não esteja interessado apenas em fazer sensacionalismo"

"É" - Bella sorriu - "É. Eu posso fazer, pelo menos, algo bom com isso. Algo... Bom. Ajudar"

"Nós podíamos procurar um grupo, ou equipe, alguma instituição que trabalhe com doação de órgãos. Então você poderia aproveitar e divulga-los"

"É. Você está certo. Seria bom. Seria muito bom"

Esses eram os primeiros dias em que Bella estava começando a lidar melhor com toda a situação. Agora era como se ela estivesse conseguindo arrancar uma gota boa de todo aquele oceano turbulento.

E bem agora, quando tudo parecia estar começando a melhorar, o médico surge com essa notícia.

Um sopro. No coração de Charlie.

E como Edward poderia contar isso para sua mulher?

"Eu não vou poder doar o rim para a Bella?" - Foi a primeira pergunta que Charlie fez quando Edward foi conversar com o sogro.

"Nós ainda não sabemos, Charlie. Precisamos refazer os exames, em primeiro lugar. Talvez seja um erro, talvez não exista sopro nenhum"

"E se houver? O que significa?"

"Um sopro não é uma doença em si. O sopro é um sintoma que pode ser causado por uma infinidade de doenças. Desde uma febre, uma anemia, até... Algumas doenças coronárias" - Edward explicou - "O primeiro passo é repetir o exame. Depois, caso o diagnóstico se confirme, aí sim, nós temos que descobrir o que está causando isso"

"E então, caso se confirme, eu não vou poder doar o rim"

"Precisamos descobrir o que está causando o sopro, Charlie"

"Mas o seu coração está bem"

"Sim" - Edward assentiu, já entendendo onde Charlie devia estar querendo chegar.

"E, se eu não puder, você vai salvar a minha menina, não vai?"

"Eu morreria por ela" - Edward afirmou, mantendo seus olhos nos olhos de Charlie.

"Então vamos repetir esse exame" - Charlie assentiu, engolindo em seco.

"Não, não, não!" - Bella escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos - "Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Pelo amor de Deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo"

"Calma, Bells"

"Calma? Calma? Como você pode querer que eu fique calma, Edward! O meu pai está com um problema no coração!" - Bella estava falando cada vez mais alto - "Você não podia ter me escondido isso! Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso!"

"Eu não escondi nada de você! O médico quis refazer os exames antes de contar para ter certeza de que havia mesmo um problema. Eu não queria te preocupar a toa"

"E agora?" - Bella tentou não chorar, mas sua voz já estava totalmente embargada - "O meu pai vai morrer?"

"Não" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Charlie não vai morrer. Ele tem um problema, que não é simples, mas que, mantendo o tratamento correto, acompanhando direitinho, vai estar totalmente controlado e ele vai continuar vivendo muito bem, exatamente como viveu até hoje"

"Então... Ele ainda pode doar o rim?"

"Não" - Edward confirmou o que o coração de Bella já sabia - "Agora não. Ele precisa se tratar"

"Ai, meu Deus..."

"O Charlie vai ficar bem, Bells"

"Ai, Edward... Eu não quero parecer egoísta. É claro que eu quero que o Charlie fique bem. Mas... e agora? E o transplante? O que eu vou fazer?"

"Eu vou doar o rim, meu amor" - Edward sorriu calmamente - "Eu vou terminar os exames, e nós vamos fazer o transplante. Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Não" - Bella choramingou.

"Como não, Bells?"

"Nós combinamos" - Bella soluçou, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto - "Nós combinamos que você não ia doar o seu rim. Lembra? Nós combinamos"

"Eu disse que seria a última opção. E eu fiz. Eu só vou doar porque eu sou a última opção"

"Eu posso esperar, eu posso esperar o Charlie"

"Bells! Não!"

"O Charlie vai se tratar. Eu posso esperar" - Bella falava, praticamente para si mesma.

"Bells! Seu pai tem um problema no coração. Mesmo se ele estiver controlado, é perigoso demais levar o Charlie para a mesa de cirurgia. Nenhum médico vai aceitar isso. Principalmente se você tem outra opção!"

"Não! Você não!"

"Amor, por favor. Você está sendo irracional"

"Eu espero a Alice"

"A Alice está grávida!"

"Isso passa em nove meses. Aliás, em uns sete... Uns sete. Não é?"

"Para, meu amor" - Edward segurou o rosto de sua esposa entre as mãos e Bella chorou ainda mais – "Para"

"Você não" - Bella sussurrou quando Edward apoiou sua testa contra a dela.

"Não fica preocupada, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem"

"E o Benny, Edward? O nosso filho precisa de você"

"O nosso filho precisa de nós dois. E nós dois vamos voltar para ele"

"Eu não posso fazer isso"

"Eu prometi para o Charlie. Prometi que doaria o meu rim se ele não pudesse doar o dele. Como você acha que o seu pai vai se sentir vendo você adoecer um pouco mais todo dia, porque ele não pode doar o rim para você? Seu pai precisa de paz agora, Bells. Seu pai precisa que você fique bem"

"Edward..."

"O Benny vai ficar sem nós dois por alguns dias. Mas a minha recuperação é super rápida e a sua também não vai demorar. O nosso filho vai sofrer muito mais se for vendo você adoecer, entrar em diálise... Por favor, Bells. Eu aceitei essa história de ser a última opção porque estava pensando no nosso filho. Mas agora é sua vez de pensar nele: O Benny precisa de você aqui, viva e bem"

"O Benny precisa de você"

"Bells... Se o meu rim não puder te salvar, ele não me serve para mais nada"

Foi difícil para Bella aceitar, mas ela não podia fingir que Edward não estava certo. Benny precisava deles. E ela precisava do rim de Edward.

Mas foi um tempo estranho até que Edward tivesse completado todos os exames.

Primeiro, Bella pensou que talvez, se encontrassem algo nos exames de Edward, ele a deixasse esperar pelo rim de Alice. Mas então ela lembrou que, esse "algo" nos exames teria que ser "algo" grave, como o problema de Charlie no coração.

Agora Bella precisava de um transplante, seu pai estava fazendo um tratamento cardiológico, e ela não tinha condições de lidar com qualquer coisa que pudesse ameaçar seu marido. Então, ela passou a torcer para que os exames dessem certo e eles marcassem a cirurgia de uma vez.

Finalmente, depois de todos os exames sem fim, Edward se mostrou perfeitamente apto para o transplante.

O coração de Bella estava dividido ao meio, mas ela sabia o que era preciso fazer.

"Vamos brindar" - Carlisle sugeriu durante o jantar, erguendo sua taça cheia de água. Nada de álcool por hoje.

Renée não havia voltado para Jacksonville durante todo o processo de exames. Ela queria estar perto de Bella até que tudo estivesse bem novamente.

Charlie havia voltado para Forks, muito embora Edward e Bella tivessem insistido muito para que ele fizesse seu tratamento em Phoenix. Uma cidade pequena não teria tantos recursos, mas Charlie disse que preferia se tratar em casa.

Bella entendeu. Charlie e ela eram muito parecidos e, Bella não poderia ter suportado tudo o que estava passando, longe de sua casa e de sua família. E Charlie devia estar precisando da companhia de Sue.

Mesmo assim, quando a cirurgia foi marcada, Charlie veio até o Arizona para estar com sua filha.

Alice e Jasper também estavam no jantar que Esme havia organizado para comemorarem a saúde de Bella, na noite antes da internação, para que se pudesse finalmente realizar o transplante de rim.

Benny ficaria com seus avós - Os quatro, dessa vez. Até que Edward estivesse bem o suficiente para cuidar dele.

Segundo o que o médico havia lhes informado, a recuperação do doador de rim sempre era mais rápido do que a do receptor. Afinal, o corpo do receptor precisava de mais tempo para se adaptar ao novo "enxerto".

"Eu... Sinto tanto, mas..." - Jasper começou a falar, mas não parecia saber como terminar a frase.

"O que houve, querido?" - Esme tentou ajudar com seu sorriso.

"Eu, não quero roubar a atenção da noite, e sei que estamos aqui para celebrar a saúde de Bella, mas... Eu gostaria de aproveitar esse momento, em que todos estão aqui, e... Sr. Cullen, eu gostaria de, oficialmente, pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento"

"Jasper" - Alice parecia chocada.

"Hey!" - Benny franziu o cenho - "Você não devia ficar de joelhos?"

"Benny" - Bella riu.

"Papai disse que o homem tem que ficar de joelhos. Ele ficou de joelhos quando te pediu em casamento"

"Está bom assim, Benny" - Alice afirmou, envergonhada demais só com o pedido, para querer que alguém ainda ficasse de joelhos.

"Achei que já estivesse tudo certo para o casamento" - Carlisle lembrou Edward, e Benny também, quando franziu o cenho diante da situação - "Vocês estão esperando o que? Desse jeito o filho de vocês vai entrar com as alianças"

"Papai!" - Alice choramingou.

"Promete que vai se comportar?" - Bella abraçou Benny o mais apertado que pode. Já era tarde, e ela e Edward precisavam dormir bem para amanhã. Ou, ao menos, o mais perto de "bem" que conseguissem.

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu.

"A mamãe volta o mais rápido possível, está bem?"

"Eu te amo, mamãe" - Benny a abraçou de volta.

"A mamãe também te ama demais, filho. Demais"

Muitos abraços e muitas lágrimas depois, Edward e Bella finalmente conseguiram se despedir e seguir de volta para sua casa. Para sua última noite antes do transplante.

Edward se deitou, abraçando a cintura de Bella, e trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do seu.

"Como você está?" - Ele perguntou, enquanto Bella se aconchegava ainda mais a ele.

"Nervosa, e ansiosa, e morrendo de medo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo, e com uma intensidade incrível"

"Eu sei" - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo em seu ombro - "Também estou me sentindo assim. Mas acho que é normal, não é? Não se pode passar calmamente por uma noite antes de um transplante"

"É" - Bella suspirou - "Eu acho que não"

"Mas vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo muito bem" - Edward repetiu aquele que vinha sendo o mantra deles desde o começo, e Bella se virou para olha-lo.

"Eu te amo" - Bella sussurrou para seu marido.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor" - Edward sorriu de volta e Bella o beijou devagar.

"Será que tem algum problema se nós fizermos amor hoje?" - Bella perguntou entre beijos.

"Eu acho que não" - Edward respondeu - "A felicidade não pode fazer mal, não é?"

"Não. Eu acho que não" - Bella o beijou outra vez - "Edward?"

"Oi" - Eles sussurravam um com o outro.

"Eu sempre vou ser sua. Sempre. Aconteça o que acontecer, nuca se esqueça do quanto eu te amei"

"Não" - Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, para cala-la - "Não começa a se despedir. Vai ficar tudo bem. E quando você acordar, eu vou estar ainda mais perto de você. Agora vai ter um pedaço de mim, dentro do seu corpo, o tempo todo. Eu vou estar com você. Sempre. De verdade"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Vocês sabem que eu não resisto a um bom clichê!**_

_**E é tão bonito que o Edward doe o rim para a Bella.**_

_**O Charlie vai ficar bem, ok? Ele pode levar uma vida perfeitamente normal, mesmo com o sopro no coração – Só não é aconselhável que ele enfrente uma cirurgia de grande porte como um transplante.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews, antes que a Mari Leffa tenha um piripaque. Rsrsrs**_

_**Até sexta-feira.**_

_**(É só comigo que essa semana está voando demais?)**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maiara do Carmo: **__Sabe que eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de leitoras que comentou ter casos de transplante na família ou entre amigos? É algo bem mais comum do que eu imaginava mesmo._

_**Daia Matos: **__E o doador vai ser o Edward. E a Bella pirou – Mas foi só um pouquinho. Ela não está em condições de dizer não e o Edward arrancaria o próprio rim e colocaria nela durante a noite, caso fosse necessário._

_**Kethyanne: **__O doador você já sabe. Agora, essa história de outro bebê... sei não._

_**Manuela Susin: **__Alice sendo praticamente obrigada a casar. E crescer. Acho que crescer é a parte mais assustadora, neh?_

_**Naty Alves: **__"(...)porque será que eu tenho uma leve impressão que no final, você vai acabar deixando o Edward ser o doador, hein?" – Porque eu sou uma autora que adora um bom clichê romântico. _

_**Carol Machado: **__Alice está com medo de crescer. Fugiu do Jasper uma vez, e agora foi pega de jeito! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__O Jasper quer casar de todo jeito. Mas nem ajoelha para pedir a Alice em casamento! Não tem jeito: O sangue Cullen faz falta nessas horas._

_**Isa Alonso: **__O garoto de ouro será o doador do rim de ouro salvador. E você ficou com vontade do bolo de chocolate em si, ou de raspar a massa crua da bacia?_

_**Gporazza: **__Vocês sabem que não resisto ao romantismo: Edward vai doar o rim *-*_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Por fim, o Edward é a última opção, então a Bella acabou tendo que aceitar. Embora não sem um pequeno surto, é claro._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Ah, mas deve dar medo, hein? Do nada, a Alice, toda preocupada com roupas e tecidos, ter que aprender a lidar com um bebê?_

_**Vitória: **__Pois você errou! Porque, no fim das contas, o Charlie não é o doador! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Porque você está ficando com medo de mim? Logo de mim, que nunca faço maldade nenhuma._

_**Adriana: **__Olha, a Bella já abriu mão do cargo de chefia. Mas do cargo de promotora, por enquanto, ela só se licenciou. Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_**Deh C: **__Eu nunca apronto! _


	17. Sedação

**Pathos - Capítulo 16  
>"<strong>_**Sedação**_**"**

"Lasanha" - Bella respondeu sem tirar seu rosto de trás do livro que estava na altura de seus olhos.

"O que?" - Bella ainda podia ver as sobrancelhas de Renée franzidas pela confusão.

"Eu prefiro que você aqueça a lasanha congelada hoje" – Bella nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a mãe, enquanto explicava com a voz monótona.

"Não é sobre isso, Bella"

Bella fechou seu livro de forma ruidosa. Renée sabia muito bem que seus momentos de leitura eram sagrados e só deveriam ser interrompidos caso algo realmente grande estivesse acontecendo.

"Fala, Renée" - Ela finalmente encarou sua mãe.

"Estou pensando em me mudar para Phoenix"

"Hey!" - a voz aveludada cortou o clima que se formava e Bella se virou para ver o irmão gêmeo de Alice passando pela porta.

Ele era alto e bem bonito - E Bella corou por ter pensado isso. Os cabelos tinham uma cor de cobre incomum e estavam apontando para toda parte.

"Você deve ser a Bella" - Ele sorriu e estendeu sua mão.

"Oi" - Bella se forçou a parar de delirar sobre o garoto.

"Edward Cullen" - Ele sorriu de novo - "Seja bem-vinda a Phoenix"

"Se você precisar que eu vá até Forks bater no tal de Jacob, eu posso fingir que sou seu irmão"

"Obrigada. Mas não precisa" – Bella sorriu tristemente.

"Irmãos defendem irmãos quando eles são magoados por alguém"

"Mas não precisa bater nele, não. Não vai adiantar de nada mesmo" – Bella deu de ombros – "Eu prefiro que você seja só meu amigo"

"Isso eu também posso ser" – Edward sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu tenho uma condição: Você vai ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Inverno"

"Eu?" - Bella olhou para Edward, realmente surpresa.

"É. Se eu vou sozinho e você vai sozinha, é mais do que óbvio que vamos acabar a noite conversando em algum canto da festa, então... Nós já podíamos aproveitar e ir juntos"

Bella riu do raciocínio de Edward, mas pensou que, se estivesse com ele, pelo menos não corria o risco de ter algum maluco grudado nela à noite toda ou qualquer coisa assim - "Está bem"

"Eu não bebi" - Edward protestou e Bella suspirou.

"Está bem. Agora deita e dorme um pouquinho" - Bella o empurrou delicadamente na direção da cama e Edward sentou - "Tira os sapatos"

Bella observou enquanto Edward tirava os sapatos e afrouxava sua gravata antes de tirar também a camisa - "Ah... Eu já vou indo" - Bella ficou sem graça, imaginando que estava correndo o risco de Edward acabar nu em sua frente.

"Bella!" - Edward tentou levantar depressa, mas acabou caindo sentado na cama outra vez.

"Edward!" - A garota voltou depressa até ele e o segurou - "Ai, meu Deus... Você está bem? É melhor você deitar"

Edward, dessa vez, não protestou. E deixou que Bella o ajudasse a se deitar debaixo do edredom quase dourado que ornamentava sua cama. Bella se sentou na beirada da cama, terminando de cobri-lo, e afagou seu cabelo.

"Boa noite, Cullen" - Bella sussurrou para Edward - "Acho que amanhã você vai ter uma bela dor de cabeça"

"Bella?" - Edward chamou baixinho, enquanto se ergueu um pouco, ficando com seu rosto próximo ao dela - "Obrigado"

"De nada" - Bella sorriu com a maneira educada de Edward mesmo quando estava embriagado.

"Você" - Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com uma de suas mãos e sorriu com aquele jeito meio torto - "Você é uma garota e tanto"

Bella ainda tentou se afastar, surpresa, quando Edward se aproximou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Não durou mais do que poucos segundos, mas Bella pensou em tantas coisas...

"Você vai ao cinema com Mike Newton?"

"Vou" - Bella afirmou, mantendo seu queixo para o alto.

"Por quê?"

"E porque não?"

"Não vai" - Edward pediu em um sussurro, enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella com sua mão.

"Não faz isso, Edward" – Bella pediu, sabendo muito bem para onde aquilo estava indo.

"Por favor" – Edward a encarava suplicante.

"Eu falei com ela" - Edward sussurrou - "Olha para mim, Bella" - Edward pediu, e Bella obedeceu - "Eu falei com ela. Acabou. Agora você é a única"

Bella apenas sorriu enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no ombro de Edward. A mão do garoto passou por cintura, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de si.

"Bella" - Ele sussurrou e Bella ergueu seu rosto, ficando bem perto do dele - "Isabella... Você quer ser minha namorada?"

"Bella" - Edward chamou baixinho a garota deitada em seu peito, no sofá da sala de Charlie.

"Hum?"

"Eu amo você"

"Edward... Faz amor comigo"

O beijo cessou e Edward se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para encarar a namorada - "Tem certeza?" - Ele engoliu meio seco.

"Tenho"

"Olha só aquele filhote: Ele parece com o Bear"

"Bear... O urso?" - Edward olhou para onde a namorada apontava.

"É. Aquele urso que você me deu no Baile de Inverno" - Bella sorriu, toda boba, ao se lembrar do primeiro presente que Edward havia lhe dado, quando eles, na verdade, nem namoravam ainda.

"É mesmo" - Edward riu - "Eles têm o mesmo pelo. Será que eles são parentes?"

"Nós podemos levar o Bear?" – Bella pediu, parecendo uma criança.

"Ele já ganhou o nome?" - Edward riu.

"Se você der outro nome, eu vou chamar de Bear" - Bella deu de ombros.

"E eu já levei?"

"Por favor, vamos levar o Bear" - Bella pediu de novo.

"Casamento?" - Bella riu.

"É. Um dia, você vai querer se casar, não vai? Assim... Se vestir de noiva, e dizer diante de um monte de gente que nós queremos ficar juntos para sempre, e..."

"E gastar todas as economias do Charlie em uma festa enorme, com o vestido mais brega que pudermos encontrar? Eu não sei... Não sei se realmente me importo com a convenção"

"Mas, Bella... É... É uma forma - Talvez a mais antiga e persistente - De se demonstrar o quanto se ama uma pessoa"

"Oun... Você é tão lindo com esse seu jeito todo certinho"

"Bella" - Edward segurou o rosto da namorada entre suas mãos e a olhou bem nos olhos - "Um dia, eu vou querer me casar com você. Dizer diante de um monte de pessoas que vou ficar com você até que a morte nos separe. E, caso essa história sobre almas gêmeas que se reencontram seja verdade, eu quero te encontrar para sempre"

"Ok..." - Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos - "Eu acho que posso viver com a ideia"

"Eu te amo tanto, sabia?" – Bella suspirou.

"Eu te amo mais"

"Hey" – Bella o olhou com um sorriso – "Achei que você fosse responder que me ama também"

"Mas essa respostas não condiz mais com a verdade" – Edward sorriu – "Eu não te amo só "também". Eu te amo mais: Cada vez mais, cada dia mais..."

"Eu? Que história é essa, Isabella? "Eu" não vou ter filhos. "Nós" vamos ter filhos. Juntos. Um dia, "Nós" vamos nos casar, e ter filhos, netos, bisnetos... Tudo direitinho. Eu não estou com pressa. Eu posso muito bem esperar você ter se tornado uma advogada famosa antes disso"

"Bella! Onde você está?" - Edward entrou no apartamento, procurando pela namorada.

"Calma! O que aconteceu?" - Bella saiu do quarto, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Adivinha só o que eu tenho aqui atrás?" - Edward sorriu, mantendo as mãos atrás de suas costas, claramente escondendo alguma coisa.

"Não faço a mínima ideia"

"A resposta da Promotoria de Phoenix" - O garoto sorriu, e Bella congelou no lugar.

"Ah"

"Eu não sei por que é que você fica tão nervosa" - Edward riu, seguindo de volta para sala - "Até parece que você já não passou nas outras. Vem, vamos abrir de uma vez"

"É, mas eu sei que Phoenix é sua "preferência secreta". E, como você já passou na prova da Residência, eu sei que você queria ir para lá..."

"É, eu vou adorar ficar mais perto da minha família outra vez. Só falta descobrir se você vai comigo ou não"

"Hey!" - Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela bateu no ombro de Edward - "Como assim vamos ver se eu vou ou não vou? Você disse que nós iríamos para o lugar em que passássemos juntos!"

"Eu disse isso?"

"Disse sim, senhor!"

"Eu sei" - Edward riu - "Só estou brincando com você, amor. Na verdade, você vai ter que me desculpar por isso, mas... Eu já abri" - Edward finalmente mostrou o envelope rasgado para Bella - "Você passou"

"Uau! Eu vou ver um intervalo da NBA ao vivo" - Bella sorriu.

"Espero que seja um dos bons" - Alice comentou - "Quem sabe um pedido de casamento, ou algo assim..."

"Oun... Um pedido de casamento? Seria tão bonitinho" - Bella concordou.

"Você ia mesmo achar bonitinho?" - Edward perguntou.

"Ah, eu ia. Você não?"

"Eu ia" - Edward sorriu - "Mas confesso que ainda estava um pouco nervoso, com medo de que você pudesse não gostar"

"O que?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas - "Como assim?"

Edward não respondeu a pergunta de Bella, senão com um sorriso. Ele apenas indicou o telão com um aceno de cabeça e se virou para olhá-lo, ele mesmo.

O coração de Bella perdeu uma batida. Ou duas. Na verdade, ela nem sabia se ele ainda estava funcionando de verdade.

No telão, bem de frente para ela, a seguinte frase brilhava: "Isabella Swan, você gostaria de se casar comigo?"

"Ah, meu Deus" - Ela sussurrou para si mesma, sentindo as lágrimas começando a queimarem seus olhos - "Isso é sério?" - Ela perguntou, olhando para Edward outra vez.

"Claro que sim" - Ele sorriu, se ajoelhando em frente à namorada - "Isabella" - A voz de Edward estava um tanto quanto embargada e as primeiras lágrimas já começavam a escorrer pelo rosto da garota - "Você me daria a honra de se tornar a minha esposa?"

"Deus do céu" - Bella sussurrou quando aquelas mil borboletas começaram a se debater contra seu estômago. Ela estava tão gelada que parecia estar descendo em uma montanha russa mortal.

"Algo errado, querida?" - Charlie pareceu preocupado.

"Só não me deixe cair" - Bella respirou fundo, e tentou sorrir quando a porta se abriu.

Seus olhos foram direto para o altar. Para os olhos de Edward. Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, assim que seus olhares se conectaram.

"Você está linda" - Edward sussurrou para ela, como se fosse um segredo que só eles dois pudessem escutar.

Bella agradeceu aos céus que a sala não fosse tão comprida, porque suas pernas estavam ficando mais leves a cada passo e, por um instante, ela realmente pensou que não aguentaria chegar ao altar.

"Hey, linda" - Edward sorriu ao se aproximar, quando Charlie parou no corredor, conforme Alice havia instruído.

"Hey" - Bella sorriu de volta.

Bella até estava prestando atenção no filme, quando sentiu aquela coisinha estranha batendo em sua barriga.

"O que foi?" - Edward perguntou, quando ela ficou tensa, e ele notou que havia algo acontecendo.

"Eu acho que o bebê se mexeu"

"Oun..." - Edward sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Bella, que agora repousava de forma protetora sobre seu próprio ventre.

Oi" - Edward sorriu, surpreso - "Você..." - Ele engoliu seco, tentando manter o pensamento coerente - "Nós... Não vamos sair para jantar?"

"Você quer? É que eu... Queria me redimir por ter sido uma esposa muito feia. Então eu pensei... Bom, eu preparei seu banho. Na banheira" - Bella sorriu - "Mas se você quiser sair para jantar, eu posso me trocar em um minuto. Eu quero fazer qualquer coisa que seja do seu agrado"

"Oh, Deus" - Edward riu, e então respirou fundo - "Para de falar assim" - Edward sussurrou.

"Assim como?" - Bella sussurrou de volta, enquanto andava em direção ao marido.

"Com essa voz suave, dizendo que quer me agradar..."

"Mas eu quero. Você... Não me quer?" - Bella olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Edward ao perguntar.

"Por Deus, Bella... Você é minha mulher" - Edward se aproximou, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Eu te quero mais que tudo" - Edward sussurrou antes de beija-la.

"Então vem" - Bella sussurrou de volta.

"Oi, mamãe" - Benny sorriu, quase quicando em seu lugar, tentando não correr até Bella e pular em seu pescoço.

"Oi, meu amorzinho" - Bella andou até onde Benny estava e sentiu na beiradinha do sofá - "Como você está, meu amor?" - Bella ajeitou o cabelo de Benny - "Você se comportou direitinho com a Vovó Esme?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu.

"E você não vai dar um abraço na mamãe?"

"Hu-hum" - Benny assentiu antes de lançar seus bracinhos no pescoço de Bella.

"Mamãe" – Benny fungou da porta e Bella se levantou em um pulo.

"O que foi, filho?" – Em um segundo ela estava ao seu lado – "O que foi? Você se machucou?" – Bella perguntou e Benny soluçava ao tentar dizer que não – "O que foi? Foi um pesadelo?"

"Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora" – Ele confessou entre soluços e Bella entendeu que Benny só estava assustado. Provavelmente, ao ir até o quarto dos pais, procurando por um canto na cama, como ele sempre costumava fazer, ao encontrar a cama vazia, Benny concluiu que estava sozinho.

"Eu não fui embora. Nós só estávamos aqui" – Bella pegou Benny no colo e sentou na espreguiçadeira outra vez – "Pronto. Pode parar de chorar, já passou"

Benny se agarrou a Bella o máximo que pode, e Bella o embalou, como fazia quando ele era um bebê, até que ele parasse de chorar e ficasse quietinho em seu colo.

"Benny" - Bella começou a rir, assim que olhou para o rosto de Benny, todo coberto de massa de bolo de chocolate - "Você está todo lambuzado, filho"

"A mamãe volta o mais rápido possível, está bem?"

"Eu te amo, mamãe" - Benny a abraçou de volta.

"A mamãe também te ama demais, filho. Demais"

"Bells?" - Bella ouvia a voz de Edward tão distante - "Amor... Acorda"

"Edward..." – Carlisle bronqueou.

"Ela não está quieta demais, pai?"

"Edward, ela ainda está sedada. Assim é mais fácil para o corpo dela se adaptar ao novo rim" - Carlisle explicou - "Mas você sabe que ela está reagindo. Os exames já mostraram uma evolução"

"Mas me deixa aflito ver a Bella assim" - Edward afagou o cabelo de Bella - "Se ao menos você pudesse me dar um sinal, meu amor. Me dizer que está bem..."

O dedo indicador de Bella se retraiu um pouco e Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"Você viu isso, pai? Ela mexeu o dedo. Bells..." - Edward sorriu ao afagar o cabelo de Bella outra vez - "Você está me ouvindo? Você está bem, meu amor. A cirurgia foi bem, você vai ficar bem"

"Edward, você sabe que pode ter sido apenas um movimento involuntário"

"Pai, não foi. A Bella é forte. Ela quer me dizer que está bem"

"Filho, eu não duvido que ela seria capaz se estiver mesmo te ouvindo. Eu sei que vocês tem uma ligação muito forte e, com certeza, a Bella gostaria de te ver calmo, mas... Eu só não quero que você se iluda"

"Eu não estou me iludindo" - Edward sorriu - "Não é, meu amor?"

"Com licença" - A enfermeira se aproximou - "Me desculpem, mas... O horário de visitas já terminou"

"Ah, por favor. Só mais um minutinho"

"Edward, a Bella precisa descansar. E você também precisa descansar" - Carlisle insistiu.

"Está bem" - Edward suspirou - "Eu volto logo, Bella" - Ele sussurrou enquanto afagava o rosto de sua mulher - "Volte logo para mim também"

Edward depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Bella, antes de voltar para a cadeira de rodas e deixar que Carlisle a empurrasse para fora da UTI. Apenas dois dias haviam se passado desde a cirurgia e Edward ainda precisava de cuidados - Embora ele insistisse que não.

Assim que a cirurgia terminou, quando o efeito da anestesia passou, o médico veio ver Edward e, após constatar que tudo estava bem, ele foi transferido para a ala semi-intensiva.

Bella não. Ao contrário, eles aumentaram os sedativos até que o corpo dela começasse a reagir ao novo rim e ela ainda estava na UTI.

Quando Edward foi transferido para o quarto, Carlisle conseguiu a autorização para leva-lo até Bella.

"Desde que você vá na cadeira de rodas. Ainda é cedo para se esforçar tanto assim"

"Pai" - Edward revirou os olhos.

"Ou é assim, ou nada feito"

Como Edward faria qualquer coisa para ver Bella com seus próprios olhos e verificar se ela estava mesmo bem, como todos estavam dizendo, ele aceitou ir naquela cadeira.

Ele até tentou não gemer quando Carlisle o ajudou a levantar da cama e sentar na cadeira, mas foi impossível. Além do corte dolorido, o corpo estava todo tenso após dois dias deitado.

Os horários de visita da UTI eram reduzidos, então a família toda tinha que se revezar naquela hora, ficando tão pouco cada um.

"Agora nós já estamos reduzindo os sedativos" - O médico informou - "Amanhã, se tudo der certo, a Isabella vai para a semi-intensiva e o senhor para o quarto"

"Oh... Achei que fosse ficar perto dela" - Edward acariciava a mão de sua mulher.

"Ainda não. Mas, quem sabe, até o fim da semana, a sua esposa não vai para o quarto também?"

"Você vai, sim. Não é, meu amor?" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella.

"Agora nós devíamos ir, Edward" - Carlisle chamou - "A Renée também quer ver a Bella um pouquinho"

"Claro" - Edward suspirou, antes de se aproximar para beijar sua esposa - "Ainda estou te esperando, Bells. Amanhã quero ver seus olhos, está bem? Nós estamos morrendo de saudades"

Carlisle levou Edward de volta para o quarto e René veio visitar sua filha. Não era fácil para nenhum deles vê-la assim, desacordada, mas agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Bella acordasse outra vez.

"Hey, baby" - Renée afagou os cabelos de Bella - "Já está na hora de acordar, filhinha"

"Hum" - Bella resmungou.

"Oi, filha" - Renée sorriu - "Ai, meu Deus. Você vai mesmo acordar? Enfermeira"

"Pois não?" - A moça estava anotando alguma coisa na cama do paciente ao lado.

"Eu acho que a minha filha resmungou alguma coisa"

"Sim, é o que esperamos" - A enfermeira assentiu - "Ela deve estar começando a acordar da sedação"

"Será que ela pode me ouvir?"

"Provavelmente. Mas ainda não vai conseguir responder"

"Bells" - Renée sorriu, segurando a mão de Bella - "Você está me ouvindo, filha? Você está bem. Está tudo indo bem. O médico disse que a cirurgia correu bem e o Edward já está acordado. Ele vem te ver sempre que deixam - Esse seu maridinho de ouro" - Renée riu baixinho - Agora estão diminuindo os sedativos e amanhã você deve acordar de verdade. O Benny também está bem, mas está morrendo de saudades de vocês dois. Eu o deixei dormir comigo. Não fique brava. Mas é que ele... Ele está carente. E eu também"

Bella tentou se esforçar para chegar mais perto da voz distante de sua mãe, mas a sedação ainda era forte demais.

"Agora eu tenho que ir"

"Não, mãe" - Bella pensou, mas não conseguia mover nenhum músculo - "Fala mais. Fala comigo" - Era tão bom, em meio a toda aquela confusão que vinha passando por sua cabeça, ouvir algo real. Ainda mais sobre Edward e Benny.

"Você vai descansar só mais um pouquinho. Amanhã vai ser um dia novo, ok? Você vai acordar e tudo vai ficar bem" - Bella apenas sentiu o beijo que Renée depositou em sua testa antes de sair.

"Ainda estou te esperando, Bells. Amanhã quero ver seus olhos, está bem?" - A voz de Edward soou outra vez na mente de Bella.

"Mamãe!" – Ela viu Benny correr até ela.

"Bells" - Bella até podia ouvir a risada de Edward.

"Eu vou abrir os olhos. Eu vou abrir"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Cruzem seus dedinhos e mandem energias positivas para Dona Isabella.  
>A bichinha está toda trabalhada no sedativo - Bem louca, e revisitando a vida inteira.<br>Bom, o Edward vocês já notaram que está bem, não é?  
>E o Benny está todo carente em casa - Porque criança não pode visitar UTI.<strong>_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews, enquanto esperamos que o efeito dos remédios passe e a Bella consiga mesmo abrir seus olhinhos cor de chocolate.**_

_**Nos vemos segunda?  
>É, até segunda.<strong>_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**___

_**Rosana Tecshu**__: Agora é esperar a Bella acordar._

_**Maiara do Carmo**__: O capítulo nem foi tãaao tenso, neh? Foi mais confuso - Porque a Bella está meio lesadinha com esse monte de remédios._

_**Daia Matos**__: Não teve jeito: A Bella teve que aceitar o rim do maridinho de ouro._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Mas você que absurdo: Até um menino Cullen sabe que precisa ajoelhar! Como esses homens não aprendem essas coisas importantíssimas na vida?_

_**Adriana**__: Eu gosto de clichês. No fundo, todo mundo quer é uma vida bem clichê, com aquele finalzinho básico "E foram felizes para sempre"..._

_**Carol Machado**__: Papai Carlisle ensinou Edwardzinho, que agora virou Papai Edward e está ensinando o pequeno Benjamin. Preciosas lições que passam de pai para filho, de geração em geração._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Eu estava terminando Eterno Retorno e não tinha ainda certeza se tinha sobre o que falar em uma nova temporada. Aí comprei uma revista e tinha uma reportagem sobre transplante e eu comecei a ler e: BANG! Estava sozinha em casa e quase gritei sozinha, toda feliz porque eu sabia que tinha que falar sobre isso. Como o transplante de rim pode ser feito com doador vivo ainda acho um pouco menos sofrido. Minha prima precisou de um transplante de pulmão e teve que ficar na fila, esperando doador cadáver, usando oxigênio 24H... Não acho que vou divulgar a doação, nem nada assim, mas percebi que é um assunto que faz parte da vida de muita gente e eu gosto de escrever sobre coisas que podem acontecer com todo mundo. (Uau, eu escrevi muitão!)_

_**Manuela Susin**__: Não, Alice vai continuar baixinha. Mas acho que vai amadurecer. Espero._

_**Deh C**__: Ih, espero que você tenha ido bem nas provas._

_**Kathyanne**__: Benny sendo bem ensinadinho pelo pai. Tem que ajoelhar, poxa vida!_

_**Naty Alves**__: Sim, o Charlie pode viver muito bem com um sopro no coração. Só não é aconselhável enfrentar uma cirurgia._

_**Gporazza**__: Mas para que outro bebê? O Benny já não é lindo demais? Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória**__: Edward estapeava a Bella para ela sair do surto, mas que ela aceitava esse rim, aceitava! Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia**__: O Edward doou. Ele não iria deixar a Bella dizer não - De jeito nenhum!_


	18. Logo Logo

**Pathos - Capítulo 17**

"_**Logo-Logo**_**"**

Bella se esforçou o máximo que pode, mas a sedação ainda estava forte demais para permitir que ela abrisse os olhos, então ela se deixou mergulhar no escuro outra vez.

Foi somente quando ela percebeu a claridade atravessando suas pálpebras, que Bella começou a tentar de novo forçar seus olhos a se abrirem.

Não era lá uma visão muito agradável a que Bella encontrou, mas ao menos, ela havia conseguido abrir os olhos.

A cama estava um pouco levantada, então Bella tinha alguma visão de seus "companheiros de UTI". Todos desacordados, inclusive uma mocinha muito jovem, que não devia ter mais do que quinze anos.

"Isabella?" - Uma enfermeira sorridente apareceu ao seu lado em pouco tempo e Bella a olhou - "Você acordou. Isso é muito bom. Eu vou chamar o médico para te ver, está bem?" - A enfermeira ia saindo, quando Bella segurou seu braço, que estava próximo a cama - "O que houve, querida? Você está sentindo algo?"

"Não" - Bella conseguiu balbuciar, tentando encontrar sua voz outra vez.

"O que houve, então?" – A enfermeira nunca deixava de sorrir, como se isso fosse manter Bella calma.

"Meu marido" - Bella engasgou um pouco ao falar. Sua garganta estava seca demais.

"Seu marido? Ele está bem" - A enfermeira assentiu - "Ele já está no quarto e tem vindo visitar você sempre"

"Quero ver meu marido" - Bella não imaginava que falar fosse representar um esforço tão grande.

"Ah, sim. Pode deixar, eu vou falar com o médico. Agora fique calma que eu volto em um segundo" - A enfermeira sorriu outra vez, antes de sair.

Bella evitou olhar para o lado enquanto o médico não vinha. Ela não gostava daquele lugar. De jeito nenhum. Ela não queria imaginar que estivesse tão mal quanto aquelas outras pessoas pareciam estar.

Como era difícil não olhar para o lado, Bella decidiu manter os olhos fechados.

"Isabella?" - O médico finalmente chamou e Bella abriu seus olhos outra vez - "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem" – Bella engoliu em seco ao responder.

"Bom, as notícias são boas: Sua cirurgia foi muito bem. Tudo correu como o esperado, e seu corpo já está reagindo ao novo rim"

"O Edward" - Bella interrompeu o médico antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar.

"Está tudo bem com o Edward. O corpo dele também está reagindo muito bem e ele já foi transferido para o quarto"

"Eu quero ver o Edward" - Bella explicou. Porque era tão difícil que entendessem o que ela queria?

"Claro" - O médico assentiu - "Mas você precisa me prometer que vai manter a calma, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ótimo. Se você for uma boa menina, logo-logo vamos ter sua alta, está bem?" – O médico sorriu – "Agora eu vou providenciar sua transferência para a unidade semi-intensiva e também ver a possibilidade de trazer seu marido"

"Obrigada"

"Não tem de que" - O médico sorriu, enquanto anotava alguma coisa na ficha de Bella - "Nós também ficamos felizes quando tudo sai bem"

O médico pediu para que as enfermeiras preparassem tudo para que Bella fosse transferida para a unidade semi-intensiva, e seguiu para o quarto de Edward. Ele mesmo queria dar a notícia de que Bella havia voltado da sedação.

Mark já havia se tornado quase um amigo, convivendo praticamente por vinte e quatro horas por dia com Edward e Carlisle – Que não havia saído do lado de seu filho todo o tempo.

"Bom dia" - O médico cumprimentou assim que passou pela porta.

"Bom dia, doutor" - Edward respondeu.

"Mark" - Carlisle assentiu também.

"Doutores" – O médico assentiu de volta – "Como estamos indo?"

"Edward está reagindo muito bem" - Carlisle informou - "Embora seja um tanto quanto teimoso, não posso negar que meu filho tem uma saúde invejável"

"E a Bella, doutor?" - Edward logo perguntou sobre sua mulher.

"Ah, sim! Acho que trago boas notícias"

"Mesmo?" - Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar no peito. Tudo de que ele mais precisava era de boas notícias.

"Sua mulher acordou" - O médico sorriu - "E, na verdade, já acordou perguntando sobre o marido"

"Ah, graças a Deus" - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "Eu posso vê-la?"

"Só um pouco, e desde que nenhum de vocês se altere demais" – O médico avisou.

"Pode deixar" - Edward sorriu - "Me ajuda aqui, pai"

O caminho até a UTI parecia interminável para Edward. O corredor até o elevador, o elevador que nunca chegava ao andar certo, o barulho das rodas da cadeira no piso do hospital... E o coração de Edward disparando cada vez um pouquinho mais.

"Lembre-se do que o doutor Mark disse: Nada de se alterar" - Carlisle lembrou Edward bem diante da entrada da UTI.

"Estou fazendo o possível, pai" – Edward confessou.

"E não vamos deixar a Bella nervosa, está bem? Ela pode estar um pouco confusa ainda, e fazer perguntas estranhas - Não se mostre preocupado, e responda tudo com calma"

"Pode deixar" - Edward assentiu.

O coração de Edward se derreteu assim que entrou na sala da UTI. Havia vários pacientes, mas é claro que os olhos de Edward só viram sua mulher. Bella pareceu sentir a presença de seu marido e abriu os olhos assim que Edward entrou. Ela sorriu, parecendo cansada, assim que seu olhar encontrou com o de Edward.

"Hey" - Edward sorriu de volta, enquanto Carlisle empurrava a cadeira de rodas até bem perto da cama hospitalar - "Você acordou"

"Porque você está nessa cadeira?" - Bella franziu o cenho.

"Eu estou bem, meu amor. Não precisa se preocupar" - Edward sorriu, enquanto se levantava e afagava o cabelo de Bella - "Essa cadeira é só porque o seu sogro insiste que eu não faça esforço andando até aqui"

"Então senta"

"Eu estou bem" - Edward afirmou e Bella olhou para Carlisle.

"Ele está bem" - Carlisle assentiu - "Só estou de olho para que ele não abuse demais"

"Ouviu? Pode ficar despreocupada" - Edward afagava o cabelo de Bella, carinhosamente - "Agora me diz de você. Como você está?"

"Eu acho que bem" – Bella meio que deu de ombros.

"Você sente alguma coisa? Alguma dor, algum incômodo..."

"Minhas costas doem um pouco. Quanto tempo faz que eu estou deitada aqui?"

"Dois dias" - Edward informou.

"Eu dormi esse tempo todo?" - Bella perguntou, surpresa.

"Bom, na verdade, você não dormiu. Você estava sedada" - Carlisle informou - "Mas pode ficar tranquila, porque esse é um procedimento padrão. Nós mantemos o paciente sedado por algum tempo porque assim é mais fácil para o seu corpo reagir"

"E o seu corpo está reagindo dentro do esperado" - Edward sorriu.

"E o Benny?"

"Ele vem me ver hoje. Porque eu acabo de ser transferido para o quarto e eles não permitem que crianças entrem na UTI ou na semi-intensiva"

"Mas ele está bem, Bella" - Carlisle sorriu - "É claro que ele está perguntando de vocês o tempo todo, mas deve estar sendo divertido ser mimado pelos quatro avós. Quer dizer... Três. Porque eu quase não tenho ficado em casa"

"Meu pai tem ficado aqui" - Edward informou - "Para garantir que cuidem de nós dois direitinho"

"Eu ouvi você. Mas era tão estranho... Não conseguia reagir"

"Mas você mexeu o dedo" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu mexi? Eu consegui?" - Bella pareceu surpresa - "Eu estava fazendo tanta força para reagir, mas parecia que nada dava certo"

"Mas você mexeu. Ouviu isso, pai?" - Edward sorriu para Carlisle - "Eu tinha certeza que você estava me ouvindo" - Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella.

"Olá" - A enfermeira sorriu da porta - "Desculpe interromper, mas acho que o senhor precisa voltar para o seu quarto agora"

"Mas já?" - Bella não queria ficar sozinha outra vez.

"A sua transferência está autorizada e nós vamos leva-la para a semi-intensiva" - Dr. Mark comunicou - "Além disso, estamos abrindo uma exceção: Edward nem poderia estar aqui, fora do horário de visitas"

"Porque eu não posso ir para o quarto com você?" - Bella perguntou para Edward.

"A unidade semi-intensiva tem mais recursos, meu amor. Se o seu rim não estiver funcionando direito, fica mais fácil de descobrirmos"

"Eu vou poder te ver?"

"Nos horários de visita" - Doutor Mark avisou.

"Mark" - Carlisle sorriu - "O Edward é um médico. Nós não podemos abrir uma exceção?"

"Dr. Cullen" - Mark revirou os olhos - "Eu já tenho aberto muitas exceções para o seu filho"

"Ele me faz bem" - Bella disse, meio sem graça, tentando convencer seu médico - "A presença do Edward me deixa mais calma. Não é bom?"

"É muito bom que você fique calma, senhorita" - Mark riu.

"Senhora" - Bella corrigiu.

"Viu só, pai?" - Edward riu baixinho, sem deixar de segurar uma mão de Bella, e afagar o rosto dela com sua outra mão - "Ela não está confusa. Minha Bella sabe muito bem quem ela é. Não é, meu amor?"

"Eu não devia saber?" - Bella franziu o cenho.

"É que algumas pessoas acordam confusas da sedação" - Edward explicou - "Mas você acordou muito bem"

"Dr. Mark" - A enfermeira chamou atenção - "A semi-intensiva está esperando a paciente"

"Oh, claro, claro! Vamos lá?"

"Eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto" - Edward avisou - "Mas é por uma boa causa, não é? Você vai sair da UTI. E logo-logo você vai para o quarto também. E vai ver o Benny, e vai ficar bem, e daqui a pouco, nós vamos para casa, viver a nossa vida, juntos e felizes. Ouviu?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu.

"Agora eu vou ter que ir. Mas eu vou te ver no horário de visitas"

"Está bem" - Bella respondeu antes de Edward se aproximar para beija-la devagar.

"Eu te amo" - Edward sussurrou para Bella.

"Quando o Benny vier te visitar, diz para ele que estou bem. E que eu o amo muito. Assim como eu amo muito você"

"Pode deixar" - Edward sorriu, enquanto corria um dedo pela sobrancelha de Bella - "Eu vou dizer"

Edward teve mesmo que voltar para seu quarto, enquanto Bella era finalmente transferida para a unidade semi-intensiva. Mais de cinquenta horas após a cirurgia de transplante, Bella estava saindo da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva e dando os primeiros passos rumo a sua alta hospitalar.

E seu corpo estava lutando bravamente para se adaptar ao novo rim enxertado.

A cicatriz no lado esquerdo de seu abdômen seria a eterna lembrança da doação de Edward. Seu rim esquerdo. O rim do qual ele havia aberto mão pela saúde de sua mulher.

Edward era mais alto, seu corpo era maior, e esse era o grande desafio do transplante: O rim de Edward precisava se acomodar ao corpo frágil de Bella.

"Sua cicatriz está ótima" - A enfermeira informou, enquanto trocava o curativo de Bella.

"Como ela é?"

"Vai ficar ótima. Mal vai dar para ver. E mesmo se você ficar muito encanada, é só usar um maiô, e vai poder enfrentar praia e piscina numa boa" 

"E o Edward?"

"O seu marido?" - A enfermeira perguntou.

"É. A cicatriz dele... Como é?"

"Igual a sua. Talvez até pareça um pouco menor, porque ele é maior. E como o abdômen dele é maior, então a marca, que tem o mesmo tamanho que a sua, fica parecendo menor"

"Entendi" - Bella suspirou.

"Você está indo muito, Isabella. Seu rim está indo muito bem, sua cicatriz está ótima, tudo está indo como deveria. Se você continuar assim, logo-logo vai para o quarto" - A enfermeira estimulou - "Me conta: O que você quer fazer quando sair daqui?"

"Ver o meu filho" - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas só de pensar em Benny.

"Você tem um menino?" - A enfermeira perguntou e Bella assentiu - "Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Vai fazer cinco"

"A idade do meu neto" - A enfermeira sorriu - "É uma idade ótima, não é? Eles já têm uma personalidade tão formada"

"É" - Bella tentou sorrir de volta.

"Eu vou indo agora. A psicóloga deve vir te ver ainda antes do horário de visitas"

"Psicóloga?"

"É de praxe. Muitas pessoas sentem dificuldades para se adaptar a realidade de ter um órgão de outra pessoa dentro de si. Então a psicóloga sempre vem conversar, ver como andam seus sentimentos... A praxe. Nada demais"

"Ok" - Bella assentiu antes da enfermeira se despedir.

Bella sabia que precisaria visitar uma psicóloga após o transplante. Na verdade, Dr. Mark até havia comentado que seria bom para Bella começar as visitas antes do transplante, mas tudo havia acontecido tão depressa, que não havia dado tempo.

Mas olhando agora para trás, com o transplante realizado, Bella pensou que seria bom para ela ter conversado com alguém antes. Alguém que pudesse ajuda-la a não sentir tanto medo.

"Bells?" - Charlie e Renée entraram pela porta, tirando Bella de seus pensamentos.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu para seus pais.

"Baby" - Renée estava emocionada em ver Bella acordada outra vez - "Como você está?"

"Pelo que me dizem, estou bem"

"Mas você está sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor? Alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame um médico?"

"Calma, pai" - Bella riu baixinho - "Eu estou bem"

"O médico disse que logo-logo você vai para o quarto" - Renée segurou a mão de Bella.

"E o Benny, mãe?"

"Ele está aí. Veio ver o Edward. Mas disseram que ele não pode entrar aqui onde você está"

"É melhor mesmo" - Bella assentiu - "Tem muito aparelho, muito fio... Eu não quero que ele fique assustado"

"Ele é um garoto crescido, filha. Ele não vai ficar assustado com isso" - Charlie retrucou.

"Pai... Ele não tem nem cinco anos"

"E, para você, ele sempre será um bebê" - Renée sorriu - "Assim como você sempre será o meu bebê"

"O meu também" - Charlie reclamou. Ele nunca havia sido muito bom nessa coisa de demonstrar sentimentos.

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu de volta - "Vocês dois"

Os pais de Bella ficaram um pouco, até que meia hora havia se passado. Estar na unidade semi-intensiva era tão tedioso que meia-hora acompanhada, para Bella, não parecia mais que uns dois minutos.

"Hora de trocar" - Esme sorriu da porta.

"Esme" - Bella sorriu ao ver sua sogra e Alice.

"Hey, cunhadinha. Como você está?"

"Vou ficar bem" - Bella tentou sorrir - "E você?"

"Vou ficar bem também. Eu e a minha menininha" - Alice afagou sua barriguinha, que já começava a despontar.

"É uma menina? Uma menininha?" - Bella sentiu seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas - "Ah, Alice... Vocês vão ser muito felizes"

"Obrigada. E eu quero você lá para me ajudar"

"Pode deixar" – Bella assentiu.

"Amanhã nós voltamos, está bem?" - Renée beijou a bochecha de Bella - "À noite eu não venho, porque vou ficar com o Benny hoje"

"Obrigada, mãe"

"Ainda não sei se volto hoje, mas se eu não voltar, durma bem. Nós estamos cuidando do seu filho" - Charlie afagou a mão de Bella - "Fique preocupada apenas em se recuperar"

"Hu-hum" - Bella tentou não chorar.

Renée e Charlie foram para o quarto de Edward, enquanto Esme e Alice tentavam contar todos os detalhes dos dias em que Bella havia estado sedada.

"Ah... O tempo passa tão depressa" - Esme conferiu seu relógio - "Já está na hora de irmos"

"O Edward não vem me ver?" - Bella perguntou.

"Ele estava com o Benny, querida"

"Ah, sim" - Bella tentou sorrir, apesar de sentir uma pontada de tristeza.

"Hey" - Edward apareceu na porta.

"Edward" - Bella sorriu.

"Vem, filho" - Edward puxou Benny para dentro do quarto e o coração de Bella se derreteu ao ver seu filho.

"Benny"

"Edward" - Esme bronqueou - "Vocês dois deviam mesmo estar aqui?"

"Nós queríamos ver a mamãe" - Edward deu de ombros - "Não é, Benny?"

"Hu-hum" – Benny sorriu para Bella.

"Ah, filho... Vem cá" - Bella chamou e Edward pegou o filho no colo, levando-o até a beira da cama de Bella - "A mamãe estava morrendo de saudades de você. Você está bem?"

"Mamãe" - Benny disse em tom de repreensão, enquanto revirava os olhos - "É você quem está dodói"

"Mas eu não estou mais dodói. Agora eu já estou quase boa. E logo-logo eu vou para casa, ficar com você"

"Ah... Crianças não são permitidas nessa área" - A enfermeira franziu o cenho ao ver Benny dentro do quarto.

"Desculpa. Já estamos saindo" - Esme sorriu, tentando amenizar o problema.

"Eu estou te _espelando_" - Benny colocou sua mãozinha no rosto de Bella - "Eu e o Bear"

"Diz para o Bear que a mamãe mandou um beijo" – Bella tentou não chorar.

"Vem, Benny" – Esme o pegou do colo de Edward – "Dá um beijo na mamãe. Nós precisamos ir embora"

"Tchau, meu amorzinho" – Bella beijou a bochecha de seu filho – "A mamãe vai voltar logo"

"Tchau, mamãe" – Benny sorriu – "Tchau, papai"

"Tchau, campeão" – Edward o beijou também.

"Tchau, dona enfermeira" – Benny cumprimentou a mulher que continuava parada na porta.

"Obrigada" – Bella sussurrou para Edward – "Achei que você não fosse vir me ver"

"Eu estava esperando uma brecha para fugir com o Benny do meu quarto" – Edward sorriu enquanto se aproximava – "Como você está?"

"Bem" – Bella assentiu antes de beijar seu marido.

"Eu não posso ficar muito. O horário de visitas já está acabando. Mas eu volto de noite, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Logo-logo você vai para casa" – Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella – "Ouviu? Logo-logo"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Logo-logo a Bella vai para casa. Tenham fé.**_

_**Já estão me perguntando quantos capítulos faltam para o fim.**_

_**Eu ainda não sei, mas eu acho que não são muitos (Muitos para mim: No máximo uns 10. Rsrsrs) – Sério: Eu não faço ideia. Vou tentar me organizar e conto para vocês.**_

_**De planejado, o que tenho é: Nos vemos quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Um bom clichê sempre faz falta. Rsrsrs – Seja bem-vinda de volta._

_**Gporazza: **__Não precisa ficar preocupada. Carlisle já não disse que a sedação é procedimento padrão? Rsrsrs_

_**Maiara do Carmo: **__Continuem de dedinhos cruzados – Até que a Bella volte para a casinha dela, com o maridinho dela e o bebezinho dela._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Então, como respondi lá em cima, eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos faltam._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Calma, mulher! Deixe alguns dedos para usar depois! Como você vai ficar com os dedos todos pela metade?_

_**Naty Alves: **__A Bella estava sedada, gente! Demora até acordar. Vocês é que estão muito desesperadas! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Benny está "espelando" a mamãe. Coisinha fofa._

_**Daia Matos: **__Lembranças boas, neh? Cheias de Edward..._

_**Vitória: **__Pronto! A Bella já acordou. E o maridinho perfeito dela, nem notou mulher nenhuma em volta. Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__A fic meio que está caminhando para o final. Só não sei quanto tempo ela caminhará. Rsrsrs_

_**Adriana: **__O Edward merece muitas coisas..._

_**Deh C: **__O Edward é perfeito. E o Benny é a miniatura da perfeição. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Eu também quero um marido assim. Mas cadê? O jeito vai ser ficar esperando Benny crescer._


	19. Não há lugar como o nosso lar

**Pathos – Capítulo 18**

"_**Não há lugar como o nosso lar**_**"**

Conforme o esperado, Edward recebeu alta do hospital antes de Bella. Seu rim remanescente estava reagindo muito bem, trabalhando com mais capacidade, compensando a falta do outro órgão.

Em uma semana, Edward estava indo para casa, enquanto Bella ainda teria que ficar no hospital por alguns dias.

"Não há nada de errado, na verdade" – O médico explicou – "O rim está reagindo bem e tudo mais. Mas é que ele ainda não conseguiu se acomodar totalmente ao corpo de Isabella. Sabe, seu corpo é maior e ele está tentando se adaptar ao novo espaço. Eu só quero ficar de olho até que tudo esteja realmente perfeito"

"Quantos dias o senhor acha que a Bella ainda vai ficar aqui?"

"Mais uns três" – Dr. Mark comunicou – "Vamos aproveitar, tirar os pontos, manda-la para casa com o máximo de coisas resolvidas"

"Está bem" – Edward assentiu, apesar de não estar totalmente certo se estava mesmo tudo bem. Obviamente ele preferia estar levando sua Bella para casa.

"Dr. Cullen" – Mark riu – "Não pense apenas com seu coração. Ficando aqui, Isabella terá uma recuperação melhor e mais rápida. Nós estaremos de olho nela vinte e quatro horas por dias, e ela terá toda a assistência que precisar"

"Eu sei. Não duvido do profissionalismo de vocês"

"Então vá tranquilo. Aproveite esses dias, ajeite sua casa, prepare tudo para quando sua mulher voltar. Em três dias, se tudo correr como o planejado, eu tiro os pontos de vocês dois e mando os dois direto para casa"

"Obrigado" - Edward tentou sorrir.

"Se você vai para casa, porque a mamãe não vai também?"

"É diferente, Benny"

"Por quê?"

"Porque o rim do papai... O rim do papai já estava nesse corpo e ele... Já estava funcionando aqui. Mas o rim que o Dr. Mark tirou do papai e colocou na mamãe, ele ainda... Ele ainda está descobrindo como é o corpo da mamãe. Entendeu?"

"Você conhece a mamãe faz tempo, não faz?"

"Faz muitos anos" - Edward assentiu - "Bem antes de você nascer"

"E como é que o seu corpo não sabe como o corpo dela funciona?"

"Benny" - Edward riu - "É complicado, filho. Depois você vai entender"

"Mas a mamãe vai ficar boa, não vai? Porque ela disse para mim que não estava mais dodói"

"Sua mãe vai ficar boa, filho. E vai ser logo. O médico só quer ter certeza de que nada - Nada mesmo - Vai deixar a mamãe doente outra vez. Aí, quando ela for para casa, vai ser de uma vez por todas: Completamente bem e pronta para ser feliz com nós dois"

"Você _pomete_?"

"O papai promete" - Edward sorriu.

"Então está bem... Eu vou esperar mais um pouquinho"

"Isso aí, campeão. Nós vamos ser dois caras fortes para cuidar da mamãe até ela ficar perfeita"

"A mamãe já é perfeita, pai" - Benny franziu o cenho.

"É, ela é" - Edward sorriu, orgulhoso - "Eu estava falando só do rim"

"Hey" - Bella sorriu ao ver seus dois "homens" entrando pela porta do quarto. Ela ainda não havia tido alta, mas ao menos já estava em um quarto comum, onde Benny podia entrar.

"Oi, mamãe"

"Oi, meu amorzinho. Você veio buscar o papai?"

"Não fica triste, viu mamãe. Quando o médico deixar você voltar para casa, eu vou vir te buscar também"

"Eu sei, meu amor" - Bella afagou o rosto de Benny.

"E você? Como é que você está?" - Edward depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"Um pouquinho melhor, um pouquinho por dia..." - Bella suspirou - "Daqui a pouco eu vou para casa também" - Ela forçou seu sorriso para fora.

"Isso" - Edward sorriu de volta - "Você vai ver: Vai passar rapidinho"

"E você? Como é que você está? Está se sentindo bem para ir para casa? Não é melhor vocês dois ficarem alguns dias na sua mãe? Pelo menos por enquanto? Para você não ficar se esforçando a toa, nem nada assim..."

"A casa da mamãe está muito cheia" - Edward riu - "E eu não vou ficar me esforçando. Pode ficar despreocupada"

"Você fica de olho no seu pai?" - Bella perguntou para Benny - "Não é para deixar ele aprontar nada, ouviu?"

"Pode deixar, mamãe. Eu vou ficar de olho nele"

"Muito bem" - Bella sorriu - "Obrigada"

"De nada" - Benny assentiu.

"Eu venho em todas as visitas, está bem?" - Edward acariciou o cabelo de Bella - "E se você precisar de alguma coisa, o meu pai trouxe o carregador do seu celular. Vamos deixar ele ligado, e qualquer coisa - Qualquer espirro fora do normal - Você me liga. Combinado?"

"Combinado" - Bella riu.

"E mesmo se você não precisar de nada, e só estiver querendo conversar de madrugada, ou saber como está o Sol da manhã... É só ligar. Está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella respondeu, enquanto Edward segurava seu rosto com uma as mãos - "Mas assim eu vou acabar te ligando o tempo todo. Só para ouvir a sua voz"

"Pode ligar. Eu também vou adorar ouvir a sua"

"Uh-hu" - Benny limpou sua garganta e Bella e Edward não puderam deixar de rir.

"Oh, filho... Vem cá dar um abraço bem apertado na mamãe, antes que uma dessas enfermeiras apareça e te leve embora de mim"

"Nenhuma enfermeira vai me roubar, mamãe" - Benny franziu suas sobrancelhas - "O Vovô _Cailisle_ conhece elas. Ele pode pegar o endereço de todo mundo no arquivo do hospital e me procurar. Aí ele me acha e me traz de volta"

"Ah, é?" - Bella riu - "Mesmo assim, eu quero meu abraço. Só por via das dúvidas"

"Está bem. Eu gosto de abraçar a mamãe"

"A mamãe também adora abraçar você"

Foram três dias longos. Muito longos. Os únicos momentos um pouco melhores eram os horários de visita, quando Bella podia ver Edward e Benny.

Pai e filho vieram em todos os horários permitidos. As outras pessoas da família estavam se revezando: Charlie, Renée, Alice e Esme. Porque Carlisle estava constantemente pelo hospital, se assegurando de que tudo estava saindo como o esperado.

Bella já estava ficando com inveja de ver Edward tão bem. Não que ela estivesse se sentindo realmente mal, mas... Edward estava "livre". Enquanto ela continuava presa àquela cama de hospital.

"Amanhã vou te dar alta" - Dr. Mark avisou na última ronda da noite.

"Mesmo?" – Bella mal podia acreditar.

"Sim" - Ele sorriu - "Quando o Edward vier, vamos tirar os pontos de vocês dois e então, vou deixa-los ir para casa juntos"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou - "Obrigada, doutor"

"Não me agradeça. Agradeça a seu próprio corpo, que trabalhou duro para aceitar o enxerto. É claro que a enfermeira tem muitas recomendações para fazer antes que vocês saiam por aí, mas... Eu acho que posso confiar que seu marido, como médico, não vai permitir nenhuma falta, não é?"

"E eu não pretendo realizar nenhuma falta. Vou fazer tudo que vocês disserem, direitinho - Pode ter certeza, doutor. Eu não quero voltar para cá tão cedo e também... Quero poder viver muito tempo ao lado do meu filho"

"Muito bem, Isabella. Essa é uma ótima motivação para se manter bem. Se você seguir as recomendações, se cuidar, tomar os remédios corretamente, você pode ter certeza que vai estar ao seu lado do seu filho para viver muita coisa"

"Eu vou" - Bella assentiu - "Eu vou viver. Aliás, eu pretendo viver até mais do que eu já vivi até hoje"

"Sempre é tempo" - Dr. Mark sorriu - "E, enquanto há vida, não se deve parar"

Bella esperou o hospital se aquietar e pegou seu celular. Ela sabia que nenhuma enfermeira apareceria por algum tempo, então poderia telefonar para Edward sem ser interrompida.

"Alô?" - Edward atendeu, um pouco assustado - "Bella?"

"Oi, amor"

"Oi. Você está bem?"

"Estou" - Bella assentiu - "Até mais que bem"

"Oun... Você me assustou" - Edward sorriu - "Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa"

"Não. Quer dizer... Sim" - Bella riu baixinho - "Dr. Mark veio fazer a ronda e disse que amanhã, quando você vier, eles vão tirar os pontos"

"Ele me disse. Ele disse que acha que pode tirar os seus também"

"Ele disse" - Bella assentiu - "E ele disse que, depois que nós tirarmos os pontos, eu vou poder ir para casa com você"

"Ah..." - Edward soltou o ar devagar - "Ele disse? Disse mesmo?"

"Hu-hum"

"Oh, Bella... Graças a Deus. O Benny vai ficar tão feliz! E até o Bear está tristinho, sabia? Nós estamos morrendo de saudades de você"

"Também estou morrendo de saudade. Mas agora falta só um pouquinho, não é? Só mais um pouquinho e eu vou estar aí de novo, com vocês"

"Só mais um pouquinho" - Edward concordou - "Difícil vai ser dormir agora. Vou ficar contando os minutos para trazer você para casa"

"E eu vou ficar contando os minutos para voltar para casa com você"

Edward e Bella conversaram baixinho, até o sono chegar. Benny já estava na cama e as enfermeiras, provavelmente, só viriam pela manhã.

"Daqui a pouco eu estou aí" - Edward brincou antes de desligar.

"Vou ficar esperando"

"Pode esperar"

"Oi, Vovô" - Benny entrou no carro de Carlisle. Ele não queria que Edward dirigisse ainda, então ele vinha busca-los sempre que podia - "Adivinha só? Minha mãe vai voltar para casa hoje!"

"É mesmo?"

"Dr. Mark disse que depois de tirarmos os pontos, ele vai dar alta para ela" - Edward confirmou.

"Que ótimo" - Carlisle sorriu.

"Eu ajudei o papai a arrumar tudo! E nós compramos flores!"

"Filho... Flores?"

"Eu deixei na sala, pai. Pode ficar descansado" - Edward sorriu - "Não me esqueci de que flores são desaconselhadas, por serem possíveis focos causadores de infecções"

"Desculpa" - Carlisle riu - "Sabe, Benny, às vezes o Vovô se esquece de que o seu pai não é mais um garotinho como você. Já cresceu, virou homem, virou médico..."

"Oh, pai. Sem saudosismo numa hora dessas" - Edward riu.

"Desculpa, desculpa... Tem sido um tempo um tanto quanto emotivo para todos nós"

"O que é _emotifo_?"

"É emotivo, Benny" - Edward riu - "É algo que... Que nos deixa mais sensíveis, emocionados..."

"Por isso você fica triste quando a gente volta do hospital?"

"É. Eu fico emotivo" - Edward sorriu, meio sem graça - "Eu fico emotivo quando a mamãe fica longe de nós"

"Ah, papai..." - Benny afagou o ombro de Edward - "Não fica assim: A mamãe já está voltando"

"É. Sua mãe está voltando" - Edward assentiu - "Sua mãe está voltando, graças a Deus"

Dr. Mark fez questão de tirar os pontos ele mesmo. A cicatrização estava perfeita. Tanto em Edward quanto em Bella.

"Esses são os seus remédios" - A enfermeira entregou as caixinhas para Bella - "Você entendeu direitinho para que cada um deles serve?"

"Entendi" - Bella assentiu.

"Muito bom. É importante que você saiba o que está tomando e porque está tomando" - A enfermeira continuou explicando - "E também é muito importante que você tome exatamente o que foi prescrito: Em dosagem e em horários"

"Nós vamos fazer tudo direito" - Edward assentiu.

"Caso você esqueça, ou passe o horário... Assim que você se lembrar, tome o medicamento. Desde que ainda não tenha chegado o horário da próxima dosagem, é claro. Nunca - Nunca mesmo - tome a dosagem dobrada"

"Certo" - Bella assentiu, prestando o máximo de atenção que conseguia.

"E, se acontecer de você esquecer, anote e avise o Dr. Mark"

"Hu-hum"

"Jamais tome nenhuma outra medicação sem falar com o médico primeiro. Qualquer uma"

"Pode deixar"

"Mantenha suas medicações todas nas embalagens originais, guardadas de maneira ordenada, limpa, seca, protegida da luz, do calor e da umidade. Não guarde frascos ou caixas vazios, nem qualquer medicamento fora de prazo de validade. Tenha sempre uma caixa reserva de cada medicamento. Você precisa deles e eles não podem acabar no meio da noite"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentia sem parar.

"Qualquer efeito colateral deve ser comunicado ao médico. Vômitos, urticárias, dor de cabeça, de estômago... Qualquer coisa. Anotar e informar ao médico imediatamente. Vocês têm todos os contatos do Dr. Mark?"

"Temos" - Edward e Bella responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Outras coisas que vocês precisam controlar. E nisso eu acho que o doutor vai ser bem útil" - A enfermeira sorriu, indicando Edward - "Frequência cardíaca. Depois de qualquer atividade mais agitada, fora da rotina, vocês conferem a pulsação e anotam. Esses dados, vocês trazem nas consultas"

"Pode deixar" - Edward assentiu - "Eu já até separei uma agenda para nós anotarmos tudo o que for necessário"

"Muito bem" - A enfermeira sorriu - "Segunda coisa: Frequência respiratória. Eu quero que você confira isso algumas vezes no dia e anote qualquer alteração"

"Hu-hum"

"Temperatura: Vocês vão conferir uma vez pela manhã e uma vez pela tarde. E toda vez que você desconfiar que possa estar alta, você também confere. Qualquer alteração..."

"Nós anotamos" - Edward completou.

"Nada de remédios para baixar a temperatura" - A enfermeira frisou - "Se ela permanecer acima de 37,5 por mais de uma hora, vocês ligam para o médico e ele diz o que vocês fazem"

"Ele vai receitar um remédio?"

"Cada caso vai ser um caso, cada dia vai ser um dia. Se ele achar necessário, vocês virão ao hospital e farão exames para encontrar o motivo dessa alta na temperatura"

"Ok" - Bella mordeu seu lábio.

"Por último: Eu quero que você fique de olho no peso. É bom ter uma balança em casa e verificar, de preferência, toda manhã, assim que acordar. Aumentos de mais de um quilo, em um dia, significam acúmulo de líquidos. E você não pode acumular líquidos"

"Nós vamos precisar de uma balança" - Bella pensou alto.

"Alice já comprou uma. Ela me ajudou a escolher a que era mais precisa" - Edward informou.

"Vocês dois..." - Bella sorriu, revirando os olhos.

"Consultas e exames toda semana - Vocês já vão deixar marcado o primeiro retorno. Febre, inchaço, calor excessivo, vermelhidão no local da cirurgia, ardência ao urinar, tosse, dificuldade para respirar - Tudo isso é preocupante e deve ser informado ao médico imediatamente. Nada deve ser subestimado e, se você estiver em dúvida se algo é problema ou não, ligue. Nós estamos aqui exatamente para isso e é melhor que você ligue e não seja nada, do que você deixe de ligar por algo importante"

"Sim senhora"

"Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar direitinho dessa moça" a Edward sorriu, depositando um beijo no ombro de Bella.

"Agora o senhor"

"Eu?" - Edward se surpreendeu.

"O senhor está ótimo do ponto de vista "renal", mas não deve se esquecer que também passou por uma cirurgia. Nada de carregar peso, nem fazer exercícios pesados"

"Viu só?" - Bella riu baixinho - "Eu também vou ter que ficar de olho em você"

"E esses aqui são nossos materiais sobre a recuperação pós-hospitalar" - A enfermeira estendeu alguns folhetos para Bella - "Eu tento cobrir tudo antes de mandar vocês para casa, mas nem sempre consigo falar tudo. Então, leiam. Aí vocês vão encontrar muita informação. E qualquer dúvida?"

"Nós ligamos"

"Muito bem"

"Uau... É muita coisa, não é?" - Bella comentou quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos.

"Nós só precisamos nos acostumar" - Edward sorriu, dando de ombros - "Depois que virar rotina, nem vamos mais perceber"

"É que parece que eu vou passar o dia me preocupando com isso. Pressão, pulsação, respiração, meu peso, remédios... Será que vai sobrar tempo para mais alguma coisa?"

"Claro que vai, amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de sua mulher - "Vai sobrar muito tempo para nós fazermos o mais importante"

"Que seria?"

"Ser feliz" - Edward sorriu e Bella sorriu de volta - "Vamos para casa? O Benny deve estar todo ansioso para te ver. Ele não falou em outra coisa desde que acordou e eu contei que você voltava hoje"

"E onde ele está?"

"Com o meu pai. Sabe, eu acho que ele está gostando dessa coisa de passear pelo hospital. Não é por nada, mas... Eu acho que vamos ter outro médico na família" - Edward afirmou, todo orgulhoso.

"Tomara" - Bella sorriu - "Eu vou ficar muito orgulhosa do nosso menininho ajudando outras pessoas a viverem melhor"

"Então vamos para casa? Viver melhor. Nós três?"

"E o Bear" - Bella sorriu.

"Ah..."

"O que?" - Ela franziu o cenho diante da hesitação de Edward.

"Você vai ter que ficar um pouco longe dele, amor. Pelo menos por enquanto, nada de animais. Nós vamos ter que manter o Bear fora da casa"

"Ai, Edward... Coitado do Bear"

"É necessário, amor. Não tem outro jeito"

"Eu sei..." - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Mas ele vai ficar bem. Eu prometo"

"Está bem"

"Agora melhora essa carinha, vai. Se não o Benny vai ficar achando que você está triste por voltar para casa"

"Nunca" - Bella forçou um sorriso para fora.

"Por favor" - Benny surgiu na porta do quarto, usando um enorme jaleco branco que chegava até seus pés e um estetoscópio pendurado em seu pescoço - "Este é o quarto da paciente Isabella Swan-Cullen?"

"Oh, sim" - Bella tentou não rir - "Sou eu mesma, doutor..."

"Cullen. Doutor Benjamin Cullen" – Benny completou.

"Ah, doutor" - Bella sorriu - "É um belo nome o do senhor"

"Senhora Isabella, eu soube que sua alta já foi assinada. Eu posso saber o que estamos esperando para irmos para casa?"

"Nada, príncipe" - Bella riu - "Nós estamos indo para casa agora mesmo"

"Mesmo?" – Benny não aguentou e saiu do personagem – "_Cool_!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Uma longa linhagem de doutores Cullen...  
>Bom, pelo menos a Bella tem muita gente para cuidar dela.<br>Ela está bem, ela está indo para casa, vamos embora, todo mundo ser feliz?  
>Pois é.<strong>_

_**Olha, já vou avisando: Eu comecei a refazer as contas, e agora eu acho que são só mais uns cinco capítulos, viu?**_

_**Bom, então é isso  
>Vou responder minhas reviews<br>E nos vemos na sexta.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Naty Alves: **__Vocês me têm em grande estima, não é? Estão sempre esperando que eu mate alguém. Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Pode deixar, que a dona enfermeira já deu bronca no Edward serelepe._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Dez capítulos é um montão! E eu já até reduzi. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__O Benny está de olho nesse papai abusando da saúde._

_**Carol Machado: **__Agora o Benny vai levar a mamãe para casa e dar flores para ela, e enche-la de carinho, e todo mundo vai ser bem feliz._

_**Adriana: **__Só a autora sabe. Rsrsrs_

_**Manuela Susin: **__Benny, tratando bem as enfermeiras desde cedo. Sabe como é: Todo médico precisa delas._

_**Vitória: **__Prometo que a terapia da Bella já está nos planos. Rsrsrs_

_**Gporazza: **__"Bellete"? Que nome é esse?_

_**Na Cullen: **__Bella, para sempre carregando um pedaço de Edward dentro dela. Literalmente._

_**Kathyanne: **__Todo mundo se recuperando bem. Vamos para casa! \o/_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Eu não sei por que todo mundo estava com medo da Bella não acordar. Gente, eu não sou assim tão má. Sou? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Que eu não "apronte mais"? Mas eu não aprontei nada ¬¬'_


	20. Mudar, Melhorar

_**Pathos - Capítulo 19  
>"Mudar, Melhorar"<strong>_

_"Existe somente uma idade para a gente ser feliz, (…) Tempo de entusiasmo e coragem em que todo desafio é mais um convite à luta que a gente enfrenta com toda disposição de tentar algo NOVO, de NOVO e de NOVO, e quantas vezes for preciso.  
>Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente chama-se PRESENTE e tem a duração do instante que passa"<em>

_(A idade de ser feliz, Mário Quintana)  
><em> 

__**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong> 

"Então, meu amigo me perguntou se eu vou ter uma festa no meu aniversário. Eu vou?"

"Hum..." - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas pensando. Eles estavam no carro de Carlisle, voltando para casa. Seguindo as recomendações médicas, Bella estava usando uma máscara de tecido - "Eu não sei, querido. Ainda faltam dois meses. Mas nós podemos ver isso, sim. Você gostaria de ter uma grande festa?"

"Eu acho que sim" - Benny meio que deu de ombros.

"Então nós podemos fazer uma grande festa para você"

"Bella" - Edward chamou - "Eu acho que não é uma boa ideia"

"E porque não?" - Bella franziu suas sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Você lembra o que o médico disse? Não é bom que você fique em um local fechado, cheio de gente... Não tão cedo"

"Ah..." - Bella suspirou. Ela realmente não havia se lembrado deste detalhe. Afinal, eram tantos detalhes, que ficava difícil se lembrar de todos, o tempo todo.

"É melhor deixarmos a grande festa para o ano que vem, campeão. Que tal se fizermos alguma coisa só com a nossa família?"

"Tudo bem" - Benny assentiu, mas parecia tão chateado, que o coração de Bella se quebrou.

"E que tal..." - Ela tentou pensar em algo rapidamente - "Que tal se fizermos uma festa para o seus amiguinhos na escola? E depois fazemos algo só com a nossa família?"

"Boa ideia, Bells" - Edward sorriu - "Assim você vai ter duas festas, filho"

"Meu amigo Phillip teve uma festa na escola" - Os olhinhos de Benny brilharam outra vez.

"E foi legal?"

"Hu-hum"

"E você iria gostar de ter uma festa na escola também?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então está decidido: Semana que vem, quando você voltar para a aula e eu for te levar, vou me informar com a professora sobre o que precisamos para fazer uma festa no seu aniversário. Só para os seus amigos"

"Não, papai. Tem que vir a sala toda. A professora não gosta quando _viscriminamos_ alguém"

"É discriminamos, Benny" - Todos riram - "Mas a sua professora está certa: Não devemos discriminar ninguém. Toda a sua turma vai ser convidada para a festinha"

"Cool" - Benny comemorou.

"Pronto: Família entregue" - Carlisle brincou quando eles pararam em frente da casa de que Bella já estava morrendo de saudades.

"Obrigado, pai"

"Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só me ligar, está bem? E não invente de fazer nenhum esforço"

"Você não vai entrar conosco, Carlisle?"

"Vocês precisam de calma, reencontrar sua casa, instalar todas as mudanças... De noite eu devo trazer sua mãe e Esme. Elas querem te ver e Charlie quer se despedir"

"Ele já vai embora?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ele já está aqui há mais de dez dias, amor" - Edward a lembrou - "Juntando com a licença que ele tirou na época dos exames, as férias dele já acabaram. Charlie precisa voltar ao trabalho"

"Ah, é..." - Bella suspirou - "É que é tão reconfortante ter todos vocês aqui"

"Assim que você estiver podendo voar, nós podemos visita-lo" - Edward sugeriu.

"Eu iria adorar" - Bella sorriu.

"E nós podemos andar na pick-up da mamãe!" - Benny saltitou em seu lugar.

"Claro, campeão" - Edward bagunçou o cabelo de Benny com sua mão.

A sala da casa tinha vários arranjos de flores. De todos os tipos e todas as cores. Mas um em especial, era de flores brancas de cerejeira, e Bella sorriu para ele, sabendo que só poderia ser o de Edward. Flores brancas de cerejeira, como o _Oshibana_ que Edward havia lhe dado há tantos anos.

"De onde veio esse monte de flor?" - Benny se surpreendeu. Quando eles saíram de casa, não havia nem metade daqueles arranjos.

"As pessoas que gostam da mamãe mandaram para ela, como forma de demonstrar que querem que ela fique bem" - Edward explicou.

"Uau, mamãe! Tem um montão de gente que gosta de você, hein?" - Benny exclamou e Bella sorriu.

"Vem, amor" - Edward puxou Bella pela mão e a levou até a cozinha - "Eu separei uma parte do armário para você poder guardar todos os seus remédios direitinho" - Ele abriu a porta da ponta de cima do armário da cozinha - "Olha, eu já tirei tudo e reorganizei"

"Edward, você devia estar reorganizando armários?"

"Amor, eu posso segurar meia dúzia de copos"

"Edward, esse não era o armário de copos"

"Tanto faz, amor. É jeito de falar" - Edward sorriu, fazendo do assunto irrelevante - "Olha, essa é a agenda que eu separei para anotarmos seu diário. Sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"O que?"

"Que nós devíamos anotar o seu peso também. Sabe por quê? Talvez não tenha o aumento de um quilo por dia, mas uns aumentos menores, que somados, todo dia, uma hora vão ser grandes não é? Então, se nós anotarmos todo dia, vamos poder levar para o Dr. Mark e ele vai poder nos dizer se está ou não dentro do normal"

"Tudo bem" - Bella assentiu.

"Certo" - Edward estava parecendo uma criança animada - "Depois, quando você estiver bem acomodada, eu vou dar uma saída para comprar mais uma caixa de cada remédio seu. Eu pensei em estocar, mas tem o problema do prazo de validade, então eu pensei que podemos ter duas caixas reservas: Quando uma acabar, e a segunda for para o uso, nós já compramos uma nova para ficar na reserva outra vez. Assim, nunca vamos ser pegos de surpresa, não é?"

"E como seríamos pegos de surpresa?" - Bella riu.

"A caixa reserva vai para o uso, estamos em uma semana agitada, você deixa para comprar depois e acaba esquecendo. Só percebe de verdade quando toma o último comprimido"

"Uau... Você criou uma historinha" - Bella riu outra vez - "Mas você está certo. Parece bom se nós fizermos assim"

"Ótimo" - Edward assentiu - "Vamos ver o quarto agora?"

"Que flor é essa?" - Benny observava uma orquídea que haviam mandado para Bella.

"É uma orquídea, Benny. E é uma orquídea bem bonita" - Bella comentou.

"Tem um cartão"

"Eu posso ler os cartões agora?" - Bella franziu o nariz.

"Claro" - Edward sorriu - "Eu só deixei as flores aqui embaixo porque, embora pouca gente saiba, as flores podem contribuir para o aparecimento de focos infecciosos. Então, as flores são todas suas, mas nada de leva-las para o quarto, está bem?"

"Sim, senhor, Dr. Cullen" - Bella riu.

"Lê o nosso primeiro, mamãe!"

"Claro, meu amorzinho. Mas... Deixa a mamãe adivinhar qual é o seu" - Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fingindo se concentrar - "Eu acho que é aquele ali" - Bella apontou para o delicado arranjo de flores de cerejeira.

"Como você adivinhou, mamãe?" - Os olhos de Benny estavam arregalados.

"Telepatia" - Bella piscou para ele - "Agora pega o cartão para a mamãe"

Benny correu até o arranjo, pegou o cartão, e depois correu de volta até Bella.

"Obrigada"

"De nada"

_"Coisa boa é te ter junto de nós outra vez. Que o infinito continue sendo nosso símbolo" - Edward e Benjamin Cullen._

Benny havia escrito seu nome sozinho e Bella olhou toda orgulhosa, porque era a primeira vez que ele escrevia seu nome todo sozinho. A letra era redonda e infantil e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

"E eu escrevi meu nome sozinho" - Benny declarou, triunfante.

"Eu percebi. Ficou lindo. Sua letra é muito bonita"

"Obrigado" - Benny sorriu, todo orgulhoso.

"De nada"

"Esse é dos meus pais" - Edward começou a recolher os cartões para Bella - "E esse aqui é dos seus pais. Tem da Alice, e daquela repórter que te entrevistou durante a campanha, e tem também de alguns dos seus colegas de trabalho da Promotoria. Até Emmett e Rosalie mandaram um arranjo, mesmo estando em LA, e Sue telefonou assim que soube que eu tive alta - Então ela também deve ligar para você em breve. E tem também aquele grande arranjo variado, que foi enviado pelo pessoal da sua campanha"

"Oun... São todos tão lindos. Eu devia ligar agradecendo?"

"Você devia é subir e tentar descansar. Mas depois nós podemos enviar um e-mail de agradecimento"

"Ok"

"Eu não gosto daquela ali" - Benny apontou para um dos arranjos, com algumas flores exóticas - "Ela parece uma flor de ET"

"Benny" - Edward tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar o riso.

O quarto estava arrumado como sempre. Obviamente, ele havia sido especialmente limpo antes que Bella chegasse.

"Meu quarto" - Bella suspirou - "Que saudade..."

"Eu não mudei nada. Só mandei que lavassem tudo com um produto antialérgico, sem cheiro forte... Deixamos tudo bem limpinho para você"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu.

"Ah, também já coloquei sua balança no banheiro. Vem ver se está bom, ou se você prefere que eu coloque em algum outro lugar"

"E eu não posso colocar em outro lugar depois?" - Bella riu enquanto eles andavam para o banheiro.

"Não" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Porque não é para você ficar pegando peso, Dona Isabella"

"E porque não, doutor Cullen? Que eu saiba, nós dois passamos pelo mesmo tipo de cirurgia"

"Não senhora. Eu apenas tive um rim extraído e o meu outro rim já está trabalhando com mais capacidade, e cobrindo o trabalho do outro. Agora a senhora teve um rim enxertado, o que é muito mais trabalhoso para o corpo entender. Tanto que eu saí do hospital primeiro. Não é?" - Edward terminou sua explanação bem quando eles entravam no banheiro, mas Bella nada respondeu - "Não é, Bella?" - Ele insistiu.

"Onde estão as suas coisas?" - Bella o olhou, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Ah" - Edward riu um pouco da expressão preocupada de sua esposa - "Lembra que o médico disse que seria muito bom se você tivesse um banheiro só para você, pelo menos no começo?"

"Mas... E você? Onde estão as suas coisas?"

"No banheiro do corredor"

"Mas... Você não vai dormir aqui?"

"Claro que vou" - Edward sorriu.

"Mas, se nós podemos dividir a cama, porque não podemos dividir o banheiro?"

"Porque um banheiro tem infinitamente mais bactérias do que uma cama?" - Edward riu, fazendo parecer uma pergunta - "Não precisa fazer esse biquinho, vai. Eu vou dormir com você, acordar com você e, enquanto você estiver usando esse banheiro, eu vou usar o outro. Só isso"

"Pensei que iria poder passar a semana toda agarradinha em você"

"E você vai, meu amor. Eu prometo. Só vou desgrudar de você na hora de ir escovar os dentes, está bem?"

"Hum... Quero só ver"

"Prometo" - Edward depositou um beijo na bochecha de Bella - "Ai..."

"O que?" - Bella o olhou, assustada.

"Esqueci que vou precisar sair para comprar os seus remédios. Então vou desgrudar de você na hora de escovar os dentes e também para comprar os remédios"

"Ai, Edward! Você me assustou! Achei que você estivesse sentindo alguma coisa"

"Eu estou sentindo uma coisa"

"O que?"

"Saudade de beijar você" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Seu bobo" - Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você nem está com saudades de me beijar, Isabella?" - Edward fingiu um biquinho.

"Claro que estou" - Bella alisou a camiseta de Edward - "Disso e muito mais"

"Hum... Mas esse "muito mais" ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, não é? Só daqui oito semanas"

"Oito nada. Já passou uma semana desde a cirurgia. Agora só faltam sete" - Bella corrigiu.

"Não vai ser fácil" - Edward confessou, enquanto afagava o rosto de Bella - "Mas vai valer a pena. Porque é para ter certeza de que você estará totalmente bem e recuperada" - Edward deixou um dedo correr pelas sobrancelhas de Bella - "Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você aqui"

"Pai?"

"O que houve, Benny? Nós estamos aqui"

"Papai, eu não posso deixar o Bear entrar só um pouquinho?" - A expressão de Benny era quase sofrida - "É que ele está lá fora, me olhando, com as patinhas no focinho, e eu sei que ele não vai fazer nenhum mal para a mamãe"

"Ah, Bear..." - O coração de Bella se apertou.

"Filho, não pode. Eu sei que ele não faria mal a mamãe, mas não pode. O médico proibiu"

"Nem se nós o mantivermos apenas no andar de baixo?" - Bella sugeriu.

"Não, Bells"

"Mas ele não está acostumado a ficar lá fora, Edward. E se ele adoecer?"

"Ele vai adoecer?" - Benny franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Não, Benny. Foi só jeito de falar da mamãe" - Edward explicou, com um suspiro - "Ouçam, vocês dois: Nós não podemos deixar que o Bear entre em casa. Eu posso... Eu posso ligar para a Vovó Esme e ver se ela poderia ficar com o Bear por alguns dias, está bem? Você ficaria mais tranquilo se o Bear estivesse na Vovó Esme?"

"Eu vou poder visita-lo?" - Benny perguntou.

"Claro que sim" - Edward assentiu.

"Então está bem" - Benny finalmente sorriu outra vez.

"Edward, nós não devíamos dar tanto trabalho a Esme" - Bella ponderou.

"Eu vou perguntar. Se ela disser que não, vamos arrumar outro jeito"

"Você sabe que ela jamais diria não" - Bella riu sem humor.

"Talvez" - Edward deu de ombros - "Agora, porque é que você não toma um banho, relaxa um pouco... Enquanto isso, eu e o Benny vamos sair para comprar seus remédios e providenciar alguma coisa para comermos mais tarde"

"Está bem" - Bella assentiu.

"Dê um beijo na mamãe, filho. Nós podemos aproveitar e levar o Bear para um passeio"

"Oh, cool!" - Bella se sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário para que Benny pudesse alcançar sua bochecha - "Nós já voltamos, mamãe"

"Não demorem" - Bella sorriu.

Enquanto eles saíram, Bella realmente aproveitou para pegar uma roupa confortável e seguir para o banho.

Ela ponderou sobre encher a banheira, mas como não havia perguntado nada ao médico sobre banhos de banheira, achou melhor não arriscar e seguiu para o chuveiro.

Bella afastou a toalha de seu corpo e observou a si mesma no espelho. A pequena cicatriz da cirurgia de retirada do apêndice, que durante algum tempo havia chegado até mesmo a incomoda-la, agora era praticamente imperceptível diante da cicatriz do transplante renal.

Os pontos haviam sido muito bem feitos e a cicatriz era tão fina quanto uma linha. Mas, mesmo assim, ela atravessava boa parte da lateral esquerda do ventre de Bella.

"Você parece uma colcha de retalhos, Isabella" - Bella suspirou, falando para si mesma - "Mas, ao menos, é uma colcha de retalhos viva"

Bella deixou que a água morna do chuveiro escorresse por suas costas por um bom tempo. Ela não conhecia aquele sabonete novo, mas imaginou que Edward tivesse encontrado um que fosse mais adequado a suas "necessidades atuais" do que aquele que eles usavam normalmente.

"Hey" - Edward a encontrou, se trocando no quarto - "Demorou no banho, ah?" - Ele riu um pouco.

"Saudades do chuveiro" - Bella sorriu de volta, dando de ombros.

"Hum... Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes dele"

"Você sabe muito bem que não precisa" - Bella revirou os olhos antes de colocar sua camiseta larga, fazendo Edward sorrir.

"Bom, eu já comprei os seus remédios" - Edward começou a falar enquanto andava até a cama e se sentava ao lado de Bella - "E liguei para minha mãe. Ela disse que faz questão de ficar com o Bear todo o tempo que for necessário"

"Esme..."

"E, ela disse que eu estava proibido de comprar qualquer coisa para você comer. Porque você precisa de coisas naturais e saudáveis, e ela faz questão de cozinhar alguns tipos de sopa e trazer para você"

"Alguns tipos de sopa?" - Bella riu.

"Você sabe como ela é" - Edward riu também, dando de ombros - "Eles vem mais tarde. Seus pais e Esme. Alice disse que vem só amanhã, para não tumultuar demais as visitas"

"Tudo bem" - Bella assentiu - "E o Benny? Onde ele está?"

"Lá fora com Bear. Deixei eles se despedindo um pouquinho, porque minha mãe disse que leva o Bear hoje à noite"

"Oun... Sinto falta dele agora e sentirei ainda mais. Mas, ao menos, nosso primeiro garoto vai poder dormir dentro de casa, bem aquecido"

"Nosso primeiro garoto?" - Edward riu.

"O primeiro garoto com quem nos comprometemos" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Ele também se comprometeu conosco. Sempre foi um grande companheiro"

"É" - Bella assentiu, se sentindo emocionada de repente.

"Hey... O que foi?" - Edward percebeu as lágrimas que se formaram nos olhos de sua esposa.

"Nada. Eu acho que só estou meio emotiva com tudo. Voltar para casa, lidar com todo esse mundo novo, com a cicatriz, com a distância... De você, do Bear... Tudo"

"Ah, amor" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Não fica assim. É tudo temporário. Logo vai estar tudo normal outra vez"

"Aí é que está... Eu não sei se quero que tudo fique "normal outra vez". Eu não posso ter passado por algo tão grande, tão assustador... Para ficar tudo "normal outra vez". Eu quero - eu espero - Que tudo fique melhor"

"Então vai ficar, meu amor" - Edward sorriu, antes de apoiar sua testa contra a de Bella - "Vai ficar" 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei.**_

_**Perdi a postagem sexta-feira.  
>O trabalho não me permitiu postar, sinto muito.<br>Estava muito enlouquecida por aqui e só consegui acabar o capítulo ontem.**_

_**Bom, estou postando hoje e, antes que comecem a reclamar, eu juro que vou tentar postar quatro vezes nessa semana para compensar.  
>Mas não é promessa, porque preciso ver como essa semana seguirá, ok?<strong>_

_**Eu não vou ficar falando quantos capítulos faltam porque cada vez que eu posto, eu acho uma coisa. Então, quando eu tiver certeza do que estou fazendo, eu conto.**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews e tentar começar um novo capítulo.**_

_**Beijinhos.  
>Cruzem os dedos e torçam para nos vermos o mais rápido possível.<strong>_

_**REVIEWS:  
><strong>_

_**Rosana Tecshu**__: Vovó Esme vai cuidar do Bear. O Benny não ia aguentar ele fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado e ia acabar colocando ele para dentro sem ninguém ver._

_**Daia Matos**__: Seria um pecado muito grande alguém ser filho de Edward Cullen e não herdar todos os genes maravilhosos possíveis. Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark**__: Estou confusa com quando realmente será o fim, então só vou escrever até que ele chegue de verdade._

_**Sofia - pt**__: Porque piada? A enfermeira estava falando muito sério, dona Sofia!_

_**Carla Garcia**__: O Benny é um "pouquinho" parecido com o pai. Rsrsrs_

_**Nathy Dee**__: Eu abandonei vocês. Sinto muito. Não foi por mal. Eu realmente não tive tempo direito nem para comer!_

_**Gporazza**__: Noite romântica? Pode ainda não. Só depois de oito semanas. (Sete! - Grita Bella.) Aé, só faltam sete. E a Bella está contando os dias._

_**Ferpbiagi**__: Sim, o Benny é a bolachinha mais fofinha do pacote :)_

_**Adriana**__: Algo especial para a Alice? Mais especial do que virar mãe de surpresa? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**__: Ih, sei não... Namorada para o Bear? Ele já está velhinho, não sei se vai se adaptar a uma "garota" a essa altura da vida. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado**__: Oun, Benjamin será o terror dos hospitais. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**__: Ainda não sei sobre extras. Estou tão cansada que mal está dando para raciocinar. Quando acalmar a rotina, vou me organizar melhor._

_**Vitória**__: Eu acho que outra temporada não vai ter, não. Talvez eu abra uma "fic" só com outtakes de coisas que quero cobrir, mas não dá para colocar no meio da história._

_**Mari L**__: Não se desespere, Mariana. Mariane? Mariani? É Mariana mesmo, neh?_

_**Belle**__: Eu ainda não sei sobre próximas fics. Tem uma história na minha cabeça, mas estou pensando seriamente em escrever com personagens meus. Então... Vamos ver._

_**Naty Alves**__: Acho que não tenho pique para outra igual a Novos Ares, não. Na época que escrevi Novos Ares, eu estava em casa, podia escrever o dia todo e postar até mais de uma vez por dia. Agora, mal consigo me organizar. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C**__: Eu não sei direito quantos capítulos são. Não acho que vá parar de escrever, mas ainda não tenho uma nova história totalmente formada em mente._

_**Kathyanne**__: Aproveita que o Benny não gosta de "viscriminar" ninguém. Não vai "viscriminar" mulheres mais velhas. Rsrsrs._


	21. Em busca da simplicidade

N/A: Antes de tudo quero agradecer a todas as leitoras por termos alcançado a marca de 300 reviews.  
>Aproveito para dedicar esse capítulo a Isa Alonso que foi quem me deixou a review de número trezentos.<br>Obrigada garotas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Pathos - Capítulo 20  
>"<strong>_**Em busca da Simplicidade**_**"**

_"Que ninguém se engane, só se consegue a simplicidade através de muito trabalho" - Clarice Lispector_

_"A simplicidade é o último degrau da sabedoria" - Khalil Gibran_

_"A simplicidade é o último grau de sofisticação" - Leonardo da Vinci_

_"Simplicidade é isso: Quando o coração busca uma coisa só. Concerto para Corpo e Alma" - Rubem Alves_

_"Amar é o mesmo que exercitar-nos na simplicidade. O amor não complica, porque seu único desejo é resolver" - Padre Fábio de Melo_

__  
><strong>-x-x-x-x-x-<strong>

"Princesa" - Edward sussurrou enquanto depositava um beijo no ombro de Bella.

"Hum?" - Ela apenas resmungou.

"Estou indo levar o Benny na escola, está bem? Vou aproveitar para conversar com a professora sobre a festinha dele"

"Hum" - Bella virou para olha-lo - "Não seria melhor você conversar com o pessoal da secretaria?"

"Ah, eu pensei em perguntar para a professora, porque ela já me indica para onde devo seguir"

"Ah..."

"Está com ciúme?" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu não" - Bella tentou disfarçar - "Por quê? Deveria?"

"Não, não deveria. Mas você fica uma gracinha assim" - Edward brincou antes de beijar sua mulher - "Não precisa se preocupar, está bem? Eu vou até lá, falo com o pessoal da secretaria e volto logo"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu, meio sem graça.

"Você acha que pode ficar sozinha, não é? Em alguns minutos estarei de volta"

"Hu-hum. Eu estou bem" - Bella assentiu - "Vou levantar e marcar meu peso"

"Quando eu voltar, podemos tomar café da manhã juntos" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha de Bella - "Que tal?"

"Achei que você já tivesse tomado o café da manhã com o Benny"

"Eu tomei só uma xícara de café, para fazer companhia a ele" - Edward sorriu - "Mas aí, deixei para tomar café de verdade com você"

"Oun..." - Bella afagou o rosto de Edward - "Amanhã vou levantar com vocês. Assim podemos tomar café da manhã todos juntos. Eu só não levantei hoje porque meu corpo ainda está fora da rotina"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu, condescendente - "Não precisa se preocupar: Nós temos a vida toda pela frente"

"A vida toda pela frente" - Bella suspirou com um sorriso - "Mesmo assim vou levantar mais cedo amanhã. Quero aproveitar vocês dois o máximo possível"

"Só não precisa forçar o seu corpo. Ele ainda precisa de repouso. Não há nada de errado com isso"

"Eu só vou levantar da cama e descer para tomar café. Eu acho que o meu corpo é capaz de aguentar" - Bella sorriu.

"Papai!"

"Ops! Acho que estou atrasado" - Edward riu, antes de beijar Bella rapidamente - "Eu já volto. Qualquer coisa, você me liga, está bem?"

"Pode deixar, meu doutor"

"Eu vou chegar _atasado_" - Benny apareceu na porta, as duas mãos apoiadas na cintura.

"Já estamos indo, campeão"

"Hey, e o meu beijo?" - Bella reclamou e Benny pulou na cama, abraçando Bella e depositando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

"Eu volto logo, mamãe. Se o papai não cuidar direitinho de você, depois você me conta, está bem?"

"Pode deixar" - Bella sorriu.

"Você anda muito abusado, doutor Benjamin" - Edward riu - "Você acha mesmo que eu não sei mais cuidar da sua mãe? Oras... Vamos logo para sua aula, que o mocinho ainda tem muito que aprender nessa vida antes de querer me supervisionar"

"O que é _suprevisio_..."

"Su-per-vi-si-o-nar" - Edward falou devagar, separando todas as sílabas - "Vamos indo, antes que você realmente chegue atrasado, e o papai te explica no caminho"

Bella levantou logo depois que eles saíram e seguiu para o banheiro. Todo dia era uma emoção, cada vez que ela subia na balança. Graças aos céus, seu peso vinha se mantendo dentro do esperado, o que significava que o rim estava conseguindo filtrar os líquidos do corpo de Bella.

O celular tocou lá no quarto e Bella riu, imaginando que Edward já estivesse querendo conferir se estava tudo bem em sua ausência.

"Alô?"

"Isabella?"

"Oi... Quem é?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela tinha tanta certeza de que era Edward, que nem olhou o visor antes de atender a ligação.

"Seu novo chefe, Isabella" - A voz do outro lado sorriu - "Você ficou mesmo tão alheia ao mundo que nem sabe quem ganhou a eleição para chefe da Promotoria?"

Edward deixou Benny na entrada da classe e seguiu para a secretaria, onde se informou sobre a possível festa de aniversário para o filho. Não era nada difícil. Pelo contrário, eles tinham toda uma organização pronta para as festas dentro da escola.

"O senhor tem essas opções de tema para a decoração e isso aqui é o que está incluso na festa" - A mocinha passou uma lista para Edward - "Se o senhor quiser levar para casa e decidir o tema, e o cardápio, sem problemas"

"Ok" - Edward assentiu - "Eu vou levar para a minha esposa e quando decidirmos, eu volto para fechar"

Edward dirigiu calmamente de volta para casa, feliz que Benny fosse mesmo ter sua tão desejada festinha. Assim, Benny ficaria feliz, e Bella não teria que ficar exposta as bactérias de um salão cheio e fechado.

"Bella" - Edward chamou ao entrar em casa - "Já voltei. Já levantou?" - Como Bella não respondeu, Edward imaginou que ela ainda estivesse na cama e subiu até o quarto - "Amor?" - Edward ficou surpreso ao abrir a porta e encontrar Bella com o nariz vermelho - "O que houve?"

"Ah, Edward..."

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Esta doendo? Está com febre? O que foi?" - Edward andou até Bella, já colocando sua mão em seu rosto, tentando verificar se sua temperatura estava alta.

"Não estou sentindo nada. É que... Eu vou ter que pedir demissão"

"O que?" - Edward franziu o cenho, totalmente confuso - "Porque você está falando nisso agora? É cedo para você se preocupar com isso"

"O novo Chefe da Promotoria me ligou. Ele queria saber quando eu volto a trabalhar"

"Mas você está de licença médica, Bella. Ele não tem direito de ligar para pressionar você"

"Eu já tirei a licença há muito tempo. Ela está vencendo e pelo que ele disse, ela não vai ser renovada"

"Ele ameaçou você?" - Edward perguntou.

"Ele não me ameaçou" - Bella deu de ombros - "Ele só disse o que a lei o ampara a dizer. Eu tenho um tempo de licença de médica, depois disso..."

"Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperada" - Edward alegou - "Eles não podem simplesmente revogar sua licença sendo que você ainda não pode voltar a trabalhar"

"Sim, mas se eu não tenho condições de voltar ao trabalho, depois do prazo da licença, preciso dar entrada na Previdência Social. Se o escritório da Promotoria estivesse disposto a me ajudar, eu poderia até esperar mais tempo. Mas eles não estão. Ele foi bem claro: Ou eu volto ao trabalho, ou eles enviam meu caso para a Previdência"

"E o que isso significa? Eles irão te aposentar?"

"Provavelmente" - Bella assentiu - "Mas eu não sei se isso é justo, Edward. E também não sei se tenho disposição para enfrentar esse processo agora. Fazer milhares de avaliações médicas, perícias, julgamentos... Provavelmente, esse processo vai demorar anos. Será que vale a pena?"

"Mas é seu direito"

"Eu sei, mas... Será que eu preciso mesmo me aposentar? Será que, só porque eu passei por um transplante, eu nunca mais vou poder trabalhar? Em nada? Eu não acho justo me tornar um peso para o país quando sinto que ainda posso contribuir com ele"

"É claro que você ainda vai poder contribuir com o país" - Edward sorriu.

"Então... Qual é o sentido? De me submeter a tudo isso, enfrentar as idas e vindas de um processo como esse? O que eu vou dizer com isso? Nada"

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que alguém que passou por um transplante não morreu, não se tornou um inválido, nem nada assim. Eu quero poder encontrar algo que eu ame e fazer isso com o meu melhor, como qualquer pessoa faria, sendo ela transplantada de um órgão ou não"

"Muitas pessoas se aposentam e continuam trabalhando"

"Mas eu não quero me aposentar" - Bella fez uma careta - "Não era isso que eu planejava sobre me aposentar. Eu planejava que isso aconteceria apenas quando eu... Quando eu já tivesse dado tudo o que eu pudesse para a sociedade a nossa volta e então, eu estivesse pronta para descansar"

"Está bem" - Edward assentiu - "O que você quer fazer, então?"

"Eu quero fazer o que é certo. Mesmo que pareça estranho. Eu quero poder defender meu ponto de vista e dizer a todo mundo que um transplante não vai me impedir de exercer a minha profissão"

"Então você quer continuar advogando?" - Edward sorriu ao perguntar.

"Eu não sei..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu não quero ter um escritório e defender uma porção de casos bobos. Eu não quis isso, você sabe. Eu gostaria de fazer algo que realmente pudesse fazer diferença na vida das pessoas"

"Se você abrir um escritório, pode escolher os casos que gostaria de defender"

"Não... Não seria ético" - Bella franziu o nariz - "Há não ser que..." - Bella de repente sorriu um pouquinho.

"Há não ser que...?" - Edward tentou forçar quando Bella não completou a frase.

"Há não ser que eu não tivesse um escritório comum, mas que eu abrisse algo como uma instituição, voltada para os casos que realmente me interessam" - Bella respondeu, animada.

"E como seria isso?"

"Eu poderia abrir uma instituição voltada aos transplantados, por exemplo. Algo que oferecesse uma assessoria a eles, aos que estão nas filas, aos que precisam de autorizações judiciais, aos que passam por uma situação profissional como essa: Um chefe que quer te encostar em um canto só porque você passou por uma cirurgia"

"Parece ótimo, Bells" - Edward sorriu - "Isso pode dar muito certo. E você poderia usar os contatos que fez durante a campanha para divulgar a sua instituição"

"Você acha mesmo que pode dar certo?" - Bella sorriu, meio animada, meio não querendo ficar animada demais.

"Mas é claro que pode dar certo, meu amor"

"Então... Você não vai ficar chateado se eu preferir pedir demissão a seguir com um processo de aposentadoria, não é?"

"Mas é claro que não, Bells" - Edward sorriu - "Se você não se sente bem com o processo. Além disso, você está certa: Vai ser desgastante demais e você não está em condições de passar por tudo isso agora. Vamos fechar esse capítulo e começar a pensar, com muita calma, na ideia da instituição"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu de volta.

"Mas você precisa descansar primeiro, se recuperar completamente, antes de sair por ai querendo mergulhar no trabalho outra vez"

"Mas eu não quero "mergulhar" no trabalho, não. Se eu começar a ficar muito paranoica de novo, você me avisa? Porque eu não quero perder mais tempo da infância do Benny. Quero continuar tomando café da manhã com vocês, e passear com o Bear no fim da tarde, e arrumar tempo para visitar a Alice e paparicar nossa sobrinha quando ela tiver nascido..."

"Pode deixar. Eu aviso" - Edward sorriu daquele seu jeito, meio torto.

"Obrigada"

"Sabe... Eu gosto desse novo projeto de Bella. Nós vamos ser muito felizes daqui para frente - Ainda além do que já somos"

"Espero que sim" - Bella assentiu - "Eu não quero tirar mais nada de você"

"Você não tirou nada de mim" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Eu te dei o meu rim. Porque eu quis"

"Eu não estava falando do rim" - Bella sorriu sem humor, enquanto segurava o rosto de Edward com sua mão.

"Você não tirou nada de mim" - Edward voltou a afirmar - "Mas você me deu tudo aquilo que mais amo"

Bella assentiu, soltando o ar devagar, apoiando sua testa contra a de Edward - "Obrigada" - Ela sussurrou.

"Relaxa, meu amor" - Edward sorriu - "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Certo" - Bella assentiu - "E você? Quando você vai voltar ao trabalho?"

"Tirei o mês todo. Você sabe que só volto daqui a duas semanas. Essa é a parte boa de ter um consultório particular"

"Só tenho pena das suas criancinhas. Elas devem estar morrendo de saudades desse doutor bonitão" - Bella brincou.

"As crianças?" - Edward franziu o cenho - "Talvez as mães"

"Edward Cullen!" - Bella deixou seu queixo cair, dando um tapa no ombro do marido - "Eu não acredito que você disse isso. Que safado!"

"Mas eu não estou sentindo nem um pouquinho de saudades delas" - Edward afagou o rosto de Bella - "Eu estou sentindo muita saudade de você"

"Oun..." - Bella fez um biquinho - "Nem me fale"

"Que tal se nós formos assistir a um filme bobo qualquer lá no sofá, que nem nós fazíamos em Nova Iorque? Aproveitamos que o Bear está passando férias na Vovó, e o Benny está na aula, e namoramos um pouquinho"

"Eu vou adorar" - Bella sorriu.

"Você tomou os seus remédios?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Tudo direitinho. E também marquei meu peso na agenda"

"E como está?"

"Tudo na mesma. Na verdade, eu perdi vinte gramas de ontem para hoje"

"Que ótimo" - Edward sorriu - "Vamos aproveitar e verificar sua pressão"

"Está bem, doutor Cullen, o terror das mamães" - Bella revirou os olhos, e Edward riu, recebendo um olhar quase mortal.

"Desculpa. É que foi irresistível. Você fica muito linda quando está com ciúmes"

Os dois escolheram um filme qualquer e deitaram juntos no sofá da sala de televisão. O videogame de Benny estava espalhado por toda parte e Bella brincou sobre eles jogarem uma partida.

Esme ligou na hora do almoço, só para perguntar se eles já haviam almoçado. E para perguntar se eles não queriam jantar em sua casa também.

"Se a Bella não estiver cansada, nós vamos sim, mãe"

"Eu e a Renée vamos cozinhar algo bem gostoso"

"Mamãe... A Renée não cozinha"

"A Renée o que?" - Bella o olhou, surpresa - "Se a Renée for cozinhar, nós não vamos. Diga para a sua mãe mantê-la longe da cozinha. Já não basta ela estar cuidando do Bear, eu não quero que a casa dela exploda"

"Pode deixar, amor" - Edward riu.

Foi uma tarde agradável para os dois. Bella nem se lembrava há quanto tempo ela não sorria tanto em um dia só.

Poder estar com Edward, sem se preocupar com horários, prazos, trabalho, nem com os ponteiros do relógio contando os minutos antes do transplante... Era maravilhoso poder simplesmente perder algum tempo abraçada com seu marido no sofá.

"Preciso buscar o Benny. Quer ir?"

"Hum... Acho que tenho uma ideia melhor" - Bella sorriu.

"Ah, é? E qual é essa sua ideia maravilhosa?"

"Acho que vou colocar a mesa para tomarmos o café da tarde juntos. Você passa para comprar aquele bolo de chocolate que o Benny gosta?"

"Hum... Bolo de chocolate" - Edward sorriu - "Passo. Mas eu quero aquele suco que só você sabe fazer"

"Ah... Eu faço"

"O que foi?"

"Eu não sei se posso tomar" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Oh... Não precisa fazer biquinho. Você pode tomar"

"Posso?" - Bella sorriu

"Hu-hum" - Edward afagou seu rosto - "E eu adoro quando você sorri assim"

"Acho bom você buscar o Benny" - Bella sorriu ainda mais - "Que eu tenho muito trabalho para arrumar a mesa. Aliás, está um tempo bom, não está? Acho que vou arrumar a mesa lá na varanda"

"Está um tempo ótimo" - Edward assentiu - "Só não quero que você fique carregando nada pesado, está bem?"

"Hum... E quantos pães eu posso carregar de uma vez?"

"Boba" - Edward revirou os olhos.

Benny chegou em casa radiante. Edward havia contado que Bella estava arrumando a mesa para que eles tomassem o café da tarde juntos e ainda que, mais tarde, eles iriam jantar na casa de Vovó Esme.

Ele estava todo falante! Nessas horas, ele lembrava tanto Alice - Falando sem parar por causa da animação.

"E eu vou levar a bolinha do Bear, porque a Vovó Esme esqueceu"

"Seja bonzinho com a sua avó" - Bella avisou - "Ela está sendo muito legal em cuidar do Bear por nós"

"Eu sei" - Benny fez um biquinho - "Papai, o Vovô vai estar lá?"

"Filho... Eu não sei" - Edward suspirou - "Não sei se ele tem plantão no hospital. Por quê?"

"Vovô Charlie foi embora e o Vovô _Cailisle_ vive ocupado. Queria que eles tivessem mais tempo para mim. Que nem as minhas Vovós"

"Ih, filho... Mas você sabe que a sua Vovó Renée também vai ter que voltar para casa dela, que é lá em Jacksonville. Você se lembra? O Phill deve estar morrendo de saudades dela. Afinal, Vovó Renée já está aqui há um tempão"

"Mas... Nós vamos poder visita-la de novo?" - Benny franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Vamos sim" - Edward assentiu - "Assim que a sua mãe puder viajar, nós vamos marcar, está bem?"

"_Cool_" - Benny comemorou, mas de repente pareceu triste.

"O que foi, campeão?"

"Nada não"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola, filho? Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa para nós dois. Nós não vamos ficar bravos. Nunca"

"Quando você ficar boa, pra sempre, você vai voltar a trabalhar?"

"Ah, Benny..." - Bella suspirou - "Na verdade... A mamãe não vai voltar a trabalhar agora. A mamãe vai estar de férias por algum tempo"

"Mesmo?" - Os olhinhos de Benny brilharam.

"Mesmo" - Bella assentiu.

"Isso vai ser perfeito, mamãe!" - Benny pulou de sua cadeira e foi beijar Bella - "Você é a mamãe mais _cool_ do mundo!"

"Benny, campeão" - Edward sorriu - "Só tome cuidado com a cicatriz da mamãe, está bem?"

"Desculpa, mamãe"

"Está tudo bem" - Bella sorriu, enquanto o ajudava a subir em seu colo, mas se manter longe da região da cirurgia - "Você não machucou a mamãe"

"Sabe o que vai ser muito _cool_?" - Benny se ajeitou no colo de Bella.

"O que?"

"Quando eu estiver de férias, se você ainda estiver de férias, nós podemos brincar durante a tarde. E nós podemos levar o Bear para passear. E sabe o que mais nós podemos fazer?"

"Não. O que?" - Bella perguntou com seu sorriso, totalmente encantada pela animação de seu filho.

"Tomar café da tarde com o papai todos os dias!"

"É, filho" - Bella sorriu em resposta - "Vai ser perfeito"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Vamos lá, Isabella: Todo mundo gosta desse projeto de Isabella-pós-transplante.**_

_**Olha só: Consegui postar mais um capítulo.  
>Agora eu não sei se consigo postar amanhã de novo. Mas, se eu não postar amanhã, posto na quinta, ok?<strong>_

_**E... Eu acho que tenho uma fic nova nascendo :)  
>E eu acho que ela vai ser tão bonitinha...<strong>_

_**Bom, agora chega.  
>Eu vou responder minhas reviews e nos vemos até o fim da semana.<strong>_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Carol Machado: **__Bella voltou e está tentando largar o vício._

_**Isa Alonso: **__A mocinha da review de número 300! E é claro que a Vovó Esme vai cuidar direitinho do neto mais velho dela._

_**Sofia – pt: **__Ah, mas o que é isso? É um "dona" totalmente carinhoso._

_**Gporazza: **__Eu não prometi milhares de capítulos, não senhora! Eu disse que iria TENTAR postar quatro vezes essa semana. Já consegui metade, mas vamos ver._

_**Deh C: **__Ain, eu acho que tenho uma história. Ela está começando a tomar forma desde domingo. Vamos ver no que vai dar._

_**Adriana: **__Bella não precisa de mais nada – Tanto que está até cogitando férias eternas. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Quando começarem a clonar Edward, vai ter um modelo que já vem com filho. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Vai ficar tudo perfeito para a família Swan-Cullen *-*_

_**Line Masen: **__Menina... Até chorou? Eu acho que você anda emotiva mesmo._

_**Mari L: **__Acho que a Alice acharia muito normal. "Mariana" – Ela gosta de coisas mais estilo Gabrielle "Coco" Whitlock._

_**Vitória: **__Outra fic vindo, mas não sei o que você pensará de minha Bella. Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: "**__Agora é readaptar a vida e aproveitar os momentos..." e colocar a mesa do café..._

_**Carla Garcia: **__Ah, que boba você! Quer um Edward? Ninguém mais quer. Rsrsrs_


	22. Tudo novo de novo

**Pathos - Capítulo 21**

"_**Tudo novo de novo**_**"**

"_Porque meu mundo gira em torno de você  
>Um pouco de amor, resiste a tudo<br>O mundo inteiro gira em torno de você_

_Do começo, sem começo, até o fim, sem fim  
>Cuido de você, meu bem, você cuida de mim"<em>

_(Meu mundo gira em torno de você, Kid Abelha)_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"E então, como estamos indo?" - Dr. Mark perguntou.

"Tudo bem"

"Tudo bem" - Edward e Bella assentiram quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?" - O médico os observou por cima das lentes de seus óculos.

"Não" - Bella negou - "Não, não"

"Está tudo bem" - Edward também assentiu - "Não é, amor?"

"É" - Bella confirmou, enquanto o médico observava os dois e tentava entender porque eles estavam agindo tão estranhamente.

"A pressão da Bella está ótima" - Edward comentou de repente - "O senhor pode ver aí na agenda: Eu marquei a medição mais alta de todos os dias desde que nós voltamos para casa. E o seu peso também está ótimo, não é, Bells?"

"É verdade" - Bella tentou sorrir, mas acabou suspirando - "Algumas variações, bem pequenas. Assim, de gramas, sabe? Mas, basicamente, eu ainda tenho o mesmo peso de antes da cirurgia. Não é, amor?"

"Claro que sim" - Edward também tentou sorrir de volta.

"Ok..." - O médico assentiu, apesar de continuar confuso - "Isabella, porque você não vai se trocar, para que eu possa examina-la?"

"Oh... Está bem" - Ela suspirou - "Eu já volto"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

Dr. Mark e Edward observaram Bella se levantar e sair pela porta, seguindo para a sala em anexo, onde eram realizados os exames. Edward suspirou assim que a porta se fechou sobre as costas de Bella.

"Ok" - Dr. Mark fechou a agenda com as anotações diárias de Bella e juntou suas mãos sobre ela - "Me perdoe se eu estiver sendo insistente demais, mas... Você tem certeza de que não está acontecendo algo? Olha, eu sou médico, você é médico... Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer assunto, não é? Tem alguma coisa preocupando vocês dois?"

"Na verdade, não é bem preocupando..."

"Então... O que é?"

"É que a Bella está um pouco tensa com... É que..."

"Nós podemos ser sinceros, Edward"

"Ela está um pouco tensa com esse último repouso que já terminou e, nós não sabemos se..."

"Último repouso?" - O médico franziu as sobrancelhas - "Ah..." - Ele finalmente compreendeu sobre o que Edward estava falando - "Vocês estão com vergonha de perguntar sobre voltar às atividades sexuais. É isso?"

"É" - Edward respondeu, um pouco envergonhado - "Acho que sim"

"Quantas semanas já se passaram mesmo?" - Dr. Mark fez menção de procurar por alguma anotação.

"Oito semanas e quatro dias" - Edward indicou de pronto.

"Ah, claro" - Dr. Mark sorriu, tentando não rir da conta exata de Edward - "Mas vocês acham que há algo de errado? Você disse que Isabella está tensa. Você acha que ela está sentindo algo? Algum incômodo?"

"Não. Eu acho que ela só está... Tensa"

"Entendi" - Dr. Mark assentiu - "Pode deixar, eu vou puxar o assunto. Assim, como quem não quer nada. Se a sua esposa estiver com alguma dúvida, nós vamos conversar e esclarecer"

"Obrigado, doutor"

"Agora eu vou examina-la. Você quer vir?"

"Acho melhor deixar vocês a vontade. A Bella pode ficar um pouco sem graça se eu estiver na sala"

"Ok. Nós já voltamos"

Quando Dr. Mark entrou na sala em anexo, Bella já estava sentada na beirada da maca, pronta para ser examinada.

"Pronta?" - Dr. Mark sorriu.

"Hu-hum"

"Ok. Vamos ver como está sua cicatriz?" - Dr. Mark sugeriu e Bella afastou o avental, deixando a pele marcada à mostra - "Está maravilhosa, não é? Muito boa mesmo. Aliás, sua recuperação tem sido excelente"

"Obrigada"

"E você e o Edward? Como tem sido?" - Dr. Mark perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupadamente, enquanto buscava por seu estetoscópio.

"Bem" - Bella pareceu um pouco insegura ao responder.

"Tem certeza? Você parece um pouco tensa com alguma coisa. Como vocês tem ido, assim... Como casal, após o fim do repouso?"

"Ah... Na verdade, eu estava querendo falar sobre isso com o senhor. A cirurgia acaba de completar oito semanas e eu não sei se já podemos realmente encerrar o repouso, e..."

"Claro que sim!" - Dr. Mark afirmou - "Desde que vocês se sintam a vontade, é claro. Mas, do ponto de vista físico, vocês dois já estão liberados"

"Mesmo?" - Bella quase sorriu.

"Sua recuperação está perfeita, Isabella. Sua pressão está controlada, o rim funcionando bem. Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção a que você retome uma vida normal. Inclusive, se você quiser retomar o trabalho, é claro que eu vou pedir que você tente não se colocar em situações de grande estresse, mas eu também não me oporia"

"Ah" - Bella suspirou - "Na verdade, eu... Eu pedi demissão, doutor"

"É mesmo?" - Dr. Mark se mostrou surpreso - "Mas por quê? Você não tem se sentido disposta o suficiente?"

"Não. Eu tenho me sentido muito bem. É que... Uma série de fatores acabou me levando a isso. Eu estou tentando viver um pouco melhor"

"Ah, isso é ótimo" - Dr. Mark sorriu - "Qualidade de vida é algo a ser perseguido sempre. Em todas as áreas da vida: Familiar, profissional, na sua saúde física, mental... Aliás, nós já conversamos sobre você começar a terapia?"

"Acho que o senhor comentou algo" – Bella corou um pouco porque ainda estava meio que tentando negar a ideia de fazer terapia.

"É claro que é sempre mais fácil lidar com o transplante de doador vivo. Afinal, ninguém precisou morrer para que você continuasse vivendo. Mesmo assim, a terapia sempre ajuda a lidar com todas as pontas que podem ficar soltas durante esse processo. É normal que, depois do transplante, você se sinta culpada por cada resfriado que o Edward tiver. É por isso que eu sempre indico iniciar uma terapia. Ela ajuda a... Ficar mais leve"

"Eu vou... Procurar alguém de confiança"

"Claro, claro. Isso é imprescindível! Eu posso indicar alguns colegas com quem já trabalhei. Ou talvez seu sogro, ou mesmo seu marido, conheçam alguém. Mesmo se você tiver receio, faça pelo menos uma ou duas sessões antes de dizer que não quer. Às vezes temos uma ideia totalmente errada do que vamos encontrar"

"Claro. Eu vou mesmo procurar alguém"

"Ótimo" - Dr. Mark assentiu.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?" - Bella perguntou, quando ela e Edward já estavam dentro do carro, voltando para casa.

"O que?"

"Eu queria fazer uma coisa que nós nunca conseguimos fazer"

"O que?" - Edward sorriu, embora confuso.

"Será que nós conseguimos alugar aquela casa na Marina? Para esse fim de semana?"

"A casa na Marina?" - Edward sorriu ainda mais.

"É. Eu... Pensei que talvez sua mãe possa ficar com o Benny e... Nós dois poderíamos aproveitar para... Você sabe. Namorar um pouco"

"Eu iria adorar" - Edward assentiu - "Só precisamos da casa. Assim que nós chegarmos, eu vou fazer algumas ligações. Outro dia um médico comentou comigo sobre uma casa que ele alugou na Marina e era maravilhosa"

"Ótimo " - Bella sorriu.

"Vocês vão viajar sem mim?" - As sobrancelhas de Benny estavam franzidas assim que Edward contou para ele.

"Na verdade, não é bem uma viagem. Vamos estar bem pertinho, a menos de duas horas de você. Eu e a mamãe só queremos namorar um pouquinho"

"E onde o Bear vai ficar?"

"Na Vovó Esme, junto com você. Eu já conversei com ela e ela disse que vai adorar receber vocês dois"

"E a Tia Alice vai estar lá?"

"Eu acho que sim. Ela mora lá, não é? Ao menos por enquanto"

"Ela me obrigou a ajudar com os convites do casamento na última vez em que fui até lá!" - Benny reclamou - "E ela quer que todo mundo converse com a barriga dela!"

"Filho, eu sei que a Tia Alice anda meio estranha. Mais ainda do que ela já era normalmente. Mas você precisa entender que tem algo muito especial acontecendo com ela: Ela está grávida, esperando um bebezinho"

"Quando a mamãe estava esperando eu chegar, ela também ficou assim estranha?"

"Um pouco menos. Você sabe que a Tia Alice é exagerada em tudo. Mas a sua mãe ficou um pouco mais nervosa também"

"Ela obrigava você a conversar com a barriga dela?" - Benny franziu o nariz.

"Não, ela não me obrigava. Mas nós dois conversávamos muito com você" - Edward sorriu com a lembrança - "E você gostava, porque se mexia tanto quando ouvia nossas vozes. Eu gostava de conversar com a barriga da sua mãe. Gostava de pensar que você já estava conhecendo a minha voz"

"Você acha que o bebê da Tia Alice já pode me escutar de verdade?" – Benny franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu acho, sim" - Edward assentiu.

"_Cool_. Eu preciso ter uma conversa com aquela garotinha"

"Pronta?" – Edward sorriu para Bella. Ela estava parecendo tão nervosa que ele não pode deixar de acha-la ainda mais bonita. Eles estavam casados a anos – Não era mesmo lindo que ela estivesse nervosa em passar o fim de semana apenas com ele?

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu.

É claro que Bella estava muito nervosa. Edward continuava o mesmo marido ideal, carinhoso e atencioso com ela, mas ela havia mudado. E ela estava realmente com medo do que todas aquelas mudanças poderiam significar.

E se Edward se sentisse tão constrangido com a cicatriz que marcava seu corpo, quanto ela mesma se sentia?

E se sua forma de sentir as coisas tivessem mudado muito?

E se ela não soubesse mais fazer as coisas como eles faziam antes?

Apesar do que muitas pessoas pensavam, Bella ainda era uma garota insegura. Aliás, se fosse para contar de verdade, Bella estava mais insegura agora do que quando resolveu ter sua primeira vez com o namorado.

"É muito bonita a casa que alugamos. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar" – Edward comentou, tentando quebrar o clima meio tenso que havia se formado no carro depois que eles deixaram Benny e Bear na casa de Esme.

Era sexta-feira e eles haviam buscado Benny na escola antes de realmente partir.

"Hu-hum"

"Amor... Não precisa ficar nervosa. Está tudo bem" – Edward tentou sorrir – "Se você não estiver pronta ainda, nós podemos esperar"

"Eu estou pronta" – Bella assentiu – "É só que..."

"Você sabe que pode falar comigo, Bells. O que está te preocupando?"

"E se não der certo?" – Bella franziu o nariz.

"E o que não daria certo, meu amor?"

"Sei lá" – Bella suspirou.

**A Thousand Years**

**(Mil Anos – Christina Perri)**

_**[Link: youtube. com/ watch? feature= player _ embedded&v= rtOvBOTyX00]**_

Heart beats fast

_Batimentos acelerados_

Colors and promises

_Cores e Promessas_

How to be brave

_Como ser corajoso_

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

_Quando estou com medo de cair_

But watching you stand alone

_Mas vendo você parado sozinho_

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

_Todas as minhas dúvidas se vão de repente_

One step closer

_Um passo mais perto_

I have died everyday waiting for you

_Eu tenho morrido todo dia, esperando por você_

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

_Querida, não tenha medo – Eu tenho amado você_

For a thousand years

_Por mil anos_

I'll love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

"Você só está nervosa à toa" – Edward sorriu, tentando acalma-la um pouco – "Parece até que é a nossa primeira vez"

"E é. Pelo menos é a primeira depois da cirurgia"

"E você acha que vamos ter esquecido tudo em apenas dois meses, Bells? Eu acho que ainda sabemos como fazer isso, não é? Você está mais nervosa do que quando fizemos pela primeira vez. Naquele dia você estava toda decidida, tinha camisinha na bolsa e tudo mais"

"Mas é diferente"

"Por quê?" – Edward tentou ser carinhoso ao perguntar. Ele não queria realmente questionar Bella. Ele só queria entender o que ela estava pensando.

"Porque meu corpo era outro, porque minha cabeça era outra..."

"Você precisa de mais tempo?"

"Não, não é isso. Na verdade, provavelmente, se esperarmos mais tempo, eu só vou acabar ficando ainda mais paranoica"

"Se você sabe que só está sendo paranoica, porque não luta contra isso?"

"Eu luto, mas..." – Bella suspirou – "Dr. Mark sugeriu que eu deveria começar a frequentar a terapia. Talvez fosse uma boa, não é?"

"Bem, mal não deve fazer. Afinal, eu nunca ouvi ninguém dizer que piorou depois de fazer terapia. As pessoas tem medo de admitir que vão a um terapeuta porque ainda tratamos isso como "coisa de gente louca". Mas, na verdade, é apenas uma tentativa de autoconhecimento. E, se você não gostar, é só parar e pronto"

"Eu prometi a ele que vou procurar alguém de confiança"

"Amor, foi você quem quis alugar a casa na Marina, passar o fim de semana só nós dois... Mas não tem problema se você não estiver pronta, está bem? Nós podemos ir com calma, ficar juntos, namorar. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, nós não precisamos marcar uma data. Nós podemos esperar você simplesmente estar pronta"

"Obrigada" – Bella sorriu, meio sem graça.

"Relaxa, amor. Eu esperei daquela vez, eu posso esperar de novo"

Time stands still

_O tempo para_

Beauty in all she is

_Beleza em tudo o que ela é_

I will be brave

_Eu serei corajosa_

I will not let anything take away

_Eu não deixarei nada me tirar_

What's standing in front of me

_O que está diante de mim_

Every breath

_Cada respiração_

Every hour has come to this

_Cada hora que está por vir_

One step closer

_Um passo mais perto_

I have died everyday waiting for you

_Eu tenho morrido todo dia, esperando por você_

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

_Querida, não tenha medo – Eu tenho amado você_

For a thousand years

_Por mil anos_

I'll love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

Mas Bella não queria deixar tudo para depois. Ela estava insegura, tensa, nervosa... Mas ela queria ser de Edward outra vez. Ela queria sentir a mão dele segurando sua cintura, daquele jeito que só ele sabia segurar. Ela queria que aquele homem, que havia sido seu único homem, fosse seu outra vez também.

Ela até havia pedido ajuda a Alice.

Não que ela não tivesse se arrependido imediatamente depois. Mas ela pediu ajuda. E Alice fez questão de ajudar - Comprando algumas peças de lingerie e obrigando Bella a coloca-las na mala.

"O que você está fazendo?" - Edward perguntou, depositando um beijo no ombro de Bella enquanto abraçava sua cintura.

"Olhando o mar. Me acalma. Me faz pensar em tanta coisa..."

"Coisa boa?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella sorriu - "Coisa boa" 

And all along I believed I would find you

_E o tempo todo eu acreditei que encontraria você_

Time has brought your heart to me

_O tempo trouxe seu coração para mim_

I have loved you for a thousand years

_Eu tenho te amado por mil anos_

I love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

One step closer

_Um passo mais perto_

One step closer

_Um passo mais perto_

"Quer nadar comigo?"

"Nadar? Agora?" – Bella riu – "A essa hora da noite?"

"E o que tem isso? Não é bem uma _jacuzzi_, mas com esse calor que está fazendo, eu aposto que a água deve estar bem quentinha"

"Está bem" - Bella sorriu para seu marido - "Eu preciso colocar o biquíni"

"Pra que biquíni?" - Edward sorriu de volta - "Que tal se aproveitássemos para nadar assim... Ao natural"

"Ai, Edward... E se alguém ver?" – Bella corou só com a ideia.

"Não tem ninguém na praia, está escuro, e eu duvido que as pessoas que tem essas casas na Marina realmente aproveitam delas e passem a noite observando o mar"

"Você está certo. É tão difícil a gente aprender a aproveitar de verdade daquilo que tem"

"Mas você já aprendeu. Não foi?"

"Foi" - Bella suspirou.

"Então vem" - Edward começou a abrir os botões da blusa de Bella - "Vem nadar comigo"

I have died everyday waiting for you

_Eu tenho morrido todo dia, esperando por você_

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

_Querida, não tenha medo – Eu tenho amado você_

For a thousand years

_Por mil anos_

I'll love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

Bella ficou um pouco receosa quando Edward ergueu sua blusa e lentamente a tirou de seu corpo. Embora ela não se importasse nem um pouco com a cicatriz dele, vivia preocupada com o que ele poderia achar de sua cicatriz.

"Você é tão linda, Bells" - Edward sorriu ao afastar seu sutiã - "Tão linda"

A noite estava sendo maravilhosa. Os carinhos, os beijos, o namoro no mar... Mas Bella percebeu que, embora as coisas estivessem esquentando pouco a pouco, Edward estava tentando não "avançar o sinal".

Ele havia dito que poderia esperar e Bella sabia que ele o faria até que tivesse certeza de que ela estava pronta.

"Edward... Faz amor comigo" - Ela finalmente sussurrou.

"Bells" - Ele se afastou - "Tem certeza, meu amor?"

"Tenho" - Bella assentiu.

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu - "Mas não aqui. Vem, vamos lá para dentro"

Bella sorriu quando suas costas tocaram o colchão macio da cama. Edward se deitou sobre ela, tentando não depositar todo o peso sobre sua mulher, testando se não iria machuca-la.

"Eu te amo" - Ela sussurrou.

"Eu te amo, Bella" - Edward respondeu, com a respiração entrecortada - "Eu te amo tanto"

And all along I believed I would find you

_E o tempo todo eu acreditei que encontraria você_

Time has brought your heart to me

_O tempo trouxe seu coração para mim_

I have loved you for a thousand years

_Eu tenho te amado por mil anos_

I love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

Bella sorriu como boba, quando Edward apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito. A respiração dos dois entrecortada, seus corpos plenamente satisfeitos, Bella se sentindo como aquela menina que havia tido sua primeira vez com aquele homem a quem tanto amava.

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou enquanto afagava o cabelo de Edward.

"Você não tem nada o que me agradecer" - Edward respondeu no mesmo tom - "Eu é que tenho que te agradecer. Por ser minha. Eu adoro a forma como você... Se permite ser minha. Eu te amo tanto, Bells"

"Eu te amo também" - Bella riu, se lembrando de como eles costumavam brincar com isso quando ainda estavam em Nova Iorque.

"Viu só..." – Edward riu baixinho – "Eu não disse que você estava se preocupando a toa? Eu tinha certeza que nós dois ainda seríamos ótimos fazendo amor"

"Você achou que foi ótimo?"

"Você não achou?" - Edward de repente a olhou, parecendo preocupado.

"É claro que achei" - Bella riu baixinho - "Para mim, foi maravilhoso. Poder te sentir outra vez, saber que você ainda quer me tocar..."

"Você é muito boba, sabia?" - Edward sorriu, afagando o rosto de Bella - "Como eu poderia não querer mais tocar você? Você é a minha vida, Isabella"

"É, eu sou muito boba" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Mas eu amo você mesmo assim"

"Segunda-feira, quando nós voltarmos para casa, eu quero começar a melhorar a minha vida. Vou tentar me informar sobre aquilo tudo que conversamos, de uma associação ou algo assim. E também vou procurar um terapeuta. Provavelmente, uma. Mas ok"

"E você sabe que eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, meu amor. Para enfrentar tudo aquilo que a vida tentar colocar no nosso caminho"

I have loved you for a thousand years

_Eu tenho te amado por mil anos_

I love you for a thousand more

_E amarei por mais mil_

"Eu sei" – Bella assentiu, afagando o rosto de Edward – "E é por você e pelo Benny que eu vou lutar para seguir em frente. Sempre. Aconteça o que acontecer"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas.**_

_**Me desculpem pela demora, mas foi impossível postar antes.**_

_**Bom, é o seguinte: Agora a fic está mesmo no fim.**_

_**Muito. Rsrsrs**_

_**Inclusive, eu acho que temos apenas mais um capítulo. Rsrsrs**_

_**Sendo assim, eu vou descumprir minha promessa de postar mais uma vez nessa semana. Por quê?**_

_**Porque eu quero ter tempo para escrever esse fim direitinho, sem correria, e deixa-lo da maneira como imaginei.**_

_**Então, nos veremos realmente só na segunda-feira.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviews porque sei que estou totalmente atrasada.**_

_**Obrigada pela compreensão – Eu sei que vocês serão meninas compreensivas. Hehehe**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até segunda-feira**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__A Bella está tentando descobrir como ter uma vida melhor e aproveitar de verdade tudo aquilo que ela tem._

_**Belle: **__Hum... Ainda não tenho muito que adiantar da fic nova. Vai ser meio dramalhão adolescente, mas eu acho que não serei má e que vocês irão gostar._

_**Adriana: **__Mas é a Bella quem está de férias eternas, o Edward ainda tem seu consultório pediátrico mais lindo de Phoenix!_

_**Carla Garcia: **__Bella tentando ser melhor. E quem sabe a terapia ajude. Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: "**__Há males que vem para o bem" – Se o chefe da Promotoria não tivesse pressionado a Bella, ela não teria pensado em coisas melhores para fazer com sua vida profissional._

_**Gporazza: **__Eu só vi Amanhecer 4 vezes... Mas ainda estou louca para ver de novo (no cinema) e comprar o DVD bem lindo, assim que sair. A nova fic vai ser... Bem romântica. Prometo._

_**Maah: **__Pathos não vai ter continuação. Acabamos por aqui mesmo e vou seguir para outra história._

_**Line Masen: **__A Bella está aprendendo a aproveitar de verdade as "coisas boas" que ela tem._

_**Carol Machado: **__O problema de quando começam a chegar as novas ideias é que elas gritam e querem espaço e começam a me deixar louca – Porque escrever essa e a outra quer ser escrita. Deu para entender? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ok, te espero na próxima fic. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Bear já voltou, já foi passear com o Benny, Bella já foi namorar o maridinho... Vida seguindo. E bem feliz._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Aê! Parabéns! Você se formou esse ano ou ainda tem mais?_

_**Daia Matos: **__"Pequenos detalhes"? E o Edward lá é "Pequeno detalhe"? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Não vou aprontar. Prometo. Agora já está no fim, já aprontei a cota dessa história. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne: **__Tudo Perfeito para a família perfeita *-*_

_**Vitória: **__Calma! A Bella já prometeu que vai procurar um terapeuta de confiança. E só digo uma coisa: Ela vai descobrir uma das coisas mais lindas e importantes exatamente nas sessões. Hehehe_


	23. Epílogo

**Pathos – Epílogo**

"Bom dia, Isabella" - A recepcionista sorriu. Sim, Bella era a "dona" da instituição, mas ela ainda fazia questão de ser tratada apenas como mais um dos funcionários.

"Bom dia" - Bella assentiu - "Como estão as coisas hoje?"

"Calmas"

"Ótimo. Eu vou estar na minha sala, fazendo algumas ligações. Se alguém precisar de mim, é só chamar"

"Na verdade, Natasha perguntou se você não quer dar uma olhada no ensaio das meninas do balé para a apresentação de fim de ano"

"Ah, claro" - Bella sorriu - "Tem uma ligação que preciso fazer agora, mas logo depois eu vou até lá dar uma olhada nelas"

Há alguns anos Bella havia iniciado uma pequena instituição sem fins lucrativos, onde dava assistência jurídica aos transplantados de Phoenix.

Alguns meios de comunicação haviam se interessado em fazer reportagens com Bella, contando a história daquela mulher que havia sido eleita como Chefe da Promotoria e largado tudo de um dia para o outro. E isso havia ajudado muito a divulgar a "Fundação Isabella Swan-Cullen para transplantados, doadores, familiares e amigos".

Ela havia ficado um tanto quanto receosa sobre colocar seu próprio nome na instituição, mas todos insistiram que isso daria mais visibilidade à sua causa, então ela acabou cedendo.

Logo Bella descobriu que os transplantados tinham muitas outras necessidades e os atendimentos da Fundação começaram a crescer.

Agora eles tinham, além do atendimento jurídico, algumas atividades artísticas que tentavam auxiliar na reinserção dos transplantados e seus familiares na sociedade, que muitas vezes havia os colocado de lado.

Além do balé para as crianças, eles tinham aulas de artes, onde ensinavam técnicas de desenho e pintura, e aulas de diversos tipos de artesanatos. E agora eles estavam tentando iniciar um grupo de artes marciais.

A equipe da Fundação trabalhava duro e havia conseguido boas parcerias com os especialistas da região, então eles mantinham um departamento que organizava as indicações: Eles indicavam os que chegavam à Fundação aos médicos, e os médicos indicavam seus pacientes para os programas da Fundação.

Aliás, a equipe da Fundação era o maior tesouro de Bella. Ela havia conseguido reunir uma boa quantidade de pessoas realmente dispostas a trabalhar duro e dividir com ela as responsabilidades da administração dos departamentos.

Graças aos anos trabalhando na Promotoria, Bella havia guardado uma boa quantia de dinheiro - Quantia que ela havia guardado para "um dia" ser usado em "algo" importante que poderia chegar.

Com certeza, não era isso que Bella havia imaginado quando começou a guardar seu dinheiro, mas ela ficou bem feliz em poder usa-lo na compra da sede da Fundação.

E agora, apenas algum tempo depois de sua fundação, apesar de ainda enfrentar algumas dificuldades comuns às instituições independentes, a Fundação Isabella Swan-Cullen estava indo muito bem, caminhando com suas próprias pernas.

É claro que eles viviam de doações e parcerias, e em alguns meses os Cullen precisavam fazer doações providenciais que ajudavam a cobrir o orçamento. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, eles estavam conseguindo se manter em pé.

Cada criança ou adulto atendido, que saía de lá sorrindo, certo de que havia uma esperança para sua situação, eram o maior pagamento de Bella, e também seu maior estímulo pra continuar.

Benny tinha acabado de completar seus sete anos agora. E já estava lendo sozinho pequenos livros infantis.

E como Bella ficava orgulhosa ao perceber seu menino sentado em algum canto, quietinho, com um livro em suas mãos. Benny podia ficar horas assim: Sozinho - Só ele e um livro.

Bella vinha conseguindo manter sua tradição de ter a família tomando os cafés da manhã sempre no mesmo horário, juntos, provavelmente, em volta da mesa que ficava na varanda.

Também não eram mais tão raras as vezes em que Edward e Bella conseguiam arrumar um tempo só para eles.

Edward remanejava algumas consultas, Bella organizava suas reuniões, e os dois davam um jeito de irem almoçar juntos em algum restaurante por perto da Fundação, ou ambos saíam mais cedo, pegavam Benny na escola, e tomavam café da tarde com Esme.

Menos às quintas. Porque as quintas Bella tinha um encontro especial, com a senhorita Jane Volturi.

Jane era uma garota legal e agora, ela e Bella já se consideravam praticamente amigas. Afinal, depois de alguns anos contando sua vida para uma terapeuta, é óbvio que vocês se conheçam muito bem. Ou melhor: Ela te conheça muito bem.

Mas quando Bella precisou de ajuda com o departamento de atendimentos psicológicos, a primeira pessoa em quem ela pensou foi mesmo em Jane. E Jane adorou a ideia de participar da Fundação.

Porque Jane ouvia Bella falar do lugar com tanto entusiasmo, que já se sentia mesmo quase uma parte daquilo.

Jane atendia na Fundação três dias por semana: Dois para adultos, um para crianças. Em sua grande maioria, seus pacientes eram os transplantados, ou pessoas na fila de espera, mas havia também alguns familiares, principalmente alguns que haviam acabado de perder alguém.

Aliás, o lado difícil de trabalhar com as pessoas em uma situação de risco, como estar aguardando um transplante, seja ele do órgão que fosse, era exatamente ter que se acostumar a perder algumas delas no meio do caminho.

Essa era a parte frustrante, com certeza.

E, inclusive para aprender a lidar com isso, era que, às quintas-feiras, Bella tinha um horário reservado com Jane - Sua terapia, que vinha lhe fazendo muito bem.

Enquanto caminhava até a sala de Jane, Bella se lembrava de como havia ajudado começar as sessões, de como tudo havia sido tão diferente daquilo que ela esperava, e como havia sido Jane a lhe abrir os olhos para uma esperança que ela já havia abandonado há tempos.

"Então, você fez um transplante de rim"

"Isso mesmo" - Bella assentiu.

"Como você tem lidado com a questão de ter um órgão de outra pessoa dentro de você, agora?" - Jane era jovem, calma, e Bella gostava de conversar com ela.

"Não é o órgão de qualquer pessoa" - Bella deu de ombros - "É do meu marido, então..."

"Você acha que isso facilitou a aceitação do transplante? Conhecer seu doador, saber que ele continua vivo?"

"Sim. E não" - Bella riu um pouquinho - "Talvez tenha sido mais fácil aceitar o órgão dele em mim, mas não foi fácil saber que eu estava colocando a pessoa que amo nessa situação. Eu não queria que Edward fosse meu doador, mas não houve outro jeito"

"Do que você tinha medo?"

"De que ele morresse na mesa de cirurgia" - Bella engoliu seco ao confessar - "Ou que ficasse com qualquer sequela. Eu também me preocupava com o nosso filho. Algo poderia dar errado com nós dois, e ele acabaria sozinho"

"Mas nada disso aconteceu, não é?" - Jane sorriu.

"Não. Graças a Deus, deu tudo certo"

"Sabe, Isabella, o medo em si, não é mau. O medo é bom. Ele é um mecanismo que nosso cérebro usa para nos manter atentos ao que está ao redor. Sem o medo, atravessaríamos a rua sem olhar para o lado, pularíamos do avião sem paraquedas, confiando que sairíamos vivos. O medo é saudável. Ele é um alerta. O que é preocupante, é o medo que paralisa, que nos impede de viver coisas boas, que valem o risco que representam"

"Eu tenho tentando ser mais racional" - Bella assentiu - "Mas nem sempre é fácil"

"Mas você já está no caminho certo: Tentar. Cada pequeno passo conquistado com as tentativas, é uma vitória. O que não podemos é nos manter parados no meio do nada, porque lá parece mais seguro"

"Está certo"

"E sobre o transplante? Há algo que te incomode nele, que tenha te trazido problemas, dores, físicas ou emocionais?"

"Eu acredito que esteja lidando bem com o transplante, porque minha vida até melhorou depois dele"

"Mesmo?" - Jane sorriu - "Quais tem sido as melhoras que você considera mais significativas?"

"Eu... Bom, eu sempre sonhei em ser uma advogada, desde que eu era uma menina. Meu sonho era estudar na _Ivy_ _League_ e poder trabalhar em casos importantes, fazer algo relevante para a sociedade. Eu sou de Forks e de repente, por conta desse sonho, e da vontade da minha mãe de sair de lá, eu me mudei para Phoenix. Eu me formei em Columbia, estagiei em um grande escritório, e logo depois da formatura comecei a trabalhar aqui, na Promotoria de Phoenix. Mas eu mergulhei demais nisso, e foi por causa dessa obsessão, desse vício no meu trabalho, que eu acabei adoecendo"

"E agora? Como você tem lidado com isso?"

"Eu precisei pedir demissão. Eles queriam me aposentar, como se eu fosse uma inválida, e eu não queria ser vista dessa maneira quando sei que ainda posso fazer muita coisa. Então, eu tive a ideia de abrir uma instituição que ajuda os transplantados e seus familiares, e também aqueles que ainda estão na fila de espera, com atendimentos jurídicos. Estamos apenas começando, mas eu estou muito animada"

"E você acha que vai conseguir se manter na superfície dessa vez, ou vai acabar mergulhando de cabeça no trabalho novamente?"

"Não, eu estou prestando bem atenção" - Bella sorriu - "Estou fazendo todo o possível para manter um tempo livre para a minha família. Eu não posso mais deixa-los em segundo plano. E essa é uma das melhores lições que todo o processo da doença e do transplante me trouxe"

"E as perdas? Você está falando sobre os ganhos na sua qualidade de vida, e sua forma de ver o mundo... Você sente que o transplante tirou algo de você?"

"Só há uma coisa que o transplante tirou de mim e que eu acho que jamais vou deixar para trás" - Bella suspirou - "Ter outros filhos"

"Você gostaria de ter mais?"

"É engraçado. Porque, na verdade, eu nem queria o primeiro. O Edward sempre falou em filhos e casamento e tudo isso - Ele é muito tradicional. E quando eu decidi engravidar, foi porque eu achava que ele merecia a chance de ser pai. Mas aí... Você já é mãe?"

"Não"

"Quando você for, vai entender. No momento em que eu senti o Benny se movendo dentro de mim pela primeira vez, tudo mudou. A sensação de ter aquela "_criaturinha cutucadora_" dentro de você, e sendo ainda um pedaço desse homem, do Edward... Ser mãe foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. E o Benny é a criança mais adorável do mundo. Mas aí..."

"Mas aí..." - Jane estimulou Bella a continuar quando ela se deteve um pouco.

"Eu estava tão mergulhada no trabalho, e mal tinha tempo de aproveitar meu tempo com o Benny. O Edward começou a falar em ter outros filhos, em tentar uma menina... Os olhos dele brilhavam com a ideia, mas eu não podia parar tudo para engravidar outra vez, e havia tantas coisas que me deixavam apreensiva... Então, eu adiei. Eu adiei, e adiei, até que descobrimos a minha doença. E se há algo que o transplante me tomou foi a chance de dar outros filhos ao homem que eu amo. A chance de amar outra criança tanto quanto eu amo o Benny. E isso... Isso vai ser difícil de esquecer"

"Você se sente culpada. Mas será que é sua culpa? Há tantas coisas que adiamos. Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã"

"Exatamente. Ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã. E eu adiei ter outros filhos, como se eu tivesse o controle de que o futuro seria mais propício a isso. Mas sabe o que realmente me dói? É que eu nunca dei ao Edward a chance de realmente opinar. Era a nossa vida, era a nossa família, nossos filhos... E eu decidi que não. Sozinha"

"Seu marido tem usado isso contra você?"

"Não. Jamais. O Edward jamais faria isso. Pelo contrário, assim que ele soube que eu estava doente e precisava de um transplante, ele nunca mais falou em ter outros filhos" - Bella suspirou - "Mas a irmã dele acaba de ter uma menina, e eu vejo a forma como ele gosta de nina-la. E eu queria que fosse a nossa menina no colo dele"

"vocês deveriam conversar sobre isso. Faz bem ao casal conversar"

"Para que? O que está feito, está feito. Eu não posso mais mudar o que aconteceu"

"Você já conversou com o seu médico sobre isso?"

"Sobre o que?" - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando o que havia para conversar.

"Sobre a possibilidade de engravidar de novo. Eu não vou ficar aqui te dando falsas esperanças, até porque eu não sei quais são as condições, mas... Eu tenho uma conhecida que engravidou alguns anos após um transplante renal. Parece que é mesmo algo novo, mas você devia perguntar. Quem sabe não haja a possibilidade de mudar"

Naquele dia Bella saiu do consultório de Jane quase flutuando, mas com tanto medo de se animar a toa. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi ligar para o consultório do Dr. Mark e marcar uma consulta.

A secretária do médico já a conhecia há algum tempo e ficou bem preocupada por Bella estar tentando marcar uma consulta fora da rotina. Havia uma brecha entre algumas consultas do fim da tarde e ela sugeriu que Bella fosse até lá naquele mesmo dia.

"Jane?" - Bella deu uma batidinha na porta e logo entrou - "Sua recepcionista não está aí"

"Ela já foi" - Jane sorriu - "Como só faltava a sua consulta, eu a dispensei mais cedo"

"Oh, claro" - Bella suspirou ao se deixar cair sobre o sofá da sala de Jane - "Hoje não estou muito no clima das reflexões. Podemos só bater um papo?"

"Claro" - Jane veio se sentar na poltrona ao lado de Bella - "Cansada?"

"Estamos tentando fechar a turma de artes marciais, mas está difícil encontrar um professor que pareça compreender nossa proposta"

"Você precisa relaxar, Isabella"

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Hoje vamos jantar na casa de Esme" - Bella sorriu - "E sempre é ótimo para relaxar. O irmão do Edward veio de LA. Vai passar as férias aqui. Ele e Rose acabaram de se divorciar"

"Uh... Mesmo? O que aquela mulher tem na cabeça? Emmett Cullen é um gato"

"Jane" - Bella riu - "Quer ir comigo?"

"Claro que não, Bella"

"E porque não? Esme iria adorar. Você sabe o quanto ela gosta de você"

"Esme gosta de todo mundo" - Jane riu - "Ela é boa demais para o próprio bem"

"Ah, Jane... Vamos. Vai ser bom, você vai se distrair. E eu nunca vejo você se distraindo"

"Hey! Eu sou a terapeuta aqui" - Jane tentou parecer séria ao falar - "Será que podemos parar de avaliar a minha vida?"

"Estou falando como sua amiga. E quem sabe você não acabe entrando para a família?" - Bella piscou.

"Isabella" - Jane riu - "O coitado do homem acaba de se divorciar e você já quer vê-lo amarrado outra vez?"

"Emmett não é do tipo que perde tempo chorando. Ele amava muito a Rosalie, mas se ela não o quer, ele vai partir para outra o mais rápido possível. E, já que ele vai partir para outra, que seja para uma outra que nós conhecemos, confiável, que não vai querer apenas usa-lo, não é?"

Jane acabou cedendo e elas seguiram juntas para a casa de Esme.

"Olha só quem eu trouxe comigo" - Bella anunciou assim que elas atravessaram a porta.

"Jane!" - Esme sorriu ao ver a garota - "Oh, que bom que você veio. Você nunca mais apareceu. Estávamos com saudades"

"E eu tive que insistir muito, viu, Esme. Ela não queria vir não"

"Bella" - Jane abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

"Eu só vou relevar, porque você veio. Agora fiquem a vontade, enquanto eu vou para a cozinha. Estou de olho na carne assada que o Emmett me pediu"

"E onde está todo mundo?"

"No escritório" - Esme sorriu - "Todos eles sentados em volta da Nessie, se derretendo por ela"

"Hey! Olha só quem chegou!" - Edward apareceu na porta, trazendo Nessie sem seu colo.

"_Mã-mã_" - Ela sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos para Bella.

"Oun..." - Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Não era a primeira vez que a pequena Vanessa a chamava, mas Bella ainda não conseguia conter a emoção quando sua filha usava a primeira palavra que havia aprendido - "Oi, filhinha"

"Minha secretária ficou preocupada quando você ligou pedindo por uma consulta fora da rotina" - Dr. Mark indicou a cadeira para Bella se sentasse - "Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Isabella?"

"Ai, doutor... Não é nada comigo, não. Eu estou muito bem. Na verdade é que hoje eu ouvi uma coisa e eu precisava saber com o senhor se isso é mesmo possível"

"E o que seria?"

"É verdade que... Ainda há a chance de uma mulher engravidar após o transplante renal?"

"Hum... Bem. Este ainda é um assunto polêmico, Isabella. Mas os casos realmente tem aumentado. Com o acompanhamento de um especialista, se a saúde da paciente e do enxerto for estável, tem aumentado o número de médicos que apoia que seja mais que possível - Mas que seja totalmente viável que uma mulher engravide e complete sua gestação, mesmo após ter sido submetida a um transplante renal"

"Edward?" - Bella entrou em casa parecendo um furacão.

"Hey" - Ele surgiu do corredor - "O que houve? Eu já estava ficando preo..cup.." - Edward tentou terminar a frase, mas Bella estava tão animada que simplesmente andou até ele e o beijou - "Uau... O que aconteceu com você?"

"Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri"

"O que houve, Bella?"

"A Jane comentou na sessão, e eu tive que ir até o Dr. Mark"

"Você foi ao Dr. Mark? O que aconteceu? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?" - Edward a olhou, preocupado.

"Ele disse que ainda existe uma chance, Edward. Que há mulheres que tem filhos depois de um transplante renal"

"Bells... Isso"

"Eu sei" - Bella sorriu calmamente - "O Dr. Mark disse que é perigoso se a saúde da mulher não estiver estável, mas a minha saúde está bem, não está? Eu tenho feito tudo direitinho, Edward. Eu tomo os remédios, faço os exames, não falto a nenhuma consulta. Por favor, me deixa tentar"

"Você acha mesmo que vale o risco?"

"Acho" - Bella assentiu - "Tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida é poder te dar outro filho. Uma menina, de preferência. A menininha que você sempre me pediu e eu adiei até... Até agora. Edward, eu achei que não poderia mais fazer isso, mas agora eu sei que posso. É claro que o Dr. Mark vai me indicar a um obstetra especialista e eu vou fazer todos os exames possíveis primeiro, mas... Diz que vai estar comigo se eu quiser tentar"

"Amor... Se for só por minha causa, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso"

"Edward, quando eu vejo você com a Zoe no colo, tudo que eu mais queria era que fosse a nossa filha nos seus braços. Eu queria que fosse um pedaço meu ali... A minha felicidade seria ainda mais completa se eu pudesse te dar uma menininha"

"Uma menininha" - Edward sorriu - "Nossa menininha"

Edward ficou preocupado e tentou convencer Bella de que ela não precisava se submeter a uma gravidez de risco pós-transplante, mas Bella não queria voltar atrás. E Edward não podia negar que iria amar ter uma menina. Ou mesmo um menino. Ou filhos com Bella. Simples assim.

"Dr. Mark disse que a minha saúde está muito boa. A única preocupação seria a minha pressão, mas eu passei por isso na gravidez do Benny e sobrevivi, não foi?"

"Mas agora é diferente, amor. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Tenho" - Bella assentiu, com seu melhor sorriso. Desde que ela descobriu que poderia engravidar de novo, Bella havia se tornado outra pessoa - "Vai dar tudo certo, Edward. Eu quero isso com o meu coração e eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem com nós quatro: Eu, você, o Benny e o nosso bebê"

"E o Bear"

"Ah, é" - Bella riu - "Nós cinco, então"

Quando Bella engravidou, Edward ficou extremamente dividido entre a mais suprema alegria de ser pai outra vez e toda a preocupação de que algo pudesse não dar certo.

"Não fica assim, filho. Vai dar tudo certo" - Esme aproveitou que eles estavam sozinhos e tentou afastar aquela ruguinha de preocupação que andava presa ao cenho de Edward - "Os médicos estão cuidando de cada detalhe e nada vai sair errado"

"Eu sei de tudo isso, mãe. Mas eu não consigo não ficar preocupado. E se algo der errado com a Bella, ou com o bebê? Eu vou me sentir tão culpado, imaginando que ela quis fazer isso por minha causa"

"Primeiro: Não vai acontecer nada com nenhuma delas"

"Mãe, nós ainda não sabemos se é uma menina"

"Mas é claro que é! Você acha mesmo que a Bella não vai te dar a menininha que você sempre quis? Além disso, a Zoe vai adorar ter uma priminha para brincar. Imagina só como elas serão lindas? Duas priminhas, crescendo juntas, com o censo de justiça da Bella e apaixonadas por moda como a Alice. Minhas netas... Acho que já sou fã delas"

"Mamãe, assim o Benny vai ficar com ciúmes" - Edward riu de seu jeito de falar.

"Ah, Edward! Mas o Benny é o meu neto preferido: Lindo, encantador, que vai dar um trabalho quando crescer..." - Esme ajeitou o cabelo de Edward como se ele fosse uma criança - "E ele me lembra tanto você"

Apesar de todos os receios, a gravidez estava correndo bem. Logo nas primeiras ultrassonografias, os médicos disseram que era certo que Bella estava mesmo esperando sua tão desejada menininha.

"O que você acha de Vanessa?" - Bella perguntou.

"É bonito" - Edward sorriu.

"Nessie!" - Benny afagou a barriga de Bella.

"Nessie?"

"É um apelido, mamãe"

"Eu percebi. Mas eu posso saber de onde você tirou esse apelido"

"Benjamin é Benny, Vanessa é Nessie" - Ele deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse óbvio e Bella riu.

"Eu gosto de Nessie" - Edward assentiu - "Não é, Nessie?" - Ele afagou a barriga de Bella.

Bella passou por uma cesariana assim que completou os oito meses de gravidez. Os médicos não queriam arriscar porque o último mês seria o mais crítico e a pressão de Bella estava começando a subir.

Nessie nasceu pequenininha e teve que passar alguns dias na incubadora, mas logo eles puderam leva-la para casa e a felicidade de Bella, Edward, e até mesmo Benny, era transbordante.

Nessie era quase ruiva, assim como Benny quando nasceu, mas seus olhos eram claros como os de Edward. Embora fossem grandes, como os de Bella.

Não pergunte a nenhum Cullen, porque eles são suspeitos, mas qualquer um deles lhe diria que Nessie era linda.

Benny cantava para sua irmãzinha dormir e Bella não podia estar mais orgulhosa da família maravilhosa que havia construído com Edward.

Bella prometeu a si mesma que não cometeria com Nessie o mesmo erro que havia cometido com Benny, então ela decidiu que trabalharia em meio período todos os dias em que fosse possível.

Pela manhã, os quatro tomavam o café da manhã juntos, e depois Bella levava Benny para a escola e passava a manhã com sua menininha. De tarde, Edward ficava com Nessie e buscava Benny na escola, enquanto Bella trabalhava na Fundação.

Isso, depois que Bella voltou de sua licença maternidade.

"_Mã-mã_" - Nessie sorriu, estendendo os bracinhos para Bella.

"Oun..." – Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Não era a primeira vez que a pequena Vanessa a chamava, mas Bella ainda não conseguia conter a emoção quando sua filha usava a primeira palavra que havia aprendido - "Oi, filhinha"

"Você acredita nisso?" - Edward sorriu todo orgulhoso - "Eu conversei tanto com ela sobre chamar o papai primeiro e até agora ela só sabe chamar a mamãe"

"Isso mesmo, minha princesa" - Bella sorriu ao trazê-la para seu colo - "Você chamou primeiro a mamãe" - Bella apoiou sua testa contra a de Nessie - "A mamãe ama tanto você, meu bebezinho"

"Oi" - Edward sorriu quando se aproximou.

"Oi" - Bella sorriu de volta antes de beija-lo. Foi um beijo carinhoso – "Já estava com saudades" – Eles haviam tido uma noite romântica e Bella já estava sentindo falta de beijar seu marido. Por um segundo eles até se esqueceram de onde estavam, então Jane teve que limpar sua garganta.

"Hey, Jane" - Edward acenou, meio sem graça.

"Hey" - Ela acenou de volta - "Hey, Nessie"

"Dá oi para a Jane, amorzinho" - Bella disse e Nessie deu tchau, com aquele jeitinho todo dela de abanar a mãozinha.

"Ela está tão crescida" - Jane sorriu.

"Está mesmo, não é? Uma mocinha. E já sabe até falar "mamãe". Chama a mamãe, amor"

"_Mã-mã_" - Nessie sorriu.

"Oun..." - Bella se derreteu outra vez - "Minha princesa"

"Para, Tio Emmett!" - Benny entrou correndo pela sala. Logo atrás dele estava um gigante, correndo como se também fosse apenas uma criança.

"Te peguei!" - Ele declarou enquanto erguia Benny do chão.

"Assim não vale!" - Benny emburrou.

"Como não vale? Você é um péssimo perdedor" - Emmett riu.

"Não sou não!" - Benny respondeu, bravo.

"Você é sim!"

"Hey, será que vocês dois poderiam se comportar na frente das visitas?"

"Oi, Tia Jane" – Benny acenou ao vê-la.

"Oi" – Emmett se ajeitou, dando seu melhor sorriso para Jane.

"Oi" – Ela correspondeu, meio sem graça – "Tudo bem?"

"Melhor agora. Que estou em casa, quero dizer"

"Claro"

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?" – Edward cochichou com Bella.

"Ainda não" – Ela sorriu para o marido – "Mas quem sabe eu não ganhe a terapeuta para a família? Ou melhor, quem sabe o seu irmão ganhe a terapeuta"

"Oh..." – Edward sorriu.

"Eu só queria saber onde a Alice está? A carne assada já está pronta e ela ainda não chegou" – Esme reclamou.

"Ela ligou e disse que já está chegando, querida" – Carlisle informou, vindo do escritório – "Eles estavam saindo e Zoe se sujou com alguma coisa. Ela falou tão rápido que eu nem pude entender o que era, mas eles já devem estar chegando"

Carlisle mal terminou a frase e a campainha soou.

"Devem ser eles" – Esme sorriu, animada.

"Ai, me desculpem pelo atraso" – Alice entrou, parecendo um furacão, enquanto Jasper descarregava um mundo de coisas que trazia nas mãos.

"Vocês vieram para passar a semana?" – Edward comentou, vendo aquela quantidade de coisas.

"Um bebê precisa de coisas" – Alice quase o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Mas a Zoe nem é mais um bebê" – Esme comentou pegando sua neta do colo de Alice – "Não é mesmo, meu anjinho de olhos de mel?"

Zoe era realmente uma visão angelical: Cachinhos dourados como os de Jasper e olhos cor de mel, que misturavam perfeitamente o verde dos olhos de Jasper, com o castanho de Alice. O rostinho delicado e a energia haviam sido herdados de sua mãe, mas o sorriso e a paixão pela música, vinham com certeza do pai.

Mesmo com todos os temores de Alice, ela e Jasper vinham se dando muito bem no casamento.

"Os fãs de Jasper Whitlock não acreditariam se eu contasse no que ele se tornou" – Emmett riu.

"Um pai de família. E com muito orgulho" – Jasper sorriu torto – "Com a melhor esposa e a melhor filha do mundo"

"Ah, me desculpe. Mas nessa parte eu vou ter que discordar" – Edward riu – "A melhor filha e a melhor esposa são minhas"

"Me desculpem, mas esse título é meu há bem mais tempo" – Carlisle entrou na brincadeira.

"Assim vocês vão me deixar depressivo" – Emmett fez um biquinho.

"Oun, meu bebê" – Esme sorriu – "Não fique assim: A mamãe cuida de você"

"Eu não sei, não. Até agora não ganhei nem a carne assada que você me prometeu"

"Ah, mas a carne assada já está pronta! Nós só estávamos esperando a Zoe chegar. Agora podemos ir para a mesa. E hoje ela está do jeito que eu mais gosto: Com a família completa em volta dela"

"E uma intrusa" – Jane sorriu amarelo.

"Ah, Jane. O que é isso?" – Esme riu – "Algo me diz que sua cadeira logo-logo será cativa. Você não acha, Emm?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Sim, hoje é possível que mulheres engravidem pós-transplante renal. É considerada uma gravidez de risco, mas muitas mulheres têm arriscado em busca do sonho de ser mãe.**_

_**Sim, estamos encerrando por aqui. Eu não sei se volto com Extras, etc. Mas se eu voltar, não será agora.**_

_**Sim, eu tenho uma fic nova na cabeça, mas eu não sei quando ela vem. Mas eu sei uma coisa: Antes do Natal não vem.**_

_**Mas, provavelmente, ela venha antes do Ano Novo.**_

_**O nome provisório dela é "Santana". Eu acho que não muda, mas vai que...**_

_**Eu sei: O nome não diz nada.**_

_**É assim mesmo que é para ser. Rsrsrs**_

_**Brincadeira. Santana é a cidade onde a história se passa. E é meio que um dramalhão mexicano em versão adolescente. (Sim, eu sou meio louca)**_

_**Eu acho que vai ser bonitinha e eu acho que não vai ser mega longa.**_

_**Bom, quando eu postar, aviso por aqui, ok?**_

_**Agora vou responder minhas reviews e postar cedo, porque a Nessie e a Zoe tem hora para dormir. Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijinhos, meninas.**_

_**Obrigada por terem me acompanhado por minha "Saga" Rsrsrs**_

_**Foi divertido, não foi? Espero que sim :S**_

_**AH, COMO NÃO POSTO MAIS ANTES DELE:**_

_**FELIZ NATAL!**_

_**QUE VOCÊS SEJAM MUITO FELIZES NELE**_

_**E QUE VOCÊS LEMBREM-SE QUE SEMPRE É TEMPO DE PENSAR NAQUILO QUE REALMENTE IMPORTA.**_

_**NÃO ESPEREM UM DIA RUIM CHEGAR PARA REPENSAR A VIDA, OK?**_

_**REPENSEM AGORA E MUDEM TUDO: SEMPRE PARA MELHOR!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Mariana B: **__Eu diria seja bem-vinda, mas no caso acho que vou dizer... Apague a luz e feche a porta, porque estamos de saída. Rsrsrs_

_**Adriana: **__Mas a terapia fez bem para a Bella, vai? E o Emmett ainda arrumou uma possível namoradinha. Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Não fique triste, foi um final feliz!_

_**Gporazza: **__Então, menina! Eu mereço uma pausa. Ano que vem, ou semana que vem, eu volto com uma história novinha, cheirando a bolo saído do forno. Rsrsrs_

_**Naty Alves: **__Review incompleta? Você mandou só um "OLHA". Rsrsrs_

_**Carla Garcia: **__É, a terapia foi muito boa para dona Isabella._

_**Ferpbiagi: **__Acredite! A fic acabou. Mas é para eles poderem seguir com a vidinha deles, felizes, sorrindo..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Não chore, não chore: Todo mundo está feliz!_

_**Carol Machado: **__É por isso que não escrevo várias fics ao mesmo tempo: Ficaria louca e não conseguiria administrar._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__É sempre bom acabar quando ainda está gostoso de ler. Rsrsrs_

_**Annie: **__A menininha do Edward se chama Nessie e tem olhos claros como os dele, uai! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Olha, por enquanto, é oficialmente o último. Se pintarem uns extras, com certeza vai ser mais para frente._

_**Kathyanne: **__A outra fic vai sair. Só não sei direitinho quando._

_**Vitória: **__Você queria internar a Bella só para o Edward ficar sozinho, neh? Vitória, sua danadinha! Rsrsrs – Mas não! A Bella descobriu mesmo é que podia dar uma menininha ao Edward e fazer tudo mais lindo, mais fofo, mais feliz! _

_**Deh C: **__Nada de bônus nem nada do tipo, por enquanto. Essa semana vai ser loucura e depois já começo a fic nova. Quem sabe, mais lá na frente. Beeem lá na frente. Rsrsrs_


	24. ANÚNCIO NOVA FIC

**Olá, queridas leitoras.**

**Desculpem, este não é um capítulo novo dessa fic**

**Mas é o anúncio de uma fic nova, que estou postando aqui no Fanfiction.**

**Aí embaixo tem um "aperitivo"**

**Mas se quiserem ler tudo, é só procurar por "Sant'Ana" lá no meu perfil.**

**Beijinhos**

**Bah Kika**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sant'Ana – Prólogo**

A poeirenta cidade de Sant'Ana está incrustrada em um lugar qualquer da América Latina.

Esquecida pelas autoridades, há muitos anos ela tem sido disputada por duas famílias: Os Masen e os Swan.

Quando tudo começou, não passava de uma boba disputa de poder. Eles queriam mostrar quem tinha mais, quem mandava mais.

Até que um dia a decisão de uma única pessoa mudou tudo: alguém decidiu que era preciso fazer mais, que seus inimigos simplesmente precisavam ser eliminados.

E assim, começou a guerra.

Ninguém sabe realmente quem começou: Os Masen dizem que foram os Swan, os Swan afirmam que foram os Masen. Mas qualquer um que tenha conhecido Sant'Ana sabe de uma coisa: Nunca mais parou.

Os Swan e os Masen tem se matado, geração após geração, jurando vingança outra vez, à cada morte que se sucede. E, aqueles que querem continuar com a guerra, só encontram em cada morte, uma nova motivação.

É uma terra em que os homens estão morrendo, deixando as mulheres sozinhas e desconsoladas.

Por isso, elas respiram aliviadas ao gerarem meninas, e mandam seus meninos para longe sempre que possível...


End file.
